La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de
by Quetzalli
Summary: Alguien estuvo divirtiéndose demasiado durante su sexto año en Hogwarts y ahora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de tanta diversión que son: Un bebé. Escrito antes del Príncipe Mestizo. slash. COMPLETO
1. Ginny

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de….**

**Resumen:** Alguien estuvo divirtiéndose demasiado durante su sexto año en Hogwarts y ahora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de tanta diversión que son: Un bebé.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto y los hago sufrir.

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-?, Severus-?, Remus-?

**N/A:** Estoy al ataque de nuevo Esta vez con algo distinto a lo que escribe **Zay Lupin**. Pido que le den la oportunidad de la duda precisamente porque es muy distinto y aparentemente no es slash pero les garantizo que lo es, y el reto es descubrir la pareja slash central. Por eso quedan advertidos, si es slash.

** Capítulo 1   
Ginny**

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ginny y corrió a saludar con un abrazo a su amiga-. No tiene idea del gusto que me da verte de nuevo.

-Por el contrario, estoy segura de saber cuánto te alegras de verme –contestó Hermione mientras seguía saludando a todos los Weasley. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que le estaban sentando las vacaciones. Estaba muy guapo.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí Hermione –dijo Harry después de abrazar a su mejor amiga-. Ginny ha estado muy nerviosa y no para de hablar de ti, de lo mucho que quería verte y...

-¡De lo cansada que está de estar rodeada por tantos sucios cavernícolas! –el coro de voces masculinas Weasley formado por Fred, George y Ron completaron la frase imitando la voz de su hermana en un chillido patético.

-No les diría así si comieran como personas y no como bestias maleducadas –protestó Ginny.

-Ha estado molesta todas las vacaciones –confió en un susurro Ron a Hermione- dice siente ganas de vomitar con sólo vernos comer.

-¡Ron! No necesitaba esa información. Ven Ginny, dejemos a los monstruos a solas.

Con esta sentencia, una mirada de desprecio hacia los varones Weasley y la nariz en alto, Hermione caminó hacia la habitación que compartiría con Ginny a partir de ese momento en Grimauld Place.

Mientras subían no cruzaron palabra principalmente porque hasta ellas llegaban las risas y algunos ruidos ofensivos provenientes de los chicos y algunas protestas de Harry que intentaba en vano controlarlos.

Ginni recordó lo atento que Harry era con ella, lo guapo que se veía ahora que había cumplido 17 años, sus ojos tiernos y mil cosas que antes la hacían correr en cuanto lo veía. No estaría en tantos problemas si tan sólo no se hubiera enamorado de...

° ° ° ° °

-¿Quién es el padre? -preguntó Hermione apenas cerró la puerta. Sin esperar una respuesta de Ginny vació el contenido de una de bolsa de plástico que traía oculta en el baúl y le entregó la prueba casera de embarazo.

-Aún no estoy segura de esto –contestó Ginny desde el baño- ¿por qué trajiste esto en lugar de una poción?

-Porque me dijiste ayer lo que necesitabas y todos habrían percibido el aroma característico de esa poción en particular, –dijo Hermione mientras daba vueltas como una fiera- conociendo a los gemelos, la habrían reconocido de inmediato. Tu pediste privacidad y eficacia, confía en mí, esa prueba es ambas cosas.

Después del silencio que siguió, Hermione se ablandó y dejó el tono estricto para decir:-Mira Ginny, sabes que voy a ayudarte, seré tu confidente todo el tiempo que lo necesites, pero estés embarazada o no, necesito saber por quién perdiste así la cabeza.

Ginny salió del baño con aire derrotado, entregó la prueba a Hermione y se sentó en la cama, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Malfoy –dijo por fin después de lo que parecieron horas.

Hermione no dijo nada y ambas esperaron a que la prueba cambiara de color. Cuando lo hizo comparó con la caja el resultado.

-Parece que Lucius Malfoy será abuelo.

-¡¿Qué?! –el grito venía del quicio de la puerta en donde un asombrado Harry Potter miraba horrorizado la prueba en la mano de Hermione con una mezcla de miedo y asco que nadie le había visto antes-. Hermione, dime que no esperas un bebé de ese.

-¿Yo? ¿acaso tengo tan mal gusto? –respondió de inmediato Hermione olvidando temporalmente a Ginny.

-El peor, te gusta el cavernícola de mi hermano –dijo ésta a la defensiva, se sentía humillada y la presencia de Harry le resultó molesta como nunca, por eso le gritó... y porque quería desquitarse con alguien- ¿Y tú por qué nos estabas espiando? ¿no tienes suficiente con que se entrometan en tu vida para estar husmeando en las vidas ajenas?

Se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la expresión dolida en el rostro de Harry. Él no se merecía ese trato, mucho menos después de todo lo que la había apoyado en los últimos días.

-Yo no las espiaba – dijo él con calma- este es mi cuarto ¿ven mis cosas?

Fue cuando Ginny notó el baúl al pie de la cama. Hermione la había llevado a la habitación equivocada y ella en su preocupación se dejó guiar.

-¿Tu cuarto? –casi gritó Hermione-. A ti te habían dado otra habitación.

-Dumbledore aceptó el cambio cuando mi... vigilante, se encaprichó con molestarme a todo momento. Dijo que era más sano darme más privacidad.

-Y-yo lo lamento –balbuceó Ginny antes de ponerse a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny? –preguntó Harry con esa mirada penetrante que obligaba a contestar con nada mas que la verdad.

-Ginny no es para ponerse a llorar –intervino Hermione- sólo estábamos en el cuarto equivocado. Verás Harry, Ginny está…

-¡Embarazada! –gimió Ginny- por eso tengo esos cambios de humor y no soporto a mis hermanos y me siento enferma y me levanto temprano en las mañanas para vomitar lo que aún no desayuno.

Harry sabía todo eso porque todas las mañanas encontraba a Ginny levantada demasiado temprano y con grandes molestias estomacales. Él mismo le había preparado una poción para combatir el malestar que sentía y que había sido el mejor remedio para ella.

-Pero tú ya lo sabías –dijo Ginny cuando notó la ligera sonrisa de simpatía que Harry le obsequió-. Por eso funcionó la poción que tu hiciste mejor que las que yo intenté.

-Es una poción especial para el malestar matutino en los primeros meses de embarazo –dijo Harry rehuyendo la mirada de Ginny y mirando sus manos avergonzado- Tu madre también lo sabe. Esperábamos que te decidieras a hablar con alguno de nosotros.

Ginny rompió en llanto de nuevo.

-Pero nadie más lo sabe –agregó de inmediato Harry ante el despliegue de Ginny.

Mientras ella lloraba, Hermione le regaló a Harry una mirada por demás incrédula.

-¿Sabes preparar una poción contra las nausees matutinas?

–La encontré en el libro de pociones para sanación que he estado estudiando –dijo Harry restándole importancia- la señora Weasley y yo platicamos sobre el comportamiento irregular de Ginny y llegamos a la conclusión de que podría esta embarazada. Para no levantar sospechas empecé a prepararla como parte de mi entrenamiento.

Mientras Ginny lloraba como una Magdalena, Harry miró a Hermione con la prueba todavía en la mano y a modo de broma le preguntó:

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No.

-Me alegro. –Después con una sonrisa sarcástica Harry agregó-. Eso significa que es probable que el próximo Malfoy si tenga algo de color.

° ° ° ° °

Ginny habló con sus padres esa misma noche. Para ella fue impresionante ver a su padre decepcionado de un modo distinto al que mostró con la traición de Percy. No estaba preparada para eso y fue sólo entonces que entendió que las consecuencias de sus actos no sólo la alcanzaban a ella, sino a los que quería.

Afortunadamente, junto a la expresión derrotada venía un extraño brillo en los ojos de Arthur Weasley, algo que se convirtió en una sonrisa soñadora.

-Así que seré abuelo –murmuró mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa y la miraba a los ojos con complicidad. Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos sucedió a nosotros?

-Nunca lo olvidaré –contestó Molly- mi padre quería matarte, mi madre una boda elegante y tu hermana un duelo contra mí por ser tan slytherin como para atraparte de ese modo tan... ruin.

-Jamás me he arrepentido de cada día de nuestro matrimonio –dijo Arthur y de inmediato miró a Ginny a los ojos, buscando que cada palabra fuera comprendida sin alterar su significado-. Hubiera preferido que esperarás lo suficiente para entregarte mi permiso. Ahora sólo puedo darte mi bendición y espero que el mago que elegiste forme una familia a tu lado, como yo construí la mía con ayuda de tu madre.

-Es Draco Malfoy –dijo Ginny casi con miedo. Arthur se tomó unos minutos para recobrarse de la nueva noticia, un poco más de lo que le habría gustado, pero apenas lo suficiente para evaluar las consecuencias de la nueva revelación.

-Por lo menos Narcisa Malfoy no podrá quejarse del linaje de mi hija –intentó bromear para cambiar a un tono más serio sin llegar al reproche- ¿Has hablado con Draco Malfoy?

-Todavía no sabe lo del bebé.

-Antes de eso hija, ¿han conversado acerca de un futuro en común?

-¡Papá!

-Contéstale a tu padre Ginny, es importante.

Fue el turno de Ginny de pensar bien sus palabras.

-Draco y yo habíamos hablado de un futuro en común. Él dijo que hablaría este verano con su madre para prepararla, porque quiere su aprobación tanto como la aceptación de ustedes. No queremos ocultarnos como si lo nuestro fuera algo indebido. Nos amamos y queremos formar una familia. De eso hemos hablado.

Arthur y Molly notaron que habían estado conteniendo el aliento y que sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Espero que Draco haya hablado ya con su madre porque quiero ser portavoz de sólo una noticia. Deberías escribirle la nueva y pedirle una cita para nosotros.

Ginny pidió prestada a Hedwig lo que no causó bastante gracia a Harry que le lanzó algunos hechizos protectores por si acaso.

° ° ° ° °

El día de la cita Ginny no podía pasar un bocado, Harry insistió en que terminara su fruta o él se la robaría. Desde el primer día en que Ginny no pudo comer otra cosa que no fuera fruta y leche, Harry siempre la acompañó diciendo que necesitaba ponerse en forma para lo que viniera, así acabó con los rumores antes de que comenzaran y fue el único blanco de las burlas de sus hermanos que insistían en que Harry dejara "la dieta de las chicas" como la llamaron desde que Hermione se les unió.

Sólo por eso Ginny acabó con su desayuno. Sólo porque Harry había sido su ángel de la guarda y no podía decepcionarlo.

-Malfoy va a desmayarse –dijo Harry cuando vio a Ginny después de ser arreglada por Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Ya le di la noticia fuerte.

-No creo que resista mucho en cuanto te vea.

La cita fue en territorio neutro, un elegante restaurante en Londres que eligió Narcisa Malfoy. Arthur llevaba suficiente dinero mágico y muggle para pagar lo que fuese necesario. No quería que los Malfoy pensaran en esto como una estratagema interesada en su fortuna, así que se sintió agradecido de que sus hijos además de problemáticos fueran agradecidos y considerados con sus padres dándoles una suma mensual que hasta el momento él no había tocado.

Los Weasley ya estaban sentados en la mesa cuando llegaron los Malfoy. Narcisa iba reluciente y Draco estaba soberbio. Ginny tuvo que contener las ganas de besarlo ahí mismo ya que debía seguir el protocolo. Draco por su parte miró a Ginny y sus pupilas se dilataron, recobró la compostura al instante, le dedicó una sonrisa arrolladora y le besó la mano con gran delicadeza.

La cena transcurrió en calma con una conversación ligera sobre cosas triviales, nada de política, ni señores tenebrosos tratando de conquistar el mundo o esposos mortífagos en prisiones mágicas. 

Ginny estaba enloqueciendo.

Cuando sus padres comenzaron a hablar del colegio Draco se sintió enloquecer también.

Al terminar la cena vino lo bueno. Arthur habló con Narcisa dándole el lugar de cabeza de la familia Malfoy aún cuando Draco ya era mayor de edad.

-Supongo Arthur- dijo ella cuando él terminó- que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que esta es principalmente la decisión de nuestros hijos. He hablado extensamente con Draco y él ha sido claro expresando sus deseos e inquietudes conmigo.

Por debajo de la mesa Draco tomó una de las delicadas manos de Ginny entre la suya.

-Arthur, Molly –continúo Narcisa con una elegancia sin igual- a nombre de mi hijo, Draco Malfoy, les pido la mano de su hija, Ginebra Weasley, para unirse en matrimonio.

Ginny apenas podía creerlo, no había esperado algo tan formal. Se sentía como la princesa de un cuento por lo que apenas alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de sus padres.

-Como dicta la costumbre la familia del novio se encargará de la fiesta de compromiso.

-Y la familia de la novia de la boda –concluyó Arthur pagando la cuenta que en ese momento le entregaba el mesero-. Le garantizo que estará a la altura de sus expectativas.

° ° ° ° °

Pese a todas las negativas de los Weasley, Harry decidió comprar la túnica de gala de Ginny para la fiesta de compromiso. Él y Hermione acompañaron a "la futura" a comprar la famosa túnica escoltados ni mas ni menos que por el mismísimo profesor de pociones Severus Snape quien decididamente tenía cara de preferir estar en cualquier otro sitio antes de acompañarlos en esa excursión.

Si Ginny pensó en algún momento que elegir la túnica sería algo sencillo estaba muy equivocada, Hermione y Madame Malkin probaron en ella tantos modelos que perdió la cuenta y por un momento pensó en matar a Harry hasta que lo vio sentado al lado del profesor Snape con la peor cara que le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, peor aún que antes de la muerte de Sirius cuando estaba furioso todo el tiempo. Harry simplemente estaba fuera de sí y Ginny se sintió un poco mejor, después de todo ese circo de comprar "la mejor túnica" había sido su idea.

Al final fue el mismo Severus Snape, quien aún más molesto que Harry, se levantó y propuso el modelo y color del vestido, lo que sorprendió a todos especialmente por el buen gusto que mostró. De manera aún más increíble, Harry lo secundó y al final ginny salió de la tienda con una túnica azul celeste con adornos plateados que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación al amoldarse perfectamente a su aún delgado cuerpo.

Saliendo de la tienda Harry y Snape tuvieron una breve pero fiera discusión por decidir el siguiente movimiento del grupo. Harry había planeado una breve visita al café Creme Brulé y Snape simplemente quería volver a Grimauld Place. Cuando parecía que todo había terminado en una victoria para el temido profesor, Harry lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica, lo miró fijamente mientras le decía algunas palabras que nadie más que él escuchó. Después del arranque, Snape permitió una parada en el Caldero Chorreante para almorzar.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione dijeron algo al respecto aunque en la comodidad de su habitación reconocieron que estar tanto tiempo encerrado estaba afectando a Harry al punto de querer alargar una salida aunque fuera con Snape.

° ° ° ° °

El día de la fiesta de compromiso fue el más largo del año, no para el mundo claro, sino para Ginny, que había despertado muy temprano por las nauseas y se encontró con Harry que estaba despierto desde antes esperándola con su poción contra las naúseas y la ayudó a preparar su atuendo mientras ella se bañaba.

Secretamente Ginny se sorprendía de lo cercano que sentía ahora a Harry, no era más el héroe o su amor platónico, sino un verdadero amigo que la estaba apoyando en un momento difícil. Antes no habían compartido cosas tan triviales como los dolores de cabeza y sus remedios. Ginny comprendió que en realidad no había conocido a Harry Potter hasta ese verano.

Después de comer Hermione se unió al "equipo de ayuda a la novia" como lo llamaban los muchachos Weasley que aún no se hacían a la idea de que su hermanita contrajera matrimonio con el hurón. Harry bromeaba con ellos pero les hizo saber que más les valía comportarse.

Esa misma noche Ginny Weasley estaba transformada en una princesa y tenía por guardia de honor prácticamente a toda la Orden del Fénix sin contar a su familia. Agradecida abrazó a Harry que por motivos de seguridad debía quedarse y se fue con toda su comitiva dejando a su amigo sólo con la compañía del profesor Snape, porque siendo luna llena no podía cuidarlo Remus.

La fiesta resultó ser más divertida de lo que prometía, la aristocracia mágica parecía feliz de que los weasley regresaran al redil y Narcisa Malfoy se estaba comportando como la anfitriona perfecta. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que Draco no la dejó sola ni un momentoy en la primera oportunidad que tuvo la llevó al jardín de su elegante mansión.

-Te ves preciosa en ese vestido.

-Gracias, pero el mérito no es mío. Yo ni siquiera lo elegí.

-Pero lo estás usando –dijo Draco con ese tono sensual que tanto gustaba a Ginny y era el causante directo de todo ese lío-. Hay algo que quería decirte a solas.

-Dime –susurró Ginny perdida en los ojos de Draco.

-No quería que fuera así nuestro compromiso, pero me alegro de que estés embarazada porque ahora nadie podrá separarnos –le dijo Draco mientras se arrodilla frente a ella y tomaba su mano con delicadeza-. Estuve preparando esto para decírtelo en Navidad, ahora es un poco tarde pero quiero que sepas que es algo que siento y quería decírtelo antes de que las cosas se precipitaran.

Ginny aún no asimilaba todo lo que estaba escuchando cuando Draco deslizó un anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular.

-Te amo Ginebra Weasley y me sentiré honrado si me aceptas por esposo, no por compromiso, deber u honor, sino por amor.

Llena de felicidad Ginny besó a Draco.

° ° ° ° °

El regreso a Grimauld Place fue como despertar de un sueño maravilloso a la cotidiana realidad. Todavía dentro de su mundo alterno de felicidad Ginny pasó por el recibidor y subió las escaleras sin notar el desastre que era la casa.

Pero su madre si lo notó.

-¡Merlín! ¿qué sucedió aquí? -le preguntó a un profesor de pociones que lucía un feo moretón en el rostro.

-Discutí con Potter por culpa de Lupin y el mocoso infernal me lanzó por la estancia con un expeliarmus –respondió como quien discute el clima.

-¡Severus! ¿por qué no creces? –lo regaño Molly- deberías dejar de molestar a Harry, ya no eres un niño.

-Él tampoco lo es –dijo Snape mientras terminaba de arreglar el desastre con magia. Molly tuvo la impresión de que de llegar antes no hubieran notado nada, y de haberlo hecho antes se habrían encontrado con el resultado de una pelea y no de un simple expeliarmus-. Lo dejó muy en claro esta noche con esta muestra de magia legal. Fuera de control pero completamente legal –añadió con desdén.

Las palabras de Snape le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Ese día había sido el cumpleaños de Harry y ella lo había olvidado. Por las miradas de todos Ginny llegó a la conclusión de que sólo Snape había recordado la fecha. Se sintió terrible por haber olvidado la celebración que Harry había estado esperando con mayor ansia, por eso quería ir a la fiesta con tanta desesperación, pasar un día así en compañía de un profesor amargado no debía de ser muy divertido.

Su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando con cierto tono melancólico y culpable les recordó a sus hijos que era hora de irse a la cama para sorprender a Harry por la mañana.

Severus Snape subió hasta el descanso de la escalera, donde Ginny seguía de pie, recogió su túnica del suelo (Ginny notó entonces que el hombre vestía una camisa blanca de la que sólo conocía los puños y que no le sentaba nada mal) se la puso con elegancia y como si estuviera en clases salió del lugar hecho un torbellino.

En la mañana Ginny encontró a Harry algo deprimido, pero él dijo que se debía a la discusión de la noche anterior y no al que todos olvidaran su cumpleaños. Ginny no quiso molestarlo preguntándole el motivo de su despliegue de poder, bien sabía que la culpa debía de ser de Snape.

Para la hora de la comida Herry estaba más animado y se unió con alegría a planear los detalles de la boda.

Se veía algo verde, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

° ° ° ° °

Harry tampoco pudo asistir a la boda de Ginny porque era muy peligroso. Nadie supo que decir para alegrarlo porque sabía lo mucho que había intentado conseguir el permiso, pero todas sus propuestas fueron rechazadas, incluso la de usar poción multijugos porque podía olvidar tomar la dosis cada hora y era mal visto beber de tu propia jofaina en una boda, o la posibilidad de estar presente sólo en la ceremonia.

Dumbledore en persona le dio el no definitivo a Harry después e recibir a Hedwig todos los días con una propuesta distinta.

Resignado, Harry ayudó a Hermione a arreglar a la novia en el vestido de su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le puso un collar del que colgaba un diamante con forma de corazón.

- Era de mi madre –dijo mientras la miraba con envidia, Ginny estaba tan feliz que supo distinguirla aunque la ocultara, él no tenía libertad ni para comprometerse con nadie. Era tan injusto.

-Harry, es demasiado –intentó decir, pero él la interrumpió.

-¡Claro que no! Es sólo algo prestado para la buena suerte.

Después la despidió desde la escalera, parado en el mismo descanso en donde Snape había tirado su túnica, sin bajar más le deseé el mejor futuro. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Ginny lo vio sentado ahí con una mirada de melancolía y eso fue lo último que supo de él ese verano porque después de la boda partió a una luna de miel de la que regresaría directamente a King Cross el primero de septiembre.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¿Qué les ha parecido? Prometo que esto va a derrochar miel así que espero sus comentarios y sus apuestas sobre la pareja o parejas slash y... sobre quien será el embarazado.


	2. Draco

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Alguien estuvo divirtiéndose demasiado durante su sexto año en Hogwarts y ahora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de tanta diversión que son: Un bebé.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto y los hago sufrir.

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-, Severus-, Remus-?

** Capítulo 2   
Draco**

-¿Por qué debo buscarlo yo? –se quejó Ron amargamente.

-Porque yo no puedo entrar al baño de los hombres –contestó Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es **tú** marido.

-De acuerdo, no me ayudes, esperaré a que Harry regresé de sus clases "particulares" y le pediré su ayuda.

-Ni te molestes, Snape es un ogro que no lo suelta hasta la madrugada –dijo Ron mientras entraba al baño gritando ¡HURÓN! A voz de cuello.

Draco Malfoy estaba estaba en el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras discutiendo acaloradamente con Harry Potter. Cuando los encontraron estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes, pero el profesor Snape los descubrió antes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Este gryffindor me agredió verbalmente profesor –se apresuró a decir Draco.

-Sólo dije la verdad asqueroso hurón.

-¿Potter empezaste esta discusión? –pregunto el profesor Snape a lo que Potter sólo contestó con un ligero asentimiento- ¿qué te impulsa a agredir a un estudiante sin motivo en frente de mi salón?

-Tenía un motivo contra este infeliz que no merece a alguien como Ginny.

Draco palideció y Snape miró a Potter inquisitivo, como queriendo atravesarlo con la mirada para descubrir la mentira en sus palabras.

-¿Qué te preocupan a ti los problemas maritales del señor Malfoy?

-Me molesta que se crea intocable, Ginny no merece el trato que le da –contestó Harry con una mirada peligrosa, Snape sostuvo la mirada y al ver que el gryffindor no cedía habló sin romper el contacto visual.

-¿De qué habla Potter, señor Malfoy?

Draco bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Eso fue lo que motivó a Snape a olvidar su batalla con Potter y mirarlo en su lugar.

-Discutía con mi esposa sus chequeos mensuales en la enfermería.

-Eso es algo que no te importa Potter –Snape tuvo un gruñido por respuesta así que volvió su mirada a Draco que continúo casi en un susurro.

-Ella quería que la acompañara y yo me negué por ir a entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch y...

un gemido angustiado se escuchó a su espalda y Draco no pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia el punto de que venía. En el pasillo estaba Ginny apretando sus manos con angustia. No quería verla así nunca más, no quería comportarse con ella como sus padres lo habían hecho y sólo entonces entendió la furia de Potter y sus reclamos. Se alegró de que el profesor Snape lo detuviera antes de que se rompieran la cara a golpes o se batieran en duelo.

-¿Ahora eres el defensor de las causas injustas Potter? –dijo Snape con sorna- debes dejar que un matrimonio resulva sus diferencias sin entrometerte en todo. ¿O acaso estás celoso de que el señor Malfoy es capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y tú ya ni siquiera perteneces a tu equipo?

Potter enrojeció, respiró un poco para calmarse y después habló:

-Sólo me entrometo cuando un slytherin arremete físicamente a una gryffindor.

Snape tuvo la decencia de mostrarse algo sorprendido.

-¿Agresión física? Explíquese señor Malfoy.

Draco tragó saliva y contestó sin apartar la mirada de Ginny que temblaba aún más en ese momento.

-Y-yo... la empujé antes de dejar la conversación.

-¡Ginny hubiera caído por las escaleras si yo no hubiera estado ahí para evitarlo! –gritó Potter- ¡pudo perder a su bebé e incluso la vida! –y con rabia agregó- ella no merece ese trato y mucho menos de un infeliz hurón como tú.

-¡POTTER!

-Ella perdió el control, trastabilló y pudo caer en ese momento. Usé un hechizo de levitación para impedir su caída. Pudo caer y fue sólo cosa de suerte que yo estuviera ahí –continuó Potter mirando a Snape como si quisiera maldecirlo ahí mismo por no entender la gravedad del asunto.

Draco perdió el poco color que le quedaba. Había estado a punto de perder a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo por un capricho, por su mal genio... por una tonta discusión. Ginny estaba llorando lo más silenciosamente que podía y eso lo hizo sentir peor, estaba lastimándola sin quererlo.

-No creía empujarla tan fuerte, lo lamento Ginny, no quería lastimarte... ni a ti ni al bebé, fue sólo que... ¡Merlín! No tenía idea de lo que pudo haber pasado –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su esposa, cuando llego hasta ella, ambos se abrazaron.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –se escuchó la mordaz voz de Snape-. Debes permitir que un matrimonio resuelva sus diferencias a solas.

Potter resopló como un potro salvaje, le dio la espalda a Snape y caminó hasta Draco.

-Disculpa Malfoy –le dijo con un tono serio que Draco nunca le había escuchado antes- prometo no entrometerme más en su vida. Pero más te vale tratar bien a Ginny o sus hermanos te despellejarán vivo.

Dicho esto, Potter siguió su camino por el pasillo, siendo las palabras d eSnape su única compañía.

-Potter, mañana detención a las siete de la noche y diez puntos menos para gryffindor por este despliegue de barbarismo.

° ° ° ° °

La vida de Ginny y Draco había cambiado mucho desde que estaban casados. Ella había dejado su puesto de cazadora y ambos se habían mudado a una pequeña habitación en territorio neutro que Dumbledore arregló para ellos diciéndoles que era la zona destinada a los chicos "precoces" como ellos.

En general los cambios habían sido buenos. Los dos estaban juntos y en verdad se amaban, el mayor problema había sido cuando el carácter Malfoy de Draco emergía. Afortunadamente, desde la discusión con Potter había tomado conciencia de esto y y ahora dedicaba algunas horas a la semana para platicar con la profesora Sprout sobre como controlar su mal genio.

Fuera de eso, Draco sólo tenía que soportar la ocasional compañía-vigilancia del trío maravilla. Pero desde la famosa discusión, Potter se había mantenido al margen de su vida, así que en realidad sólo lidiaba con la comadreja y su novia.

El mayor problema al que se enfrentaban cada día era decidir en qué mesa comerían. Al principio habían sido unas discusiones terribles, hasta que los solucionaron decidiendo comer un día en la mesa de Slytherin y el siguiente el la de Gryffindor y los domingos se escurrían a las cocinas y comían al aire libre o en su habitación.

Ese día tocaba Gryffindor y Draco tenía la mejor cara que podía, rodeado de tantos leones como estaba. Era una fortuna que empezaran a acostumbrarse a él... aunque fuera a causa de Potter.

Había estado platicando animadamente con su esposa, cuando Ginny empezó a agregar limón a su sopa aguada de pasta, después de todo estaba en su etapa de "antojos extraños". Todos la miraban con algo intermedio entre la incredulidad y el asco. Claro está, todos menos Potter que estaba comiendo lo mismo.

Ginny le había explicado que Potter la miraba como una hermana y por eso la acompañaba en sus extravagancias para evitar la burla de sus compañeros. Draco lo entendía, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo ante este hecho.

Potter y Ginny tenían algo que él envidiaba. Hablaban de las mismas cosas y lo que era peor: se entendían.

-¿Cómo se verá el bebé ahora? –esa era Ginny con su tema de conversación favorito.

-Tiene veinte semanas así que ya se ha definido su sexo, debe medir unos veinticinco centímetros y tener sus cejas y pelo creciendo con él. Seguramente ya puede ingerir, digerir, orinar y segregar hormonas.

Todos miraron a Potter como si le hubiera aparecido otra cicatriz en la frente. Incluso Granger lo miraba incrédula porque él le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó su cuñado al cara rajada.

-Snape me lo mostró –contestó Potter y su rostro cambió de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué haría eso Snape? Él te odia –dijo Granger con suspicacia.

-Por lo mismo –respondió nervioso Potter- quiso molestarme en cierto castigo. Me obligó a probar algunas pociones que combaten los efectos de los hechizos de vómito y me lo mostró para que me dieran náuseas.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, lo que puso a Potter más nervioso. Querían respuestas y él tendría que dárselas.

-De acuerdo –dijo cansado- no digan nada pero Snape tiene un feto de cinco meses en formol, dentro de un frasco en su oficina.

-Yo nunca he visto eso Potter –intervino Draco incrédulo de lo que escuchaba para desprestigiar a su profesor favorito.

-¿Será porque lo tiene escondido? –dijo Potter como si fuera obvio- pero descuida Malfoy, seguramente no tendrás que verlo nunca.

¿Acaso Potter se estaba burlando de él? Draco sintió que no podía dejar pasar eso. Potter era el cabecilla de los leones, si dejaba que lo molestara, después tendría que soportarlos a todos. Los que estaban a su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad y malicia.

"¡Suficiente!" se dijo Draco antes de usar la artillería pesada.

-Aunque lo vea Potter no me afectará tanto –dijo arrastrando las palabras del modo que sabía lo exasperaba con mayor facilidad- ¿Vomitaste después de ver el frasco? O fue sólo el pretexto que usaste para vomitar todo lo que comiste en un pobre intento por recuperar tu peso.

La mesa quedó en silencio. Todos los ojos fijos en Potter, esperando su respuesta. Porque desde que comía como Ginny había subido unas cuantas libras, lo cual no le había caído mal en un principio, pero los antojos engordan más y Potter comenzaba a verse un poco pasado de peso.

En palabras de Ginny: "gordito".

Nadie se lo había dicho, claro está, pero Draco ya había escuchado algunos comentarios nada agradables cuando Potter no se encontraba presente. Sobretodo desde que no volvió al equipo de quidditch, como los miembros de su casa esperaban, el año anterior. Draco todavía no le perdonaba la última derrota y ahora ni siquiera podía competir con él en busca de la revancha.

Potter dejó de comer, miró directamente a Draco y... ¡sonrió!

-Me retiré del quiditch con dos victorias: la snitch y tu nariz rota –algunos gryffindor rieron-. Tengo más de año y medio sin jugar, lo que me ha servido para descubrir otras de mis habilidades. Antes no me sentía tan bien como ahora. Eso tengo que agradecérselos a ustedes tres –dijo señalándolo a él y a Ginny- que me han ayudado a descubrir que me gustan las fresas recubiertas con cajeta y chocolate o la sopa con limón 

Levantó su cuchara a modo de brindis y comió un poco de su sopa en una pausa dramática. Su rostro cambió la expresión risueña por una más seria que imitaba alarmantemente bien al profesor Snape.

-Sabes Malfoy, no me agradabas cuando te vi por primera vez y no me agradas del todo ahora, pero le agradas a Ginny y eres su esposo. Incluso yo reconozco que has cambiado aunque sigues intentando parecer el cretino de siempre. Estás con Ginny y yo respeto su unión porque aunque sea lo más extraño, en verdad parece que el amor une hasta a las parejas más extrañas.

Potter no dijo más y regresó a su comida dejando a su audiencia desconcertada. Draco pensó por un momento en arrojarle el plato de sopa en la cara para ver su reacción, pero justo en ese momento su Ginny tenía esa mirada de gratitud y alivio que le impedía ser tan Malfoy.

Ahora sentía todas las miradas fijas en él, no era una sensación agradable así que tomó un limón y con la mayor elegancia posible lo exprimió en su sopa.

No sabía del todo mal.

° ° ° ° °

De algún modo, después de la discusión en el comedor, las cosas con los gryffindor se habían mantenido en una estable tregua. Nadie los molestaba y Ginny estaba encantada de que Draco la acompañara con algunos de sus antojos, no todos claro está, porque había algunas cosas verdaderamente inauditas que sólo Potter se atrevía a probar.

Eso lo exasperaba y enfurecía.

Fuera de eso, San Potter, se había convertido en el mediador no oficial entre slytherins y gryffindors, protegiéndolo a él y a Ginny por igual.

Eso lo molestaba más.

Como estaba decidido a ser el principal apoyo de su esposa, quería desplazar a cualquier costo a Potter en al pedestal en que Ginny lo tenía. Así empezó a interesarse más en el embarazo; habló con Madame Pomfrey y ella recomendó algo llamado curso profiláctico que fortalecería la unión de ambos y lo acercaría más al bebé, además de facilitar el parto.

Más que satisfecho con la noticia, fue a buscar a Ginny para compartir con ella la nueva.

La encontró con él.

Abrazándolo.

A ese insecto cara rajada...

Una parte de su cerebro escuchó la voz de Ginny y se detuvo. Quería pruebas antes de liquidar al entrometido de Potter.

-Gracias Harry, es maravilloso. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-No es nada, sólo es un libro que venía en el catálogo de una revista.

-No mientas ¿acaso las revistas de quidditch traen catálogos de maternidad? –dijo Ginny con un poco de escepticismo. Draco que se preguntaba lo mismo, imaginó a Potter gritando porque su revista traía un catálogo que no era de escobas.

Ginny ¡por favor! ¿Acaso quieres que acabe el mundo? –replicó Potter con exagerado dramatismo. Ambos empezaron a reír-. Venía en mi revista de sanación.

-¿Sanación? Creí que querías ser auror.

-Lo seré, por eso McGonagall insistió en que me suscribiera. –Ni Ginny ni Draco se tragaron esa respuesta, algo que Potter debió notar porque agregó:- ¿Recuerdas a Umbrige? No quería que fuera auror, estuvo molestando a la profesora McGonagall durante mi entrevista vocacional. La fastidió tanto que ella prometió ayudarme en todo para que lograra ser auror.

-McGonagall te ayudó a mejorar en pociones –dijo Ginny sorprendida de haber descubierto el misterio sobre el que toda la escuela especulaba.

-Así es; entre muchas cosas sugirió que me suscribiera a un par de revistas .

-Sanación y pociones, supongo.

-Precisamente. Confieso que no es tan malo, ambas me han sido de gran ayuda y acaparan gran parte de mi escaso tiempo libre.

-Por eso dejaste el quidditch –agregó Ginny sorprendida. Draco estaba doblemente sorprendido, por la confesión de Potter y por el descubrimiento de la compatibilidad que había surgido entre él y su esposa.

-Como no tengo la cabeza de Hermione tengo que esforzarme más. No puedo dejar en mal papel a McGonagall –Potter consultó su reloj y agregó aprensivo-. Voy a llegar tarde. Nos vemos Ginny, espero que tú y Malfoy disfruten el libro.

Se acercó a ella indeciso y la besó en la mejilla para alejarse corriendo por el pasillo.

° ° ° ° °

Draco sentía la sangre ardiendo en sus venas. Molesto, siguió a Potter sin que Ginny lo viera. Lo alcanzó cerca de la oficina de McGonagall.

Estaba tan molesto que le lanzó un stupefy.potter debió haberlo oído porque esquivó el hechizo y volteó a verlo furioso.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Mantén tus asquerosas manos lejos de **mi** Ginny.

-¿De qué se supone estás hablando?

-¡Vi que la besaste!

-¿La besé? –repitió Potter como el estúpido que era, entonces su enojo cambió a sorpresa y habló-. No es lo que piensas.

-¿No lo es? Curioso Potter pero qué harías tú si vieras a un miserable mal nacido, besando a la persona que amas, en un lugar apartado ¡a solas!

-Saldría tras él para reclamarle –Potter estaba más tranquilo de que Draco esperaba-. Pero puedo garantizarte que entre Ginny y yo no hay nada.

-Ni lo habrá cara rajada –Draco sujetó a Potter de la túnica y lo estrelló con la pared- porque ella aceptó ser mi esposa ¿entiendes? Siendo ambos de un linaje tan antiguo se nos considera iguales, no era necesaria la ceremonia para que me viera obligado a reconocer al bebé como el heredero Malfoy.

Potter lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, conociéndolo seguramente así era.

-Yo la amo –continuó Draco aumentando su agarre sobre Potter- tuvimos que convencer a nuestros padres de que estábamos listos antes de que aprobaran nuestro matrimonio. Ginny pudo negarse, no lo hizo, pero pudo hacerlo.

Draco acercó su rostro a Potter mientras susurraba con el tono más peligroso que conocía.

-Estamos juntos porque nos amamos. No por el bebé o por dinero. No necesitamos ninguna ridícula cicatriz para ser felices.

Lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo casi sin aliento. Se separó de él un par de metros antes de terminar su discurso.

-Te prohíbo que te interpongas entre nosotros. Déjanos vivir en paz.

Dio la vuelta furioso sin voltear a ver a Potter. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar la voz preocupada de McGonagall reclamándole su tardanza.

° ° ° ° °

-¡Oye hurón!

"Genial" pensó Draco, ahora venía Weasley a pelear por su amigo. La tregua había terminado. Él la había tirado a la basura y ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias. ¿Podría Ginny perdonarlo?

-¡¿Qué quieres comadreja! –gritó molesto, dispuesto a encarar lo que fuera que su "querido" cuñado dijera.

Con todo menos con lo que encontró.

Una sonrisa.

Ronald Weasley debía estar enloqueciendo.

-Tranquilo, no quería molestarte, pero quería alcanzarte antes de que te internaras en las profundidades de las mazmorras.

-Ya suéltalo Weasley.

-Hoy estas más imposible de lo usual ¿verdad? no te quitaré mucho tiempo, apenas un par de minutos a solas.

Draco levantó una ceja y contuvo la mueca de desprecio que sólo dedicaba a los gryffindor.

-Ya no pongas esa cara. Sólo quería decirte que ya me di cuenta de que has cambiado, que parece que mi hermanita no se equivocó contigo y... como soy el mayor de los Weasley en el colegio tengo el honor de invitarte a que pasen la navidad o el año nuevo con nosotros en la Madriguera.

Ahora sí estaba Draco sorprendido. Esperaba un pleito, no una invitación, pero Weasley no se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado sin palabras porque continúo con su monólogo.

-No fue tan difícil. Harry tenía razón cuando dijo que me escucharías sin gritarme.

-¿Potter te dijo que aceptaría? –la incredulidad de Draco en creciendo a cada segundo.

-No al instante, pero esperamos que lo piensen Ginny y tú. Aunque te advierto que estarán todos mis hermanos y eso incluye a los gemelos y pueden no ser del todo amables –Weasley volteó a derecha e izquierda antes de continuar-. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que este corredor este lleno, no quiero arruinar nuestra reputación.

Draco apenas podía contener la sospecha que quería salir a flote. Potter había sido capaz de convencer a su mejor amigo de que lo invitara a él a su casa para pasar más tiempo con Ginny. Sintió que su cólera volvía, mataría a Potter si continuaba con eso.

-Weasley –dijo antes de que se alejara el otro chico- ¿Potter está invitado también?

-¿Harry? Siempre se queda en el colegio, pero no vas a salvarte de comprarle algún obsequio, Ginny se asegurará de eso.

Aquello fue, por decir algo, inesperado.

Potter había contribuido a que se familia política lo aceptara lo suficiente como para convencerlo de que pasara las fiestas decembrinas con ellos.

De improviso el corredor se llenó de niños escandalosos mientras él seguía de pie evaluando si acaso había acusado a Potter injustamente.

° ° ° ° °

Después de mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba una segunda opinión. Así que fue a ver al único profesor en quien confiaba. Una de las ventajas de ser un slytherin era que la puerta del despacho de Snape estaba siempre abierta para él.

Entreabrió un poco la puerta antes de tocar, como era su costumbre para saber si podía o no molestar al profesor, cuando escuchó los gritos.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que dejes de proyectarte en Malfoy?

-Lo siento Snape, no llevo la cuenta.

-Escúchame Potter, quiero que dejes este asunto en paz.

-¡No puedo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Acaso es un delito desear un poco de felicidad?

-Lo es cuando ambicionas la felicidad ajena. El que no lo entiende eres tú, estúpido gryffindor. No puedes vivir celoso de lo que Malfoy tiene, tienes que aprender a vivir con lo que tienes, aceptar tu vida y no ir tras una tonta ilusión.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir "señor"? ¿Un hombre que ha vivido amargado casi toda su vida? Pues me opongo ¿entiendes? Algún día tendré una vida distinta ¡Te lo aseguro! Pero no te preocupes, no le robaré nada a nadie, porque así no soy yo, sólo me preocupo por mis amigos.

-Deberías concentrarte sólo en tu futura batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso. El pensamiento de una familia te distrae de lo verdaderamente importante.

-¿Cree que no lo sé? Todos los días me despierto sólo para entrenar para esa batalla. Lo que en verdad necesito no es un mayor entrenamiento del que ya tengo, sino un motivo para sobrevivir a mi destino.

-Cuando termines con el Señor Tenebroso podrás formar una familia como Malfoy.

-Si no encuentro mi motivo antes no podré terminar con Él.

-¡Mocoso insufrible! No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo. Lo único que debes entender es que este entrenamiento es LO MÁS IMPORTANTE.

-Tiene razón, no sé porque pierde su tiempo conmigo "señor".

La voz de Potter le indicó a Draco que se acercaba a la puerta, así que la cerró y se alejó del pasillo lo más pronto que pudo, con miles de ideas en la cabeza y una gran revelación. ¿Quién diría que Potter estaba celoso no de su matrimonio, sino de su vida, de su felicidad?

Todo el tiempo pensó que quería quitarle a su esposa cuando los motivos de Potter eran más sencillos. Sólo quería una vida parecida a la suya. 

Potter estaba protegiendo a su esposa desde el principio, porque era su amiga y porque sentía el deber de proteger la felicidad aunque no fuera la de él. Todo lo que quería el cara rajada era una amante esposa, un bebé deseado, un futuro sin la amenaza de ningún Señor Tenebroso. 

¿Quién diría que Potter entrenaba para enfrentarlo? Seguramente tanto escuchar que era el "niño que vivió" le había afectado. Eso o quería vengar a su familia... Quizás construir un futuro para una futura familia.

Potter en verdad debía sentirse muy sólo si luchaba por una familia que todavía no tenía.

° ° ° ° °

Draco caminó muy despacio hasta su habitación, meditando todo lo que había aprendido en ese día.

Sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado por tener a su lado a una bella y amorosa esposa.

Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró hojeando el libro que le regaló Potter, recordó sus palabras exactas. El libro era también para él. Tendría que agradecerle después, cuando ideara el modo correcto de hacerlo sin disculparse por el ataque. Después de todo lo tenía merecido.

Miró de nuevo a Ginny. Se veía tan linda concentrada en la lectura que no pudo resistir el impulso y la besó con fervor. Infinitamente agradecido por su buena suerte.

-¿A quién debo que venga de tan buen humor señor Malfoy?

-A un gryffindor señora Malfoy, a un gryffindor.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Les dije que esta historia derrocharía melcocha.


	3. Ron

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Ron está perdido. No sólo ha empezado a aceptar al "hurón" de Malfoy como cuñado, sino que ha empezado a llegar más allá, uniendo fuerzas con él en contra de… su mejor amigo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto y los hago sufrir.

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-, Severus-, Remus-?

** Capítulo 3   
Ron**

-¿Has visto a Ron? –preguntó Harry sin ver con quien hablaba por estar vigilando por la ventana, sólo había hablado porque escuchó pasos cerca de él pero sabía perfectamente que no era su mejor amigo y supuso que era Ginny con quien había quedado de verse en la biblioteca.

-¿Tengo acaso cara de ser la niñera de la comadreja, Potter?

-¡Malfoy! –dijo Harry antes de cerciorarse, estaba sorprendido y ansioso, dos cosas que no dejaba fueran vistas por el slytherin-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si es por mi reunión con Ginny aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con sentimentalismos ni bebés –se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada de su interlocutor.

-Lo sé, ella dijo que tenías un problema y que te informara de que no puede venir a ayudarte con él porque tiene… algunos problemas menores con sus pies. –Ante la mirada perpleja del gryffindor continúo su explicación con una mueca- están muy hinchados Potter ¿acaso no eras tú el experto en embarazos?

-¿Yo? Sólo he leído un poco al respecto –se apresuró a decir Harry. _Demasiado_ si le preguntaban a Malfoy.

-Bien suéltalo. ¿Qué tiene al niño que vivió recluido en la biblioteca? Así nunca vas a encontrar a tu amigo.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero.

Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ahora entendía el por qué de las más frecuentes visitas de su cuñado a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y las más escasas del cara rajada.

-¡Estás escondiéndote de Weasley!

-Yo diría que lo estoy evadiendo.

-¿Quieres que hable con él para que deje de hacer cualquier cosa que te preocupa tanto Potty? –se ofreció Malfoy con una sonrisa fingida que le produjo un escalofrío a Harry.

-No gracias –respondió recogiendo su mochila y disponiéndose a salir de la biblioteca-, detestaría distraerte de tus múltiples obligaciones.

Sin decir más dejó el lugar y a un Malfoy tan confundido que parecía una copia de Neville Longbottom cuando tenía doce años.

° ° ° ° °

-¿Cuidados especiales? –Preguntó Ron a Ginny- ¿Por qué habrías de necesitar cuidados especiales?

-Madame Pomfrey dice que es sólo un formalismo, he estado presentando... ¡algunos problemas! Si, eso es, sólo unos cuantos problemillas sin importancia.

-¿Y por eso te mandó reposo? Será mejor que me digas lo que sucede.

-Tiene preclamcia –dijo Malfoy integrándose a la conversación, acababa de llegar y se veía de muy buen humor.

-¿Qué cosa? –gritó Ron.

-Es un problema que llegan a presentar algunas mujeres durante el embarazo, se sube su presión sanguínea y pueden tener complicaciones, sobre todo mágicas, si no reciben cuidados especiales –apuntó Malfoy como si fuera un especialista.

-No sabía que hubiera tal cosa.

-No todas las mujeres tienen el problema –murmuró Ginny con timidez.

Se veía triste y avergonzada, como si considerara que toda mujer Weasley debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para parir muchos hijos. Ron la miró algo avergonzado, no había sido su intención molestar a su hermanita, deseó decir algo que la ayudara a olvidar el tema cuando Malfoy habrió la boca seguramente con ese propósito.

-¿Tienes idea de para qué te necesitaba Potter? –le preguntó a Ginny con un brillo especial en la mirada?

-Dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda y nada más –contestó ella.

Malfoy la miró con algo parecido a una inocente travesura, claro que conociéndolo, Ron sabía que no tendría nada de inocente lo que diría.

-Quería ayuda para evitar ser encontrado por... –hizo una pausa dramática mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Ron- tu hermano.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ginny y se unió al escrutinio de Ron cuyo rostro comenzó a igualar el de su cabello-. ¿Por qué Harry habría de querer esconderse de ti?

-Eh... p-por nada.

-Yo no diría eso –dijo Malfoy claramente disfrutando del momento- a mi me pareció que bajo ningún concepto dejaría que lo encontraras. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Acaso mataste a su lechuza?

-¡Merlín, Draco! no digas esas cosas –dijo Ginny horrorizada, pero ya había sido picada por la curiosidad así que no pudo evitar decir- Anda Ron, contesta, si es un mal entendido podemos ayudarte a salir de el.

Ron sabía que sería inútil intentar alejar el tema y muy dentro de él había esperado que algo así sucediera porque por extraño que pareciera esperaba contar con la ayuda de alguien y Hermione ya le había dicho que con ella no contara. Así que se resignó a recibir ayuda de Malfoy, después de todo el hurón no era tan malo cuando lo conocías, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a decir:

-Harry me evita para no revelarme la identidad de su amor secreto.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Malfoy hizo un pobre intento por evitar reír, seguramente para salvaguardar lo estoico de su familia y no porque no quisiera ofender a nadie; de cualquier modo terminó riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Eso es lo que tanto preocupa a Potter! –dijo cuando logró recobrarse. Ginny se habían unido a su risa y Ron, que nunca lo había visto tan _no Malfoy_, se quedó sin palabras.

-No es gracioso.

-Lo sabemos Ron -aclaró Ginny- pero es por el modo en que ambos se comportan por lo que nos reímos.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio con algo así? –agregó Malfoy todavía riendo.

-Ustedes díganmelo, un año de noviazgo y me enteré al último –dijo Ron con resentimiento dedicándoles una de sus miradas duras que sólo desató de nuevo la risa de Ginny-. Pero no me va a suceder de nuevo, esta vez quiero estar al tanto de lo que sucede y por eso quiero que Harry hable sobre su amor secreto.

Malfoy parecía estarlo pasando muy bien, tenía una sonrisa muy diferente a todas las que Ron le conocía y desde que era su cuñado le había conocido toda una gama nueva de sonrisas. Esta sonrisa, sin embargo, era una que extrañaba en el rostro de Harry, una sonrisa de complicidad y travesura que no le iba tan mal al rubio.

-Tienes razón Weasley, es tu mejor amigo y tu deber es cuidar su espalda, no vaya a terminar casándose con la hija de un mortífago.

Si Ron hubiera escuchado eso antes habría pensado que era una amenaza velada, pero como Malfoy seguía en plan amistoso lo recibió como la broma que debía ser.

-Habla Ron –dijo Ginny- dinos por qué quieres averiguar algo que Harry cuida con tanto recelo.

-No es por meterme en su vida –se defendió Ron con las orejas enrojecidas-, es sólo para ayudarlo, si sigue viviendo como hasta ahora no va a ser necesario que ningún mago innombrable llegue a acabar con él.

-No puede ser tan grave.

Ron le dedicó a su hermana una mirada muy seria, lo que terminó por decidir a Malfoy a participar en ese conflicto.

-Bien, habla. ¿Por qué sería tan grave el que Potter esté enamorado? –Preguntó siguiendo el juego-. Acaso no es correspondido y se está volviendo loco por eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No juegues con eso Weasley, Potter no puede perder el control de todo sólo porque alguien no le corresponde –dijo Draco, pero al ver el rostro de su esposa, supo que ella estaba evaluando el reciente comportamiento de Potter y conforme avanzaban los segundos más preocupación reflejaba.

-Por abril del año pasado se había recuperó milagrosamente de la muerte de Sirius, pasaba gran parte del día con la profesora Kernell y en resumen era feliz. Pero al finalizar el curso se enfermó tanto que no pudo asistir al banquete de fin de curso y nadie supo lo que tuvo, ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey.- Empezó a enumerar Ron señalando cada punto con un dedo de la mano.

-Espero que no insinúes que tenía un romance con una profesora –señaló Draco.

-Ella debió ser su contacto y no interrumpas Malfoy. –Lo cortó Ron y continuó su repaso-. En el verano estuvo de lo más raro y hasta tú tienes que haber pensado que no era normal que un hombre acompañara a una chica que ve sólo como su hermana en todas las cosas que él hizo.

Draco asintió su acuerdo, todo el comportamiento reciente de Potter era rarísimo en alguien como él.

-Pero eso no es todo –continuó Ron- hace poco dejó la "dieta especial" de Ginny y ha empezado a comer en base a una dieta estricta que le dio Madame Pomfrey, sin duda para bajar unos cuantos kilos.

-¡¿Harry está a dieta! –gritó escandalizada Ginny- ¿cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-Fácil, Dobby es el que le prepara su comida y por eso Harry no cambia de lugar ahora –siguió Ron como si estuviera impartiendo una cátedra-. Además no deben olvidar el baile de Halloween y el aire deprimido que ha tenido desde hace unas semanas.

Draco sabía eso último, pero había achacado el humor de Potter a las amenazas que le había hecho cuando estaba celoso de él, lo que había sido bastante arrogante de su parte, tomando en cuenta que habían pasado dos semanas y el humor del gryffindor no cambiaba.

-En Halloween, Potter paso la noche haciendo de chaperón en el baile, ni siguiera llevaba disfraz como todos los demás Weasley.

-¡Exacto Malfoy! –Exclamó Ron orgulloso de que alguien hubiera notado algo de gran relevancia para él-. Harry no fue disfrazado aunque compró un traje de mosquetero ese día en Hogsmeade, estaba muy contento ante la perspectiva del baile hasta que habló con Lupin, cuando lo volví a ver estaba destruyendo su disfraz.

-Ron, yo no vi a Remus ese día –señaló Ginny.

-Sólo vino para hablar con Dumbledore y después cruzó unas cuantas palabras con Harry antes de irse.

-¿Destruyó el disfraz? –Repitió Malfoy haciendo énfasis en la frase para expresar su desconcierto- ¿no habrás querido decir que lo rompió?

-Eh… en realidad… lo masacró –balbuceó Ron- lo redujo a cenizas y luego las tiró a la basura. Hermione dijo que había sido un desperdicio y que debió devolverlo o regalarlo a los elfos domésticos.

Ginny y Malfoy lo miraron estupefactos, de todas las reacciones que hubieran esperado de Harry, seguramente esa era la más lejana. Malfoy fue el primero que encontró su voz para hablar.

-¡Dejaron plantado a Potter!

-¡Draco! –Lo riñó Ginny- Harry debe haber estado destrozado para hacer algo así.

-Por eso quiero averiguar lo que sucede –concluyó Ron- no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras él pierde el control. Hablé con Hermione y dice que exagero, estoy seguro de que McGonagall me dirá lo mismo, así que pensé en sacarle la verdad y ayudarlo.

-El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones –dijo Malfoy.

-¿Perdón?

-Estás perdonado Weasley –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfal- es una frase que quiere decir que puedes hacer mucho mal cuando no sabes como hacer el bien.

-Draco quiere decir que haces bien en querer ayudar a Harry pero que tu método está mal por completo –agregó Ginny para evitar una pelea.

-Pero descuida Weasley, me encargaré de que no cometas más errores en esta misión.

Esta vez fue el turno de Malfoy de estar bajo las miradas sorprendidas de Ginny y Ron.

-No me vean así, si Potter pierde el control y empieza a gozar destruyendo cosas sin sentido puede convertirse en un mago tenebroso cuando venza a Ya-saben-quién. En lo particular, quiero que todo esto termine cuanto antes para que mi hijo viva en un mundo sin guerra, así que voy a ayudarte.

Malfoy extendió la mano derecha a Ron que lo vio como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Después repensarlo un poco movió su mano hasta la de él, pero antes de estrecharla dijo:

-Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Si vamos a hacer esto quiere decir que somos amigos o estamos convirtiéndonos en eso, mis amigos me llaman Ron.

-De acuerdo, Ron.

Draco estrechó la mano de Ron entre la suya con toda la seriedad que el compromiso implicaba y agradeciendo porque con eso ya no hubiera peligro de continuar con el pleito Weasley-Malfoy. Ginny los miraba embelesa agradeciendo a Harry por darle el motivo a su familia de unirse verdaderamente.

° ° ° ° °

A partir de ese día y por espacio de dos semanas, Ron y Draco se reunían para "confabular" como decía Ginny en la habitación del matrimonio, trazaban planes, seguían a Harry y compartían sus adelantos, al principio con gran entusiasmo que poco a poco fue decreciendo hasta que el tema Potter no era él único de su conversación.

Desde que había iniciado la "tregua", como Ron la había llamado en un inicio, el par de antiguos rivales había descubierto la cantidad de cosas que compartían y habían comenzado a cimentar una agradable amistad.

Recientemente habían descubierto que "desentrañar el misterio Potter", como había bautizado Draco el asunto, era más sencillo y divertido jugando una reñida partida de ajedrez, y aunque Ron casi siempre ganaba, tenía que aceptar que el rubio representaba todo un reto.

-Jaque mate –anunció Ron pomposamente.

-Diablos, no puedo creer que no haya visto eso venir.

-No puedes tenerlo todo Draco.

-Ja, ja. Eres un presumido Ron.

-Antes de que sigas con tu balbuceo perdedor te recuerdo que Ginny y tú se van a encontrar en quince minutos para ir a su visita con Madame Pomfrey.

-Cierto, eso me pasa por perder el tiempo contigo y tu famoso misterio.

Sin decir más los dos salieron de la habitación platicando sin problema por el pasillo.

-¿Por fin vas a decirme por qué llamas a la novia de Potter "su amor secreto"?

-De acuerdo –dijo Ron como si hubiera querido decir eso desde el principio pero no se hubiera atrevido antes- porque creo que no es una ella.

-¿Y qué con eso? Que hay de malo con que a Potter le guste un chico, de seguro está esperando a su caballero en armadura dorada que lo salve de las garras de los malvados magos tenebrosos.

-Harry no es así, él mismo puede enfrentarse a todos los magos tenebrosos que se crucen en su camino –apuró en decir Ron para defender a su amigo.

-Sigo sin ver el problema.

-Él es quien lo ve como un problema –ante la mirada inquisitiva de Draco continuó-. Verás, Harry fue educado por un particular grupo de muggles que censuran todas las formas de expresión que no sean como la suya. Para él vivir con ellos ha sido muy difícil porque no lo bajan de fenómeno, si a eso le agregas lo "anormal" de querer a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

-Entiendo, muggles radicales que le han enseñado a temer lo que es diferente. Jamás pensé que fuera tan malo vivir con ellos. ¿Por qué no has hablado con él sobre la homosexualidad?

-Mi padre lo intentó cuando cubrió la charla de "sexualidad" con él, pero parece que el problema no es la aceptación del mundo mágico o muggle, sino la que Harry tenga de sí mismo. No estoy muy seguro de que acepte su realidad.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes dirigido a él.

-Harry quiere ser aceptado a tal punto que es muy crítico consigo mismo. Demasiado estricto y como quiere tener algún día una familia...

-¿Acaso no sabe que existen pociones y hechizos?

-Creo que se niega a planear un futuro si no está seguro de que va a vivirlo.

Draco miró a Ron con seriedad, como se esperaría lo hiciera una persona que realmente comparte tu preocupación y así fue como él lo sintió.

-Tu amigo es complicado.

-Lo sé.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos cuando notaron el destello de varias chispas de colores, el mismo tipo de luces que se usan como señal de auxilio porque avanzan hasta que son vistas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos en su calidad de prefectos, corrieron para encontrar el origen de las chispas.

° ° ° ° °

Lo que encontraron fue lo que menos esperaban. Ginny estaba acostada en el suelo, su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Harry que le hablaba con calma mientras agitaba la varita con una mano para continuar enviando la señal y con la otra frotaba su vientre en círculos.

-Tranquila Ginny –decía Harry- respira a mi ritmo, vamos lo haces muy bien.

-Potter, ¡que es lo que haces! –gritó Draco apenas los vio.

-Ayudo a tu esposa a recuperarse lo suficiente para que podamos moverla y llevarla a la enfermería.

-¿Por qué no la has llevado ya Harry? –Preguntó Ron ganándose una mirada de fastidio.

-Porque la magia de Ginny está descontrolada y no puedo canalizarla mientras la cargo. Como puedes ver necesito mi mano sobre ella.

-Será mejor que retires tu mano de Ginny mientras la llevo a la enfermería.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije Malfoy? –dijo Harry con un tono bajo parecido al del profesor Snape, tan controlado que incluso Ron se cohibió- si retiro mi mano, y por consiguiente mi magia, ella perderá el control y podría complicarse el embarazo.

Eso si lo entendió Draco que sin decir más se agachó junto a ellos, paso un brazo por la cintura de Ginny y pidiéndole su ayuda la levantó al tiempo que Harry los seguía.

Juntos se encaminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la enfermería. Con algo de atención, Ron pudo percibir el flujo de energía que Harry canalizaba continuamente.

Cuando lograron llegar Harry dio un reporte muy detallado a Madame Pomfrey de la condición de Ginny. Ron lo sabía porque no logró entender nada y por la cara de sorpresa de Draco, lo más probable es que el no entendiera tampoco.

Ambos sólo se quedaron con estupefactos recargados en una pared mientras Harry y Madame Pomfrey intercambiaban palabras en sabrá Merlín que idioma, mientras atendían a Ginny que había perdido la conciencia en el camino y sólo gemía entrecortadamente.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Madame Pomfrey después de lo que pareció una eternidad-. Tengo una mala noticia que darle, sucedió lo que temíamos, parece que la señora Malfoy tuvo una impresión muy fuerte que desató su presión sanguínea y por lo tanto perdió el control de su magia.

Ron notó como su cuñado palidecía hasta igualar a un fantasma, pero sin perder la calma, como todo un Malfoy.

-¿Qué le sucederá ahora a Ginny? –preguntó Draco.

-Eso depende de la decisión que usted tome. Ella ya no está en condiciones de continuar el embarazo, a partir de este momento, si quiere que siga con vida debo retirar el bebé de su cuerpo.

-¡Pero es muy pequeño! –señaló Draco de inmediato- ¿no será malo para el bebé?

-Tiene razón con eso señor Malfoy, si nace ahora será difícil que sobreviva y si lo logra... lo más seguro es que no alcance a desarrollar su magia y se convierta en un squib.

Esta vez Ron ayudó a Draco a sostenerse, el también estaba impactado por la seriedad del asunto.

-¿Hay algún modo de que eso no suceda? –intervino robándole a Draco las palabras.

-Si –dijo Madame Pomfrey mirando fijamente a Draco- podemos usar un antiguo conjuro que fue creado en tiempos de guerra. Es un hechizo de defensa que se usa en casos como este –ante la expresión ansiosa del joven se apresuró a decir-: podemos sacar al bebé del cuerpo de su madre e introducirlo en otro cuerpo para que termine su desarrollo, en este caso particular **su** cuerpo señor Malfoy.

La mirada de Draco se perdió por un momento y Ron temió que se hubiera desmayado, pero no se detuvo a verlo, estaba demasiado concentrado vigilando a Harry que no dejaba de controlar el poder de Ginny.

-¿Sólo el padre del bebé puede llevarlo? –dijo sin saber como habían salido de su boca las palabras.

-No, pero es lo más recomendable señor Weasley.

-Entonces así será –se escuchó la voz resuelta de Draco mientras se incorporaba y con paso resuelto se dirigía hacia la enfermera que lo miró con orgullo.

-En ese caso le enseñaré como controlar la magia de ella en su estado para que podamos invocar el conjuro.

° ° ° ° °

-No sabía que podías hacer eso.

-¿Canalizar magia fuera de control? –dijo Harry mientras ambos esperaban sentados afuera de la enfermería- no tiene mucho que aprendí. Descuida, estarán bien, incluso Malfoy.

Ron le dedicó una mirada que reflejaba toda su confusión, así que Harry le obsequió una discreta sonrisa.

-No me veas así, cualquiera diría que te acabas de enterar que estoy al tanto de tu amistad con él.

-¡Lo sabías! –exclamó Ron horrorizado.

-Por supuesto, soy tu mejor amigo, yo mismo te orille a iniciarla.

Ron lo miró como si se hubiera convertido en una araña gigante y Harry rió un poco al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Yo empecé a llenarte la cabeza con un misterio que terminaría desquiciándote y casi le dije a Malfoy que no quería que te ayudara, lógicamente terminaron haciendo las paces. Me alegro por los tres porque Ginny es muy feliz ahora que su familia no tiene rencillas.

-¿Tramaste todo esto para que me hiciera amigo de Draco? ¿Acaso te crees un slytherin?

Harry rió un poco más y después los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Un silencio pesado que estaba volviendo loco a Ron.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, iré a ayudar a Madame Pomfrey en un rato.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Ron mientras ustedes develaban un misterio inexistente, yo he estado estudiando sanación con Madame Pomfrey, debo ir con ella en un momento.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Porque no quiero que Malfoy esté mas tenso de lo necesario, pero entraré en cuanto pierda el conocimiento.

-Su esposa y su hijo están muriendo ¿qué habría de preocuparlo más? ¿y cómo vas a saber cuándo se desmaye?

-¿Te parece poco que su mayor rival ayude a "embarazarlo"?

Entonces una onda de magia se extendió como una ligera brisa pasajera. Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera aquí y sólo preocúpate por pensar en cómo vas a defender a tu cuñado cuando yo me burle de que ha subido mucho de peso.

Y sin decir más, Harry entró en la enfermería.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¿Y bien? ¿logré sorprenderls? espero que sí y que les haya gustado. Pronto tendrán la continuación en la que habrá mas sorpresas así que sigan apostando, digo aportando comentarios.

Apropósito, muchas gracias a Mariana8 y a safrie por sus comentarios.


	4. Hermione

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Hermione revela el motivo que llevó a Ginny a la enfermería y un terrible secreto que podría afectar el destino de los Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto y los hago sufrir.

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-, Severus-, Remus-?

** Capítulo 4   
Hermione**

-¿Has visto a Hermione? -preguntó Harry a Ron como si estuvieran solos y él no clasificara cada vial de pociones frente a un berrinchudo Draco Malfoy.

-No -contestó Ron intentando sobreponerse a su nerviosismo. Ginny aún no despertaba y él estaba empezando a preocuparse mucho más de lo que quería demostrar- ¿Por qué?

-Es raro no verla rondando por aquí -comentó Harry acercando una de las pociones al rubio-. Ella tiene talento para saber cuando alguno de nosotros cae en la enfermería.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba algo sobre lo voluntariosa que solía ser Hermione. Harry por su parte empezó una lucha de miradas con Malfoy que obstinadamente no tomaba el vial que Harry le ofrecía.

-¡Suficiente Malfoy! -dijo Harry exasperado después de unos minutos, su vista fija en el "infeliz" que tenía frente a sí-. Si tienes interés en abandonar la enfermería, deberás beber esto y seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones.

-¿Quién te dijo que tenía intención de salir de aquí Potter? -fue la respuesta que Malfoy prácticamente escupió.

-No puedes quedarte aquí hasta que termine **TU** embarazo. No es saludable ni para ti ni para el bebé.

-Quiero hablar con Pomfrey.

-Madame Pomfrey está muy ocupada atendiendo a Ginny y no debes causarle más problemas con tus berrinchitos. Ahora ¡bébete todo el contenido como un niño bueno! -Malfoy hizo un mohín de disgusto y Harry tuvo que luchar con el impulso de voltear los ojos. Sabiendo que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte con esa actitud soltó un suspiro derrotado antes de decir:

-De acuerdo Malfoy. Hagamos un trato -la fría mirada gris lo barrió como a un insecto-, tu sigues todas mis instrucciones y las de Madame Pomfrey para que puedas tener un bebe sano a buen término, y yo recupero mi peso, solicito mi reingreso al equipo de quidditch y te acabo en el último partido de la temporada para vencerte por última vez antes de graduarme. ¿Qué dices?

No se necesitaba saber legeremens para saber los procesos que se estaban llevando en la cabeza de Malfoy, una última oportunidad de vencer al gryffindor, además el último partido antes de la graduación sería precisamente Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Si el bebé nacía en febrero todavía tendría oportunidad de recuperarse. Lo único malo serían las burlas que tendría que soportar, pero nada que no arreglaran su cuñado y Granger con los gryffindor y Crabbe y Goyle con todas las demás casas.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa que emergió de su rostro en cuanto Malfoy se acabó toda la poción. Ron tenía en sus ojos una muda súplica hacia su mejor amigo, así que Harry decidió que ya había torturado a Malfoy lo suficiente, recogió sus cosas y después de reportar sus avances con Madame Pomfrey, dejó la enfermería con el pretexto de buscar a Hermione.

La buscó en la biblioteca y en el comedor, incluso se dio una vuelta por el salón de los requerimientos. Vencido, se marchó a la sala común para enterarse de que Hermione no había sido vista por ahí. Así que asumió que ella ya había encontrado a Ron y después de terminar sus deberes, se marchó a la cama.

° ° ° ° °

Pero Hermione no estaba en la enfermería, ni en ningún otro sitio en donde se le pudiera buscar. De hecho estaba en el más insólito y riesgoso lugar del castillo en medio de una empresa de gran peligro.

Algo terrible tenía que ser aclarado antes de que pudiera reunirse de nuevo con Ginny y sus amigos. Por eso se hallaba oculta en el aula de pociones, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, esperando a que el profesor Snape saliera de su oficina.

Remus Lupin entró al salón con tal velocidad que cubrió la distancia hasta la oficina de Sanpe en tres zancadas. Hermione lo siguió con mirada perspicaz. No podía desconfiar de él pero...

Prefirió hacer un repaso mental de los últimos hechos relevantes que la habían conducido a esa situación y concluyó que Harry debía ser la persona menos afortunada que conocía...

° ° ° ° °

Tres días atrás, mientras hacía la ronda nocturna, Hermione había encontrado a Harry en el suelo, doblado de dolor en el pasillo del segundo piso. Aunque la expresión "tropezado con él" era la más correcta porque eso fue lo que sucedió, ella tropezó con un cuerpo invisible.

-¿Harry?

-¿Conoces a otra persona que tenga una capa de invisibilidad? -fue la respuesta que recibió en un susurro ronco y entrecortado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó quitándole la capa para encontrar a un muy pálido y sudoroso Harry Potter-.¿Y por qué estás usando la capa?

-Quería llegar al tercer piso.

-¡Harry! No falta tanto para la próxima visita a Hogsmeade ¿acaso no puedes esperar?

-Ahora sí -alcanzó a decir antes de apretar los ojos por el dolor-. ¿Me ayudas a llegar a la enfermería?

-Pensé que tendría que obligarte -murmuró Hermione al darse cuanta de que aquella debía haber sido la ruta original de Harry y no el tercer piso.

Antes de llegar a la enfermería, Harry le dio a guardar la capa para evitar le fuera confiscada, lo que demostraba la amplia experiencia que tenía en el lugar, eso y que le indicó a Hermione cual era **su** cama. Unos minutos después, Hermione se encontraba afuera de la enfermería previo interrogatorio por parte de Madame Pomfrey.

Regresaba a la sala común cuando vio algo bastante notorio e inusual: el profesor Snape conversaba animadamente mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo con la última persona que Hermione hubiera esperado: ¡Remus Lupin!

° ° ° ° °

Después de siete años de amistad con Harry Potter te vuelves una persona demasiado atenta a detalles inusitados. Los siguientes días la aparente amistad de Snape con Remus era tan inquietante que por fin Hermione entendió la obsesión de Ron por encontrar al "amor secreto de Harry".

Snape y Remus nunca eran vistos en público juntos, pero Hermione descubrió que a solas cambian completamente de actitud, aquello sólo confirmaba sus sospechas de que entre esos dos había algo más que una simple amistad sólo por el hecho de que ese par se había odiado por años.

No pudiendo soportar más la tensión, decidió compartir su descubrimiento con Ginny, ambas descubrieron el sutil gusto por espiar a alguien y entendieron el por qué Ron y Malfoy habían logrado resolver sus diferencias. Con la gran diferencia de que Harry no era un tema peligroso y Snape si, pero eso lo descubrieron demasiado tarde...

Ginny la había convencido de usar la capa de invisibilidad, que había confiscado a su dueño para evitar más paseos nocturnos, y así poder espiar una de las conversaciones que mantenían su objetivo de espionaje. Mientras seguía inmóvil entre las bancas del salón, Hermione seguía lamentando esa decisión.

Ambas habían encontrado un punto en el pasillo hacia el salón de pociones, desde donde se podía escuchar cualquier conversación que estuviera llevándose a cabo en su longitud siempre y cuando estuviera prácticamente vacío. 

Había sido divertido encontrar el punto exacto, empezaban a bromear con la posibilidad de sacar la capa y esperar en ese lugar el momento oportuno cuando la voz de Remus llegó cristalina hasta ellas.

-¿Funcionará?

Sin detenerse a pensar, Hermione sacó la capa y las cubrió antes de que Remus y Snape pasaran a su lado.

-Por última vez, funcionará y no le pasará nada malo. Sólo tendrá un momento etílico y cuando pase una terrible jaqueca.

-En otras palabras vas a emborracharle.

-Eso detendrá las contracciones lo suficiente para permitirnos controlar las condiciones del parto- aseguró Snape con tono confiado.

-¿Realmente es necesario?

-Sólo si quieres que "el proyecto" tenga éxito.

-¿Cómo podría negarme, es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho en toda mi vida? -comentó Remus con una sonrisa, lo que fue por mucho lo más perturbador. ¡Remus le sonría a Snape!-. debo hacer una breve visita a Dumbledore para justificar mi presencia en Hogwarts, ¿te alcanzo en tu laboratorio privado?

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti -dijo Snape mientras continuaba hacia su oficina y Remus tomaba la dirección contraria. Para Hermione no fueron las palabras, sino cómo fueron dichas lo que despertó todas sus alarmas. Algo ocultaban, algo que afectaba directamente al único bebé próximo a nacer en Hogwarts.

Hermione no lo pensó mucho, le pidió a Ginny volviera a su habitación hasta que ella tuviera más datos. Intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y se separaron.

Ambas habían escuchado los rumores, ¡Merlín! Toda la escuela los había escuchado, pero ella no creía en todo lo que escuchaba. Si había creído en que Snape trabajaba en un proyecto secreto, presumiblemente para curar la licantropía o para darle control al hombre sobre el lobo. También creía que de ser cierto esto, Remus Lupin era su "conejillo de indias", pero se negaba a dar crédito a los chismes que afirmaban un affaire entre el hombre lobo y el profesor de pociones, por las constantes visitas del licántropo a Hogwarts.

Tampoco creyó nunca los otros rumores que surgieron después del anuncio de Harry de haber visto un feto en formol en la oficina de Snape. Desde entonces el profesor de pociones había pasado de ser un viejo vampiro a un inhumano experimentador. Lo que a Hermione le recordaba el término de científico loco aún cuando no podía imaginar a Snape vistiendo bata blanca y riendo como un maniático en su laboratorio.

° ° ° ° °

Con el mayor sigilo producto de sus múltiples aventuras con Harry, Hermione imitó el veloz ritmo de los pasos de Snape para evitar ser descubierta y se ocultó entre las bancas del salón de pociones. Ahí esperó a que algo más sucediera porque seguir a Snape hasta su oficina era demasiado arriesgado. Prefería esperar por el momento oportuno para irrumpir ahí.

Así, Hermione estaba dispuesta no sólo a romper varias reglas al husmear en los artículos personales de un profesor, sino que también estaba abusando de la confianza que Harry le tenía. Pero debía confirmar las dudas o descartar las sospechas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero debió ser mucho a juzgar por el entumecimiento de sus piernas. Después de una eterna espera, un rayo de luz proveniente del despacho de Snape atravesó a Hermione. La puerta se había abierto de nuevo para dejar salir a los hombres que vigilaba, ambos caminaban con paso tranquilo y parecían confortables en compañía del otro.

-A penas puedo creer que todo este próximo a terminar -decía Lupin.

-Más bien comenzar -interrumpió Snape- esto es sólo el inicio.

Una vez que estuvieron a un paso de la puerta que daba al pasillo, Lupin se detuvo, dio la vuelta y Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo penetrante, estaba feliz y lo más extraordinario es que esa dicha iba dirigida a Snape.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -Snape desplegando todo su encanto, pero de algún modo en una forma ¿amistosa?

-Por lo que haces. Antes no lo hubiera esperado de ti, pero ahora...

-Que puedo decir, el amor te hace cometer tonterías. -Hermione estaba fuera de sí. ¿Acaso Snape había dicho la palabra AMOR?-. además, todos tienen derecho a otra oportunidad.

Lupin no dijo nada más, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Snape, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ¡lo abrazó! Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, especialmente porque Snape estaba correspondiendo al abrazo, y lo más desconcertante era que desde su punto de vista no podía saber cual era la expresión de ninguno de los dos, porque Snape estaba dándole la espalda y cubría con su cabello el rostro de Lupin.

Estaba tan asombrada que apenas notó a los hombre salir, convocó el hechizo silenciador más poderoso que conocía y gritó todo su desconcierto.

° ° ° ° °

-¡Granger! Por fin apareces, Ron estaba a punto de salir a buscarte por tercera vez -dijo Malfoy molesto- Ginny no para de llorar e insiste en que debemos escucharte.

-¡Ssshhhh! Necesitamos hablar -dijo Hermione en un susurro angustiado mientras cerraba la cortina de las camas gemelas en las que Ginny y ¿Malfoy, estaban recostados. Ron la miró un momento desconcertado y después procedió a ayudarla. Cuando terminaron habían creado un pequeño espacio privado que Hermione convirtió en impenetrable con varios conjuros.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía que decir, era muy serio, consideró Ron. Ginny había comenzado a controlar sus sollozos y lentamente recobraba la calma. No habían logrado hablar con ella sobre el motivo de su malestar y comenzaban a sospechar que Hermione realmente sabía qué era lo que había causado el ataque de Ginny.

Hermione conjuró después de un hechizo de privacidad y aislamiento y otro de insonorización, un hechizo para saber cuando Madame Pomfrey o alguien más se acercara. Hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca como no fuera para recitar algún conjuro. Malfoy estaba impacientándose y por eso dijo:

-En serio Granger, pareces una Malfoy paranoica con todos esos hechizos.

-Gracias por el cumplido Malfoy, pero son necesarios -respondió Hermione ante la mirada estupefacta de su novio, que la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-Listo. Con eso será seguro hablar -aseguró Hermione mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama de Malfoy, él no se movió, lo que la hizo notar que estaban en la enfermería y el único motivo por el que estás en cama ahí, es porque lo necesitas.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Te lo diré después de que aclares por qué mi esposa tuvo un ataque de pánico que la hizo perder el control de su magia.

-¡Ginny! Disculpa, no tenía idea, -empezó a balbucear Hermione- no pensé que sería peligroso dejarte, ¿estás bien ahora?

-Lo está -afirmó Ron- pero necesitamos saber por qué y ella no quiere decirnos nada.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras se perdía en la mirada suplicante de Ginny, no debía alterarse más y lo sabía, correspondía a ella dar todas las explicaciones. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a a hablar.

-Nosotras nos encontramos con algo muy grave que tiene que ver con el bebé. -Malfoy la miró con una mueca de dolor que no facilitaba nada su trabajo, pero decidió preguntar después para no perder el valor recién recobrado-. Los rumores sobre Snape haciendo pruebas con bebés parecen ser verdaderos.

-¿Acaso estás loca Granger? -gritó Malfoy- eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. No pensé que darías crédito a tontos rumores.

-Yo pensaba igual hasta que entré a su oficina.

-Yo he estado en su oficina y nunca he visto un feto dentro de un frasco con formol. ¿ENTIENDES?

-¿Y no te preguntaste por qué un Maestro en pociones no tiene ningún frasco en su oficina? -Malfoy tuvo la decencia de lucir confundido y Hermione aprovechó el momento para continuar-. La respuesta es fácil, porque no elabora pociones ahí. hay una puerta anexa que conduce a su laboratorio privado, ahí hace sus investigaciones y debe dedicarles mucho tiempo porque tiene incluso una cama ahí.

-Si claro; tiene sus secretos ahí y tú pudiste entrar como si nada. ¿Acaso el profesor Snape no tiene una contraseña decente para protegerse?

-La tiene y créeme es muy buena, pero acaba de cambiarla y escuché cuando se la daba a Lupin.

-¿Para qué le daría Snape su contraseña a Remus? -preguntó Ron con la mayor cara de repulsión que podía usar.

-Confía en mí, no quieres detalles, pero quedaron de verse esta noche.

-¿Snape y Lupin? -dijo Ron con algo muy cercano al asco porque sí había entendido la indirecta de Hermione- ¿pensé que Remus tenía mejor gusto?

-¿Pero qué dices? -Lo interrumpió Malfoy- como si el profesor Snape quisiera arruinar su vida enredándose con un licántropo.

-Por eso trabaja en una cura para Lupin. -Hermione apretó los dientes antes de continuar-. Por eso necesita a su bebé en cuánto nazca. Eso fue lo que Ginny y yo escuchamos antes de separarnos, quieren controlar las condiciones del parto para esa poción experimental.

-Estas enloqueciendo Granger y lo peor es que has puesto en peligro la vida de mi esposa y mi hijo con tus tontas suposiciones.

-Pues lo creas o no Harry tenía razón y Sanpe si tiene un feto en formol y todo un historial médico sobre un embarazo reciente en Hogwarts.

-No puede ser -murmuró Malfoy para ocultar el miedo que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Tiene copia de los registros firmados recientemente por Madame Pomfrey y fotografías mágicas del desarrollo del niño. Él sabe tanto o más que ustedes de su salud.

-¿Niño? -repitió asombrado Malfoy.

-¿No lo sabían?

-Íbamos a esperar al nacimiento para saber el sexo -comentó Ginny.

-Lamento haber arruinado la sorpresa -murmuró Hermione a modo de disculpa.

-¿Qué quiere hacer Snape con mi sobrino? -interrumpió Ron.

-Exactamente no lo sé, pero tiene que ver específicamente con las células madre que se encuentran en la placenta y el cordón umbilical.

-Si sólo fuera eso no estarías preocupada Granger, eso no nos afecta en nada -dijo Malfoy, a lo que Hermione murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles-. ¿Podrías repetir la última frase desde el inicio Granger?

-Tiene muchas notas de pociones y conjuros -repitió Hermione entregándole a Malfoy un pergamino lleno de datos, él lo leyó primero con fastidio, después con sorpresa y por último con miedo.

-¿La vida de mi hijo aumentará el poder de quien beba esta poción?

-Así parece.

-¡No puede ser! -Gimió Ginny.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó decidido Ron y fueron sus palabras las que evitaron que el grupo se sumiera en el pánico.

-Nada, por el momento fingiremos no saber nada pero aprovecharemos las vacaciones de invierno para salir de aquí y no regresar hasta después de que el bebé haya nacido.

-Me parece lo más sensato -aprobó Hermione.

-Además contamos con un elemento sorpresa que el profesor Snape desconoce -agregó Malfoy sin titubear, al ver la mirada confundida de Hermione, sonrió con superioridad-. Parece que esto no fue del todo malo después de todo.

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy?

-Draco -dijo Malfoy extendiendo su mano hacia Hermione-, nos estas ayudando arriesgándolo todo por mi familia, es justo que me llames por mi nombre.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente al estrechar la mano que se le ofrecía pero no olvidó poner en su mirada algo de mando para recordarle que debía contestar a su pregunta anterior.

-Como te decía -continúo Draco satisfecho de sí mismo-, hay algo que ni el profesor Snape podía prever. Ginny ha perdido al bebé.-Hermione lo miró horrorizada y para evitar ser maldecido después, Draco agregó-: Su magia se descontroló y se tuvo que recurrir a un método desesperado para salvar a mi heredero. Ahora, yo soy su portador y lo seré hasta que este bebé nazca.

Hermione le dedicó a Draco una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con admiración que seguramente lo hizo sentirse reconfortado porque le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

-Una vez aclarado todo, debemos asegurarnos de que esto quede sólo entre nosotros -concluyó Ron ganando la atención del grupo-. No me miren así, bien saben lo que Harry estima a Ginny, cuánto a cuidado a ese bebé y lo mucho que se odian él y Snape, además de lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser. Si se entera es capaz de enfrentarlo. ¡Ya lo conocen! Además de que ya tiene sus propios problemas de los cuales responsabilizarse está el hecho de que acarrea calamidades como nadie.

Hermione quería gritarle a Ron que recordara cómo se ponía Harry cuando le ocultaban las cosas, pero recordó que ese era un asunto de familia, y que Draco no tenía ningún tipo de amistad con él, era el problema de la familia Malfoy y ella tenía que respetar eso. Además Ron tenía un argumento válido: Harry tenía muchos problemas y responsabilidades. Usaba cada minuto libre para entrenar y estar a la altura de Voldemort en la batalla final.

-Me alegra que haya salido de ti Ron -dijo Draco- en verdad no tengo interés en que Potter se inmiscuya en este problema y es un alivio saber que nos apoyan aunque tengan que ocultarle esto a él.

-Descuida cariño -dijo Ginny que también había esperado mantener a Harry al margen, lo último que necesitaba era tener a Harry peleando con su marido todo el tiempo-. Cuando todo esto pase y Harry nos descubra nos dejará de hablar por meses, pero entenderá. Él siempre entiende.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** El capítulo más serio de esta serie, pero ya pasó. Los primeros capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes hasta resolver el misterio y después seguirá desde un punto de vista mas objetivo.

Besos, Quetzalli.


	5. Remus

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Hay una sospecha contra Remus y Severus, a cada momento esta crece y ahora nuestros amigos temen que han logrado obtener lo que tanto querían.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto y los hago sufrir.

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-, Severus-, Remus-?

** Capítulo 5   
Remus**

-¿Y bien?

-Nada.

-Ron, hoy nos corresponde vigilar a Lupin y tú no puedes encontrarlo.

-Según Harry vendría hoy pero yo no lo he visto, no es culpa mía que no esté por los lugares que frecuento.

-Debemos tener cuidado, hasta el momento ni él ni Snape han hecho nada sospechoso, pero no podemos confiarnos.

-Hermione, -gimió Ron- ¿y si tú y Draco están equivocados con respecto a esa poción? 

-Draco ha seguido estudiándola para cerciorarse y dice que nuestra primera impresión es correcta.

Ron volteó los ojos, había estado buscando a Lupin toda la mañana, desde que Harry comentara que lo visitaría ese día y no había logrado verlo. Hermione tampoco había tenido suerte y eso la hacía ponerse más nerviosa, lo que le dejaba un humor muy similar al de Crookshanks.

-¿Y si vemos si está con Snape? –dijo después de pensarlo un momento.

-No es mala idea –respondió Hermione-. Quizás incluso pueda sondear a Snape con algunas preguntas sobre pociones.

-¿Te atreverías a pedir asesoría a Snape? –dijo Ron horrorizado.

-Aunque me cueste cincuenta puntos, tendrá que contestar algunas preguntas, después de todo es un profesor –remarcó Hermione avanzando con paso seguro hacia el salón de profesores.

Ron la miró con admiración antes de seguirla, para asegurarse de que siguiera viva si se encontraba con Snape.

° ° ° ° °

-¡Aaaarrrggghhhh!

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-, te duelen los tobillos.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi cuerpo se queje más que el tuyo? –casi gritó Draco, él y Ginny daban uno de los largos paseos por los pasillos del colegio que Madame Pomfrey había recomendado, la idea original era dirigirse al lago, pero Draco en verdad estaba sufriendo los cambios propios de un embarazo.

-El mío también protestaba ¿recuerdas? Lo que sucede es que yo me fui adaptando poco a poco.

-Ahora entiendo por qué soy hijo único –siguió refunfuñando Draco-, pero no te preocupes bebé, esto es sólo para que sepas cuánto te quieren tus papás.

Siguieron el paseo comentando cosas sin importancia, como el que toda la casa de Gryffindor organizara una fiesta para celebrar a Draco por haber aceptado **"eso"** para salvar a su esposa e hijo… y claro, también porque eso equilibraba la competencia por la copa de quidditch; o el que Ron siguiera insistiendo con que Harry tenía un amor secreto. Cualquier cosa menos el tema que realmente les preocupara… la seguridad de su bebé.

Cuando pasaron por los baños de Mildred la Llorona se encontraron con la imagen más insólita imaginable. Harry Potter intentaba abrir la puerta del sanitario con gran dificultad porque sus manos fallaban miserablemente en girar la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo malo Harry? –preguntó Ginny con demasiada delicadeza para el gusto de Draco.

Harry se limitó a dirigirles una mirada dispersa mientras intentaba seguir abriendo la puerta.

-Neesssecito entrraaar –fue toda su respuesta.

-¡Potter has estado tomando! –gritó Draco sorprendido de encontrar al chico maravilloso de Gryffindor en un estado tan poco conveniente.

-¿Quién? ¿yoooo? –contestó Harry olvidando su rencilla para defenderse- ¡Claro-ó que no!

Tenía las mejillas encendidas, la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba. Ginny estaba segura de que Draco había acertado así que decidió abrirla puerta, en parte para que Harry no fuera visto por nadie más y en parte para que hiciera lo que sea que necesitase.

Al ver la puerta abierta, Harry se precipitó al interior del baño, pero trastabilló y si no hubiera sido por Ginny se hubiera roto la nariz.

-Vamos a meterlo –propuso Draco sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Una vez en el interior de los baños, Harry se precipitó al interior de uno de los cubículos y ni Draco ni Ginny quisieron ayudarlo, suficiente era con escucharlo devolver todo el contenido de su estómago. Después de unos minutos, el mismo Harry emergió tambaleándose y se dirigió a uno de los lavabos para limpiarse la boca.

-¿Cómo has podido quedar en ese estado? –le reprochó Ginny en el mismo tono que usaba su madre para regañar a los gemelos.

-Vamosh Gi-nny, no esh paaara tanto.

-¿No? A mí me parece que ahogarse en alcohol no es una idea muy inteligente, Potter.

-Juro solemm-nemnte que shólo tomé un poco de shervezza de man…tequilla.

-¿Cuánto es un poco?

-¿Una botellita? –contestó Harry saliendo del baño, pero cayendo de nuevo a penas puso un pie afuera, por lo que optó por recargarse en la pared. Se veía horrible, el cabello se pegaba a su frente sudorosa, la túnica abierta y el uniforme desarreglado mostraban que su dieta estaba fallando miserablemente y de tanto en tanto hipaba.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien se embriaga con cerveza de mantequilla –comentó Draco todavía sorprendido-, o eres demasiado intolerante al alcohol o era un baril y o una botella.

-¿Han vishto a Remusshhh? –preguntó Harry con los ojos entornados.

-No –respondió Ginny reviviendo todos sus temores- ¿por qué?

-Noooo quiee-rooooo que shepa que le robé la shervezza.

-¿Le robaste a Lupin? –Gritó Ginny- ¿Acaso estás demente?

-Obviamente es un inconsciente –dijo Draco-, mira que embriagarse un día antes de salir de vacaciones. ¿Acaso no podías esperar **un día** para acabarte ese barril de cerveza, Potter?

Ginny lo recordó entonces. Ella pasaría la navidad con toda su familia, acompañada de Draco, por eso mismo Harry no estaría en la madriguera ese año, se quedaría completamente solo en el castillo, sin sus mejores amigos y con unos cuantos alumnos y profesores por toda compañía.

-¡Oh, Harry! –Gimió mientras se agachaba para quedar en su margen de visión, le arregló los lentes que caían de forma descuidada por su nariz y se contuvo de abrazarlo, no quería tener problemas-. No será tan mala tu navidad –intentó reconfortarlo.

-¡Clar-ro que no! –Aseguró Harry intentando tener una pose seria para después poner una expresión de complicidad en su rostro sólo para decirle a Ginny-. Con algo de suerte… no mori-ré virgen… hay alguien que no voy a dejash she me es…cape.

-¡Harry!

Draco lo supo entonces, Potter estaba tan sólo como un perro abandonado ¡y era virgen! Lo que calificaba con un buen motivo para querer perder el conocimiento, pero no una excusa para quedar en ese deplorable estado de embrutecimiento en el colegio.

-Llevémoslo de vuelta al baño –dijo sin saber bien que lo impulsó- ahí podrá dormir y recuperarse antes de que un profesor lo encuentre así.

Ginny lo recompensó con una sonrisa y ambos se dispusieron a convocar un _mobilicorpus_ sobre Harry para regresarlo al baño.

° ° ° ° °

-Por última vez Granger, aléjate si no quieres reprobar Pociones sin presentar el examen –gruñó Snape sin detenerse. Hermione y Ron no llegaron al salón de maestros, lo encontraron recorriendo el pasillo de modo peligroso, como si buscara a alguien, posiblemente a Lupin.

Hermione, sin embargo, no detuvo sus preguntas, se lo debía a Ginny y a Malfoy que había cambiado tanto en el último año que ya casi no quedaba nada del cretino hurón que solía ser.

-Pero profesor…

-Largo –susurró Snape en un tono muy peligroso. Se había detenido y ahora la miraba fijamente. Era, en una palabra, aterrador-. Ninguna de las cosas que has preguntado es un misterio para ti, conoces todas y cada una de esas respuestas porque eres una sabelotodo insufrible.

Eso dolía, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente. Desafortunadamente el rostro de Snape cambió y comenzó a reflejar una alegría que era mucho más aterradora que su ira.

-A menos claro, que todo esto sea una estratagema para mantenerme ocupado y alejado de algo verdaderamente malo que uno de ustedes ha hecho y tomando en cuenta que el único que no los acompaña es Potter, supongo que él estará en grandes problemas cuando lo encuentre.

Aquello sí que era malo. Ni por un momento Hermione hubiera esperado esa reacción de Snape.

-S-se equivoca profesor, Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿No? –dijo Snape mirándola inquisitivamente-. Quizás estás guiándome en sentido contrario a donde está él, así que quizás yo quiera hacer una ronda especial sólo para cerciorarme.

Y sin decir más, se encaminó directamente hacia los baños de Mirtle la Llorona que estaban unos metros detrás de Hermione. Ella sabía que si daba la vuelta Snape pensaría que estaba intentando distraerlo y si lo seguía pensaría que había acertado. Incapaz de tomar una decisión en ese momento se quedó ahí, de pie, mientras Ron la acompañaba por inercia.

Jamás habrían espera escuchar la siguiente frase dicha con tanto regocijo.

-¡Potter! Esta vez si estás en problemas.

° ° ° ° °

-¿Por qué? –Gritaba Ron mientras seguía dando vueltas por la pequeña estancia de los Malfoy-. De todas las oportunidades que ha tenido para hacer algo así ¿por qué tenía que ser justo ahora?

-Espero que no lo expulsen –murmuraba Hermione sin parar.

-¿Expulsarlo? ¿A Potter? –Exclamó Draco- ¿Antes de los ÉXTASIS? Snape no tendrá el placer, Potter no puede enfrentar a Quien-ustedes-saben sin la debida educación. Ahora que seguramente estará castigado hasta que se gradué, pero eso no es tan malo.

-¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? –Gimió Hermione cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-En realidad se lo hizo él mismo –señaló Draco.

-Debimos notar que había algo mal con él –agregó Ginny.

-¿Disculpa? –Gritó Ron de nuevo-, todo el tiempo he estado diciendo que había algo mal con él.

-¿Es culpa nuestra que sólo enfocaras el tema hacia un amor secreto? –le recordó Hermione.

-No estamos llegando a nada –dijo Draco-, lo mejor será buscar a Potter y hablar con él.

Y con este acuerdo emprendieron la búsqueda.

° ° ° ° °

Lo buscaron en la torre de Gryffindor, con Filch, en la cocina, la enfermería y el salón de pociones, con Hagrid y en el lago, pero no encontraron rastro de Harry.

A quien si encontraron fue a Lupin. Lo cual demostró ser una cruel ironía. El hombre lobo parecía tremendamente feliz y eso sólo los puso más nerviosos, por lo que decidieron evitarlo. Lupin iba silbando una tonada alegre y por el rumbo que llevaban sus pasos, iba directamente hacia ellos, así que la evasión fue descalificada de inmediato.

-¡Hola chicos! Draco, me alegra verte –los saludó jovialmente. Draco sintió como todas sus alarmas se disparaban cuando escuchó que Lupin le hablaba-, me gustaría cruzar algunas palabras contigo en privado antes de que te vayas, si no estás muy ocupado por supuesto.

-¿A mí? Es decir, me encantaría –dijo Draco apenas recuperándose de la sorpresa y agregó haciendo uso de todo el encanto Malfoy-, pero por el momento me es imposible. Verá estoy ayudando a mi esposa y amigos a encontrar a Potter y comprobar que siga en una pieza.

Estas palabras causaron que Remus perdiera su sonrisa y su mirada se oscureciera, lo que asustó más a Draco que temió tener que enfrentar al licántropo para poder huir, sin embargo Lupin sólo dijo:

-¿Qué le sucedió a Harry?

-El profesor Snape se lo llevó detenido por haberse embriagado en el colegio –contestó Hermione de inmediato.

-Según él sólo bebió cerveza de mantequilla pero… -dijo Ginny pero no terminó la frase porque se dio cuenta de su error ¿Harry le había robado la cerveza a Lupin! Ahora sí que estaría en problemas.

-¡Qué! –gritó Lupin y los cuatro amigos pudieron ver en su mirada que había hecho la conexión que Ginny temiera, al momento su rostro reflejó cierta angustia que controló en segundos-. Será mejor que hable con Severus y vea el estado en que está Harry.

Sin más Lupin se lanzó a las mazmorras con un paso tan veloz que faltaba poco para ser calificado como correr.

-No puedo creer que la encontrara –alcanzaron a escuchar que murmuraba.

-Sigámoslo –dijo Hermione con decisión.

-¿Estás loca? –Vociferó Ron-. Acabas de oír que quiere a Draco, tenemos que evitar que lo encuentre a solas.

-Por eso él y Ginny irán a encerrarse a su habitación y nosotros lo seguiremos. ¿No lo entiendes? No hay modo de que Harry quedara completamente borracho por beber cerveza de mantequilla. Por la cara de Lupinh, yo diría que esa cerveza contenía alguna poción.

-Con la que intentarían retrasar el nacimiento de nuestro bebé –completó Draco recordando el descubrimiento anterior de Hermione.

-Bien, -intervino Ginny- parece que Harry ha vuelto a ser el héroe del bebé, ahora debemos asegurarnos de que su intervención valga la pena.

-Si Potter sigue así va a ganarse el ser su padrino –dijo Draco sorprendiéndose de nuevo a sí mismo.

-¿Más? He perdido la cuenta de as veces que lo ha salvado –bromeó Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda- será mejor que se marchen antes de que perdamos por completo el rastro de Lupin.

° ° ° ° °

Hermione y Ron no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Lupin porque él iba en sentido contrario a las mazmorras ahora, por el mismo pasillo que ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces subieron por la escalera que los llevaría a la enfermería para evitar ser vistos, pero Lupin ya estaba tras de ellos y unas cuantas zancadas después, delante ellos. Iba tan deprisa que ambos estaban seguros que no los vio.

Manteniendo un paso calmado para no despertar sospechas cubrieron el camino a la enfermería, pero se detuvieron en el pasillo, justo frente a la entrada, escuchando las voces apagadas que llegaban hasta ellos. De inmediato Hermione conjuro un hechizo espía y las palabras, de dispersos murmullos, se volvieron frases nítidas.

-¿Cómo iba a yo a saber que Potter es hipersensible a la datura y que su efecto aumentaría si se mezclaba con ese ungüento que Pomfrey le dio para que sanaran sus moretones? –ese era sin lugar a dudas Snape.

-¿Harry tiene moretones?

-La explicación que dio fue que se tropezó y para no caer se golpeó contra una estatua, Pomfrey dice que parecen golpes pero desde su tregua con Draco no se quien pudo molestarlo tanto. ¿Hablaste con él?

-Si, pero no confía en mí –dijo Lupin-. Prefirió seguir buscando a Harry para conocer su estado. Están preocupados.

-Tienen que estarlo. Debiste verlo… parecía un indigente.

-No hables así de Harry.

-Sólo digo lo que vi. Y a todo esto ¿cómo es que llegó "nuestra" cerveza de mantequilla a sus manos?

-Culpa mía, dejé la botella en el salón de profesores porque dijiste que debía reposar y él la descubrió.

-Jamás pensé que fuera un ladrón.

-Debe haber estado muy deprimido y quizás pensó en reponerla en cuanto fuera a Hogsmeade.

-Si algo así balbuceaba cuando me vio.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Lupin.

-Nada, esperar a que se recupere. Será mejor que yo hable con Draco –dijo Snape y por el sonido de los pasos iba saliendo de la enfermería. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de quitar el hechizo espía cuando él pasó como una tromba a su lado, sin dirigirles ni una mirada.

Debían advertir a Draco, llegar a él antes que Snape, pero no fue posible. Lupin también había salido y él si los vio.

-¡Muchachos! No me digan, vienen a ver a Harry. Poppy ha terminado de desintoxicarlo así que no creo que haya problema si le hacen una rápida visita y no me denuncian –les dijo mientras los invitaba a entrar.

No tuvieron otro remedio que hacerlo.

Ahí en la cama de costumbre estaba Harry recostado aunque Hermione y Ron sabían perfectamente que media hora antes esa cama estaba vacía.

-Harry, tienes visita –dijo Lupin con algo de tacto.

-Gracias –fue la fría respuesta de Harry que estaba concentrado en estudiar la pared contraria. Debía sentirse realmente culpable con Lupin. Éste dejó libre un suspiro de resignación y los dejó solos.

-Hey Harry ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Ron, Harry volteó a verlos y esbozó una media sonrisa entre triste y avergonzada.

-Fui todo un espectáculo ¿verdad?

-No tanto, una ve mi tío encontró a mi primo cantando a voz de cuello a una novia en la puerta de la casa de la abuela –bromeó Hermione- ese si fue un espectáculo. Aún no llenas los parámetros de un verdadero tomador.

-Ni los llenaré, creéme –dijo Harry sobándose la sien-, no soporto mi cabeza.

-Ya pasará amigo.

-Harry, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que Madame Pomfrey nos encuentre aquí –apuró Hermione.

° ° ° ° °

-¡No puedo creer que haya salido sin mi! –Gemía Ginny cuando la encontraron.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ron- ¿y Draco?

-La profesora McGonagall envío a Colín a buscarme, sólo me demoré media hora y cuando regresé él no estaba.

-No puede ser –dijo Hermione palideciendo repentinamente.

-¿Qué? –gritaron los pelirrojos.

Ella como toda respuesta señaló un sobre que estaba en el piso, estaba vacío pero una fina capa de un polvo brillante estaba a su lado.

-Snape lo tiene –dijo Ron.

-Entonces tenemos que rescatarlo. Necesitamos a Harry –dijo Ginny con decisión, se levantó y miró a Hermione de frente-, ¿cómo llegamos a ese laboratorio secreto?

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** muaja, ja ja ja ja... si soy malvada, lo sé y en el próximo episodio les quedará más clara mi maldad porque ha llegado el momento de revelar a la pareja slash de este fic.


	6. Severus

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Draco ha sido secuestrado por Severus Snape, desesperados, Ginny, Ron y Hermione deciden salvarlo con la ayuda de Harry, el problema es que tanto Snape como Harry han desaparecido y nadie encuentra rastro de ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto y los hago sufrir.

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-, Severus-, Remus-?

** Capítulo 6   
Severus**

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie pueda encontrarlo? –susurraba Madame Hootch a una muy preocupada Minerva McGonagall.

-No tengo idea, incluso Albus lo ha contactado por los medios seguros y no aparece –respondió ella en el mismo tono confidencial.

-¿Cómo es posible que Severus desaparezca así, sin dejar una sola explicación a nadie. Es muy peligroso, podría ser atrapado por las fuerzas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

-Severus nunca hace nada sin avisar o consultar a Albus primero. Este comportamiento no es típico de él. Por eso Albus está tan preocupado

-Esto es muy extraño…

-No tienen idea de cuánto –dijo con frustración Hermione después de espiar a las mujeres, al parecer toda la facultad estaba buscando al profesor de pociones como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con ellos para encontrar a Snape.

Los profesores recorrían los pasillos apresurados, intercambiaban algunas frases y se lanzaban a la búsqueda de nuevo procurando no llamar la atención de los alumnos con lo que llegaban a tropezar, como si alguno de ellos se preguntara en donde estaba Snape. Aún así la búsqueda había demostrado ser inútil porque Severus Snape seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Algún avance? –preguntó Ginny ansiosa cuando se encontraron en el punto de reunión.

-Ninguno, -dijo Hermione en un suspiro- no hay rastro de Snape, por lo que debe estar en su laboratorio secreto.

-Y esto sólo se complica más –aseguró Ron quien acababa de unirse al grupo. Las chicas lo miraron de forma inquisidora antes de que continuara-. Harry desapareció de la enfermería y no he podido encontrarlo en toda la escuela.

-Es un lástima –comentó Ginny-, nos habría ayudado mucho.

-Será mejor que dejemos de esperar entonces –resolvió Hermione-. Ha llegado el momento de iniciar el rescate.

° ° ° ° °

Se dirigieron de inmediato a la oficina de Snape, hasta un estante que parecía muy pesado lleno de pociones colocado cerca de una esquina pero sin tocar por completo la pared, dejando un hueco de unos cinco centímetros. Ahí Hermione dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

-"Sus ojos son como sapos en escabeche" –ante estas palabras el hueco se agrandó hasta formar un túnel por el que podía pasar un adulto de la talla de Snape sin ningún problema.

-¿Esa es la contraseña de Snape? –murmuró Ginny avergonzada.

-Les dije que era buena –corroboró Hermione al tiempo que avanzaba por el pasillo recién abierto.

Cruzaron unos cuantos metros cuando llegó hasta ellos fuerte y claro un grito desgarrador.

-Lo están torturando –gimió Ginny corriendo lo más deprisa que podía hacia el lugar de donde provenía una sarta de gritos desgarradores.

Al terminar el pasillo se encontraron en un enorme laboratorio de pociones sumido en una profunda oscuridad, justo como lo había descrito Hermione. Se ocultaron entre algunos de los estantes llenos de pociones que había para descubrir en el fondo del lugar, en el único sitio iluminado, a Snape y Madame Pomfrey atendiendo alguien que no podían ver pero que supusieron era Draco porque estaba acostado en la cama y no dejaba de gritar, y respirar de manera agitada, justo como le habían enseñado para controlar el dolor de las contracciones.

-¡Está en trabajo de parto! –comentó Hermione en voz muy baja.

Remus se acercó a su campo de visión dando vueltas con paso inquieto en un espacio reducido, aunque bien podía caminar por el resto del lugar como hizo notar Ron.

-¡Me está mareando! –se quejó en voz baja.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Lupin sin ocultar en su voz un tono desesperado, ansioso, como si quisiera lanzarse y sacar al bebé él mismo.

-¡Falta el tiempo que sea necesario! –Vociferó Snape- esto siempre toma tiempo.

-No podemos esperar aquí sin hacer nada –dijo angustiada Ginny- ¡debemos intentar salvarlo!

-Vamos por allí –señaló Ron. Por un lado de los estantes se abría un pasillo que conducía cerca de la zona en donde estaba Draco.

-¿Y qué haremos después genio? –Preguntó desesperada Hermione al ver a los hermanos Weasley deslizándose por la ruta recién descubierta-. Por si no lo has notado está dando a luz.

-Ya lo decidiremos, -respondió Ron- ahora necesitamos estar lo más cerca posible para quitarles al bebé y sacar a Draco de aquí.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido molesto mientras los seguía a regañadientes, caminando con gran cuidado de tras de ellos hasta que se detuvieron de improviso frente a ella, evitando que fuera capaz de distinguir nada que no fuera la espalda de Ron.

-¡No-o puede ser! –Se escuchó la voz conmocionada de Ginny que rompió en sollozos- ¡Draco!

-Pe-pe-pero –tartamudeó Ron incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione desesperada.

-D-dr-draco.

-Tan expresivo como siempre comadreja –bromeó Draco Malfoy alegremente.

-¿¡Malfoy? –Gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse al tiempo que lanzaba a Ron a un lado para ver con sus propios ojos a Draco moviendo rítmicamente un caldero y a Ginny abrazándolo por la espalda -. Pero tú estabas...

-Cuidando una poción muy importante Granger así que no quiero que lo distraigan –vociferó fastidiado Snape. Otro grito desgarrador rompió la atmósfera del lugar antes de que él continuara-. Y será mejor que no griten o los sacaré a punta de maldiciones de aquí.

-No se preocupen, está muy preocupado por Potter y quiere demostrar que tiene todo bajo control –comentó Draco en tono confidencial-. Aposté con él que vendrían antes de que esto terminara y no me creyó, claro que tampoco le dije que ya sabíamos del laboratorio y la contraseña –agregó guiñando un ojo a sus amigos-. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Preguntó Hermione dando voz al pensamiento de los Weasley.

-Algo verdaderamente increíble –dijo Draco gozando verdaderamente de ser él quien diera la noticia-. ¡Potter va a ser mamá!

-¿¡QUÉ? –gritaron los tres al unísono.

Un nuevo grito y un quejido se escuchó y en esta ocasión Hermione y Ron reconocieron algo de la voz de Harry, no mucho porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaban gritar.

-¡HAZ QUE SE CALLEN O LÁNZALES UN SILENCIO! –se escuchó la voz de Snape con su habitual desagrado por lo gryffindor y con algo parecido a la desesperación.

-Se pone más nervioso cuando Potter grita así –dijo Draco en tono confidencial, procurando no ser escuchado por los que estaban más lejos .

-Yo estoy muy nerviosa Draco –afirmó Ginny- ¡no entiendo nada!

-Eso no es nada –continuó Draco, moviendo ligeramente a su esposa para obtener más movimiento-. Hermione pásame el polvo de cuerno de unicornio, está en ese mortero, gracias –dijo al ver que no podría desplazarse con Ginny apresándolo por la espalda-. Como les decía, eso no es nada, deberían haberlo escuchado cuando maldice.

-Hemos escuchado a Harry maldiciendo antes –afirmó Ron.

-No creo que lo haya escuchado lo que dice ahora, confía en mí –continuó Draco verdaderamente divertido-, en todo este tiempo no ha maldecido en español ¡sino en pársel! Créanme, es escalofriante.

-¿Cómo sabes que está maldiciendo si no logras entenderlo? –preguntó Hermione cada vez más fastidiada por no entender lo que estaba pasando. A simple vista parecía que Snape y Lupin no estaban muy preocupados por su presencia ahí, así que había caminado ligeramente hacia la cama, intentando obtener una mejor vista de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Harry gritó de nuevo y al terminar un siseó aterrador emergió de sus labios.

-¿Verdad que suena como si estuviera maldiciendo? –se mofó Draco, aunque él estaba apretando la cuchara con que movía el interior del caldero con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos por el agarre. Todos habían sentido un escalofrío de miedo concentrado ante el siseó de Harry, aquello era lo más espantoso que habían escuchado en su vida.

Snape, que había estado concentrando toda su atención en Harry, levantó la cara descubriendo a Hermione a unos pasos de la cama. Molesto, se incorporó y Hermione pudo ver a través de la cortina de su cabello una mirada más preocupada que molesta.

-Granger –dijo entre dientes, como conteniendo una ira que obviamente no sentía-, si quieres ayudar, quédate allá, sigue las indicaciones del señor Malfoy y evita que ese par de pelirrojos se acerquen aquí o de lo contrario todos ustedes lo lamentarán.

-Pero...

-Señorita Granger –intervino Madame Pomfrey- si sigue estorbando será la causante de que se malogre este procedimiento médico.

Aquello era algo que Hermione si podía entender, por eso dio la vuelta y regresó hasta el grupo que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Debí advertirte –comentó Draco-, la sangre de dragón por favor, gracias. Potter casi se muere cuando me vio. Exigió que yo estuviera lo más lejos posible y que no viera nada de lo que está pasando allá. En serio, para alguien que ya "me vio a mí", es muy delicado, pero como el señorito es quien está en trabajo de parto el profesor Snape puso el caldero justo aquí para evitar que mi presencia lo perturbe demasiado.

-Por cierto ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Gruñó Ron molesto y consternado, hasta el momento había querido hacer dos cosas: abrazar a Draco por encontrarlo en una pieza para salir huyendo con él y arrojar el contenido del famoso caldero hacia Snape y Lupin para tomar a Harry y salir huyendo con él. Hasta el momento se había contenido de hacer ambas cosas.

-Lo lamento –explicó Draco- quise advertirles o dejarle una nota cuando el profesor Snape me buscó en nuestras habitaciones para pedirme ayuda en una poción muy especial para Potter, pero me fue imposible porque apenas terminó de decir esa frase, prácticamente me arrastró hasta acá y apenas me explicó un poco de lo que sucede.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede! –Preguntó Hermione al punto de la histeria.

-¿No es obvio? –Respondió Draco y sin detenerse más que para ver la expresión de sus amigos y esposa, se apresuró a agregar-. Las conclusiones que habíamos sacado eran erróneas, todo este tiempo el bebé que les interesa al profesor Snape y a Lupin no es el nuestro, sino el de Potter.

-¿E-entonces Harry sí está em...barazado? –tartamudeó Ron.

-¿No es eso obvio? ¡Está en labor de parto! –Lo riñó Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Y el bebé nacerá antes de lo previsto por lo que necesitaban mi ayuda para completar esta poción que obviamente tiene como objetivo curar la licantropía de Lupin. –Siguió explicando Draco-. Como verán este es el parto que querían controlar y se arruinó, como siempre, por culpa de Potter. Al parecer ¡él es alérgico a la datura! ¿no es absurdo? ¿cuántas personas conocen que no soporten la datura?

-Muy pocos magos son alérgicos –comentó Hermione al ver la expresión interrogante de los hermanos Weasley-, menos del uno por ciento.

-¡Y Potter tenía que ser uno de ellos! Siempre quiere ser único y especial, hasta en esto –exclamó Draco-. Esto necesita reposar.

-Harry si que tiene mala suerte –suspiró Ginny.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó su hermano.

-Porque la datura es un compuesto indispensable para las pociones anestésicas en embarazos masculinos.

-En otras palabras Ron –interrumpió Draco la explicación de Hermione-, Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape han vigilado más que ayudado a Potter, no pueden darle nada que alivie su dolor mientras su magia crea el canal de parto y por lo que he podido escuchar es muy doloroso.

-¿Acaso no hay otras pociones que podrían ayudarlo? –Preguntó Hermione desesperada.

-Si pero no hay tiempo para hacerlas, de haber sabido que era alérgico a la datura debería haber sido preparada hace dos semanas. –Harry llenó el laboratorio con una nueva tanda de gritos y maldiciones-. Ya le pedí a Madame Pomfrey que me haga la prueba de alergias, no quiero pasar por eso.

-Señor Malfoy –se escuchó la voz de Snape interponiéndose a los gemidos angustiados de Harry-, me parece que ya dio suficientes explicaciones y nos ha hablado demasiado de sus temores, ahora le agradeceré que guarde silencio. Toda esta cháchara está poniendo más nervioso a Potter y necesitamos que esté tranquilo.

Por un plazo de tiempo indefinido, los cuatro jóvenes permanecieron muy juntos, mientras escuchaban que los gritos eran cada vez menos espaciados y el caminar nervioso de Lupin (que no había dicho una palabra desde que ellos se presentaron) más veloz.

° ° ° ° °

-Veo una cabecita –susurró Madame Pomfrey. Sus palabras parecieron despertar al grupo _de no invitados_ de su letargo, ahora eran planamente conscientes de que un bebé estaba naciendo y eso los asustaba.

-¿Está la poción lista? –preguntó Snape.

-Totalmente –respondió Draco.

-Muy bien Harry –dijo Madame Pomfrey con un tono maternal que intentaba ser tranquilizador y que por lo menos con los cuatro jóvenes estaba fallando miserablemente-. Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora necesitamos que hagas un esfuerzo más. Cuando yo te indique... puja.

Si eso había sido todo un espectáculo auditivo, lo que siguió debió ser el magno evento. Harry Potter, gritó, siseó, y pujó hasta que un sonido mucho más agudo a cualquiera de los que él había emitido se dejó escuchar en el recinto. El grito de una nueva vida que clamaba su llegada al mundo.

Lupin había dejado de dar vueltas y ahora miraba hacia la cama con ansiedad y esperanza entremezcladas con felicidad.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¡Un niño! –respondió Madame Pomfrey con alegría mientras atendía al bebé.

Snape por su parte, prácticamente se apareció frente al caldero y cortó en finas tiras parte de la placenta que agregó con maestría a la poción mientras la revolvía. Un poco después, ésta cambió de un marrón oscuro a un rojo bermellón, debía de ser el tono correcto porque Snape se apresuró a tomar un vial y llenarlo con el espeso líquido.

-¡Un niño Severus! –dijo Lupin en cuanto vio a Snape acercándose a él.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de verlo, ahora bebe esto.

Lupin tomó el frasco con manos temblorosas, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Miró a Snape con verdadero agradecimiento y bebió el contenido de una vez, sin pausas.

° ° ° ° °

Mientras todo esto sucedía Ron había decidido que alguien no estaba recibiendo la atención que necesitaba. Madame Pomfrey seguía atendiendo al bebé y Snape no hacía más que ver a Lupin. Así que pensó que sería buena idea ver cómo seguía Harry, por lo que avanzó con paso indeciso hasta su mejor amigo.

A unos pasos de la cama, alcanzó a ver una figura recostada que respiraba agitadamente. Harry estaba cubierto con sábanas llenas de sangre y la magia podía sentirse flotando en el aire. Iba a lanzarse directo a él, para ver si no necesitaba algo cuando Harry volteó a verlo y en su mirada descubrió algo que no le gustó nada. Harry no quería que él se acercara.

Intentó tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero algo se lo impidió. De repente fue incapaz de moverse más, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus. Miró asustado hacia Harry que tenía una expresión severa, casi molesta que lo paralizó aún más antes de volver el rostro aun lado para evitar seguir viendo la angustia en los ojos de Ron. Un apretón demasiado fuerte en su brazo lo liberó de la molesta sensación y lo obligó a volverse para encontrarse con la más fiera expresión de Snape.

-Te sugiero que respetes la intimidad de Potter y te mantengas alejado de aquí Weasley –le dijo mientras prácticamente lo lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Para entonces Madame Pomfrey ya estaba concentrando toda su atención en Harry después de recostar al bebé en una incubadora mágica. Snape la alcanzó con prontitud y ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Escucha Harry –dijo Madame Pombfrey-, estás sangrando demasiado, tengo que contener la hemorragia antes de que tu vida esté en peligro. Si lo hago ahora perderás la conciencia y no podrás seguir con esto, pero si no lo hago puedes morir...

-En...ton...ces no lo ha...ga –fue la respuesta entrecortada de Harry-. No... tenemos otra oportunidad –dijo usando toda su fuerza para concentrarse.

-Pero... –quiso hablar la enfermera, aunque Snape la interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿Estás seguro? Esto puede ser muy peligroso.

Harry dejó libre un intento de risa antes de decir:

-Conmigo todo es peligroso ¿recuerdas?

Snape intercambió de nuevo miradas preocupadas con Pomfrey y volvió su vista hacia Lupin que miraba expectante, angustiado, pero listo para aceptar cualquier decisión que ellos tomaran.

-Sólo un intento –dijo Snape-. Si no funciona no tendrás otra oportunidad.

-Funcionará –afirmó Harry.

Los muchachos contemplaron la escena sin saber que hacer o decir, simplemente estáticos, ahí estaba pasando algo más que un parto y una poción, pero no podían ubicar qué. Cuando vieron que tanto Snape como Madame Pomfrey se alejaban de la cama, dejando a Harry sangrando y se acercaban a ellos comenzaron a preocuparse.

-¿Por qué lo dejan? –Vociferó Ron, encarando a Snape-. Puede morir si sigue sangrando tanto.

-Hay cosas que no puedes entender Weasley –dijo Snape- y hoy no estoy de humor para explicártelas.

Ron quería golpear al hombre en su narizota, obligarlo a dar la vuelta para que atendiera a su amigo, cualquier cosa, pero Hermione lo detuvo, jalándolo hacia ella y obligándolo a mirar de nuevo al sitio en donde todavía estaban Lupin y Harry.

Entonces descubrió porqué Lupin había estado dando vueltas en un espacio reducido sin moverse. A sus pies, estaba trazado un pentagrama dentro de un círculo, en los espacios libres varias runas e ideogramas estaban escritos y empezaban a brillar con un suave resplandor dorado conforme la voz de Harry se escuchaba en un lento cántico que iba aumentando de volumen gradualmente.

Desde donde estaban alcanzaron a distinguir a Harry recostado en la cama pero sus manos juntas, como si estuviera orando, con la varita en medio de ellas. No podían distinguir la expresión de su cara, pero el cántico que invocaba llegaba hasta ellos en forma clara.

Un resplandor idéntico al del piso emergía de su varita expansiéndose lentamente hasta cubrir la cama en donde estaba descansando Harry. Esto siguió por unos minutos hasta que empezó a condensarse en una pequeña esfera no mayor que una snitch justo en la punta de la varita. Todo el laboratorio estaba rebosante de magia, era una cálida fuerza que los envolvía, como si los abrazara en un tierno abrazo. Una energía que sin aviso se desató cuando Harry lanzó la pequeña esfera de luz hacia donde estaba Lupin, golpeándolo de lleno en el pecho. Lupin cayó al piso en donde quedó completamente inmóvil.

Como si fuera la señal que estuvieran esperando Snape y Madame Pomfrey se lanzaron de nuevo hacia ellos. Con presteza Madame Pomfrey comenzó a controlar el sangrado de Harry mientras Snape verificaba los signos vitales de Lupin.

-¡Parece que todo salió bien! –Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras se incorporaba para ayudarla con su tarea. Ver a Severus Snape sonriendo era tan extraños que los muchachos casi les dio un infarto. Todo ese evento había sido por mucho, lo más extraño que habían atestiguado en su vida, pero la sonrisa de Snape fue la cereza del pastel.

-He logrado estabilizarlo Severus –dijo Madame Pomfrey- pero confío en que entiendas que este... lugar no es **adecuado** para un bebé y un joven en su... estado.

-Si quieres que los llevemos a la enfermería estoy de acuerdo –respondió Snape-. Ustedes salgan de aquí, la función ha terminado.

-Pero Harry... –quiso decir Hermione aunque no pudo porque Snape la cortó con una mirada férrea.

-Lo podrán ver en la enfermería, cuando Madame Pomfrey lo indique. Ahora largo.

No queriendo hacer las cosas más difíciles, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida.

-Por cierto Draco- comentó Snape-. Gracias por tu ayuda con la poción... aunque tendrán que dar una muy buena explicación de cómo fueron capaces de irrumpir en mi laboratorio privado.

° ° ° ° °

Esa noche fue de lo más frustrante, Madame Pomfrey les informó que no podían ver ni a Harry ni al bebé y los hizo prometer que no dirían una palabra sobre lo que habían visto. ¡Cómo si ellos fueran a andar divulgando que Harry había dado a luz un niño!

Un niño, la idea era asombrosa y pasaron la noche discutiéndola en la comodidad de las habitaciones de los Malfoy después de ser prácticamente echados de la enfermería.

-Si que nos engañó Potter –comentó Draco-. Mira que ocultar un embarazo. Por eso estaba "apoyándote" con todo –le dijo a Ginny- en realidad se estaba protegiendo y nos despistó por completo.

-A mí no me engañó –afirmó Ron- yo lo supe todo el tiempo.

-Tú sólo dijiste que tenía un romance secreto –dijo Hermione propinándole un coscorrón a Ron.

-Bueno, se necesitan dos para que haya un bebé –fue la respuesta de Ron.

-La pregunta ahora es ¿quién es el otro padre?

-Lupin por su puesto –dijo Draco-, debieron verlo cuando Potter empezó a maldecir en pársel, creo que lo hacía para que no se ofendiera tanto, no debe ser muy agradable escuchar como ofenden a todos tus ancestros. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos mintió Potter con aquello de que era virgen.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué fue él quien dijo el conjuro al final, -observó Hermione-. Estaba tan débil que pudo haber muerto, ¿Por qué no fue alguien más quien selló el conjuro para curar a Remus?

-¿Ya es Remus de nuevo? –se burló Draco.

-¡Oh, cállate! –Se defendió Hermione-, sólo dudamos un poco de él.

-El padre debe ser Snape –dijo suavemente Ginny.

-¡QUÉ! –gritaron los otros tres.

-Hay muchas cosas que señalan hacia él, sólo que no tuve valor para decírselas antes, cuando buscaban a quien le robó el corazón a Harry.

Din embargo, las hermosas palabras de Ginny se perdieron en la nada mientras Ron simulaba controlar un vómito imaginario y Draco cubría su rostro con la manos mientras agitaba la cabeza en son de negación.

-No sean tontos –continuó Ginny- no es tan malo.

-¡Sí que lo es! –Dijeron Ron y Draco a coro.

-En todo caso –continuó Hermione hablando sola-. ¿Para qué era el cántico?

-Para curar a Lupin –afirmó Ron.

-¿No se supone que para eso era la poción? –Insistió Hermione.

-Supongo que Harry tiene mucho que explicar –dijo Ginny con un suspiro antes de empezar a ordenar a todos que fueran a la cama y durmieran cuanto antes.

° ° ° ° °

La mañana siguiente encontró a cuatro jóvenes esperando a fuera de la enfermería la oportunidad de entrar a encarar a cierto joven con cicatriz en la frente que había sido lo suficientemente osado como para guardar un secreto de esa magnitud a sus mejores amigos... y un "enemigo".

Madame Pomfrey les permitió el paso no sin antes advertirles que al primer escándalo los echaría del lugar y les impediría la entrada aún cuando alguno de ellos enfermara. Los cuatro juraron solemnemente comportarse e incluso Hermione y Draco tuvieron la audacia de hacer algunas preguntas a la matrona sobre el procedimiento del día anterior, ninguna de las cuales fue contestada por lo que se resignaron a esperar las respuestas directamente de Harry.

Desde que Harry había sido declarado visitante frecuente de la enfermería, le fue asignada una cama en lo más apartado del lugar para evitar la mirada constante de los curiosos y permitir a Madame Pomfrey mantenerlo en vigilancia constante. Así que la ruta obvia era adentrarse a la enfermería.

Sin embargo no llegaron hasta el lugar tan deprisa como creían, porque se encontraron a medio camino con Remus Lupin, sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras alimentaba con una botella al bebé recién nacido.

-Hola chicos –los saludó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro-. ¿No es poco temprano para que estén por aquí?

-Eh... veníamos a... –tartamudeó Ron consternado de ver al hombre ahí, sentado cerca de una ventana, alumbrado por un rayo matutino que resaltaba cada una de las canas que surcaban su cabello castaño mientras arrullaba al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

-Ver a Harry y al bebé, supongo –completó Remus mientras retiraba el biberón y lo dejaba en la mesita que tenía a un lado, después levantó al bebé y le dio algunos golpecitos en su espalda para ayudarlo a eliminar los gases. Una vez terminada esta labor, lo recostó de nuevo entre sus brazos y con gran cuidado, apenas tocando la carita del bebé, lo acomodó entre la pequeña manta que lo cubría para mostrarlo a los cuatro jóvenes que miraron toda la escena embelesados.

-Se llama James, Harry se opuso terminantemente a que lo nombrara Regulo, dijo que era demasiado redundante con el tema de los lobos y que no era necesario y afirmó que obligaría a un hombre lobo a morderme de nuevo si me atrevía a llamarlo Harry. Pero he de confesarles algo -continuó Remus en un tono de maliciosa complicidad-, su nombre completo es James Remo Lupin y Harry ya no puede evitarlo.

-¿Entonces en verdad el bebé es tuyo Remus? –se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

Remus les dedicó una sonrisa enigmática, mientras volvía a la tarea de arrullar al pequeño James.

-Me parece que Harry será mucho mejor que yo dando esas explicaciones Hermione, pero sí, yo soy el padre de James.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Draco a nombre de todos.

-Creo que es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a mi mejor amigo –dijo Ron arrastrando las palabras como todo un Malfoy por lo que los presentes lo miraron confundidos. No le dijeron nada, pero las chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa y alguna risilla nerviosa.

Decididos a obtener respuestas de una buena vez, los cuatro avanzaron como si fueran uno solo hacia el lugar en donde estaba el apartado de Harry para encontrarse de lleno con Severus Snape.

-¿Lo vieron salir? –Les preguntó de inmediato.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Draco.

-Potter –escupió Snape con frustración.

-Harry no ha pasado por aquí Severus –informó Remus, su voz reflejó de inmediato la preocupación que despertó el profesor de pociones-. Y yo he estado despierto desde muy temprano.

-¡Maldita sea! –Vociferó Snape-. Pasé toda la noche vigilándolo y en el momento en que me descuido huye de aquí. ¿Acaso no comprende que debe guardar reposo?

-Nosotros lo buscaremos –afirmó Hermione.

-Espero Granger que sean ustedes quienes lo encuentren, porque si lo atrapo yo, primero lo mato y después me aseguraré de que se encuentre bien –amenazó Snape saliendo de la enfermería como un huracán y dejando a la vista sólo el rastro de su túnica ondeando tras de él.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¿Qué les ha parecido? Confío en vivir lo suficiente para escribir el siguiente capítulo que tendrá la respuesta a quién es el amor secreto de Harry, aunque ya hay muchas pistas y seguramente la mayoría de ustedes ya tengan la respuesta.

Espero con gran deleite todos sus comentarios porque como esta historia es un experimento de principio a fin, así es cómo aprendo lo que debo y no puedo hacer o lo que si funciona pero puede llegar a no ser de su agrado. Si me entendieron me lo explican porque hasta yo me confundí . Por lo mismo mi gratitud está depositada en Mariana8, Bishoujo-Hentai, Safrie y Tenshi Lían que me han ayudado a mejorar este fic.


	7. Harry

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry acaba de dar a luz a un precioso bebito y ahora está desaparecido, Severus ha amenazado con matarlo si lo encuentra. ¿Podrán sus amigos encontrarlo y descubrir como empezó esa locura antes de que salga gravemente herido?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto y los hago sufrir.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, bueno quizás uno muy pero muy chiquito que ya había pensado antes y que si viene en el libro pero es tan chiquito que en realidad no importa. No les diré cual para no amargarles nada. Si esto tuviera spiolers tendría que reescribirlo todo y no me considero capaz de pedirles que lean desde el capítulo uno de nuevo...

**N/A:** Como ya notaron no aparece aquí la usual categoría de parejas, la razón es simple... ¡¡¡no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa! Pero siendo honesta no puedo dejar de presentarla, así que ahí está, al final de este capítulo, por si alguien quiere verla, aunque si leen el capítulo completo eventualmente se resolverán las dudas.

** Capítulo 7   
Harry**

-¿Lo encontraste? –Preguntó en un suspiro temeroso, casi desesperado Ginny a Ron. Parecía una versión rejuvenecida de su madre preocupada por el bienestar de uno de sus hijos.

-No –fue la lacónica respuesta del pelirrojo que había recorrido todos los sitios en los que usualmente estaría Harry: el campo de Quidditch, el salón de los requerimientos, las cocinas. Todo había sido inútil y eso lo hacía sentirse cada vez más desesperado.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Ginny sin contenerse cuando la vio acercarse a ellos con esa mirada triste que no le quedaba nada bien.

-Nada –dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para hacer más contundentes sus palabras. Ella había buscado en los lugares en los que usualmente no estaría Harry: la biblioteca, la oficina de Dumbledore, el salón de pociones.

-¡Cómo pudo desaparecer!

-No pudo –dijo Draco por primera vez respondiendo a la súplica en la mirada de su esposa y a sus gritos cada vez más angustiados.- Es imposible desaparecer de Hogwarts y aunque fuera posible, en su estado...

-No podría haber ido muy lejos... –intervino Hermione con el mismo tono pensativo que estaba usando Draco.

-¡¡Pero él no estaba en la enfermería! –Dijo molesto Ron.

-No estaba en su lugar habitual en la enfermería –comentó Draco- pero no buscamos en **toda** la enfermería.

-Snape salió tan rápido que... –intervino Ginny, pero no terminó la frase porque Ron ya se encontraba en camino a la enfermería, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzar su objetivo con mayor velocidad.

Se sentía culpable, era el mejor amigo de Harry y aún así no había estado ahí para él, mientras soportaba un embarazo que a todas luces no fue nada sencillo. ¡Y él había estado preocupado por tonterías!... ¿Por qué Harry no había confiado en él? ¿Sería acaso porque pasó todo el verano burlándose de su hermana? ¿Qué podía esperar Harry sino un comportamiento parecido?

Todos estos pensamientos seguían girando en la cabeza de Ron cuando alcanzó el piso en donde estaba la enfermería, sabía que era seguido de cerca por los demás ya que escuchaba sus pasos jadeantes tras de él, pero no quería esperarlos, sólo quería lanzarse a buscar a Harry aunque tuviera que revisar debajo de cada cama.

No había dado más que unos cuántos pasos dentro de la enfermería cuando reparó en una puerta entreabierta que habían ignorado por completo... el baño.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pensando que seguramente Harry había ido al baño sin que nadie lo notara y entonces había sufrido de un desmayo por lo que, sin ninguna duda, lo encontraría desmayado en el piso.

Pero no había nadie tirado en el piso. Ron dejó libre un suspiro angustiado que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Harry no estaba en el baño, así que tendría que buscar debajo de las camas como había imaginado en un inicio. 

Dio la vuelta para salir cuando llegó hasta él, demasiado tenue para ser cierto, pero claro como la luz del día, un pequeño murmullo, demasiado poco para identificar si era un quejido de dolor o llanto contenido, más lo suficientemente efectivo como para Ron encontrara, detrás de la cortina de una de las camas de la enfermería, a Harry.

Estaba pálido y se le veía muy débil, tenía la cara entre los brazos que apoyaba sobre la cornisa de la ventana contigua a la cama en la que estaba sentado. Obviamente no había escuchado a Ron descorrer la cortina con lo concentrado que debía estar conteniendo sus sollozos.

Porque en el momento en que lo vio a Ron no le quedó ninguna duda. Harry estaba llorando.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo lo había visto así, tan desprotegido, tan frágil. Inmerso en un dolor que parecía no querer compartir con nadie... como siempre lo hacía. Ron no pudo hacer nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándolo, sin decidirse a tocarlo en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Un gritito de felicidad llegó hasta él como si hubiera sido emitido desde una distancia lejana y no a su lado:

-¡Ron! Lo encontraste –exclamó Ginny entre lágrimas de felicidad.

El sólo grito que dio antes fue suficiente para alertar a Harry de su presencia, para cuando volteó a verla, había secado sus ojos y un burdo intento de sonrisa intentaba llenar ese par de esmeraldas enrojecidas e hinchadas que eran ahora sus ojos.

-Hola Ginny –dijo con el mismo tono que acostumbraba usar todas las mañanas cuando la encontraba en el gran comedor algo que en esta ocasión demostró ser contra producente porque Ginny lo abrazó del cuello y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro.

-Potter –dijo Draco en un tono completamente fuera de lo usual, como si por primera vez fuera consciente de que Harry actuaba como lo hacía no por vanidad u orgullo, sino por dolor. Porque aunque no las hubiera visto, sabía que las lágrimas de Harry seguían en el dorso de la manga de su pijama.

-Malfoy, Hermione –saludó Harry con una leve inclinación de cabeza. El intento de sonrisa olvidado por completo-. ¿Remus sigue ahí? –Preguntó en un murmullo.

Draco no entendía el porqué de esa misteriosa reacción, pero obviamente a él no le competía entender los oscuros recovecos del raciocinio de Harry Potter por lo que no hizo nada. Hermione por su parte, se alejó un poco para dar un vistazo a la enfermería. Ginny por su parte soltó el cuello de Harry y volvió al lado de su esposo para evitar otra confrontación entre Draco y Harry.

-Me parece que salió con Snape a buscarte –dijo Hermione en cuanto regresó. Ron seguía obstinadamente de pie, al lado de la cama, sujetando la cortina y cuando la escuchó hablar fue como si saliera de un lejano trance.

-¿Por qué te escondías? –Gritó sin poder contener más la duda que lo agobiaba.

Harry apartó la mirada de los cuatro para seguir estudiando el cielo a través de la ventana. Justo cuando Ron iba a volver a recriminarle su desaparición, dijo sin mirarlos:

-Tenía que ordenar mis ideas, comprender todo lo que había sucedido antes de hablar con ustedes y... antes de... –su voz se quebró en un ronco murmullo que intentaba controlar el torrente de lágrimas que aplastaban su corazón.

-Tenía que... tenía que _asimilar_ que debo despedirme del bebé... –continuó sin contener el llanto que comenzaba a formarle un nudo en la garganta-, que no puedo conservarlo...

-Oh, Harry –dijo Hermione mientras cubría a Harry en un abrazo confortador.

-No pienses en eso –comentó Ginny llena de esperanza-, será algo complicado sin duda, pero Dumbledore se asegurará de que tu bebé crezca a salvo, a tu lado.

-A menos que no sea tuyo –intervino Draco, sus palabras fueron apenas audibles, más convocaron un silencio instantáneo- y por eso no puedas conservarlo.

Años de estar bajo la mirada pública habían fortalecido a Harry en ese aspecto, no le era tan incómodo que lo vieran como si tuviera dos cabezas, sin embargo, en esta ocasión sintió que esas cuatro miradas eran más poderosas que todas las de las cuatro casas juntas, y no pudo más.

-Malfoy tiene razón, no es mío. Pensaba decírselos -dijo con voz entre cortada, pero sin llorar más-, pero cuando hubo oportunidad toda la atención estuvo en Ginny, y después… me dijeron que no era buena idea, que nadie debía saberlo.

-¿Ni si quiera nosotros? –Le recriminó Ron como queriendo decir que ellos habían demostrado en muchas ocasiones que eran dignos de confianza.

-En especial ustedes –fue la lacónica respuesta de Harry-. Dumbledore explicó que ustedes iban a ayudarme a aceptar esto, pero también a ilusionarme… ¡cómo si hubiera necesitado ayuda! Ese bebé creció dentro de mi cuerpo… Dios, lo voy a extrañar.

-¿Quién es…? –Preguntó Hermione que no podía contener más la curiosidad.

-¿Su madre? –Terminó Harry la pregunta por ella-. La profesora Kernell.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan miserable en esos momentos habría reído de buena gana, las expresiones en los rostros que lo miraban eran dignas de ser captadas para siempre.

-¿Kernell y Lupin? –Repitió Malfoy como si aquello fuera lo más inverosímil que pudiera haber sucedido.- ¿Pero cómo?

-Oh, seguramente sabes como es esto –continuó Harry con una sonrisa melancólica-. Una guapa bruja del lado de la luz, con grandes habilidades en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cae rendida bajo los encantos de un mago con cierta oscuridad a su alrededor que lo hace simplemente irresistible.

Ginny enrojeció completamente ante las palabras de Harry y Draco tuvo el temple de parecer que no había entendido el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero la verdad es que había quedado desarmado por completo. El hijo de un mortífago reconocido no era mucho mejor partido que un licántropo, eso y que sin lugar a dudas, Lupin tenía un aura de encanto contra el que era muy difícil competir.

-Cuando faltaste al banquete de fin de curso –dijo Ron mientras organizaba sus sospechas- estabas recuperándote de haber cambiado al bebé de cuerpo.

-Muy bien Ron –dijo Harry con una sonrisa, entendiendo como se sentía ser Albus Dumbledore y tener todas las respuestas.

-Y cuando te encontré en el tercer piso no ibas a escapar –expuso Hermione-, estabas tratando de llegar a la enfermería.

-Exacto.

-¿Quisieras dejar de ser tan críptico y empezar a dar respuestas? –Comentó exasperado Draco.

-Me parece lo más acertado –escucharon a su espalda la voz casi susurrante de Severus Snape.

° ° ° ° °

A pesar de lo contundente en las palabras de Snape, ninguna respuesta fue dada por Harry en las siguientes horas, en gran parte por la enorme cantidad de estudios que Madame Pomfrey realizó para asegurarse de que Harry no se había extralimitado en su breve escapada de... dos metros. Afortunadamente para él, parecía que estaba progresando justo como se suponía debía hacerlo por lo que la matrona se contentó con ordenarle acabar todo el contenido de una bandeja de comida, cosa que Harry hizo con inusual carencia de entusiasmo.

-Siento el estómago revuelto –explicó al sentir la persistente mirada de Ron en su plato.

-Es normal tomando en cuenta las _complicaciones_ del parto –dijo Snape.

-¿Es demasiado pronto para realizar la prueba de alergia a la datura? –Preguntó Draco sin querer parecer muy ansioso o preocupado.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte –dijo Harry antes de que Snape pudiera abrir la boca-, si fueras alérgico a la datura ya lo sabrías, la última poción que hicimos la tenía como ingrediente.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada mientras recordaban la última clase de pociones en donde Harry se había puesto verde y lo habían tenido que sacar a rastras después de que perdió por completo el equilibrio y casi cae dentro de un caldero que burbujeaba sin control.

Ambos contuvieron, con bastante esfuerzo, las ganas de reír sin parar. Algo que no importaba mucho porque Harry no les estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba fija en una persona: Snape, quien seguía completamente impasible.

-Creo recordar Potter, que te despedí de mi clase un día antes de ese incidente –pronuncio con su característico tono que aterrorizaba a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Harry.

-Y yo recuerdo haber pedido una razón que justificara mi lanzamiento de esa clase –dijo Harry con su acostumbrado tono obstinado.

-¿Te parece un motivo injusto la seguridad de un nonato?

-Me pareció injusto que **nadie** se tomara la molestia de explicármelo.

-Eres imposible –dijo Snape antes de dar la vuelta y dejarlos solos. Llevaba puesta su acostumbrada máscara de indiferencia, pero Ginny juró después haber visto algo parecido a una sonrisa en esos labios.

-Así que quieren saber como fue que pasó esto –dijo Harry sin más rodeos.

-¿Sufriré alguna especie de colapso nervioso? –Preguntó Draco quien había decidido cancelar toda rencilla contra Harry desde que lo ayudó a salvar a su bebé **y no se burló después**

-Seguramente –fue la contundente respuesta-, quizás prefieras escuchar el resumen después, no quiero que se adelante tu parto.

-¿Y perderme esto? –Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras señalaba a Harry recostado en su cama-. No gracias. Además yo si puedo soportar algunas impresiones fuertes.

-Espero que sigas diciendo eso cuando tu hija sea amiga íntima del hijo de Remus y empiecen a meterse en problemas en el colegio.

-¿Mi be-bé es una niña? –Balbuceó Ginny. Draco solamente se quedó estático, intentando contener las imágenes mentales que Harry había logrado sembrar en su imaginación, hasta que sacudió la cabeza, para evitar pensar en el momento en que Remus y James Lupin fueran a pedir la mano de su hija.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Potter? Madame Pomfrey no ha logrado que _coopere_ en los estudios para darnos esa información.

Harry se encogió de hombros claramente disfrutando de la inconformidad de Draco.

-Madame Pomfrey no tiene el sobrante de magia que poseo en estos momentos –comentó Hary restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-¡El conjuro para despertar el poder mágico era para ti! –exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que era para mí, ¿acaso pensaban que alguno de ellos quería despertar todo su poder? –dijo Harry indignado, el grupo que lo rodeaba empezó a intercambiar miradas nerviosas dándole a entender que precisamente eso era lo que creían. Harry comenzó a reír de buena gana y pronto todos se encontraban compartiendo algo tan sencillo como una buena carcajada.

-Severus y Remus son magos poderosos y orgullosos –explicó Harry-, bajo ningún concepto van a usar un conjuro como ese porque sienten que tienen que llegar a sus propios límites por sí mismos. Yo por mi parte, no tengo mucho tiempo para aprender a conocer esos límites y de cualquier modo Severus asegura que este es todo el potencial que puedo lograr a mi edad, pero que no es contundente si no me conformo.

Hermione estaba sin palabras, Draco tenía los párpados fuertemente apretados por lo que debía estar haciendo complicados cálculos, Ron hacía una excelente imitación de un bagre y Ginny miraba a Harry del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando tenía once años y estaba convencida de que era un caballero al que sólo le faltaba la armadura plateada.

-No es para tanto…

-¿Qué no lo es? –Casi gritó Hermione- ¡Harry pudiste morir mientras invocabas ese conjuro!

-No –aseguró Harry-. El segundo conjuro no tenía ese fin.

-Era para Lupin –comentó Draco más para si mismo que para los demás.

-Así es –corroboró Harry-. La poción que Severus inventó es para curar la licantropía, pero en alguien que tiene tanto tiempo padeciendo la enfermedad como Remus… el remedio tenía que ser más severo.

-Para que fuera permanente debías complementarlo con un hechizo –concluyó Hermione.

-¿Cuál fue el primer conjuro entonces? –Preguntó Ron que no había dejado de notar en las palabras de Harry la frase _…el segundo conjuro no tenía ese fin_-. ¿Y desde cuando llamas a Snape por su primer nombre?

Harry enrojeció ligeramente al escuchar las palabras de Ron, parpadeó nervioso un poco al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus manos, se aclaró un poco la garganta y, por fin, después de todos esos preparativos, habló:

-Era un conjuro en pársel –explicó- que tiene como fin despertar el poder mágico del conjurante, es... poco común que alguien lo lleve a cabo porque es requisito indispensable que el sujeto se conserve... _puro_…

Ron y Draco contuvieron la risa que los estaba embargando, las chicas sólo sonrieron con indulgencia. Harry los ignoró a todos y continuó con la mirada fija en el increíblemente interesante techo.

-Y... para mí ha sido Severus desde noviembre del año pasado, cuando descubrí que había en mi interior algo que revoloteaba cada vez que él me hablaba, pero sólo me autorizó llamarlo por su nombre al finalizar sexto.

-¡¿Has estado con Snape desde entonces! –Gritaron Hermione y Ginny.

-¿SNAPE? –Vociferó Ron prácticamente a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Draco sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de decir: -Ya sabía yo que el profesor Snape tenía un gusto más... ambicioso.

-¿Has estado con él desde entonces? –Preguntó Ginny genuinamente interesada.

-No en realidad –respondió Harry, de hecho, han sido apenas unos besos; sólo salimos un par de veces y ustedes estuvieron presentes en uno de esos raros viajes. Espero que ahora si note que existo –agregó Harry prácticamente sin esperanza, Ron por su parte, que había palidecido ante la idea de que su mejor amigo hubiera besado al peor profesor de todos, no dijo nada.

Madame Pomfrey entró de nuevo a la habitación para indicarles que el tiempo de visita había terminado y que Harry debía descansar.

-Pero nosotros salimos en la mañana a la Madriguera y Harry aún no nos ha explicado todo –argumentó Ginny.

-¡Genial! –Seguía repitiendo Ron con sarcasmo- mi mejor amigo amigo si que me guardaba un GRAN secreto.

-El profesor Snape debe de haberle exigido que no dijera nada, así no puede comprometer su empleo –explicaba Hermione.

-Tengo una nota en mi bolsillo.

-Draco ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora? –Recriminó Ginny.

-Que no la tenía antes de ir a la enfermería.

Los tres rodearon al rubio que en efecto, sostenía un pequeño pergamino entre sus manos.

-_Salón de los Requerimientos, piensen en el cuarto pequeño de Privet Drive_, ¿será suficiente? –Preguntó Draco- Nunca he estado ahí quizás debió de ser más específico.

-Yo sí conozco el sitio –intervino Ron-. Vamos.

° ° ° ° °

Seguir las instrucciones de Harry no fue difícil, Ron abrió el lugar y los demás lo siguieron. Draco apenas pudo evitar una serie de agudos comentarios sobre el horrible lugar en el que estaban parados hasta que Ron explicó que esa era la habitación e Harry en su casa. Eso fue más que suficiente para callar todos sus comentarios. Hasta donde él sabía sólo los elfos domésticos vivían en esas condiciones, un comentario que tampoco externo sabiendo que ahí estaba Hermione.

-¿Y ahora? –Preguntó para poder decir algo sin ofender a nadie.

-Harry solía comentar que escondía cosas en una tabla suelta del piso –dijo Hermione tomando el control de la situación-, hay que encontrarla, seguramente hay algo ahí.

Sentaron a Droco en "la cama" mientras empezaban a buscar en la habitación la famosa tabla.

-No creo que Potter quisiera que yo estuviera aquí –dijo Draco aburrido de no estar haciendo nada.

-No seas tonto Draco –le contestó Ron-, Harry te entregó la nota a ti, si no hubiera querido que vinieras se la habría dado a alguien más.

Era cierto y Draco no podía rebatir ese conocimiento, Harry Potter confiaba en él. Lo cual no era demasiado extraño después de todo lo que había pasado.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione seguían revisando el lugar y Draco seguía impacientándose, se sentía tan inútil, si tan Sólo Potter hubiera dejado alguna indicación más específica... Fastidiado, pateó el suelo con fuerza y lo escuchó, debajo de la cama estaba la tabla suelta.

Ron corrió hasta él, se tiró al suelo y sacó un pergamino enrollado de una longitud considerable. Las chicas los alcanzaron en un segundo y se sentaron en la cama, al lado de Draco, mirando expectantes a Ron que se sentó en una destartalada silla a un lado de un viejísmo escritorio. 

Una vez instalados Ron empezó a leer con voz algo escéptica:

_Muchachos:_

Sé perfectamente bien que no es la explicación que requieren, pero es todo lo que puedo darles por el momento, después de todo no quiero que piensen que lo que siento por Severus Snape es un capricho o un signo de rebeldía para fastidiarle la vida y tomar venganza en él por Sirius.

La verdad es que cada vez que lo veo algo cambia y a su modo, con todo lo gruñón que es, me ha protegido.

Ahora les diré un secreto... sé que me quiere, por meses he estado platicando con la profesora Kernell, ella me ha ayudado a superar la ausencia de Sirius y ha sido un gran apoyo en los días que siguieron a su muerte. No lo dije antes, pero era ella quien, representando a la Orden, hacía visitas periódicas a Privet Drive para ver como iban las cosas. Se sentaba en la cama y me escuchaba, me consolaba y me ayudo a forjar una nueva visión, a recuperarme por completo.

No quiero hacerlos a un lado, pero se convirtió en una amiga invaluable, y yo de ella. Con el tiempo la confianza entre nosotros dos creció y también el tipo de cosas que podíamos intercambiar sin sentirnos apenados, sólo por el gusto de tener a alguien que nos escuchara. A veces hace tanta falta alguien así.

Mas o menos por esas fechas entendí porque simplemente no podía relacionarme bien con las chicas... y ella también me ayudó a aceptarlo. Estoy seguro de haberlos sorprendido cuando regresamos a Hogwarts, ustedes esperaban a un Harry devastado por la ausencia de Sirius o demasiado resentido y en su lugar me encontraron a mí. Fue divertido ver sus expresiones.

Con el tiempo supe que me gustaba Severus y que Ámbar estaba perdidamente enamorada de Remus. Otro secreto... yo la ayude a conquistarlo, prácticamente fue una trampa la que le tendimos pero funcionó y saben por qué, porque él también estaba enamorado de ella, sólo que tenía demasiado miedo por su licantropía.

Aproximadamente por esas fechas ella empezó a sondear el terreno con Severus y descubrió que yo no le era del todo... digamos indiferente aunque estoy seguro que si se llega a enterar que les expliqué esto me va a matar.

Ella me ayudó a acercarme a él, a derribar las barreras para lograr que me viera como otra cosa que no fuera el hijo de mi padre. Lo logró, para finales de febrero éramos amigos. Fue cuando comenzó a preparar la fórmula que aliviaría a Remus.

Ámbar encontró el hechizo que completaría la curación de él y empezamos a trabajar sobre eso. Dumbledore había expresado su deseo de que ellos trabajaran conmigo para ayudarme a enfrentar a Voldemort. Así que cuando Remus encontró un libro de conjuros en pársel y yo entendí lo que decía el conjuro, comprendimos que la mejor opción para alcanzar nuestros objetivos era hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Yo calificaba como el mago puro, mientras realizara el conjuro en pársel podría invocar la magia necesaria para estabilizar la poción y aumentar mi propia energía. Después, cuando Remus bebiera la poción tenía que liberar el poder contenido con el hechizo que encontró Ámbar, así el sanaría y yo podría conservar la magia residual. Ella me ayudaría con el segundo conjuro mientras Severus preparaba la poción.

El plan perfecto.

Hasta que la perdimos.

Ustedes no la trataron como yo a ella, era tan valiente. Cuando sufrimos el ataque mortífago a finales de curso, la acompañé a defender a los más pequeños, salvamos muchas vidas mientras ustedes estaban en Hogsmeade a salvo, no tienen idea de cuanto agradecí que hubieran salido ese día del colegio para su exámen de aparición.

Nosotros no tuvimos tanta suerte. La batalla fue terrible y como saben, tuvimos una baja, sólo una, pero no por ello menos terrible. Ámbar Kernell, mi maestra favorita murió como casi todos los que conozco, salvándome la vida. Ella se interpuso entre una maldición y yo, no murió al instante y eso fue una fortuna.

Seguramente ahora ya saben lo que voy a decirles, ella tenía unas semanas de embarazo, y antes de morir me pidió que salvara a su bebé. Al principio no entendí sus palabras, pero cuando ella me explicó en qué consistía el hechizo que íbamos a realizar entendí. Ese bebé iba a crecer dentro de mí.

Y no me importó.

Al finalizar ese día habíamos tenido una sola baja y no dos.

Pero no pude decirle a Remus, no aún cuando la pérdida era tan reciente, no sin estar seguro. Tampoco pude decirle a Severus, temía su reacción.

Para cuando Ginny reveló que estaba embarazada comprendí que realmente estaba llevando el bebé de Ámber y Remus. Les robé una de esas pruebas que llevó Hermione sólo para corroborar que era cierto.

Lo demás es historia que seguramente ya conocen.

Confío que no me juzguen demasiado duro, Severus ya lo hizo, y que después de leer esto entiendan que no se los dije no porque no confiara en ustedes, sino porque no me correspondía. Si alguien se hubiera enterado de que estaba embarazado habría puesto en peligro la vida del bebé. O en el mejor de los casos hubieran asumido que ese bebé era mío y créanme, no le deseo a esa pequeña criatura el estigma de ser "el bebé bastardo de Potter" por eso callé.

Ahora que ya lo saben entenderán que de haber podido se los hubiera dicho porque estos meses han sido un martirio. ¡Toda la atención que tenía Ginny y yo muriéndome de la envidia! Sé que no cuenta pero estar embarazado si te altera y yo quería estar en su lugar y no tener que esconderme. Una disculpa Ginny porque me aproveché de tu condición para que nadie se enterara de la mía.

Pero si quieren saber algo más, confieso que hasta el momento cada segundo ha valido la pena y que aún cuando quiero salir gritando por lo que estoy pasando, ni un momento me he arrepentido de haberle salvado la vida a este bebé.

Sinceramente

Harry Potter

-Y ahora va a tener que despedirse del pequeño James –susurró Draco unos minutos después de que Ron terminó la lectura y cuando el silencio simplemente era demasiado pesado.

-No es justo –dijo Ginny.

-Remus no le va a impedir a Harry estar ahí para James –comentó Ron inseguro.

-No lo impedirán, pero Harry no podrá verlo muy seguido –dijo Hermione, todos la miraron como si fuera una terrible ave de mal agüero, por lo que ella continúo con algo de desesperación-. ¿No lo entienden? Harry ya está demasiado encariñado con James, y va adentrarse en una guerra terrible, el bebé puede llegar a ser una debilidad o una fortaleza, y también debe aceptar que no es suyo. He leído sobre las madres postizas y sé que a muchas de ellas les son negadas las visitas continúas porque se lastiman mucho. Va a ser difícil para él, pero en verdad tiene que despedirse.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero los cuatro hicieron un voto silencioso por apoyar a Harry.

-A final de cuentas va a ser el padrino de mi hija –se encontró diciendo Draco-, sólo espero que elija un nombre digno de una Malfoy –concluyó ante las miradas sorprendidas que lo rodearon.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-Severus, Remus-Ámber Kernell

**N/A:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Lo sé todavía no está todo aclarado, falta que se enteren de varias cosas referentes al romance de Harry y Severus, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo que será diferente a todos estos capítulos previos.

Me da mucho gusto casi concluir esta historia, es un deleite ver todas sus dudas por ahí y comprender que han caído bajo mis garras despiadadas. La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de... era para divertirme y divertirles y aunque este capítulo es un poco tristón estoy segura de que tiene bastante dulce para levantarles el ánimo. Si no lo logré dígamelo por favor, estoy practicando mi escritura rosa .


	8. El Expreso

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** El regreso a la Madriguera ha sido arruinado por la sencilla razón de que el Expreso de Hogwarts no llegó a Hogsmaede. Harry sabe el motivo y sus amigos quieren exprimirle hasta la última gota de información. 

**Parejas:** Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Harry-Severus, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo los hago sufrir.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí.

**N/A:** Estuve leyendo algunos comentarios el otro día y me di cuenta de que esta pequeña historia ha crecido más de lo que creí posible. Estaba planeada para cuatro capítulos solamente y aquí seguimos. Esto es para ustedes que lo han hecho posible.

Gracias, Quetzalli

** Capítulo 8   
El Expreso**

-¡Harry! -Sin saber muy bien cómo, el joven gryffindor se encontró envuelto en lo que es conocido cómo _un abrazo de oso._

- ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo las advertencias del profesor Snape sobre la famosa unión de los leones -dijo Draco con su habitual arrastre de sílabas y se arrepintió enseguida al notar un brillo en los ojos de Harry que le provocó un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo.

-Yo no me burlaría si fuera tú Malfoy, recuerda que sigues siendo mi paciente.

Una mirada peligrosa refulgió en los ojos verdes y Draco comenzó a sentir que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones no era suficiente, casi sin notarlo, retrocedió para caer sin ninguna gracia en una de las sillas de la enfermería.

Harry no se había movido en absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Repentinamente el mundo dio un giro y las cosas ya no son como antes? -dijo con una sonrisa cordial "demasiado" amistosa. De pronto Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry en realidad no estaba buscando pleito, sino su amistad del único modo en que Draco la aceptaría: ofreciéndole la mano.

- ¡Gryffindors! -Masculló Draco con un sonrisa al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Harry con fuerza al ver realizado, por fin, uno de sus más ambiciosos, oscuros, prohibidos y profundos deseos de su niñez: ser amigo de Harry Potter.- Mi padre me matará si se entera -murmuró por lo bajo.

-Primero necesita salir de Azkaban -puntualizó Harry en un tono que intentaba ser conciliador pero que Draco no dejó de notar irónico-. Y después tiene que esperar a que sobrevivas al parto de su primera nieta...

Draco palideció tanto que hizo una excelente imitación de una estatua de mármol.

-¿Pue-do morir? -Tartamudeó Draco nervioso.

-Todos estamos en peligro mortal -afirmó Harry solemne; Ginny, Hermione y Ron miraron con pesar a Draco, Harry continuó con el mismo tono que usaría para informar a un enfermo que su padecimiento es mortal.

-Hasta Voldemort que se ha esforzado tanto en ser inmortal está en peligro mortal -continuó Harry-. Son tiempos difíciles Draco, pero puedes incrementar considerablemente tus probabilidades de sobre vivencia adquiriendo este amuleto celta por una módica suma de galeones que ni siquiera extrañarás...

Esta vez Harry adivinó en las miradas que recibió la intención de sus amigos de lanzarle un _petrificus totalus_ y salir corriendo a buscar a ayuda. Incluso descubrió a Hermione moviendo su mano con cuidado hacia su varita antes de que la risa que estaba conteniendo finalmente estallara en una sonora carcajada.

-Apenas pudo creer que hayan caído en esa broma.

-¡No es gracioso Harry! -Recriminó Ginny al mejor estilo Molly Weasley- Has actuado muy raro desde el verano y nos asustamos.

Pero si fue gracioso, el resto de la mañana los cinco estuvieron intercambiando todos sus puntos de vista sobre los últimos acontecimientos y Harry casi lloro cuando Draco le pidió fuera el padrino de su hija.

-No te atrevas a burlarte -amenazó Harry a Draco, ya verás como pasas por lo mismo después de que nazca mi ahijada.

-Puede ser un niño -comentó Ron con mirada soñadora.

-Es una niña -afirmó obstinadamente Harry.

Era la primera vez que platicaban con él desde su "fuga" de la enfermería y eso había sido una semana atrás. Ese día saldrían a la Madriguera y no dudaron que ese fuera el motivo de que hubieran autorizado ¡por fin! Esa visita.

De hecho Harry no dijo nada sobre la falta de visitas, por lo que asumieron estaba al tanto de sus múltiples intentos por ir a verlo y lógicamente de sus muchos fracasos. Es más, había estado inusualmente callado salvo la broma a Draco, contentándose con escuchar los detallado reportes de los últimos días.

Y a cada momento aumentaba su silencio.

Incluso Draco se sintió mal de tener que dejarlo ahí cuando ellos iban a la Madriguera a pasar las fiestas. Pero igual que los demás, se abandonó al bendito egoísmo de la felicidad propia mientras seguía a su esposa y amigos hasta los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmade.

Los recibió una brisa helada que pronto les coloreó las mejillas y la nariz. Cosa que no les preocupó en absoluto porque iban bien abrigados, subieron a uno de los carruajes muy satisfechos de estar a unas horas de su destino.

Claro que el destino puede llegar a ser muy caprichoso.

Esa es una de las cosas que notas cuando tienes dos horas esperando a un tren que debía estar esperándote a ti.

-Esto es muy extraño.

-¿En serio Hermione? -Ironizó Ron-. Si no me dices ni me entero.

-Ron, si quieres sentirte ingenioso puedo hacerte una cita con Crabbe y Goyle -dijo Draco con una mueca juguetona.

La respuesta de Ron murió en sus labios porque ese fue el momento en que la profesora McGonagall convocó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Lamento informarles que por causas fuera de nuestro control el Expreso no continuará dando servicio.

El barullo que siguió a esta declaración murió de inmediato pues la profesora continuó con su explicación.

-Por el momento todos volverán al colegio en los carruajes y desde ahí podrán ponerse en contacto con sus familias.

° ° ° ° °

El silencio que envolvía la entrada principal de Hogwarts se rompió de improviso cuando una horda de estudiantes irrumpió sin la menor consideración. El mismo escándalo se consumió en la nada de modo sorpresivo conforme avanzaban hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban los relojes de joyas que indicaban el marcador de La Copa de las Casa.

Lo importante aquí era que **marcaba**.

-¿Señor Lupin sería tan amable de informarme que ha sucedido? –Preguntó McGonagall molesta al descubrir en el piso entremezclados rubíes, esmeraldas, ópalos y zafiros entre cientos de trozos del cristal que alguna vez fue el reloj.

-A mi me parece que un verdadero desastre –contestó Remus con una sonrisa y un guiño mientras paseaba entre sus brazos al pequeño James que balbuceaba con entusiasmo.

El guiño debió ser muy significativo para Minerva porque movió la cabeza con desaprobación mientras reparaba cada uno de los relojes, reincorporándoles de nuevo sus preciosas joyas.

Gryffindor acababa de perder veinte puntos.

La profesora McGonagall terminó de indicarles a los alumnos que debían regresar a sus salas comunes en donde recibirían mayores informes por parte de sus jefes de casa con los dientes demasiado apretados. Cuando se marchó rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore pasó al lado de Ginny que afirmó haberla escuchado murmurar entre dientes:

-¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con el señor Potter!

El vestíbulo pronto comenzó a vaciarse y aprovechando que oídos indiscretos se habían alejado, Ginny arrastró al grupo hasta Remus que parecía estarlos esperando porque continuaba en el mismo sitio arrullando a James.

-¿Qué le sucede a Harry? –Preguntó Ginny directamente, algo que Remus debía estar esperando porque no se molestó en mostrarse ni medianamente sorprendido.

-Nada que no le haya pasado antes –respondió emblemáticamente.

-¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros? –Intervino Hermione.

-McGonagall mencionó que tenían problemas con Harry antes de alejarse -explicó Ginny.

-¿Eso dijo? -Comentó Remus después de reír un poco-. En verdad se preocupa por él. La verdad es que "nosotros" no tenemos muchos problemas con Harry. Severus por otro lado...

- ¿Snape? -Preguntó Ron con una mueca-. ¿Acaso le hizo algo a Harry?

-Hasta donde sé, no –dijo Remus sonriendo con indulgente-, pero este ha sido el mayor "despliegue" con el que Harry nos ha honrado.

-¿Harry hizo eso? -Dijo Hermione consternada-. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-No me corresponde a mí dar esas explicaciones -respondió Remus cada vez más divertido- pero... creo que no hay ningún problema si les doy una pista para que pregunten.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron creciente interés.

-Esta vez fue mucho peor que la noche del compromiso de Ginny.

° ° ° ° °

Lógicamente su siguiente destino fue la enfermería. Encontraron a Harry sentado en el sillón que antes ocupara Remus. Tenía los ojos cerrados y claramente estaba disfrutando del sol de la tarde.

-Es una lástima lo del Expreso -dijo sin abrir los ojos, de algún modo seguro de que estaba hablando con sus amigos-. Aunque no es tan malo, Dumbledore encontrará la forma de que no se arruine su navidad.

-¿Qué hiciste para destruir los relojes? -Preguntó Ron a boca jarro.

-¡Oh! Nada en particular -respondió Harry, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas dando al grupo la certeza de que valía la pena averiguar la historia completa.

-¿Igual que no hiciste nada para destrozar el vestíbulo de Grimauld Place cuando fue mi fiesta de compromiso? -Intervino Ginny.

-E-este... ¿cómo se enteraron de eso?

-Harry, cuando llegamos Snape estaba arreglando el desastre -dijo Ron divertido de ver la contrariedad en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-No pensé que le tomara más de una hora -murmuró Harry para sí.

-¡Una hora! -Exclamó Draco- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Redujiste algo en astillas?

-Si -respondió Harry apenado y comenzó a contar con los dedos-. El barandal de madera, la puerta de la cocina, la cortina del cuadro de la señora Black...

-¿Quedó algo intacto? -lo interrumpió Hermione al darse cuanta de que la lista era extensa.

-El cuadro de la señora Black -respondió Harry con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡A eso se le llama perder el control por completo!

-¡Yo no perdí el control Malfoy! Lo hice a propósito.

-¿Lo hiciste para fastidiar a Snape? -dijo Ron encantado por la osadía de Harry.

-Quería darle una lección.

-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó Ginny aunque intuía la respuesta.

Harry enrojeció de nuevo, jugueteó un poco con un pañuelo que sostenía entre sus dedos y pasó saliva nervioso. Todo lo cual aumentó la curiosidad de su público, por lo que resignado, dijo:

-No quería romper nada hoy, sólo... quería llamar la atención de Severus...

-¿Por qué él Harry? –Farfulló Ron que todavía no alcanza a digerir la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera prendado de la criatura más desagradable después del El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y los escregutos de cola explosiva, en ese orden.

-Porque es mi "amor secreto" -musitó dolido Harry intentando que no se escuchara su voz quebrada.

Ron creyó no haberlo entendido, levantó la vista y reparó en las caras largas que intentaban contener el reproche. Parpadeó confundido, su cerebro procesando las palabras de Harry. Todo el tiempo supo que su amigo le ocultaba algo, ahora sabía el por que, Harry había temido esa reacción por su parte y él había actuado como un verdadero cavernícola.

Entonces reparó en la figura de Harry, siempre tenía esa apariencia delgada, frágil, y ahora se veía tan indefenso mientras ocultaba su cara entre las sombras, sus nudillos prácticamente blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba el pañuelo del que sobresalía una serpiente bordada en hilo plateado.

Snape estaba ahí sin estar presente. Ese era un pensamiento perturbador y extraño, pero no tanto como el que Harry tuviera el pañuelo entre sus manos, sabía que ellos estaban entrando en la enfermería ¿por qué no ocultarlo?

-Estuviste llorando –afirmó sabiendo que era cierto, Harry movió ligeramente la cabeza para corroborar la afirmación de Ron-. ¿Qué le sucedió a Snape? –Las miradas de reproche eran ahora de curiosidad y confusión mientras armaban las mismas conclusiones a las que había llegado Ron-. Dilo Harry, porque tú no estabas intentando llamar su atención, querías comunicarte con él.

Harry levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por lo que se veían más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran.

-Hubo un ataque mortífago –explicó sin dejar de apretar el pañuelo- pretendían tomar el Expreso antes de que llegara a Hogsmaede y secuestrar a todos los alumnos que lo abordaran después. No esperaban encontrar resistencia pero la encontraron. Severus, Kingsley y Tonks venían de regreso en el Expreso cuando sucedió el ataque.

-Yo estaba dormido y... sentí que algo no estaba del todo bien. Severus me había dado el pañuelo para saber por donde estaba yo y como me sentía antes del parto, así que pensé en usarlo del mismo modo pero a la inversa.

-Muy ingenioso –dijo Hermione- así podrían encontrarte si llegabas a entrar en labor sin tanto problema.

-Se le ocurrió después del "incidente" de la cerveza de mantequilla –dijo Harry con una sonrisa que se diluyó pronto conforme continuó relatando lo sucedido-. Pero el alcance del poder mágico del pañuelo es limitado, no podía sentir nada y estaba tan preocupado que... disparé mi propia magia por él. 

-Fue como tener una visión del lugar, supongo que lo que debí percibir si tuviera "el ojo interno". Era algo borroso, pero lo suficientemente claro como para saber que estaban luchando en el Expreso contra un número indefinido de mortífafos, no supe cuántos porque Remus llegó en ese momento y me sacudió con fuerza, dijo que había habido una fluctuación en la corriente mágica que lo hizo venir a verme, que debía detenerme o podría terminar destrozando algo. Y yo lo interrumpí de inmediato y le expliqué lo que sucedía. El dio la alarma.

-Pero si Lupin te detuvo antes de rompieras algo ¿cómo es que los relojes estaban hechos añicos? –Preguntó Draco asombrado del poder de Harry, hacer algo como lo que él había dicho era sumamente difícil y más aún para alguien en su estado.

Harry enrojeció una vez más antes de contestar:

-Bueno... yo... nadie me decía nada y estaba volviéndome un manojo de nervios, así que lo hice de nuevo y vi que el Expreso no salió muy bien de la batalla, pero que los nuestros ganaron, un sanador de San Mungo revisaba a los heridos y Severus estaba recostado en una camilla. Pero no sé nada más.

-Los relojes se rompieron después, Remus se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo y me detuvo cuando escuchamos un estruendo que venía de abajo. "¿Ves?" –me dijo- "ya rompiste algo". Quiso quitarme el pañuelo pero le prometí que no lo usaría de nuevo. Y no lo he hecho.

-Así que cuando llegamos, él estaba ahí para revisar los daños –concluyó Ginny encantada de que Harry estuviera tan enamorado como para destruir cualquier obstáculo.

-¿Quién te descontó puntos? –Preguntó Hermione recordando que Gryffindor había perdido veinte puntos en la mañana.

-Madame Pomfrey, y amenazó con mantenerme dormido si no dejaba de usar magia.

-Así que esta vez fue mucho peor que lo de la fiesta –comentó Draco que estaba demasiado intrigado con saber cómo un profesor y un alumno que se odiaban estaban intentando llevar una relación amorosa.

Acorralado, sin posibilidad de escape, así estaba Harry y no podía evitarlo. Así que hizo lo único viable, les contó parte de su historia romántica. Después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer.

° ° ° ° °

Empezó por las clases extras que tenía que darme. Todas las noches, verlo y luchar contra él hasta que ya no importó que era el cretino grasiento, porque es un excelente maestro cuando se lo propone y deja de insultarte.

La primera vez que lo vi supe que era un gran hombre, pero entonces tenía once años y él sólo se concentró en hacer mi vida más patética de lo que ya era.

Pero en las lecciones especiales empezó a preocuparse por mí, empezó a descubrir que la fama y la gloria no me importan en lo más mínimo. Así nos volvimos amigos.

Ámber fue quien se dio cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Y permitió que le ayudara con Remus sólo para tener un buen pretexto de hablar conmigo de esas cosas. Nunca antes había discutido el tipo de cosas que compartí con ella, ni había sido tan grande mi ignorancia por el mundo mágico hasta que ella empezó a explicar los cómos y por qués de las parejas mágicas. Antes de esas charlas los homosexuales eran peor vistos que los magos en la lista de mi tío y yo peor que todo lo peor junto.

Severus masculló una o dos veces contra la intolerancia sin saber todo lo que aliviaba en mí con sus palabras. Algo muy curioso para alguien que me odiaba por ser el hijo de mi padre...

No sé por qué me aceptó en su vida y no me voy a atormentar intentando averiguarlo porque lo tengo a él. Al principio me conformaba con que fuera mi amigo por lo que casi me muero de la sorpresa cuando me llamó y me dijo que yo le interesaba y que quería llegar a ser más que mi amigo o mi profesor.

Fue después de que terminaron los exámenes finales, Ámber le había insistido a Severus que no había ningún problema legal con que un alumno mayor de edad tuviera un romance con un profesor siempre y cuando no fuera algo muy "íntimo" dentro de los terrenos el colegio.

Por eso Severus me llamó a su oficina y me permitió llamarlo por su nombre, dijo que teníamos que conocernos antes de llegar a nada y acordamos intercambiar correspondencia por el tiempo que estuviera con mis tíos. Después evaluaríamos nuestros sentimientos antes de seguir avanzando. No tengo que decirles lo feliz que estaba después de eso.

Entonces sucedió el ataque y Ámber murió. Quería decirle todo lo del bebé a Severus en ese momento, pero tuve miedo de no haber realizado bien el conjuro y de su reacción, así que no dije nada, ni escribí nada al respecto por un mes al término del cual ya no tenía dudas, estaba embarazado.

Quería explicárselo a Severus en cuanto lo viera pero, las cosas nunca son como las planeas. En lugar de estar sentados en la cocina de Grimauld Place, tomando el té y comiendo pastelillos, él me encontró vomitando en el baño. Se preocupó muchísimo y bajó a reclamarle a mi tía su falta de cuidado hacia mi persona. Entonces ella dijo que yo tenía mucho enfermo y que quería que él limpiara la casa para que no dejara ningún germen mágico que pudiera afectar a Dudinkins.

Severus volvió por mí y vi en rostro que había sumado dos mas dos. No dijo nada, tomó mis cosas e hizo lo que mi tía le pidió, después me sacó de la casa sin dirigirme la palabra. Quería morirme, pero no podía quejarme, yo me lo había buscado al no ser honesto con él.

Cuando llegué a Grimauld Place estaba con el profesor Snape y no con Severus. Él simplemente me retiró el habla y volvió a ser el cretino de siempre. Intenté encararlo, pero no me lo permitió y dijo que cualquiera que hubiera embarazado al Niño-Que-Vivió debía hacerse responsable y que él no cargaría con las responsabilidades ajenas.

Fue una suerte que ninguno de ustedes estuviera ahí ese día.

No quería dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. Me encerré en mi cuarto para intentar encontrar una salida. Tenía que decirle a Severus y a Remus que ese bebé no era mío. Pero Remus estaba en una misión y Severus no me quería ni ver. Así que me dediqué a cosas más importantes, como tratar de encontrar una forma de conservar el desayuno en mi estómago.

Afortunadamente en Grimauld Place no sólo hay libros de magia oscura, sino también de sanación y pociones. Tuve mucho tiempo ese día de aprender a hacer la poción contra las malditas náuseas y aún más para decidir lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

Mi primer paso fue escribirle a Madame Pomfrey para que me examinara, pero ella llegó antes de que Hedwig saliera de la casa, fue muy extraño verla dar la vuelta y volver a entrar por la ventana hacia ella. Poppy dijo que le agrada el detalle de que yo le avisara. Obviamente Severus la había enviado y ese detalle me dio la certeza de que aún le importaba yo.

Al día siguiente llegaron ustedes y yo guardé el secreto, primero tenía que hablar con Severus.

Pero entonces todo se desbordó... Ginny también estaba embarazada y aunque fue muy divertido engañar a todos, también fue muy triste. Ella tenía tantas atenciones y yo no tenía nada, ni siquiera el bebé era mío.

Entonces obtuvimos permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon por la túnica de gala y supe que era el momento de hablar con Severus. Por eso le pedí a Dumbledore que lo mandara a él como nuestra escolta, así lo tendría a mi lado todo el día y él no podría negarse a escucharme.

Pero se negó y mucho. Pasó la mayor parte del viaje ignorándome y discutiendo hasta que me fastidió. Ya había sido demasiado tolerante con su berrinche y no tenía ningún motivo para tratarme así porque yo no había hecho nada incorrecto. Por eso lo acorralé después de que me negó un helado y sin más consideración le dije que el bebé era de Ámber y Remus.

Por eso él se quedó a vigilarme la noche del baile. Quería aclara las cosas.

El único problema ahora era que a mí me había salido lo gryffindor y los Potter revuelto con lo slytherin que tengo y estaba muy molesto, herido y cansado. Esa noche no fue la reconciliación que tanto había soñado sino un verdadero duelo.

Usar magia legalmente es maravilloso.

No lo dejé disculparse esa noche y le dejé un verdadero desastre por reconstruir. Pero valió la pena porque volvió a escribirme y contestar mis cartas y cuando volvimos al colegio habíamos logrado recuperar nuestra amistad.

Incluso me ayudó, a su modo, a controlar el monstruo terrible que habitaba dentro de mí y que se revolvía cada vez que veía a Ginny. Y Draco no lo hizo más fácil, siempre acosándome con que quería quitársela, sin olvidar a Ron que no hacía más que vigilarme y Hermione que casi me descubre cuando empecé a presentar contracciones.

Pero con todo, no fue tan malo.

° ° ° ° °

-A ti si que te pasa todo –lo consoló Ron-. Y yo no estaba vigilándote.

-¡Vamos Ron! –dijo Draco dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda del pelirrojo- si no hacías más que pensar en su "amor secreto".

-Yo jamás creí que sería Snape –intervino Ginny- es decir, él dijo que parecías un indigente y cosas mucho peores de ti.

-Si, lo sé –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Era mi castigo por no compartir con él lo del bebé, prometió no compartir el embarazo conmigo, aunque creo que lo hizo más por él que por mí porque si estuvo ahí, solamente no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con el bebé.

Al llegar a este punto Harry indicó a sus amigos se acercaran más y una vez que los tuvo cerca dijo confidencialmente:

-Pero falló miserablemente porque ama a ese bebé y ahora será padrino de James Lupin.

-¡POTTER!

Cinco cabezas se incorporaron asustadas cuando escucharon la portentosa voz de Severus Snape. Su dueño estaba de pie a unos pasos de ellos y sin lugar a dudas, había escuchado cada palabra que salió de la boca de Harry. Tenía una mirada peligrosa que los hizo sentir en peligro mortal como lo había dicho Harry unas horas antes.

-De todas las faltas que has cometido hoy esta es la peor –dijo deleitándose del escalofrío que recorrió a su improvisada audiencia-. Veamos, diez puntos menos por hablar de un profesor a sus espaldas...

-Pero –intentó decir Harry.

-No me interrumpas. Diez puntos más por reincidir contra una advertencia clara de restringir el uso de tu magia y...

Draco sintió que Harry debía ser la persona más valiente y estúpida del mundo si estaba enamorado de alguien que claramente se deleitaba con humillarlo y exhibir todos y cada uno de sus errores.

-...Cincuenta puntos, como recompensa por enviar el aviso que salvó nuestras vidas y la de muchos estudiantes –concluyó Severus Snape con una sonrisa que asustó aun más a los jóvenes que jamás lo habían visto sonreír. Harry por su parte estaba encantado y correspondió con algo que debería estar prohibido porque hasta Draco pensó que se veía encantador cuando sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Estaba preocupado.

-Lo sé, por eso no resté más puntos.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Ahora sí, espero haber resuelto todas las dudas del inicio del romance entre Harry y Severus y la razón por la que el último trataba tan mal a nuestro gryffindor favorito. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y como verán la razón de su tardanza fue que es el más largo de este fic hasta el momento. Pero valió la pena .

**Tenshi Lain:** ¡Felicidades por adivinar lo de Harry siendo "madre de alquiler", has estado cerca de resolver el conflicto más veces de las que puedo permitir así que me voy a tener que ver en la penosa necesidad de complicar más la historia risa malvada. No es cierto, la verdad es que ya se hayan aclarado varias dudas hasta el momento, como lo de Severus y Harry en Grimauld Place. Mil gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Mariana Splendor Miau McGonagall** (¡Qué largo! Tanto como el nombre de este fic): tienes toda la razón del mundo, este fic ha sido para enredar las cosas, a poco no ha sido divertido descubrir el misterio, nn Remus y Severus han estado más amigables, no cariñosos (dale otra lectura y verás) porque entre otras cosas se van a convertir en compadres al ser Severus el padrino de James. Y creo que no te va a gustar mucho lo que va a pasar entre Harry y el bebé pero... ya verás.

**Ireth-snape****: ¡**¡Nooooooo! No mates a Remus, ¿qué haré sin él? Todavía tiene muchas participaciones futuras aquí. Me alegra que hayas reconsiderado y después de este capítulo confío perdones al lobito.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**Espero que después de este capítulo hayan quedado muchas cosas en claro y estés preparándote para lo que sigue que sí, va a ser muy enredado también.****


	9. Madame Pomfrey

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Ha llegado la Navidad y Harry tiene un inesperado obsequio para los Malfoy esperando por ser abierto.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

**N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de seguir esta historia. Quiero que sepan que tengo atesorados todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y en especial este capítulo lo dedico a **Tenshi Lain** que verá varias respuestas a sus comentarios aquí.

** Capítulo 9   
Madame Pomfrey**

-¡Felicidades jóvenes osados! ¡Yo los saludo con el respeto que merecen! –Se escuchó la voz jovial dirigirse a cierto grupo de séptimo grado, El hombre llegó hasta ellos con inusual gracia, atrayendo la atención de casi todos los presentes sobre él. Cuando llegó hasta ellos hizo una elegante reverencia en su dirección, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estuvieran en medio del Gran Comedor, ante la mirada curiosa de los pocos alumnos que habían bajado a desayunar.

-¿Remus te sientes bien?

-Por supuesto bella y perspicaz Hermione -Remus estaba radiante, rejuvenecido, en pocas palabras, desconocido.

-¿Y James? -Preguntó Draco dedicándole una mirada inquisidora. Remus sin embargo, no pareció molestarse ante el interrogatorio, sino que sonrió aún más. El resto del alumnado había dejado de prestarles atención concentrándose en sus propios asuntos, cosa que arrancó una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro del antiguo hombre lobo.

-¡Oh, está siendo consentido por su futuro padrino! No me miren así, obligué a Harry a confesar el por qué siguió perdiendo puntos Gryffindor a pesar de que estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Y a qué debemos la felicitación? -Preguntó Ginny sabiendo que detrás de la animosidad de Remus se escondía un secreto que pedía a gritos ser revelado.

-¿No saben? -Se ensanchó aún más la sonrisa en los labios del hombre- ¡Hoy es Navidad!

-¡Ah, eso! -Dijo Ron con desgana-. Pensamos que sería algo más interesante.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso hay algo que les de más felicidad en estos momentos?

-Sólo un par de cosas -comentó Ginny con voz soñadora. Una risita nerviosa se le escapó a Hermione sacando a Ginny de su ensueño. Draco rompió a reír.

-El retorno de nuestro valiente héroe -dijo Ron imitando la voz de su hermana- será una dicha incalculable que sólo será opacada por el nacimiento de nuestro muy deseado primogénito.

-¡Oye! Que soy yo el protagonista del alumbramiento de ese niño.

-Harry dijo que será una niña -canturreó Hermione disfrutando del desconcierto del rubio.

Los cuatro comenzaron una animada discusión sobre el sexo del futuro bebé Malfoy ante la divertida mirada de Remus quien dejó de prestarles atención para volver el rostro hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y decir en voz baja _cayeron_. A esta señal, una silueta alta y oscura avanzó con paso seguro en dirección al animado grupo.

-¡De ningún modo aceptaré como única la palabra de Potter! -Concluyó Draco-, es un mago poderoso, no lo niego, pero aún no es un sanador calificado y no permitiré que él sea quien tome el control de este nacimiento.

-Si yo fuera tú, no cantaría victoria tan pronto Malfoy. ¿Quién sabe si sea yo el único a tu lado en "el gran momento"?

La voz logró su objetivo, sorprender a sus amigos hasta el punto de dejarlos sin palabras. Lo cual no duró mucho porque los cuatro se levantaron de un salto y Harry recibió un abrazo colectivo después de ser casi ahorcado por Draco.

-¡Eso es para que no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido de nuevo! Hasta el bebé se sorprendió y me pateó -se quejó Draco.

-¿Te quejas por tan poco? -Bromeó Harry- si James no tiene una pelota de fútbol cuando crezca será un verdadero desperdicio.

-¡Eso si que no Harry! Me niego a que alejes a mi hijo del noble sendero del quidditch -reclamó Remus con una mirada severa que se veía tan extraña en él como para arrancar una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

° ° ° ° °

Después de la entrada triunfal de Harry en el Gran Comedor, el grupo se desplazó a la habitación Malfoy para tener mayor libertad y espacio.

En el camino Harry se enteró que nadie lo había extrañado porque estaba circulando un curioso rumor en donde él había resultado herido por haber participado en la batalla del Expreso. La historia narraba con lujo de detalles como Harry había escuchado el desconcierto de los profesores y, decidido a ayudar, había montado en su Saeta de Fuego, volando al encuentro de la batalla y rompiendo los relojes del conteo por la copa en el proceso.

-¡Que locura! -Musitó Harry- ¿Quién idearía algo así?

-Yo.

La declaración de Remus consiguió detener el avance del grupo. Los cinco jóvenes vieron que el hombre frente a ellos era más merodeador que maestro, algo que resultó en cierto modo, perturbador.

-No me miren así, muchos escucharon la pequeña declaración de Minerva sobre Harry y los relojes y aún más notaron que estaba recluido en la enfermería. ¿Qué querían que hiciéramos? Tuvimos que inventar algo y a mí se me ocurrió esa pequeña aventura.

-¡Pequeña! Por lo que he escuchado van a terminar diciendo que salía a enfrentar a Voldemort.

-Algunos ya lo están diciendo -comentó Ginny con picardía.

-¿Ves?

-¡Oh Harry! No seas tan quisquilloso. Necesitábamos dar explicaciones y no es una mentira del todo. ¿O preferirías que todo el colegio supiera que estuviste en la enfermería para recuperarte de un parto difícil? Además fue idea de Dumbledore.

Harry enrojeció ligeramente y encabezó la marcha intentando ignorar la actitud triunfal que Remus debía estar exhibiendo.

Cuando llegaron a su objetivo Remus volvió a hacer una florida reverencia permitiendo el paso de la comitiva al interior de la habitación pero sin entrar él mismo.

-Misión cumplida -comentó- ahora entregaré mi reporte al profesor de pociones que vendrá a recogerte a la hora pactada. -Y agregó en tono confidencial- Será mejor que me de prisa o Severus estará demasiado fatigado después de cuidar a James toda la mañana.

Con estas palabras a modo de despedida, Remus se aseguró de que Harry estuviera dentro de la habitación una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta

-Jamás debí curarlo –se quejó en voz alta Harry-. ¡Ha estado imposible y cada vez se pone peor!

Ese fue su último reclamo al ser absorbido por la bulliciosa conversación de sus amigos, que de común acuerdo habían pactado olvidar la guerra para concentrarse en ser un grupo de adolescentes descuidados.

El árbol que engalanaba la habitación daba la ilusoria idea de que estaban en vísperas de navidad puesto que estaba repleto por una inmensa montaña de presentes en espera de ser abiertos. Harry señaló el detalle obteniendo por respuesta que el grupo había decidido abrirlos hasta que el resto de la familia se reuniera esa misma tarde. Cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder aclarando las dudas de Harry.

Aunque supiera que era completamente inútil, había estado preguntando cada día obstinadamente cuando le permitirían abandonar la enfermería. Durante todo ese tiempo Severus había sido el encargado de lanzarle una mirada peligrosa para recordarle que aunque lo deseara no podría salir hasta que se hubiera recuperado más.

Por eso, cuando lo dieron de alta en Navidad, consideró que era más por ser navidad que por su pronta recuperación ya que fue advertido y amenazado con no realizar ningún tipo de hechizo, además de llevarse miles de recomendaciones de Poppy que estaba muy angustiada, como siempre, con que fuera demasiado pronto para que Harry saliera.

Entre las múltiples indicaciones estaba el que tenía prohibido esfuerzos físicos, pero por una pequeña fracción de segundo, Harry consideró que debieron prohibirle los abrazos. Ser aplastado por más de cuatro Weasleys al mismo tiempo no debería ser sano. Algo también notó Molly Weasley al exigirle a su prole que se comportaran y dejaran a Harry respirar.

En cosa de unas horas la habitación Malfoy se vio terriblemente pequeña para contener a la multitud que se había reunido ahí, no sólo estaban todos los Weasley (sin contar a Percy), sino también Fleur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y, de modo sorprendente, la señora Malfoy que ya no parecía ser tan estirada y tenía su nariz a una altura normal.

La presencia de Narcisa Malfoy obviamente no opacó la felicidad que desbordaban los Weasley, y para sorpresa de Harry, sus modos elegantes y calmados se acoplaban perfectamente al escandaloso Weasley, como si toda su vida hubiera pertenecido a esa familia.

Familia. La palabra siempre creaba un hueco en el corazón de Harry y por un momento sintió que estaba usurpando la felicidad ajena, casi deseó que Severus viniera a sacarlo antes de tiempo, incluso consideró la posibilidad de decirle a la señora Weasley que se sentía mal para salir de esa habitación que comenzaba a asfixiarlo con tanta dicha, aunque tuviera que volver a la enfermería.

-Relájate –Harry volvió la cabeza hacia la suave voz que había hablado sólo para encontrarse el sereno rostro de la señora Malfoy que lo miraba de reojo mientras fingía que su atención estaba fija en su hijo abriendo algunos de los paquetes al lado de su esposa.

-¿Disculpe?

-No eres el único que se siente fuera de lugar –continuó ella mirándolo por primera vez-. Pero ellos son felices de tenernos a su lado, eso bien vale el pequeño sacrificio de tragar la envidia que sentimos de su dicha ante nuestro vacío.

Era cierto, y por alguna extraña razón, Harry sintió que el deseo de salir corriendo de esa habitación se había ido conforme escuchaba a la señora Malfoy. Entonces empezó a sentirse un poco culpable, todos esos años de rivalidad con Draco habían ocasionado que él insultara muchas veces a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, una verdadera desconocida para él, pero eso no le disculpaba todas las cosas desagradables que había dicho a alguien, que viéndola de cerca no era una mala persona.

Narcisa Malfoy sonrió con indulgencia al ver la cantidad de sentimientos que pasaban por el rostro del joven señor Potter. Había esperado tener que soportar una cantaleta de sus aventuras en esa reunión, del mismo modo en que había soportado todas las cantaletas de Lucius. Descubrir que el joven era más bien callado y que estaba inquieto la había sorprendido lo suficiente para que, picada por la curiosidad, se acercara a hablar con él.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Harry ante la sonrisa de la señora Malfoy y decidió que no valía la pena desperdiciar la compañía, así que empezó a entablar una conversación con ella para descubrir que el buen corazón de Draco se había mantenido oculto, pero a salvo, gracias a su intervención.

Media hora después eran amigos. Continuaron charlando animadamente sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Potter?

-Draco, es descortés que sigas llamándolo por su apellido –lo riñó Ginny.

-Algunas cosas son más sencillas de conseguir si eres Harry Potter –sonrió con indulgencia y algo de orgullo el joven gryffindor.

-¿Un Teddy Bear azul original primera edición?

-¡No sabía que fueras un coleccionista de osos Draco! –Exclamó Harry verdaderamente sorprendido de la revelación, su interlocutor tuvo la gracia de colorear un poco sus mejillas antes de contestar-. Su creador era un mago y se dice que colocó en algunos de los osos que fabricó un pequeño conjuro feliz...

-Que garantiza horas de amor y compañerismo entre el oso y su dueño volviéndolos amigos inseparables por años –concluyó Narcisa el pequeño discurso de su hijo, luego agregó con cierta travesura cómplice que sorprendió a todos, menos a Harry que empezaba a conocerla mejor-. Draco tuvo uno que sufrió un fin desafortunado, desde entonces ha estado buscando otro Teddy Bear primera edición.

-¡Vaya! No lo sabía Draco, pero siento desilusionarte, el Teddy es para Dawn -todas las risas que habían empezado con la revelación de que Draco Malfoy había amado a un oso terminaron abruptamente ante la declaración de Harry.

-Así que Ron ha tenido razón todo este tiempo y si tienes una novia secreta Harry –bromearon Fred y George a coro.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió Harry ofendido- Dawn es mi futura ahijada, pero como falta poco para que conozca a su padrino decidí enviar su regalo un poco antes.

-¡Señor Potter todavía no nace mi nieta y ya vas a empezarla a consentir! –Exclamó Narcisa horrorizada-. Debí haber pensado en eso antes o ella va a terminar queriéndote más a ti que a mí.

El lugar se llenó de risas ante la broma, logrando que Narcisa sintiera que por fin estaba integrándose a la nueva familia de su hijo.

-¡Oh no! –Chilló Draco-. ustedes no van a empezar a arruinar su educación.

-¿Por qué no Draco? –Se integró Molly a la conversación-. Después de todo sus padres son quienes deben encargarse de su educación y los abuelos...

-...y padrino.

-...son los encargados de consentirlos. A propósito, precioso nombre Harry, pero aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé.

-Harry ha insistido en que será una niña mamá.

-Lo será –garantizó Harry de nuevo con una sonrisa radiante de las que Draco quería prohibir.

-No intentes cambiar la conversación Harry –dijo Draco fingiendo estar molesto- ¿quién te vendió este Teddy?

-El Ejército de Salvación –dijo Harry en un suspiro derrotado y un poco avergonzado-, el verano pasado, no costó mucho –confesó- pero tuve que restaurarlo y como ese es uno de mis pasatiempos... por eso lo compré.

-Un Teddy Bear no puede ser arreglado con magia –musitó Draco comprendiendo que Harry debió comprar el oso no para su bebé, sino para el pequeño James, el bebé que tenía que dejar ir.

-Por eso es divertido repararlo hasta que quede como nuevo, aunque no sabía nada del hechizo feliz y no tengo idea si siga ahí.

-Permíteme –intervino Narcisa, tomo el oso, hizo una floritura con la varita y sonrió cuando el muñeco se vio envuelto en un resplandor azulado-. Sí, ahí sigue, tienes talento Harry, sería un excelente restaurador, ese oso parece nuevo.

Harry sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido y empezó a contestar las preguntas que el señor Weasley le hacía, interesado en descubrir si Harry podía reparar algunos de los objetos que había acumulado en su colección. La señora Malfoy participó animadamente en esa conversación, intrigada por el modo en que Harry había reparado al oso sin magia y Bill preguntó preocupado porqué Harry visitaba ejércitos muggles, por lo que Harry le explicó que el Ejército de Salvación no tenía nada que ver con la milicia, sino con la ayuda.

Mientras tanto Draco, Ginny, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo.

-Es un regalo muy valioso –dijo Draco intentando que su voz no traicionara lo que sentía por tener que dejar ir a tan precioso obsequio-, quizás quieras conservarlo para cuando tengas a tus propios hijos.

-No digas tonterías –rechazó Harry fingiéndose ofendido-. Además no es el único oso que tengo.

-¿Tienes otro Teddy Bear azul primera edición? –El asombro de Draco era tan grande que cualquiera diría quería lanzarse sobre Harry para conseguir el otro oso.

-Tú si que eres un coleccionista –afirmó Harry divertido por la situación-. Tengo dos más -dijo con orgullo saboreando la expresión hambrienta de Draco- uno café y otro con forro a cuadros, pero aún no he empezado a repararlos así que no me pidas ninguno porque no te lo daré aunque palidezcas hasta casi volverte invisible.

Aquello era cierto, Draco estaba agitado y pálido, su madre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, muy parecida a la que Ginny puso y con eso decidió dar por terminado el tema de los Teddy Bears y pasar al más seguro terreno de los obsequios, así que tomó el último de los paquetes que estaban bajo el árbol. Ginny entendió lo que él quería hacer y juntos se lo entregaron a Harry que los miró sorprendido.

Un silencio había tomado por asalto el lugar, todos los ojos fijos en las manos de Harry que develaron con cuidado una caja de cuero negro. Nervioso, el joven la abrió con cuidado para encontrar una tabla metálica del tamaño de un libro (como los de Harry Potter .). Pasó con cuidado sus dedos por la pulida superficie de la tabla metálica, descubriendo algunos símbolos labrados en ella.

-Es...

-Una tabla de sanación –corroboró Ginny con una sonrisa, ella había elegido el obsequio y Draco había estado de acuerdo en que era lo que Harry necesitaba-, Madame Pomfrey dijo que todos los sanadores necesitan una de esas, así que decidimos adelantarnos y dártela de una vez.

-Gracias.

° ° ° ° °

-¿Te divertiste?

-Mucho, pero sólo después de que tragarme la envidia y descubrir que la señora Malfoy en una linda persona. Pensé que estarías en la reunión.

-¿Y verme rodeado de Weasleys? No gracias, además tenía mucho que hacer.

-¿Jugar con James?

-El niño tiene poco más de una semana de nacido, no esperarás que sea un digno oponente mío en ajedrez.

-Claro Severus, lo que tú digas –comentó Harry intentando cubrir la sonrisa que quería salir a flote ante las palabras del hombre.

-Pensé que volvería a la enfermería –dijo intentando cambiar la conversación hacia terrenos más seguros.

-Poppy autorizó que volvieras a tu torre siempre y cuando te comportes.

Siguieron caminando en silencio unos metros, deteniéndose por breves segundos al final de una escalera que había agitado bastante a Harry.

-Creo que no voy a aguantar subir hasta la torre –murmuró Harry con cierta angustia.

Severus comprendió sus palabras, había subido tres pisos y obligarlo a más sería una soberana estupidez. Miró a su alrededor antes de pasar un brazo por la cintura de Harry que lo miró sorprendido, ignorando por completo el desconcierto en los ojos del joven, pasó el otro brazo por sus piernas y de un solo movimiento, lo levantó del piso.

-Esto no quiere decir que me llevarás a tu habitación ¿verdad? –bromeó Harry nervioso, siempre se sentía así cerca de Severus, pero estar en sus brazos era tan surrealista que lo hacía sentirse completamente desprotegido.

-Apenas puedes caminar y te atreves a pensar que te llevaré a mi habitación en donde quisieras quedar exhausto.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que no.

Harry se acurrucó en el pecho de su profesor, aspirando el aroma del hombre, sintiéndose seguro y feliz. Severus seguía manteniéndose algo distante con él, pero aún se interesaba y Harry sentía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lograra perdonarlo por completo y volvieran a reanudar su romance.

No dijeron nada mientras se dirigían a la enfermería, el lugar más cercano desde donde estaban, no lo necesitaban, era una de las razones por las que estaban juntos, podían pasar largos períodos de tiempo simplemente disfrutando e su compañía, sin arruinarlo con palabras vacías que sólo quisieran llenar un momento igual de vacío.

Severus sonrió para sí mientras sostenía a Harry contra su pecho, hubiera sido más sencillo utilizar un hechizo que llevarlo en brazos, pero eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para llenar su corazón de la calidez que emanaba de Harry. A unos metros de la enfermería se detuvo y bajío el rostro buscando los labios del joven que no se hicieron del rogar y se abrieron ante los suyos fundiéndose en un delicioso beso.

-Feliz Navidad Harry –dijo cuando ambos se separaron buscando un poco de aire.

-Justo el regalo que estaba esperando recibir –susurró Harry sin ocultar su dicha-. Supongo que esto quiere decir que ya fui completamente perdonado.

-Si, creo que ya has aprendido la lección –bromeó Severus apretándolo contra su pecho mientras reanudaba su marcha.

En pocos minutos cruzaron el umbral de la enfermería, pero Severus no dejó que Harry lo soltara, aunque era claro que él quería recorrer esa distancia por sí mismo, lo llevó hasta su cama. En cosa de segundos apareció Madame Pomfrey con su habitual mirada preocupada.

-Antes de que comience el interrogatorio –dijo Severus- no le ha pasado nada, pero se agitó mucho subiendo unas cuantas escaleras y por eso decidí traerlo aquí en lugar de llevarlo hasta la Torre.

-Bien Harry –dijo la matrona con ese aire de superioridad que ponía cuando sabía que tenía la razón-, parece que vas a hacerme compañía unos días más.

-¿Podré ir a la celebración de Año Nuevo?

-Ya veremos.

° ° ° ° °

Una serie de ruidos lejanos empezó a inquietar el sueño de Harry, había estado conversado animadamente con Severus por una hora antes de que Poppy dijera que había sido suficiente y le ordenara dormir.

Los ruidos comenzaron a crecer de intensidad, mientras eran acompañados por algunos gritos y sollozos lejanos, y por lo tanto ininteligibles. Confundido, Harry se incorporó y buscó sus lentes.

La urgencia en las voces lejanas terminaron por despabilarlo, por lo que salió de su cómoda cama y se puso la bata encima, justo a tiempo para ver entrar en la enfermería la forma levitante de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! –Llamó Harry al darse cuenta de que Draco era levitado por Bill y que detrás de él venían todos los que habían estado en la reunión navideña.

El mismo llamado de Hary se repitió en cada uno de los inesperados visitantes, pero ninguno de ellos consiguió su objetivo, Madame Pomfrey no apareció. Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry corrió hasta la oficina de la enfermera para encontrarla vacía.

Eso sí que era inusual, Poppy jamás dejaba su oficina, Harry buscó algún indicio de su paradero, llamó a la puerta de su habitación que estaba a un lado del despacho ¡y nada!. Confundido, regresó hasta el lugar donde estaba la conmoción, al parecer todos habían tenido la misma idea y estaban buscando por toda la enfermería a Madame Pomfrey con el mismo resultado. Ella no estaba.

Haciendo acopio d todo su valor, Harry se acercó a la cama en que Draco estaba gritando, había bromeado sobre el tema, conocía el procedimiento, pero jamás pensó que realmente él sería quien recibiría a la pequeña Dawn.

-¿Cuándo empezaron las contracciones? –Preguntó aparentando una calma que no sentía y empezando a revisar a su antiguo rival.

-¡Con Ted-dy! –Gritó Draco.

-¿Y hasta ahora vienes aquí? –Lo regañó Harry.

-¡N-noo lo sabí-a! –Se defendió Draco.

Harry contuvo el impulso de girar los ojos y comenzó a revisar a Draco, su magia había creado ya el canal de parto con lo que descartaba por completo intentar detener el alumbramiento. Lo que era peor, estaba demasiado dilatado lo que no era muy bueno tomando en cuanta su inexperiencia. Comenzó a contar la distancia entre las contracciones mientras revisaba el canal mágico.

Ginny sollozaba a su lado diciendo que las contracciones se suponían debían ser más dolorosas para que pudieran darse cuenta. Ron vociferaba llamando a Madame Pomfrey, Molly limpiaba la frente de Draco y Narcisa intentaba controlar a los gemelos que corrían de un lado a otro de la enfermería. Ahora entendía Harry lo que sentía Poppy, desesperado lanzó un hechizo paralizador en todos los presentes excepto Draco y les ordenó salir de ahí o no se hacía responsable. Quitó el hechizo y todos salieron.

Antes de que se retirara Ron, Harry lo detuvo pidiéndole que buscaran a Severus y a Remus. Y contrario a lo que esperaban, le pidió a Hermione que se quedara para ayudar. Todos los demás se encontraron afuera de la enfermería viendo la puerta y escuchando los gritos que salían del interior.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos –dijo Harry.

° ° ° ° °

Ron regresó unos quince minutos después de haber sido echado de la enfermería con la mala noticia de no haber logrado localizar a Snape, pero con Remus corriendo a su lado. A penas llegaron a la enfermería, pasó su hijo a los brazos de Molly y se adentró al lugar abriendo la puerta con cuidado, aunque no el suficiente, porque un chillido salió de ahí.

Era potente, era agudo y de ningún modo era de Draco.

El tiempo se detuvo un instante para todos los que estaban fuera, y volvió a su marcha cuando Hermione emergió por la puerta, el pijama salpicado de sangre y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Están bien, Harry y Remus los están atendiendo ahora –dijo cansada, pero feliz, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el corredor y empezó a llorar.

-Y-yo estaba tan asustada... casi no hice nada... apenas pasar unas toallas y estuve lejos, sosteniendo la mano de Draco, ayudando a Harry a contar, pero nada más.

-¿Esto es normal? –Había cierto temor en la voz de Fred.

-Según Harry sí, dice que no todos los embarazos son iguales y tampoco lo tienen que ser los partos, dijo que fue una suerte que incluso se diera cuenta porque pudo haber avanzado esto sin que lo notáramos.

-¿Lo viste? –Preguntó Ginny- al bebé.

-No, Harry estaba atendiéndolo cuando entró Remus y me dijo que podía salir.

Molly y Narcisa seguían sentadas con los labios apretados y las manos entrelazadas, las dos habían tenido hijos antes, sabían lo que sucedía dentro, pero habían estado tan asustadas que no pudieron ser de ayuda y, de pronto, la noticia entró de llenó a su conciencia.

-¡Ya nació! –Gritaron a un tiempo antes de darse un abrazo lleno de dicha.

Esa era la declaración que todos estaban esperando. El señor Weasley sonrió con orgullo mientras Bill y Fleur se abrazaban y besaban con complicidad, Charli y los gemelos chocaron sus manos y Ron se sentó junto a Hermione, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo, invitándola a que recostara su cabeza en su hombro. Ginny comenzó a llorar de felicidad antes de decir:

-Nació el veintiséis de diciembre.

-Pesando dos kilos y setecientos gramos, con excelentes reflejos, maravillosos pulmones y un buen apretón de manos –confirmó Remus, saliendo a ver al grupo-. La mamá puede pasar, Harry ha terminado con las pruebas y de limpiar a tu preciosa hija.

-¡Harry tenía razón! –Se quejaron los gemelos que habían esperado un niño a quien corromper.

-Ni se atrevan a pensar en convertir a mi niña en una amenaza como ustedes –advirtió Ginny.

-¡Qué gran idea! –Dijo Fred.

-¡Una amenaza femenina! –Agregó George.

Molly comenzó a regañarlos mientras Ginny era guiada por Remus por la enfermería hacia una cunita de la que emanaba una cálida temperatura.

Con algo de miedo se acercó a la cuna y se asomó al interior para encontrarse con la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida, un pedazo de su corazón y el de Draco que lloriqueaba con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no la cargas? –Incitó Remus al tiempo que aplicaba un hechizo esterilizador a la ropa de Ginny.

Ella se agachó con cuidado, tocando la suave cabecita con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de la bebé para levantarla. Era tan pequeñita y frágil, pero era suya, su pequeña hija. _Dawn_, Harry había elegido un precioso nombre para la pequeña.

Dawn dejó de llorar en cuanto sintió el cálido abrazo de su mamá y escuchó su voz susurrante. Ginny estaba tan feliz, que sólo pensaba en compartir su felicidad con Draco.

-Ya puedes pasar a verlo –se escuchó la voz de Harry cerca de ella, como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento.

Descorrió la cortina permitiéndole ver la figura cansada, pero feliz del hombre que amaba, sin pensarlo dos veces, Ginny llevó consigo a la pequeña que depositó en los brazos de Draco.

Jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos grises, Draco pasó con cuidado una mano por la carita de Dawn, estaba feliz, orgullos, asustado y agradecido. Levantó su rostro hacia Ginny y la besó ligeramente.

-Gracias -susurró- ustedes han sido el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida.

-Lo sé, no nos mereces pero te queremos igual –bromeó ella.

-Sólo hay algo que me molesta –dijo él-. ¿Por qué Potter tiene que acertar siempre?

-Porque será un gran sanador y un excelente padrino para Dawn –concluyó Ginny.

La bebé en sus brazos apretó un dedo de papá para indicar su aprobación sobre el tema. Draco supo entonces que Harry Potter había entregado el mejor obsequio esa Navidad y no estaba hablando e un extremadamente raro oso de felpa.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Bien, parece que tengo cierta obsesión con la Navidad, porque pasan cosas importantes en mis historias en esas fechas, pero es completamente intencional si sacan cuentas así debía de ser por la fecha en que se embarazó Ginny, justo antes de salir del vacaciones por finales de abril o principios de mayo.

Ahora, como deben haber notado, siempre hay un desaparecido en este fic que le da nombre al capítulo, al principio se decía el nombre del desaparecido al principio, pero ahora quise dejarlo al final para cambiar un poco el ritmo ¿les gustó así?

Dawn significa amanecer


	10. Albus

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Sin Madame Pomfrey o Severus, Harry se ha hecho responsable de la enfermería ya que no pueden pedir un reemplazo si Dumbledore no aparece por temor a la intervención del Ministerio. Aún así, Harry y Remus confían en desentrañar el misterio de esa desaparición.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

** Capítulo 10   
Albus**

-¿Y bien? Vas a decirme qué está pasando.

Una ceja levantada, una media sonrisa y el eructo de un bebé después de que su padre diera leves golpecitos en su espalda, esas fueron las respuestas de Remus a las dudas de Harry. Aunque no fueron de mucha ayuda puesto que el joven mago siguió de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y su mirada más seria. Se parecía tanto a Lily que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda intentando recordarse que él era veinte años mayor, un exlicántropo y la última figura paterna de Harry, pero era muy difícil cuando recordaba a unos ojos del mismo verde riñéndole haber dejado un plato sin lavar.

-En serio Harry –suspiró derrotado- no tengo idea de porque Poppy dejó la enfermería, ni sé en donde está Severus y mucho menos por qué no podemos encontrar a Dumbledore.

-¿No piensas que todo eso es demasiado sospechoso?

-No –respondió Remus con una sonrisa-, Dumbledore suele salir de Hogwarts para guiar a la Orden del Fénix y Severus tiende a desaparecer precipitadamente cuando Voldemort lo llama, ya deberías saberlo.

-¿Y Poppy? –Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar, no después de tener que atender un parto.

-De acuerdo, ella nunca deja la enfermería sola, pero si lo ves como yo, te darás cuenta de que no la dejó desprotegida. Tú estabas aquí y has llevado el mejor entrenamiento que ella ha sido capaz de dar. Dawn es da prueba de ello.

Harry no pudo evitar un leve rubor, así que volvió el rostro apartando la mirada de Remus y James para concentrarse en Draco, Dawn y Ginny que continuaban charlando animadamente después de que él hubiera tenido que sacar a punta de varita a todos los Weasley.

Se veían tan felices.

El rumor de la charla entre las señoras Malfoy y Weasley todavía llegaba hasta ellos aunque cada vez era más lejano, no tenían mucho de haberse ido más los murmullos traían consigo el recuerdo de su conversación con la señora Malfoy. Harry suspiro fatigado, en verdad extrañaba sentir a James cada día acompañándolo. 

Lo peor había sido verlo por primera vez desde su nacimiento. Era hermoso, pequeño y perfecto.

Y no era suyo.

Por eso no pidió cargarlo cuando nació y no lo hizo en cuanto Remus entró con el bebé a la enfermería. No necesitaba engañarse, su único consuelo era que la envidia que sentía empezaba a diluirse como una memoria ficticia.

-A propósito –dijo Remus con el propósito de sacar a Harry de su mundo alterno-, lindo nombre y tiene las iniciales de Draco.

-Si, eso es sólo una compensación adicional para fastidiarlo –una sonrisa implícita en el rostro de Harry, todavía no llegaba por completo a sus ojos, pero era un inicio.

-¡Escuché eso! –llegó la voz clara de Draco, aunque se percibía el enojo fingido entre las frases tiernas que dedicaba a su hija, hasta el momento las más repetidas eran "rayito de sol" y "pedacito de cielo".

-No tenía pensado ocultártelo –bromeó Harry volviendo su atención a la recién nacida-. Será mejor que esta señorita deje a su padre dormir –dijo mirando fijamente a Draco hasta que, resignado, la entregó a Ginny que se dirigió de inmediato a un sillón al lado del que ocupaba Remus.

-Ahora bebe esto Malfoy y si todo va bien, para mañana serás un feliz hombre de familia libre de salir de la enfermería.

-¡Draco no lo tomes aún! –Dijo Ginny meciendo a su hija-, si salimos de aquí no podremos quitarnos a mi familia de encima.

-Como si pudiéramos quitarnos a nuestras madres, fueran las últimas en irse ¿recuerdas? –Respondió dignamente el señor Malfoy apurando el contenido de la poción en un solo trago que le ocasionó muchas muecas-. Detesto las pociones reconstituyentes.

Poco después Draco estaba completamente dormido, Dawn yacía en su cunita a un lado de su cama, y James dormía en otra cuna no muy lejos. Harry había ordenado a Ginny ir a descansar y darse un baño o la tendría que hechizar y ahora solamente él y Remus estaban despiertos en la habitación.

-Deberías descansar un poco –sugirió Remus.

-Lo haré, pero primero debo pedirte algo –una seña de Remus le indicó que continuara y así lo hizo-, tengo la sensación de que Severus, Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore están en el mismo lugar y que no la están pasando exactamente bien.

-Harry eso es...

-¡Piénsalo Remus! ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sacar a Poppy de la enfermería, a Albus de Hogwarts y a Severus de cuidar el esperado parto de su estudiante consentido. Algo no está nada bien y tú vas a averiguarlo, ve con la profesora McGonagall, habla con alguien de la Orden. ¡Haz algo!

-Molly y Arthur ya deben estarse encargando de hacer todo eso –dijo Remus con calma- tienes que relajarte un poco Harry, no vamos a dejar que algo pase sin ponerte al corriente. Y Severus también se preocupa por ti ¿recuerdas?

-Estoy cansado –reveló Harry intentando no sonar demasiado herido ¿por qué Severus no le había dicho que se ausentaría por tanto tiempo? Dawn había nacido hace ocho horas y nadie parecía notarlo.

-Veré que puedo encontrar –dijo Remus derrotado, Harry no era el único que necesitaba respuestas y él empezaba a temer que la presencia de James acabara de ser su expulsión de excursiones peligrosas para la Orden.

-Gracias.

° ° ° ° °

La pregunta clave era descubrir el paradero de Albus Dumbledore, la desaparición simultánea de Madame Pomfrey y Severus Snape parecía estar relacionados pero no podían comprobarlo. No tenían modo de contactar a Snape cuando se desempeñaba como espía y Madame Pomfrey no tenía familiares o lugares que frecuentar, así que la única pista era encontrar a Albus.

Decirlo era más fácil que lograrlo.

Para cuando Remus alcanzó a la profesora McGonagall, se enteró de que la Orden ya estaba trabajando en localizarlo sin ningún resultado, además de que no había dejado instrucciones de su paradero o de cuándo pensaba regresar al colegio.

Era como si hubiera tenido que salir precipitadamente a juzgar por el estado de su oficina, que tenía una máquina plateada girando sin cesar mientras expulsaba un humo plateado. Albus no solía dejar sus cosas funcionando y mucho menos sin supervisión, pero igual la dejaron, no fueran a arruinar uno de sus brillantes planes o fuera parte de alguna estrategia secreta.

-¡En verdad me desespera la actitud de ese hombre! –Exclamó Minerva sin poder controlarse más, cuando descubrieron que no estaba en el Ministerio o San Mungo. Era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Minerva, tal vez debamos usar otro método para encontrarlos –sugirió Remus cuando era claro que estaba volviéndose un verdadero problema la desaparición.

-No voy a permitir que Harry tenga otro despliegue de poder porque no podemos encontrar a tres personas, la última vez destruyo los relojes, su energía irradiaba hasta el bosque prohibido y quedó muy fatigado. Aún no se recupera lo suficiente y podría resultar herido.

-Anoche hizo un excelente trabajo sin utilizar mucho de su poder.

-Pero debe descansar. Sólo debemos esforzarnos más, aún no llega el momento en que estemos tan desesperados Remus, ya verás como los encontramos en poco tiempo, incluso Mundungus está enfocado en esta búsqueda.

° ° ° ° °

Pero no encontraron nada. Ni un rastro de los desaparecidos y lo que era peor, el Ministerio empezaba a husmear sobre la desaparición de Dumbledore, aunque aún desconocían algo sobre los demás.

Los siguientes días la enfermería fue un lugar muy visitado por una repentina epidemia de enfermedades menores: resfriados, narices rotas, enfermedades estomacales, ojos llorosos y hasta caries. Parecía como si todos quisieran comprobar que Harry Potter era el nuevo encargado de la enfermería. 

Al principio la avalancha de enfermedades menores no había sido muy notable, pero cuando tuvo que empezar a dar fichas, Harry se dio cuenta del lío en el que se había metido. Dio de alta a Draco y Dawn después de exigir mínimo esfuerzo por parte del rubio, quien recordó en un "descuido" que el mismo Harry no había descansado en absoluto.

Al final fue Narcisa Malfoy quien se responsabilizó de vigilar el cuerpo, la lengua y la gratitud de su vástago. Molly también decidió quedarse en Hogwarts para ayudar con los bebés, así que en cosa de horas decidieron formar una especie de guardería para permitir a Remus el tiempo de ayudar en la búsqueda y en la enfermería.

-Deberían pedir un reemplazo temporal en San Mungo –comentó Hermione indignada mientras terminaba de hacer más poción pimienta; con el reciente aumento de resfriados se había terminado.

-Si hacen eso todos sabrán que tenemos más de un desaparecido –respondió Harry. Estaba reparando una nariz rota a un Hufflepuff, había logrado bastante experiencia en esos días y la nariz recuperó su forma original sin secuelas estéticas.

-¡Pero no es justo que tengas que hacer todo este trabajo!

-Nadie me lo pidió, yo me ofrecí. Además soy el aprendiz, se supone que puedo con esto.

-¿Qué pasará si sucede algo con lo que no puedas? –Hermione empezó a etiquetar los frascos que contenían la poción recién hecha.

-Entonces pediremos ayuda –resolvió Harry mientras revisaba su tabla de sanación y borraba al último paciente para dejar espacio para los próximos, sólo un nombre seguía en la tabla, Malfoy y no tenía intención de borrarlo.

-Quizás debas decirle a McGonagall sobre el exceso de pacientes –comentó Ron cerrando la puerta tras el Hufflepuff de segundo que se fue encantado con su nariz recién arreglada-. Ella podrá ponerles un alto para que dejen de enfermarse a propósito.

-¡Ron!

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Vas a decirme que había tantos resfriados antes de que se corriera la voz de que Harry era el sanador responsable?

-No pero...

-Todos quieren presumir que Harry Potter hizo algo por ellos y no van a dejar de venir –siguió discutiendo Ron.

-Quizás –intervino Harry analizando a los recientes casos-, pero no todos pueden enfermarse porque lo deseen.

-¡No seas tan ingenuo Harry! –Exclamó Hermione escandalizada-. Somos magos, podemos hacer que esas cosas sucedan. Ron tiene razón, debes hablar con McGonagall antes de que te enfermes.

-Estoy bien, si no los tuviera a ustedes si estaría perdido –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No intentes convencerme Potter, Ron y yo hablaremos con ella después de cenar.

-Vamos Harry –cabeceó Ron, indicando a su mejor amigo que no había nada que discutir y que tendría que acabar toda su cena si quería recuperar el control de la enfermería para esperar el regreso de Snape en paz.

Era lo único que Harry hacía desde había llegado ahí en brazos del profesor, esperar a que regresara. Caminaron hasta la oficina de Madame Pomfrey donde había una mesa servida con algunos de los mejores platillos que sabían guisar los elfos domésticos y tres sillas esperando ser usadas.

-El mantel es distinto –dijo Hermione notando que el modesto mantel blanco de la mesa había sido sustituido por uno verde oscuro con adornos dorados.

-Hay demasiada comida amigo ¿acaso te estás preparando para mañana?

-Dobby vino a preguntarme que me gustaría cenar y le di la lista que me entregó Madame Pomfrey, como siempre se excedió –se disculpó Harry mientras se servía avena y una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-Me alegro de que él se asegure de tu alimentación –comentó Hermione gratamente sorprendida de tener ayuda extra en vigilar los hábitos alimenticios de Harry.

-¿Cómo van los nuevos papás? –Preguntó Harry buscando cambiar la conversación, de inmediato se iluminar los rostros de Hermione y Ron indicándole que habían esperado a que él preguntara.

En cosa de segundos fue bombardeado con descripciones de los problemas que habían tenido los Malfoy al tratar de cambiar pañales y alimentar a la pequeña Dawn. Al parecer Molly y Narcisa había acordado enseñarles pero no intervenir.

Harry rió bastante al imaginar a Draco cubierto de talco y a Ginny arrojándole un chorro de agua por la desesperación que sintió al ver a Dawn pateando el frasco que cubrió a su padre, había tanto talco flotando que simplemente había sido imposible para ella ver otra cosa y pensó que estaban sufriendo un incendio.

Además de esos pequeños detalles, estaba el llanto nocturno que les obligaba a levantarse para alimentar a Dawn y aunque habían tomado turnos para alimentarla era obvio que ambos estaban agradecidos porque las vacaciones continuaran.

-Mamá les regaló unas horas de sueño cuidando a Dawn el otro día.

-Y Narcisa les ha enseñado a preparar una formula muy completa.

-Creo que yo debía haberle dado esa información –comentó Harry descubriendo que simplemente los había sacado de la enfermería sin ninguna clase de apoyo.

-No te preocupes, tienen a dos expertas en el ramo –aseguró Ron mientras se servía más ensalada de manzana- y no es como si tú supieras algo sobre ese tema –dijo antes de morderse la lengua con demasiada fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No, no es como si yo supiera como cuidar a un bebé -murmuró Harry distante, apenas fue consciente del codazo que Ron recibió en las costillas y de la mirada preocupada de Hermione.

-Harry, deberías platicar sobre eso, aunque sea un poco. Sabemos que extrañas a James y entendemos que no puedas acercarte a él, pero Dawn es tu ahijada y tienes todo el derecho de visitarla y cargarla y...

-¡Llenarte de leche cuando eructa!

-¡Ron!

Pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba Harry, entender que tener un bebé no era tan perfecto como pensaba, que su vida estaba regresando a la normalidad y quizás, cuando regresara Severus, podrían planear juntos las ceremonias de bautismo.

Hermione y Ron terminaron la discusión sobre los eructos al escuchar la risa de Harry. Tenía tanto sin hacerlo que Hermione le perdonó se burlara del cruel destino que había sufrido la camisa de Draco cuando quedó cubierta de leche regurgitada.

-¡Era su favorita! –Declaró entre risas.

° ° ° ° °

Para el treinta y uno de diciembre Harry se había acostumbrado a una especie de rutina atendiendo resfriados y dolores estomacales; las narices y los huesos rotos habían cesado en cuanto la profesora McGonagall amenazó con quitar puntos.

Las paredes claras de la enfermería eran cada vez menos amenazantes y más solitarias, en cierta medida Harry se sentía muy vinculado al lugar. Ahora era el responsable y eso lo llenaba de confianza en un futuro donde él fuera reconocido por sus aptitudes y talento, no por una cicatriz en la frente.

Con una sonrisa acomodó las últimas pociones que Hermione había preparado. El ritmo de últimos días era muy atareado, más no se sentía fatigado, por el contrario, había encontrado un equilibrio y por fin tenía control sobre el exceso de magia.

Sonrió con melancolía al pensar en la cena de Año Nuevo que lo esperaba, no tenía mucho ánimo por bajar, más las amenazas de sus amigos lo habían convencido de abandonar la enfermería aunque fuera por una noche.

Una más sin saber nada de Severus. Una semana para ser exacto.

_¿Donde estás Severus?_ Era la pregunta que no dejaba de acosar la mente de Harry hasta dejarlo aturdido. Le era muy difícil comprender como tres poderosos magos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Molesto golpeó el escritorio de Madame Pomfrey. Algunos artilugios se tambalearon en desaprobación, un poco de tinta salpicó sobre algunos papeles y un tintineo le indicó a Harry que algo había caído al piso. Apenado se inclinó a recoger lo que fuera que estuviera en el suelo.

Al parecer se trataba de algo redondo porque parecía haber rodado lejos del escritorio. Sin mucho interés y con una leve molestia por su torpeza, Harry continuó la búsqueda del misterioso objeto hasta que un brillo capturó su atención. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces sujetó con una mano la esfera transparente que había rodado cerca de la puerta de la oficina. Al instante un humo rojizo se formó dentro de la esfera como una pequeña e iracunda nube de tormenta.

-No sabía que tuvieras una recordadora –la amable voz de Remus rompió la concentración de Harry regresándolo al mundo.

-Es de Poppy –Harry acomodó la recordadora en su sitio, un segundo después, el humo rojizo desapareció.

-Ya veo –Remus intentando ocultar su preocupación agregó con cierto entusiasmo-. Me alegra haber venido por ti, hasta la recordadora sabe que olvidaste la cena.

-No olvidé la cena –se defendió Harry-, es en lo único que he pensado... -la frase quedó inconclusa ante la revelación que Harry había tenido.

-¿Harry? ¿Sucede algo? –Remus comenzó a alarmarse al ver salir al joven corriendo de la enfermería.

-¡Harry detente!

En balde trató Remus de hacerse escuchar, resignado corrió a su espalda, siguiéndolo por el pasillo y después por las escaleras cuyos escalones Harry subió de dos en dos. Hasta llegar frente al cuadro de la señora gorda que cruzó en un suspiro para llegar atropelladamente hasta la habitación de séptimo.

-Harry Potter será mejor que te expliques o voy a tener que aturdirte –dijo Remus recuperando la compostura e intentando tener el control de la situación- ¡Estás asustándome!

-Recordé lo que había olvidado –comentó Harry como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en revolver el interior de su baúl.

La preocupación de Remus aumentó conforme una pila de cosas personales se amontonaba sobre la cama de Harry, quien prácticamente estaba dentro del baúl.

-Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación si no quieres regresar a la enfermería en calidad de paciente –advirtió Remus- ¿Qué olvidaste?

Harry se incorporó y tendió un pergamino viejo y amarillento sobre la cama.

-Algo que Ámber me dijo poco después del ataque, cuando estábamos escondiéndonos –dijo Harry-. Estábamos en una cueva a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido. ¡Ahí es en donde deben estar!

-¡Harry eso es absurdo! –Remus estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía, James no lo dejaba dormir mucho y Harry lo había acosado casi toda la semana-, Si ellos estuvieran tan cerca sabrían que los estamos buscando, simplemente no tiene sentido.

- ¡Sí lo tiene! –Repitió Harry obstinado-, es por eso que no han aparecido, han buscado en el lugar equivocado –explicó ansioso.

Sólo entonces Remus notó que aquel pergamino no era otro sino el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Harry, nunca exploramos el bosque. ¡No vas a encontrarlos así!

-¿Tú creaste el mapa cierto? –Los ojos de Harry prácticamente resplandecían con anticipación-. Yo estuve ahí con Ámber; debe haber un modo de que eso ayude a completar el mapa.

Remus quiso decirle a Harry que las bunas intenciones no siempre daban fruto, que debería estar relajándose en el banquete de Año Nuevo y no preocuparse más por Severus. Pero no pudo, la esperanza de encontrarlos era muy fuerte aunque resultase completamente inútil, lo mejor era dejar que él mismo se desengañara.

-Piensa en el bosque con tu palma sobre el pergamino –explicó Remus- en la cueva y el camino que recorriste. Haz un recuento de cada detalle y mantenlo hasta que te diga.

Harry siguió las instrucciones de Remus. Lo escuchó murmurar algunas palabras y se concentró en el bosque, cada detalle inundó su mente cuando un súbito despliegue de magia lo rodeó.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo Remus tocando el pergamino con la punta de su varita- ¡Vaya! Si que has estado ocupado. ¿Que es Aragog?

-Una acromántula. Ron y yo la encontramos en segundo.

-¿Estuviste en territorio de los centauros?

-En quinto –explicó Harry con pena al recordar a Sirius, decidió alejar ese pensamiento, pero no olvidar lo aprendido de esa experiencia-. ¿Está la cueva?

-Sí -musitó Remus sorprendido-. Parece que tienes razón, ahí están.

-¿Los tres?

-Los tres.

° ° ° ° °

Esta vez fue Harry quien tuvo que correr detrás de Remus. En cuestión de minutos la Orden estaba sobre alerta y en movimiento porque fuera lo que fuera que estuviera reteniendo a los tres magos debía ser poderosos.

Tonks, Kingsley, Remus y Hagrid se encontraban dispuestos a adentrarse en el bosque cuando Harry los alcanzó.

-No pensarán irse sin mí ¿verdad?

-Honestamente sí –declaró Kingsley-, avanzaremos más rápido si no tenemos que preocuparnos por tu seguridad Harry.

-Bien, porque no quiero tener que estarlos apresurando –respondió Harry internándose de inmediato en el bosque. Los cuatro magos intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas antes de seguirlo.

-Será mejor que te quedes en el castillo Harry, esto puede ser peligroso –intentó razonar Tonks.

-He estado en este bosque más veces que ustedes, sin contar a Hagrid –dijo Harry sin detenerse- sé que esperar y cómo defenderme de este lugar. Y puedo ser de ayuda si se necesita un sanador emergente.

-Los aurores estamos capacitados...

-Lo sé Tonks –interrumpió Harry controlando su fastidio-. No voy a pelear. Si llega a haber problemas dejaré que ustedes se encarguen. Lo prometo.

-Por lo menos no saliste corriendo sin nosotros –comentó Remus, el resto del grupo entendió que era mejor llevarlo con ellos que dejarlo solo.

Avanzaron por un sendero serpentino sin mayores contratiempos hasta que encontraron la entrada a la cueva en donde antes se había escondido Sirius cuando Harry cursaba cuarto. Un suspiro melancólico escapó de los labios del joven que siguió sin alterar su paso. Sólo Remus lo escuchó y no dijo nada, comprendía demasiado bien lo que esa cueva significaba, también había sido el refugio de Ámber. Con un nudo en el corazón subieron hasta la entrada de la cueva.

Estando a unos metros, alcanzaron a distinguir que una poderosa fuente de magia circundaba el lugar haciendo cada vez más lento el ascenso como si los repeliera. Obstinados siguieron subiendo hasta que Kingsley indicó que se detuvieran.

-¿Esto es normal? –Preguntó molesto por no ser advertido.

-No –costestó Harry preocupado.

-¡Genial! –masculló molesta Tonks lanzando una piedra hacia el lugar. El improvisado proyectil se estrelló contra la barrera mágica quedando suspendido en el aire por casi un minuto para continuar con su trayectoria y caer del otro lado.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Dio Hagrid voz a la duda de todos.

-Nunca había escuchado de nada parecido –comentó Remus y eso era decir mucho. Por años había recorrido el mundo mágico convirtiéndose en un experto en Defensa, si él no sabía que estaba pasando Kingsley y Tonks estaban más perdidos.

-¿Cómo es que la piedra pudo pasar? –Preguntó Kingsley intentando analizar la situación. Una repentina carcajada de Harry lo desvió del análisis.

-Lo logró porque no era su intención –explicó Harry con una sonrisa-. No me vean así no estoy enfermo. Así es como funciona la mente de Dumbledore, ese fue el truco que utilizó para esconder la piedra filosofal.

Remus, Tonks y Kingsley no tenían idea de lo que Harry decía, más Hagrid recordó la anécdota y algunas más que reforzaban la idea de Harry, con rápidez buscó al que estuviera más cerca de la barrera que resultó ser Remus que gruñía hacia Harry.

Sin pensarlo más, Hagrd sacósu paraguas rosa y apuntó hacia Remus un expeliarmus. El impacto fue tan sorpresivo que, en un reflejo instintivo, Remus intentó sostenerse de Harry, sujetando su túnica con fuerza y arrastrándolo con el hacia la barrera.

Cuando la tocaron, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor y ellos quedaran atrapados en una telaraña inmensa e invisible. Justo cuando comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación, sintieron de nuevo la intensidad del expeliarmus de Hagrd y se encontraron cayendo con mínima gracia del otro lado.

-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso? –Escucharon que Kingsley gritaba a Hagrid-. Ahora están atrapados en quién sabe qué, pueden estar heridos o...

-A salvo –dijo Hagrid con orgullo, Kingsley volvió su atención a la barrera, aliviando sus temores.

-¡Wow! Lánzame ahora a mí Hagrid -pidió Tonks encantada por la perspectiva de flotar suspendida en la barrera.

-No creo que eso funcione –la voz de Harry llegó clara a Hagrd atravesando la barrera-, ella está deseando cruzar la barrera.

-Entiendo –Hagrid se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba el paraguas.

-Yo no –se quejó Tonks.

-Explícales Hagrid, tal vez encuentren otro método de cruzar –dijo Remus indicando a Harry que debían seguir. No tenían más tiempo que perder.

Siguieron rumbo a la cueva notando que todo estaba demasiado silencioso a su alrededor, lo único que se escuchaba era el rumor de sus pasos. Decidieron preocuparse después por eso ya que frente a ellos se alzaba la entrada de la cueva.

Lucía exactamente igual a la última vez que Harry había estado ahí, con excepción de las runas que adornaban las paredes y el gran símbolo brillando en el suelo a los pies de Dumbledore. Habían encontrado a los tres magos que estaban buscando.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba de pie, de frente a la entrada de la cueva, con los brazos en alto conduciendo su magia hacia la barrera, pero con la mirada perdida. A su lado Poppy y Severus intentaban en vano llamar su atención.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-También me da gusto verte Severus –respondió Remus aliviado de hacerlos encontrado.

-Vinimos a buscarlos, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes –dijo la boca de Harry aunque sus ojos le dijeron a Severus que estaba muy preocupado por él.

-Deberías estar en cama –refunfuño Severus preocupado- no aquí dando rienda suelta a tu complejo de héroe.

-No puedo creer que le hayas permitido acompañarte Remus –graznó Madame Pomfrey mientras hacía un rápido chequeo a Harry- hace dos horas apenas podía caminar –dijo sorprendida de los resultados.

-Eso fue la semana pasada.

Las palabras de Remus cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre los dos magos obviamente no esperaban que su ausencia fuera tan larga.

-Debe ser parte del conjuro que Albus está realizando –dijo Severus-. No hemos visto un sólo amanecer desde que llegamos.

-¿Por qué siguen aquí? –Preguntó Remus.

-No podemos irnos sin Albus –señaló Madame Pomfrey volviendo a su tarea de intentar despertarlo.

-Su mente parece perdida –explicó Severus a las preguntas no hechas-. Debe estar muy lejos de aquí luchando todavía contra Él.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Remus.

-Albus fue a buscarnos a la enfermería –dijo Poppy-, necesitaba mi ayuda y la de Severus para analizar y combatir un hechizo oscuro que crearía una epidemia entre muchos magos menores de edad que Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado planeaba utilizar.

-Fuimos a su oficina y con ayuda de algunas de sus cosas logramos descubrir un método para combatir el conjuro. También descubrimos que debíamos actuar con prontitud si queríamos contrarrestar el conjuro porque ya había sido lanzado.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose como se había enterado Dumbledore de ese conjuro sin la ayuda de Severus.

-Fue una trampa –se encontró diciendo.

-Nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde –corroboró Severus-; afortunadamente Albus nos trajo hasta aquí para canalizar la magia elemental hacia la madre tierra y proteger a todos los niños, no sólo a los del colegio. Eso permitió que la batalla mágica que ha mantenido con el Señor Tenebroso no invadiera Howgarts, pero es obvio que nos mantiene cautivos.

-Voldemort absorberá el poder de todos los que estén dentro de la barrera –dijo Harry después de interpretar las tunas que rodeaban el lugar; los magos mayores tenían esa mirada de incredulidad que tanto lo exasperaba-. Dumbledore me enseñó el conjuro como parte de mi "preparación".

-Se supone que este combate no debía durar tanto –musitó consternada Poppy.

Hasta ese momento Harry notó el pequeño reloj de arena que estaba incrustado en una pared de la cueva, rodeado por símbolos. Madame Pomfrey lo miraba de soslayo, sin dejar de apretar un pañuelo entre sus manos. Severus también fijó sus oscuros ojos en el reloj, soltó un suspiro resignado y avanzó decidido, varita en mago hacia Dumbledore, una mirada fría señalaba su desagrado hacia la tarea que debía realizar.

-Severus...

-¡Cállate Lupin! No necesito que digas lo que yo mismo pienso, pero le prometí a Dumbledore que lo mataría si la batalla duraba más de dos horas.

Severus extendió su varita justo a la altura del corazón del anciano mago, estaba temblando de furia contenida y desesperación; sabía que no sería capaz de volver a verse a un espejo sin mirar el rostro de un asesino si hacía eso, pero era necesario, si Voldemort ganaba la batalla absorbería el poder de cinco magos. Cerró los ojos musitando una plegaria por un milagro que lo detuviera cuando sintió una mano cerrarse sobre la suya, obligándolo a bajar el brazo.

Volvió el rostro de inmediato para encontrar en Harry una determinación más allá de la que acostumbraba, prácticamente refulgía y Severus no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al sentir la magia de Harry rodeándolo, abrazándolo en un silencioso consuelo.

-No creo que sea necesario –dijo Harry- Dumbledore pidió dos horas, pero su tiempo es diferente ahora, no ha pasado tanto para él. Todo este lugar está dentro de sus parámetros, si lo matas ahora perderemos a un gran mago en vano.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? –Graznó Severus con impotencia, notando que Harry estaba demasiado cerca de él. Nunca lo dejaba acercarse tanto en público, si siquiera frente a los dos magos que conocían los pormenores de su romance.

-Sí, como dije antes el profesor Dumbledore me enseñó ese conjuro. Puedo entrar en él y ayudarlo o por lo menos saber cuál es la situación.

-¡No vas a entrar a la mente de Dumbledore!

-Tenemos que encontrarlo y yo soy el único que sabe cómo hacerlo –defendió Harry con decisión su punto, sin ceder ni un momento, sosteniendo entre sus manos la mano de Severus que todavía apretaba su varita.

Un silencio pesado los envolvió mientras cada uno intentaba vencer al otro con la mirada. Cansado, Severus movió la cabeza con una mueca melancólica en los labios preguntándose en qué momento había Harry madurado tanto.

-¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó Harry, su nariz casi tocando la de Severus.

-Sí.

-Aparecerá mi reloj junto al de Albus, tendrá menos arena apenas suficiente para cinco minutos –explicó Harry sin romper el contacto visual- si no he regresado en ese tiempo tendrás que sacarme de ahí.

-¿Cómo?

Harry no contestó, sólo rodeó a Severus en un abrazo angustiado, desesperado mientras lo besaba lentamente, diciéndole todo el amor que tenía para él y que confiaba ciegamente en él. Severus estaba tan sorprendido por el repentino despliegue de afecto que no se lo impidió y cuando intentó protestar ya era demasiado tarde, Harry había terminado el beso y regresado a una distancia prudente.

-No me sueltes –dijo entrelazando sus manos con fuerza- pase lo que pase. Si se me acaba el tiempo utiliza bésame, grítame y si no funciona utiliza el legeremens. Pero no me sueltes.

Y Severus entendió en ese momento que en verdad Harry le estaba confiando su vida.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Sí, lo sé. Me he tardado mucho, pero como verán por un buen motivo, el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, once páginas en word. Fue un capítulo un poco complicado porque no quería que fuera tedioso y había varias cosas que explicar. Confío en que hayan quedado claras y si no es así, ¿qué tal un comentario aunque sea chiquito? ¿sí? n.n


	11. Voldemort

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry ha decidido arriesgar el todo por el todo buscando enfrentar a Voldemort con tal de salvar la vida de Dumbledore y proteger a Howgarts.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

** Capítulo 11   
Voldemort**

Una representación mental de Harry se materializó en medio de un sendero cubierto de niebla que apenas permitía reconocer algunas ramas secas flotando alrededor lo que indicaba la proximidad de árboles. El suelo que lo sostenía se sentía blando y húmedo, como si estuviera pisando arena húmeda. Todo tenía un resplandor grisáseo nada agradable que transmitía cierta frialdad por doquier.

Por un momento Harry permaneció quieto, intentando acostumbrarse a sentir el frío y la humedad, algo que nunca había sucedido cuando entraba a los recuerdos en un pensadero. Claro que ahora estaba en una mente y eso debía hacer las cosas más intensas, lo entendía pero eso no facilitaba las cosas.

Estaba dentro de otra mente, en un nivel de conciencia que le permitía materializarse como un pensamiento. Harry se preguntó si el tomar control de alguien sería similar, como cuando Voldemort tomó control de su cuerpo para intentar que Dumbledore lo matara en el Ministerio de Magia.

Voldemort, esta debía de ser su mente, comprendió Harry ante el desolado paisaje. Tenía mucho conociendo a los dos poderosos magos para saber que la mente de Dumbledore era un sitio más ordenado y alegre, lo que quería decir que su mentor estaba luchando en terreno enemigo. Eso era una clara desventaja.

Harry sacudió los brazos para verificar su control sobre esa imagen suya; saltó y trotó un poco hasta que, satisfecho por los resultados, emprendió la marcha localizando la impresión mágica de Dumbledore.

No había avanzado más de unos metros cuando comprendió que estaba en un retorcido y meticuloso laberinto, algo que esperaba conociendo la fascinación que Volfdemort sentía por los juegos mentales. Su mente, su mundo, sus reglas.

Un presentimiento lo golpeó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que lo más probable es que entre más se moviera más se perdería alejándose de Dumbledore. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto comprendiendo que estaba en la propia versión de la trampa del espejo de Erised de Voldemort, su particular venganza, una excelente ratonera que mantendría a Dumbledore cautivo hasta que las dos horas caducaran para evitar la pelea contra él, y coronarse ganador de su energía mágica.

Harry estaba convencido de haber descubierto el truco, lo malo era que seguía parado sin tener idea de que hacer. Cruzó los brazos molesto y se sentó en aquel suelo helado pensando en que Severus debería ser quien estuviera ahí, él no tardaría en encontrar un modo.

_"Eres un inútil Potter, no tengo idea de porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo, jamás podrás realizar una sencilla tarea como aclarar tu mente, eres tan..."_

Harry se levantó de un salto al escuchar eso, había estado recordando a Severus y él había surgido de la nada para reprenderlo porque él... lo había imaginado. Una ligera sonrisa de triunfo se estampó en su rostro, ¡estaba dentro de una mente, de una con la que compartía un cierto vínculo.

Se sacudió la túnica molesto por no darse cuenta antes, estaba húmeda, pero él quería que estuviera seca, cerró los ojos concentrándose en ese pequeño detalle. La túnica se secó de inmediato.

_"Aclara tu mente"_ insistió el Severus imaginario. Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a controlar su respiración, contando lentamente los tiempos en que inhalaba y exhalaba.

Un ligero mareo lo rodeó justo cuando el piso se desvaneció bajo sus pies. Harry siguió concentrado en su respiración, a pesar de la tremenda curiosidad que sentía por el ulular del viento helado que lo rodeaba y la carencia de un apoyo, como si estuviera cayendo de su escoba.

En algún momento de esa nada una mano se posó sobre su hombro, una ligera corriente mágica cruzó hacia él y fue sólo cuando la ubicó que abrió los ojos.

-Buen trabajo Harry, veo que has estado practicando.

-Todas las noches profesor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –comentó Dumbledore como si estuviera en su oficina, bebiendo una taza de té y no en medio de una batalla mental.

-Supongo que ha pasado más tiempo del previsto.

-Le queda poca arena a su reloj –dijo Harry a modo de explicación, más supo de inmediato que Dumbledore quería la escala comparativa-. Tienen una semana desaparecidos.

-Mucho más de lo que creí, supongo que no estoy ganando.

Harry sabía exactamente a que se refería Dumbledore, se aclaró la garganta y enfrentó la mirada azul del profesor, sus ojos habían perdido algo de su antiguo brillo, indicio claro de lo fatigado que debía estar.

-Se ha desatado una epidemia de resfriados mágicos, la mayoría de los primeros y segundos años han perdido control aumentando los casos de magia accidental y muchos huesos se han roto con facilidad en estos días.

-Muy astuto Harry, descubriste que no he podido contener todo el poder del conjuro y supongo que comprendes exactamente la gravedad de la situación.

-Debemos salir de aquí profesor.

-Para eso tengo que enfrentar a Voldemort.

Harry lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Golpeó el piso arenoso con fuerza molesto por seguir aparentemente en el mismo sitio, incluso las volutas de niebla eran las mismas. La mente de Voldemort era un lugar horrible, por lo menos su túnica seguía seca.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –dijo comprendiendo que había un modo de encontrar a la serpiente sin adentrarse más en su madriguera.

Se arrodilló y enterró sus manos entre la arena ilusoria, era gruesa y tenía trozos de vidrio dándole una apariencia irreal. Harry sabía que debía tener cuidado, cerró los ojos y se concentró en un pensamiento feliz, como si se preparara para lanzar un patronus.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Un ciervo plateado galopó hacia ellos surgiendo de entre la niebla, su resplandor era cálido y sus pasos fuertes. El patronus se detuvo a un lado de Dumbledore instando al mago tocarlo. A penas había puesto una mano sobre el ciervo cuando otro idéntico surgió del mismo punto que el anterior. Dumbledore sentía sus fuerzas renovadas cada vez que un nuevo patronus se acercaba y lo tocaba con el hocico.

-Son demasiados –dijo cuando surgió el séptimo patronus- no deberías agotarte.

-No lo hago –respondió Harry que seguía con las manos enterradas en la arena– estoy usando "nuestra conexión especial" para crearlos.

-Quieres crearle un dolor de cabeza –comprendió Dumbledore-. Será mejor que te detengas antes de que...

Harry soltó un grito cuando los cristales en la arena comenzaron a crecer como puntas filosas de medio metro de largo. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para sacar las manos y evitar que fueran rebanadas por esos cristales que se lanzaban hacia ellos atacado a los patronus los cuales se concentraron en protegerlos, rodeándolos por completo para absorber el impacto.

Cuando los cristales dejaron de atacarlos, los ciervos se disiparon junto con la niebla de la que habían sido formados. Una oscuridad profunda los envolvió y una cruel carcajada llenó esa nada casi palpitante antecediendo la entrada de Lord Voldemort.

-Siempre supe que tenía demasiado gusto por el dramatismo –dijo Harry incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en el rostro casi serpentino, más no del todo desagradable, de Voldemort quien vestía una fina túnica negra con ribetes dorados que lo hacía ver más alto de lo que Harry recordaba, más alto que ningún jugador de baloncesto, ese fue el detalle que capturó a Harry cuando comprendió que esa era la representación mental que Voldemort tenía de sí mismo.

-Yo siempre supe que eras lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en mi trampa Potter –dijo Voldemort ignorando los esfuerzos de Harry por no reír-. No deberías estar tan contento Potter, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Voldemort fijó su atención en Dumbledore, quería tener un contrincante medianamente cuerdo, no había esperado que vencer a Harry fuera tan fácil, obviamente el muchacho no había logrado llegar hasta ahí sin perderse.

-Así que estamos justo donde empezamos –le dijo al mago mayor. Dumbledore no se movió, su rostro impasible sin dejar una sola emoción al descubierto.

-Justo donde debíamos estar antes de que huyeras Tom.

-Yo no lo llamaría huir, solo me alejé temporalmente. No esperaba que lograras encontrarme de nuevo, al parecer sirvió de algo –dijo lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Harry que había perdido la batalla con su risa y estaba prácticamente tirado en el piso imaginario.

Dumbledore también estaba desconcertado, no hacía mucho que Harry había estado completamente bien y ahora parecía haber perdido la razón; apartó la mirada del joven cerrando su mente y su corazón, demasiado dolor tendría que enfrentar después, no debió haber dejado que convocara tantos patronus.

-Así que este es el encuentro definitivo.

-Yo no usaría esa palabra Dumbledore, es muy terminante. No creo que llegues a ver el encuentro definitivo, no vivirás lo suficiente –dijo lanzando un destello verde hacia Dumbledore que desapareció en un revuelo de su capa para materializarse a unos metros de Harry, lo más lejos del joven que miraba la batalla con ojos abiertos como un niño que descubre la impactante majestuosidad de un espectáculo circense.

Dumbledore lanzó tres maldiciones contra Voldemort, cada una en un sentido diferente. Voldemort las esquivó con facilidad desapareciendo en tres ocasiones distintas, lo que también lo hizo perder el punto exacto de Dumbledore que logró golpearlo con una tercera maldición que lo lanzó unos metros.

-No permitiré que lastimes a los niños Tom.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que Dumbledore hizo antes de lanzas una serie de conjuros que Harry no había tenido el privilegio de conocer por lo que empezó a analizarlos con avidez, sintiéndose por un momento tan sediento de conocimiento como Hermione. Voldemort se recuperó de inmediato contraatacando con una variedad de maldiciones oscuras, era claro que no estaba jugando en absoluto.

Varias explosiones se llevaron a cabo alrededor de Harry, producto de disparos residuales que no habían logrado alcanzar al profesor. Dumbledore se movía con una velocidad inusual para su edad mientras hacía surgir columnas doradas que se lanzaban a golpear a su contrincantes. Voldemort fue más ingenioso, creando réplicas de sí mismo que se interpusieron entre las columnas, de inmediato cada columna capturó el obstáculo envolviéndolos como si fueran avispas en ámbar.

Para ser la segunda vez que tenía el privilegio de verlos combatir Harry estaba asombrado, ambos eran excelentes, ágiles y rápidos, determinados y centrados. Cada conjuro era más increíble que el anterior y no perdían fuerza aunque estuvieran manejando más de cuatro hechizos al mismo tiempo. Su conocimiento ofensivo y defensivo era impresionante y aún así... Harry sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

Si había pasado una hora o quince minutos era imposible de saber, pero los combatientes no mostraban signo de saber nada que estuviera fuera de la pelea, justo lo que Harry había esperado. Durante todo el combate se había mantenido lo más quieto posible, deslizando lentamente sus manos hasta el misterioso suelo que ahora era sólido y frío como el mármol. Con las palmas abiertas tocándolo había estado cambiando la configuración del campo de batalla tan lentamente que Voldemort no lo había notado quizás pensando que él mismo había desarrollado ese piso para su mayor comodidad.

Harry permitió que su magia corriera libremente empezando a tomar el control del lugar, usando un eufemismo, tomando venganza por la invasión a su mente cuando tenía quince años. Esperó justo cuando Dumbledore lanzó un rayo azulado con el poder de paralizar a un gigante para crear una sólida superficie reflejante detrás de Voldemort, cuando éste esquivó la maldición de Dumbledore fue golpeado por la espalda por el hechizo rebotado en la barrera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba más cuerdo y despierto de lo que aparentaba, fijó su atención en él sólo para descubrir una mirada de seria en los ojos verdes.

-Así que decidiste participar –siseó y una serie de víboras surgieron alrededor de Harry danzando peligrosamente hacia él.

-No te temo –musitó Harry enterrando sus manos en el suelo-. ¡Stupefy!

Algo inesperado sucedió entonces, la figura de Voldemort quedó estática y las serpientes dejaron de bailar, para desaparecer en fino polvo dejándolos solos. Dumbledore logró alcanzar a Harry sorprendido por el súbito cambio de escenario.

-¿Harry?

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que despierte, no creo que esto dure mucho –declaró Harry levantando la mirada sin despegar sus manos del piso.

Dumbledore no se molestó en hacer más preguntas, sólo cerró los ojos, buscando su propia huella mágica para regresar su conciencia a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa de triunfo le indicó a Harry que lo había logrado.

-Después de ti Harry –indicó el anciano mago.

-Tengo que mantener esto, usted primero –declaró Harry con decisión- no tiene mucha arena su reloj y yo tengo mi propio seguro de vida.

No entendiendo todas las palabras de Harry, Dumbledore se concentró en regresar; su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente como si fuera un dibujo al carboncillo que alguien estuviera borrando empezando con sus pies para terminar con su cabeza. Justo cuando estaba desapareciendo sus ojos alcanzó a ver una sombra oscura que se levantaba detrás de Harry, intentó advertirle, pero su boca ya había desaparecido y también el resto de él.

° ° ° ° °

Abrió los ojos e inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire, todo su cuerpo protestó ante el súbito movimiento después de la inmovilidad a la que se vio forzado. Las piernas le fallaron y unos brazos lograron sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara en el suelo.

-¡Albus! –chilló Poppy comenzando a revisarlo sin tardanza.

-Ha-Harrry...

-Shhhh, tranquilo –musitó la enfermera convocando muchos conjuros para reanimar sus cansados músculos-. No debes hablar.

-Vo-ld... ata-ca –balbuceó Dumbledore antes de perder el conocimiento, la barrera mágica se tambaleó y debilitó hasta desaparecer. Remus dirigió una mirada preocupada a los brazos de Severus, en donde Harry continuaba estático.

-Sigue dentro ¿por qué no ha salido?

-¿No es obvio Lupin? Está peleando contra el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿No puedes sacarlo de ahí?

-Sólo podré cuando se acabe la arena de su reloj –dijo Severus ocultando su rostro entre la cortina de su cabello negro, Remus no tenía que verlo para saber que estaba controlando el impulso de sacudir a Harry.

° ° ° ° °

-Muy ingenioso Potter, una mente no puede combatir si ha perdido la conciencia. Lástima que no durara tanto como esperabas.

-¿Quién dice que no duró justo lo que esperaba?

-Cierto, tu deber era salvar a Dumbledore el mago que guía le resistencia en mi contra. Aunque no es él quien me importa, sino tú. Como le dije al vejete, no verá la batalla final.

Harry estaba de pie, siguiendo a Voldemort con la mirada, como quien vigila a un animal salvaje en un lugar hostil. Lo supo desde que descubrió la decepción de Voldemort cuando lo creyó demente, la trampa no era para Dumbledore, sino para él.

-Supongo que será la última vez que uno de nosotros se mete en la mente del otro –comentó Harry.

° ° ° ° °

-No está bien –susurró Severus apartando un mechón de cabello de la húmeda frente de Harry.

Apenas Dumbledore había perdido el conocimiento, Harry había comenzado a estremecerse en una serie continúa de movimientos sin control, espasmos que lo sacudían por completo haciendo que fuera difícil sostenerlo, Severus tuvo que recostarlo para no dejar de abrazarlo.

Por debajo de los párpados los ojos de Harry se movían sin control, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara sin cesar. La peor pesadilla de Severus hecha realidad, por ningún motivo quería que el joven se enfrentara solo al monstruo y ahora, lo único que podía hacer era sostenerlo.

-Tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar lo mejor –intentó consolarlo Remus.

-¡Estoy cansado de esperar! –gritó Severus-. He esperado toda una vida por Harry sin saberlo –agregó en un leve murmullo apenas audible-, ahora lo tengo a pesar de todo lo que nos separaba... cuando lo encontré, no pude acercarme como lo hubiera deseado, demasiados prejuicios y tanta amargura. ¿No lo entiendes Remus! –dijo usando el nombre de su antiguo enemigo-. Él es todo lo que necesito y todo lo que quiero.

Mientras hablaba, Severus apretaba más a Harry entre sus brazos, respirando entre su cuello la fragancia del joven.

-Ni siquiera he hablado con él de lo que siento... ¡pero es que apenas entiendo lo que siento por él!

-Escucha debes dejar de preocuparte tanto–dijo Remus apretando su hombro para confortarlo-. Pero Severus, si no puedes imaginar tu vida sin él, si puedes verte envejeciendo a su lado, si es lo primero en lo que piensas en las mañanas y lo último que quieres a tu lado en la noche, aunque suene como un cliché que pueda sonar, entonces yo diría que lo amas... y creo que Harry lo sabe aún cuando nunca se lo hayas dicho, por eso te ha encargado su vida.

Severus depositó un casto beso en la frente de Harry, el joven sonrió ligeramente sin abrir los ojos, relajándose ligeramente en el abrazo protector. 

-Quería formalizar un compromiso con él cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazado, estaba tan molesto que no quiso oírlo y cuando supe que el niño era tuyo quise matarte sin contemplar nada, hasta que menciono a Ámber y entendí lo equivocado que estaba... Es sólo que nunca antes había amado.

-¿Por qué lo alejaste entonces?

-Porque quería que ese niño fuera mío –Severus enfrentó la mirada profunda de Remus para decir con una sonrisa limpia-, aún lo quiero así, gracias por nombrarme su padrino.

-Harry se opuso cuando Poppy indicó que era mejor para él renunciar al bebé.

-Eso ha sido mucho más duro para él, pero saldrá adelante, siempre se sale con la suya.

-¿Entonces por qué has pospuesto ese compromiso? –insistió Remus.

-Por cobarde, tengo tanto miedo de perderlo...

-Debes confiar más en Harry, respeta sus sentimientos, él regresará porque te lo ha prometido.

° ° ° ° °

-Así que eso es todo lo que puede hacer el famoso Harry Potter –se mofó Voldemort, había acorralado a Harry entre una legión de serpientes, cada una mayor que la anterior-. Bien supongo que no debemos postergar esto más.

En ese momento todas y cada una de las serpientes se lanzó contra Harry que se había quedado quieto, sin oponer resistencia. La mas cercana de las bestias producidas por Voldemort dio un estirón como impulsada por una fuerza insólita, abriendo sus fauces y mostrando los colmillos que buscaba enterrar en la pierna del joven. Más sin embargo, las filosas dagas llenas de veneno no llegaron a tocar la piel de Harry, todas las serpientes quedaron estáticas a una distancia considerable, clavadas en una barrera mágica que pulsaba lentamente, absorbiéndolas y con eso, incrementando el grosor de la barrera que rodeaba a Harry.

Voldemort no perdió tiempo en análisis que consideraba inútiles, una secuencia continúa de maldiciones golpeo el escudo de Harry intentando inutilizarlo en vano. Más cada impacto aumentaba la fuerza de esa barrera.

-¿Qué esperas Potter? ¿Acaso crees que tus patéticas defensas podrán contra mí, un experto en Legilliimens? Te conozco, he descubierto cada pensamiento que intentas proteger con tus pésimas dotes de Oclumancia, se cuales son los pensamientos felices que utilizas para crear tus patronus y no podrás vencerme. ¿Entiendes? Será mejor que te rindas ahora.

-Te equivocas Voldemort –dijo Harry levantando la cara con dignidad, mostrando una sonrisa confiada que sorprendió completamente a su enemigo-. No sabes nada.

La barrera del joven gryffindor comenzó a concentrarse sobre su núcleo, llegando a ser del tamaño de una snitch en la mano de Harry.

-Soy yo quien sabe que aún sigues siendo un niño enojado con el mundo que creció en un orfanato, yo quien conoce las pesadillas que usas para formar cada una de tus serpientes debiluchas y yo quien comprende mejor que tú la oscuridad que te consume sin descanso. ¿En verdad creíste que utilizaría mi mejor patronus en una batalla preliminar?

Los ojos de Harry resplandecieron de un modo peligroso que Voldemort no esperaba, una sombra de alguien conocido cuyo nombre se escapaba de su comprensión en ese momento. Algo de lo que estaba sucediendo era muy importante y él no lograba entender que el estremecimiento que lo recorría era a causa del miedo que había ignorado por tantos años y que comenzaba agolparse en su razón, emergiendo de todas partes a causa de la orden de Harry.

Las sombras que emergieron gritaban acusaciones y reclamos, Voldemort sintió que intentaban detenerlo, herirlo y destrozarlo, agarrando su túnica, jalándolo hacia el interior del infierno que tanto horror le causaba, el mismo que siempre había querido evitar buscando la inmortalidad. No esperó más, el mocoso podía esperar a que relegara las sombras de su pasado al olvido en donde las tenía selladas.

-Te he engañado bajo tu propia nariz –lo escuchó mofarse-, verás no soy tan mal oclumencista, pero si hubiera cerrado toda mi mente lo habrías sabido y no te hubieras confiado. Dejé unos cuantos recuerdos en la superficie para que los descubrieras.

La voz de Harry parecía vibrar en cada rincón, la proyección mental de Voldemort lo ignoró lanzando cuanta maldición conocía con el afán de hacer retroceder a las sombras más fuertes, muchas de las cuales tenían el aspecto que alguna vez tuvo.

-Soy yo quien te agradece el lugar de combate, de otro modo no habría podido reavivar las dudas que te consumen.

-¡NADIE PUEDE JUGAR CON MI MENTE!

-Yo sí, algo de ti está en mí y viceversa.

Esa fue la declaración que levantó todas las alertas de Voldemort, dejó de luchar contra sus miedos para volver toda su atención en Harry, la snitch era cada vez más brillante, era su luz la que liberaba a las sombras, más fue su sonrisa la que le preocupó al darse cuenta del poder que le había dado a ese escuálido mago.

-Sí mucho poder –dijo Harry confirmándole su peor temor ¡el mocoso sabía lo que estaba pensando!

Voldemort se detuvo intentando recobrar el control de su mente, cualquier otra cosa había perdido interés, debía expulsar a Potter antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Descuida, no pienso quedarme mucho aquí –aseguró Harry. Levantó la snitch a la altura de su pecho y la soltó.

La pequeña esfera luminosa flotó hasta llegar a Voldemort. El mago tenebroso no podía evitarla, emanaba una calidez desconocida que le quemaba.

-Te regalo un verdadero patronus antes de irme –dijo Harry y la esfera creció hasta formar un ciervo tan alto como Voldemort.

La luz lo cegaba, quería gritar, huir de ese patronus que estaba lleno de un poder desconocido, el poder de la profecía, se dijo Voldemort intentando defenderse de una magia desconocida que lo lastimaba sin que él pudiera evitarlo, que lo rodeaba consumiendo su poder hasta que el ciervo fue absorbido por su piel y él no fue capaz de controlar el grito que salía de sus mismas entrañas.

Harry caminó hasta la figura inmóvil de Voldemort, el mago tenía el rictus de un grito silencioso en su rostro. Al llegar a él, Harry sabía que debía irse, sentía a Severus llamándolo con insistencia, pero no podía dejar a Voldemort así, era el momento de terminar con todo.

Se inclinó a su lado y con algo de indecisión, lo abrazó.

-Te perdono –susurró antes de empezar a desvanecerse del mismo modo que lo había hecho Dumbledore antes.

Se sentía completo, no sólo por haber hecho lo correcto, sino porque sabía que había recuperado una parte de él que le había sido robada de niño. Lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se desvanecieran fue un pequeño Tom Riddle agitando su mano para despedirse, mientras el resto de las sombras que eran la mente fragmentada del otrora Señor Tenebroso se fusionaban a la figura serpentina, menos que humana de Voldemort.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Bien, este fue el capítulo con mayor acción de esta serie, espero y confío que haya sido de su agrado, tuvo sus dificultades y eso me encantó, no estaba muy segura de él al principio porque casi todo se lo lleva Harry y entonces ¡zas! Severus se coló con sus preocupaciones.


	12. Mortífagos

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Lord Voldemort ha caído y con él, el destino de los mortífagos es tan incierto como el escape de Harry de los terrenos tenebrosos, afortunadamente para él Severus y Remus están a su lado aún cuando no tengan idea de como ayudarlo.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

** Capítulo 12   
Mortifagos**

-¿Dónde...? –alcanzó apenas a balbucear Harry en cuanto logró enfocar medianamente la vista. Se sentía confundido y aún no lograba centrar todos sus sentidos.

-¿Estamos? Excelente pregunta Potter, confío que tengas la respuesta o vas a lamentarlo seriamente cuando regresemos al colegio y pueda imponerte un buen castigo por tu imprudencia.

Harry alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa, las palabras de Severus eran tan agresivas como siempre, pero a estas alturas él era capaz de detectar el ligero alivio en sus palabras cosa que no era difícil tomando en cuenta que el austero profesor de pociones seguía sujetándolo entre sus brazos mientras frotaba la palma de su mano en su frente haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su cicatriz.

-No veo nada.

-Toma –ofreció Remus sus lentes. Hasta el momento en que los tuvo en su mano Harry descubrió que no los tenía puestos.

Todo era demasiado extraño, tenía conciencia de su cuerpo, lo sabía, pero de algún modo sabía que no era exactamente el mismo cuerpo, como si el Harry que estaba recostado en las piernas de Severus fuera alguien diferente, un pensamiento por demás perturbador. Consternado Harry decidió preocuparse por eso después, por el momento tenía que descubrir lo que Severus había tratado de decir cuando recuperó la conciencia.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios! –alcanzó a decir Harry al intentar incorporarse de un salto lo cual fue imposible porque Severus se lo impidió aumentando la fuerza del abrazo con que lo sostenía. Sólo entonces Harry notó el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca; pasó una mano sobre esta siguiendo la ruta del tibio líquido vital hasta su cicatriz, en donde la mano de Severus seguía con labor.

-Por tu impresionante despliegue de elocuencia deduzco que no tienes idea de cómo llegamos aquí –musitó Severus dedicando una mirada a Remus, el cual tenía ese tinte ansioso que sólo mostraba cuando no tenía idea de qué hacer.

-¿Acaso nos atacaron?

-No sabe –corroboró Remus verdaderamente preocupado.

-Mientras tú te entretenías explorando la mente del Señor Tenebroso, sucedió algo inesperado –explicó Severus con ese aire melodramático que le gustaba usar frente a Harry para amedrentarlo-. Un rayo de luz verde...

-Del mismo verde que el Avada Kedavra –intervino Remus.

-...salió de tu reloj y te golpeo –continuó Severus-, Lupin me ayudaba a buscar una posición más cómoda, pesas más de lo que aparentas –dijo en un cínico murmullo-, cuando eso sucedió, así que fuimos alcanzados por el rayo también y afectados por su magia.

-No entiendo –balbuceó Harry, el piso había dejado de moverse más la inquietud seguía.

-Nos transportó aquí –resumió Severus ayudando a Harry a ponerse en pie, alisó su túnica verificando que estuviera en perfecto estado, una vez satisfecho lo acercó hacia sí y depositó un breve y tierno beso en los labios del joven.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-Si supiera no te lo habría preguntado.

-Decidimos no movernos hasta que despertaras o fuera completamente indispensable –dijo Remus.

Harry decidió que era imperativo descubrir en qué nuevo problema se había metido, sin moverse convocó un lumus que produjo un tenue resplandor, apenas suficiente para ver sin ser vistos.

-Muy ingenioso, imprudente pero ingenioso -una sonrisa acompañó el comentario de Severus y Harry lo tomó como un cumplido.

Decidiendo concentrarse, los tres comenzaron a estudiar el lugar, una cámara enorme a juzgar por la lejanía del techo y las paredes que estaban ricamente adornadas con grecas y capiteles de influencia clásica, el piso de mármol estaba adornado por un camino de figuras en distintos tonos que indicaban una línea a modo de camino. Un gran candil tintineaba sobre sus cabezas como si los colgantes de cristal que lo decoraban fueran pequeñas campanitas en espera de que alguien prendiera las velas que sostenía.

-Parece la mansión de un mago –comentó Remus esperando que Severus no dijera que era de Voldemort, pero el silencio de Severus sólo lo preocupó más.

Los pies de Harry comenzaron a moverse por el salón como si conocieran el camino, de la misma forma automática que usa alguien que conoce bien el camino, Severus y Remus lo siguieron de cerca, preocupados por la falta de charla de Harry que avanzó hasta llegar frente a un reloj de arena incrustado entre el mármol, los mismos adornos del piso formaban las runas necesarias para el conjuro, las paredes estaban cubiertas de los símbolos correctos. Fuera de eso el lugar estaba tan vacío que el estante lleno de pociones, el escritorio de trabajo lleno de pergaminos y el trono de madera labrada con ribetes dorados en donde estaba Lord Voldemort, destacaban como si estuvieran rodeados por luz fosforescente.

-No puedo creerlo –susurró Severus consternado de ver la otra figura poderosa de mago oscuro yaciendo como un muñeco de trapo en el trono, los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Lo más extraño era la sonrisa que daba a aquellos ojos un cierto aire de nostalgia, como si intentara recordar algo agradable.

Harry llegó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reaccionar, dirigió un leve rayo luminoso directamente a los ojos del asesino, tocó su cuello y sujetó su muñeca entre sus dedos. Queriendo cerciorarse corrió el riesgo de lanzar un conjuro haciendo un rápido chequeo al cuerpo, la luz blanca que lo rodeó pronto se oscureció y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

-Está muerto –dijo en un suspiro aliviado. Había completado la profecía y salido con vida de la batalla final casi sin darse cuenta-. Todo ha terminado.

Severus no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Harry, como un ansioso torbellino realizó las mismas pruebas que Harry, comprobó la falta de magia y por último, sujetando la mano de Harry entre la suya, levantó la manga de su túnica que cubría la marca tenebrosa.

-Se ha ido –murmuró como si temiera que al decirlo fuera a despertar de un sueño.

-¡Ahora ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse! –exclamó Harry lanzándose al cuello de Severus que aferró como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –comentó Remus en el más puro estilo Snape lo que sorprendió a los magos interrumpiendo el beso que estaban dispuestos a compartir en ese momento-. Estamos frente al cadáver de Voldemort en el salón más seguro que pudo preparar para enfrentarse a Dumbledore. Debemos estar en su base de operaciones.

-Este lugar debe estar rodeado de mortífagos –terminó Severus entendiendo cabalmente la extensión del problema.

-¿Sentiste algo en tu brazo que te diera algún indicio de la desaparición de tu marca? –preguntó Harry frotando levemente la piel todavía expuesta.

-Nada –respondió Severus comprendiendo el razonamiento de Harry-, aún no deben saber que él ha muerto.

-Van a atacarnos con todo si salimos de aquí.

-Eso creo Remus y conociéndolo, esta casa debe estar protegida para evitar que nadie pueda desaparecer si no ha sido autorizado.

-Lo que vuelve este escape más emocionante.

-Deja de ser tan infantil Potter –dijo Severtus regresando a su papel de centrado profesor de pociones, temido espía y hombre preocupado por poder vivir sin temer por su cabeza.

Los tres recorrieron con paso cauto el mismo sendero esperando encontrar la salida. Fue cuando Severus notó el detalle que había pasado por alto, la razón por la que no había relacionado ese salón con la base del Señor Tenebroso ¡sus pasos resonaban en el salón! El sonido regresaba a ellos claro, no era más un golpe seco, un murmullo lejano que buscaba avivar el miedo. Haciendo acopio de valor, levantó la varita hacia el candil y prendió las velas.

La luz que produjeron se propagó por el lugar, contagiando a sus compañeros de menor tamaño y consiguiendo iluminar todo el recinto, revelando las paredes ricamente adornadas y las costosas pinturas que los observaban ansiosas, esperanzadas y felices.

-Su poder se ha ido por completo –comentó Severus antes de que alguien le pidiera una explicación-. El eco en las paredes era un murmullo denso, apenas audible, y la luz, apenas visible, tenía un resplandor verdoso.

-Iluminado este lugar no se ve tan mal, ¿tú que dices Harry? –la pregunta de Remus quedó volando, sin respuesta pues el joven gryffindor avanzó con paso seguro hasta una columna que antes había pasado completamente desapercibida.

Con inusual calma y cuidado Harry pasó la punta de los dedos por la lisa superficie de la columna, una vibración lenta pareció emerger de ella como una suave tonada mientras la blanca piedra se desmoronaba en pequeños trozos hasta ser reducida a polvo. Severus y Remus se acercaron a él descubriendo el oscuro corredor que ocultaba la columna.

-Sólo Voldemort podía moverla, así que tuve que destruirla –declaró Harry.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Severus estaba a punto de gritarle a Harry que había sido más imprudente que de costumbre, que cientos de mortífagos podrían haber estado en ese pasillo, pero las mirada confiada de Harry lo detuvo.

-Cuando lo vencí, recuperé algo de mí que me robó cuando intentó matarme la primera vez... creo que hay algunos recuerdos que esa parte mía tenía –contestó con aire ligeramente ausente y sin esperar más a los adultos se adentró en corredor.

Al principio, tuvieron la sensación de haber regresado a Hogwarts, el pasillo era muy similar a las mazmorras, aún así al adentrarse las paredes fueron perdiendo su fachada de piedra pulida mostrándose cada vez más desnudos hasta que su única cubierta era el escaso musgo que se aferraba a los pedruscos.

-¿Tienes idea por donde vamos? –preguntó Remus cuando se percató de que el aire se volvía más denso y viciado.

-Me parece que a lo más profundo de este lugar –respondió Harry.

-Por muy tentadora que resulte la propuesta de explorar el terreno enemigo, considero más prudente buscar la salida –musitó molesto Severus.

-No tu piensas que lo mejor será llegar a lo más profundo de esto –dijo Harry aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos-. Estás ansioso por entrar al laboratorio secreto de Voldemort en donde están valiosas notas ancestrales de magia oscura y pociones junto con cierto conjuro que tiene por objeto enfermar a los más débiles de magia.

Severus no acostumbraba permitir que alguien le hablara así sin recibir un comentario mordaz, pero esta era una situación completamente distinta. En un par de segundos encabezaba la marcha sin saber que lo motivaba más: los niños o los escritos con los que había soñado por años, los mismos que él le prometió cuando aceptó ser su mortífago. Desde que aceptó la marca tenebrosa sólo los había visto en una ocasión compilados en un grueso libro de cuero negro, lo suficiente para saber su valor.

A partir de ese momento el camino fue más corto y angustiante, las paredes de la caverna exhibían picos amenazantes, quizás una de las muchas protecciones que se habían extinguido junto con Voldemort.

Por fin, se encontraron de frente con una puerta metálica decorada con una enorme serpiente enroscada en posición de ataque. Harry avanzó hasta ella, al quedar a un paso de la puerta los ojos de la serpiente se abrieron al tiempo que emitía un siseo amenazador.

-_¡Déjanos pasar!_ -ordenó Harry en pársel.

-_Sólo la magia del amo puede abrir la puerta, si quieres pasar y no tienes su permiso te devoraré_.

Harry lo pensó un momento, obviamente Voldemort había contado con que él hablaba pársel también y había colocado esa medida en caso de que llegara hasta ahí. con lo que no contaba es que al momento de hacer el conjuro aún tenía algo de magia de Harry así que había una remota posibilidad de que la serpiente sintiera que tenía permiso de su amo... o que lo matara por intentarlo.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Remus cuando Harry pareció dudar ante abrir o no la puerta.

-Espero que no –Harry colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la serpiente y empujó la puerta, concentrándose en la reciente batalla y en el poder que acababa de serle devuelto. Los ojos de la serpiente brillaron mientras abría sus fauces mostrando los colmillos más Harry no retiró su mano. Tras unos segundos un picaporte apareció dentro de la boca de la serpiente, sus ojos se apagaron y Harry dejó libre el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

-Debió estudiar arte dramático –musitó para sí mientras giraba el picaporte y abría la puerta jalándola hacia sí, revelando la cámara que había sido el laboratorio privado de Lord Voldemort.

Severus fue el primero en entrar al lugar, asombrado de los múltiples instrumentos que brillaban con el precioso contenido de miles de pociones, cada una más rara que la anterior. Un caldero dorado se encontraba apagado en el centro, aunque aún era evidente que había sido usado un mucho tiempo atrás ya que refulgía de limpio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes creados de la misma roca que la habitación y contenían algunos instrumento oscuros tan raros que sólo se sabía de ellos por los textos antiguos. Las azules llamas de un fuego mágico iluminaban el lugar en una chimenea de la misma piedra, no creando humo, sólo el calor que daba a la habitación una temperatura agradable.

Frente al fuego había un elegante sillón y a su lado una mesita sobre la que estaba _el libro_. Severus había esperado tanto tiempo por él que no puedo evitar avanzar hasta la mesita para reclamarlo; sin verificar por trampas ocultas se lanzó hacia él completamente hipnotizado. Harry lo siguió divertido, jamás había visto esa mirada en Severus, era tan semejante a la de Ron cuando vio la saeta de fuego que entendió de inmediato su deseo por ese libro. por un momento estuvo tentado a reprenderlo por no localizar posibles hechizos de seguridad, pero decidió no decir nada y hacerlos él.

Severus tomó el libro y se sentó en el sillón incapaz de alejarse mientras verificaba que fuera el correcto y no un engaño, estaba tan absorto en los antiguos manuscritos que apenas aceptó la petición de Harry y Remus de no hacer nada mientras ellos recolectaban los datos de la poción y el hechizo que estaba afectando a los niños. Era algo egoísta ¡y qué, era casi como recibir el mejor presente navideño de toda su vida.

En algún momento una figura estuvo de pie frente a él mitigando la luz que provenía de la chimenea en un vano intento por llamar su atención, cerciorándose de lo inútil del intento, la figura extendió un brazo hasta tocarlo en el hombro. Esta vez, Severus no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para encontrar el rostro de Harry sonriéndole con benevolencia.

-Será mejor que lo termines en Hogwarts, todavía tenemos que escapar de aquí.

Escapar, cierto, con el libro, se recordó Severus mientras se levantaba y atrapaba a Harry en un abrazo discreto sujetándolo por la cintura. Entonces sintió una calidez llenándolo, algo tan especial que Harry debió sentirlo también porque sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad.

Estaba perdido, realmente amaba a Harry Potter.

Remus ya los esperaba afuera de la cámara y también le sonreía, Severus bufó fastidiado mientras observaba a Harry cerrar la cámara. Hasta ese momento notó que la habían vaciado por completo, los bolsillos de las túnicas de sus compañeros debían estar repletos de cosas encogidas. Miró el libro con detenimiento antes de reducirlo al tamaño de un plato pastelero y lo guardó cerca de su corazón.

-Vamos –lo apresuró Harry apenas hubo terminado obligándolos a recorrer a toda prisa el corredor hasta el trono de Voldemort donde todo seguí en el mismo estado, la puerta exterior cerrada indicaba que nadie había ido a molestar al Señor Tenebroso, una orden suya seguramente.

Harry decidió que había llegado el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo, dedicó una última mirada a la figura quebradiza de Voldemort antes de poner las palmas de sus manos sobre la puerta principal abriéndola en un movimiento. Sólo el rechinar de los goznes indicaron que algo había sucedido, con no poca precaución, los tres magos salieron a un corredor completamente vacío.

-No es lo que esperaba, pero tampoco me quejo –dijo para sí Remus ganándose una mirada de reproche de Severus.

-Confía en mí, tampoco es una buena noticia.

Pero todo indicaba lo contrario, en lugar de una sangrienta lucha por recuperar su libertad, lo único que encontraron fueron pasillos silenciosos en donde una fina capa de polvo comenzaba a acumularse. Fuera de algunas arañas que comenzaban a tomar dominio de algunas paredes, el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

-Que extraño, usualmente hay uno o dos guardias por aquí –Severus en su papel de guía los había conducido primero por los lugares que creía más seguros y después, se había arriesgado a llevarlos por los corredores principales con una pregunta rondando insistente en su cabeza _¿dónde están los mortífagos?_

-Es más extraño este olor –esta vez Severus se detuvo para mirar a Harry como si tuviera otra cabeza. ¡Él no había notado el olor y se suponía que era el Maestro en Pociones!

Remus también se detuvo e inhaló con fuerza, retuvo el aire y lo liberó, sus ojos brillaron por un momento con el reconocimiento del misterioso olor, el mismo que Severus ya había identificado.

-Por aquí –indicó Remus tomando el mando de la comitiva.

Harry estaba confundido ¡se suponía que estaban huyendo! Y ahora se lanzaban a toda velocidad a sabrá Dios donde sin el mínimo cuidado, incluso se escuchaba el eco de los pasos de Severus ¡y el hombre prácticamente nunca hacía ruido o corría! 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para quejarse, llegaron a la puerta que conducía al salón principal. Severus y Remus intercambiaron una mirada preocupada antes de abrirla juntos revelando la escena más macabra que Harry hubiera visto en su vida.

Un gigantesco pentagrama estaba trazado en el piso de mármol blanco y reluciente como espejo, del mismo modo que en la habitación del trono; varias runas antiguas protegían el conjuro para evitar que fuera removido por cualquiera que estuviera dentro del pentagrama el cual debió haberse levantado como una barrera imposible de atravesar a juzgar por las posiciones de los cuerpos mortífagos.

Porque habían sido mortígafos los atrapados dentro del conjuro que debió alimentar a Voldemort de su poder extra en la prolongada batalla contra Dumbledore. La mayoría de ellos parecían estar recargados en una pared invisible, intentando escalarla con sus manos que ahora parecían garras, algunos incluso se habían arrancado las uñas en un vano intento por escapar mientras intentaban escarbar en el mármol, una tarea imposible.

Otros estaba arremolinados en medio del pentagrama o en alguna punta abrazándose o con las manos juntas, quizás para reconfortarse unos a los otros. Pero había algunos más, los que pertenecían al círculo interno que estaban de pie, con los brazos cruzados o, en el caso de Bellatrix Lestrange, con las manos en alto.

En lo que todos coincidían era en el terrible rictus de dolor en sus rostros y en que estaban muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

-D-di...jo que era... neces-ario –apenas alcanzó a balbucear una figura reclinada en una esquina del enorme salón, Severus se acercó con paso seguro, sosteniendo la varita en alto, pero la figura no se movió ni levantó, apenas tosió con fuerza y su voz tomo un tinte mucho más ronco-. Dij-o que acaba...ría con Dum...bledo...re, pero no dijo có...mo.

-Utilizó hasta el último rastro de magia de cada mortífago para mantener su ventaja contra Voldemort –declaró Harry mientras intentaba entender los motivos de Voldemort al sacrificar a todos sus mortífagos.

-No tenían... sus varitas –musitó el hombre recuperando su voz chillona por un momento, Harry no tenía que verlo para saber quien era, confiaba en que Severus se encargaría de Colagusano mientras él intentaba superar todos esos gritos en agonía que aún se dibujaban en las bocas de los mortífagos. Algunos eran muy jóvenes, un año o dos mayores que él, tantas vidas desperdiciadas por una locura.

-¿Por qué te salvaste? –la voz de Remus nunca había sido tan fría, ni siquiera en aquel encuentro en la casa de los gritos donde quiso matarlo junto con Sirius.

-¡Yo tenía que activar el conjuro! –gritó Colagusano con desesperación, levantándose de un salto. Al suelo cayeron cientos de varitas que rodaron dispersándose a su alrededor-. ¿Creéis que yo quería hacerlo? ¿estar aquí sin poder salir, escuchando sus gritos y los míos sin poder hacer nada? –entonces levantó su brazo derecho y Harry entendió por qué se le escaparon las varitas. La mano plateada que Voldemort le dio había desaparecido.

-¡Y ahora está muerto! –lloriqueó arrojándose de nuevo al suelo y cubriéndose como un niño- ¡Todo está perdido! ¡Yo estoy perdido!

-En eso coincidimos –declaró Severus- Azkaban te espera.

La risa ronca de Colaguso inundó el salón lleno de muerte al tiempo que levantaba apenas la mirada hacia Severus y después a Harry, en una mueca irreal que le daba un aspecto aterrador.

-No llegaré a Azkaban –afirmó-. Yo active el conjuro ¿recuerdas? También estoy ligado a él, me estoy desmoronando y no tendré si quiera el placer de morir antes de convertirme en un espectro.

Mientras hablaba los tres magos contuvieron le repulsión clara del momento, los mortífagos habían sido drenados, ahora eran momias que quedaban en pie como grotescas esculturas, pero Colagusano estaba vivo y muerto a la vez porque el olor de muerte que llenaba el salón era el suyo, el de su piel que caía en pedazos como si fuera una serpiente perdiendo sus escamas, dejando visibles los músculos internos que tenían la apariencia de estar gangrenados. Literalmente se estaba cayendo en pedazos y lo único que hacía era reír como un demente, mientras el escaso cabello de su cabeza caía al suelo seco y quebradizo.

-¿Saben por qué aún no he muerto? –preguntó de repente, la escasa pie que quedaba en su rostro estaba tan opaca que la pregunta parecía hecha por una burda imitación e un fantasma. No esperó una respuesta, extendió la mano que le quedaba señalando a Harry y declaró con triunfo:- ¡Por él! Se supone que aún tengo una deuda de mago-

Y nuevamente su burda risa retumbó con fuerza, hasta que sus ojos pequeños brillaron con locura, mientras la mueca se ensanchaba en lo que le quedaba de rostro.

-Pero ya sé lo que debo hacer, lo supe en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Tengo que decirte que este no era su único conjuro que robaba algo a los magos, tenía otro, aún más poderoso porque era imperceptible para el mago afectado, pero lo era todo para él... era su secreto de la vida eterna.

Y con estas últimas palabras sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras caía al suelo su cuerpo sin vida.

Harry estaba más que consternado, nunca pensó que vería a ese hombre morir así, por momentos llegó hasta él la imagen de Scabbers y de los chiquillos que lo levantaron en alto felicitándolo por haber contribuido a una batalla contra los slytherin.

Sus padres habían sido vengados, Sirius había sido vengado y Harry supo sin lugar a dudas que la venganza era más bien repugnante, vacía y carente de vida. Y que la guerra nunca podía haber tenido menos sentido, casi sintió pena por los mortífagos atrapados por la ambición de su amo y sin poder evitarlo más cruzó la puerta más cercana hasta salir de ese maldito lugar, intentando huir de la agonía hasta que, destruyendo una última puerta, el resplandor del sol llegó hasta él cegándolo por un momento, recordándole que había un mundo fuera de esa mansión en donde aún había vida.

Severus llegó hasta su lado poco después, casi sin tocarlo lo atrajo hacia sí y lo consoló en un abrazo reconfortante, mientras lo sostenía en silencio sólo frotaba su espalda en pequeños círculos y acariciaba su cabello. Cuando Harry dejó de temblar entre sus brazos lo obligó a levantar la mirada; no había llorado, pero estaba muy impresionado todavía.

Besó sus párpados antes de decir:

-Ya terminó Harry, todo ha terminado.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Pero Severus está muy equivocado! Wua ja ja ja. Está bien, no falta mucho para el final, pero todavía falta, este fue un capítulo muy diferente a lo que había sido esta serie, pero créame era necesario y más adelante sabrán porqué, aunque también fue mucho más complicado, pero ya está aquí.

Ahora sólo me falta decir una cosa: Por favorcito alimenten mi yo escritor, ahora está muy hambriento y necesita sus comentarios para subsistir.


	13. La Magia

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Febrero ha llegado y con él una espantosa noticia para Harry y un bello presente por parte de Severus, además de que empiezan las preocupaciones de fin de año escolar.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

** Capítulo 13   
La Magia**

-Es asombroso que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Ya pasará la impresión del hechizo Poppy –garantizó Remus mientras terminaba de vestir a James después de su revisión con la enfermera.

-No es sólo eso Remus, siempre tengo la impresión de que los días pasan a mayor velocidad después de año nuevo –declaró la matrona con el mismo tono que usaba para explicar como debía tomarse una medicina. Su mirada se relajó y su voz se quebró ligeramente en un susurro apenas audible-. Este es su último año y se nos va, no pensé que sería tan rápido.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con Harry, es normal que lo vayas a extrañar, pero no empieces a hacerlo mientras él continúa aquí.

-Por aquí te refieres al colegio ¿cierto? Porque aquí en la enfermería ya no pasa mucho tiempo.

-Está preparándose para los ÉXTASIS.

-¿En las mazmorras? –ironizó Poppy.

-Severus es un maestro sumamente calificado para determinar las fallas que comete Harry –declaró Remus con cierto aire de falsa solemnidad-, es justo lo que necesita para mejorar todas sus notas.

-Si claro –comentó ella con una sonrisa-. El que ambos estén enamorados no significa nada.

-Desafortunadamente para Harry no, no significa nada -una sonrisa melancólica cruzó el rostro de Remus mientras hablaba-, Severus es demasiado orgulloso para entablar una relación profesor-estudiante. Están esperando a que Harry se gradúe –agregó en tono confidente.

-Lo supuse, últimamente Harry ha estado un tanto deprimido, debe ser duro para él, estar tan cerca y tan lejos. ¿Ha preguntado por James? –preguntó Poppy intentando cambiar el giro de la conversación.

-Ni un solo día desde que nació –comentó Remus, uno de sus dedos estaba atrapado en la pequeña palma del bebé-. Por lo menos no a mí, pero creo que escucha cada palabra que dicen sus amigos sobre él y seguramente Severus le lleva noticias. Ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Severus? ¡Claro que sí! Ya no tiene que preocuparse por su cabeza y está enamorado de un joven muy especial que le corresponde.

-No es sólo eso, me han dicho que sus clases son menos estrictas y más instructivas ahora y que incluso lo han visto sonreír en público.

-¿Por eso se ve más joven?

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché ese último comentario –declaró Severus Snape justo a espaldas de los dos adultos que dieron un salto por la impresión, un tanto avergonzados intentaron balbucear alguna excusa, pero el hombre se los impidió con su mano en un elegante movimiento.

-Me alegra que estén juntos –dijo sin darles tregua, dirigiendo hacia ellos la mirada dura que usualmente usaba para espantar a sus alumnos- quería saber si hay una posibilidad de que Harry pase algún tiempo con James. Creo que está muy deprimido y eso podría ayudarlo.

-No he notado nada malo en él últimamente –musitó Madame Pomfrey haciendo memoria del estado del joven gryffindor.

-Eso es porque es muy buen actor y ha perfeccionado su sonrisa postiza a niveles insospechados, pero está deprimido y no hay duda al respecto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque, mi estimado Remus, enseñé a mi grupo avanzado una poción para descubrir el ánimo de las personas y usualmente los obligo a que prueben sus menjunjes consigo mismos. Harry está tan deprimido que en lugar de obtener el usual tono gris perla de los deprimidos obtuvo un tono cercano al de las piedras de este colegio, característica de alguien enfermo o a punto de morir.

-Pero él está completamente sano –declaró la enfermera- apenas ayer lo revisé y todo está bien.

-Aunque su magia está ligeramente más débil de lo acostumbrado –comentó Remus haciendo memoria de una conversación que escuchó antes de recoger a James del cuidado de Molly en donde Hermione le reclamaba a Harry su deficiente desempeño en transformaciones esa tarde.

-¿No ha vuelto a lo normal? –todas las alarmas de Madame Pomfrey despertaron al unísono.

-Por el contrario han descendido alarmantemente pero yo considero que es a causa de su misma depresión –intervino Severus- su magia está demasiado vinculada a sus emociones, siempre ha sido así con él, es lo que lo mantiene con vida, pero supongo que ahora ya no tiene un propósito porque ha cumplido con la profecía y también perdió a su "primogénito".

-Es demasiado para alguien tan joven y sensible –finalizó Remus entendiendo lo preocupado que debía estar Severus para pedirle a James, él había sido el primero en declarar que lo mejor para Harry era apartarse del bebé hasta que comprendiera que no lo podía tener.

-Debo consultar con un colega en San Mungo para ver si es conveniente que Harry y James tengan visitas –comentó Poppy- mientras tanto será bueno monitorear el poder del señor Potter... sin alertarlo.

-¡Qué te parece Severus! Tenemos que urdir una nueva intriga.

-Perfecto Lupin, estaba comenzando a aburrirme de no espiar a nadie.

° ° ° ° °

La pluma resbalaba entre el papel con ayuda de la tinta con la gracia de una bailarina. Harry sonrió un poco ante la ironía por que al parecer era lo único que él podía mover con gracia, Severus había intentado enseñarle a bailar y los resultados habían sido desastrosos. Si tan sólo no sintiera que sus piernas temblaban en presencia del hombre y toda su fuerza lo abandonara al escuchar su voz...

-¿Harry te sientes bien?

-Claro Ron –se apresuró a contestar- pero si sigo estudiando a este ritmo voy a enfermarme.

-Nadie se enferma por estudiar –reclamó Hermione de inmediato.

-¿Disculpa? Me parece recordar a una alumna que quiso abarcar demasiado cuando cursaba el tercer año...

-¡De acuerdo! Acepto que si puede llegar a suceder.

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó Draco detrás de los pergaminos que estaba repasando.

-¿Lo hacían cuando yo no estuve? –musitó Harry buscando entre sus notas de encantamientos algo que lo ayudara a entender por qué había estado fracasando tanto.

-Si, pero no tanto.

-Entonces supongo que soy el culpable indirecto –respondió Harry con fingido dramatismo que le ganó un golpe con el cojín que Hermione tenía al lado.

-¿A qué debemos el privilegio de la visita? –interrumpió Ginny antes de que se desatara una guerra de cojines en su pequeña estancia-, pasas tanto tiempo con Snape que empieza a ser sospechoso.

-No debería ser sospechoso, sólo estoy recibiendo todo el curso de pociones avanzadas en unas semanas –respondió Harry entre avergonzado y melancólico.

-¿Quieres decir que entre ustedes no ha pasado nada? –vociferó Ron indignado- ¿después de todo lo que ha sucedido?

-Creo que precisamente por todo eso, Severus quiere ser el profesor Snape hasta que me gradué.

-Y esa es la razón por la que has despreciado ese merecido descanso a favor de presentarte a los EXTASIS ¿verdad? –comentó Hermione maravillada porque fue su teoría la ganadora.

-No creo que pueda soportar recursar el año –aceptó Harry.

-Deberías considerar lo que es mejor para ti con el cerebro y no con el corazón Harry –lo riñó Hermione.

-¡Eso es lo que hago! Si continuó así siento que moriré.

Algo en el tono desesperado de Harry indicó a sus amigos que realmente creía en sus palabras. Sólo entonces se dieron tiempo de verlo detalladamente, descubriendo que se veía exactamente igual al salir de sexto año.

-¡Estás usando un hechizo glamour! –exclamó Hermione horrorizada mientras liberaba a Harry del conjuro revelando una figura delgada, pálida y ojerosa. En verdad parecía enfermo y débil.

-Lo peor de todo –comentó Harry ante las miradas acusadoras- es que salvo la debilidad, estoy más sano de lo que había estado en mi vida, lo sé porque he ido a revisiones con Madame Pomfrey.

-Si eso es cierto, es un milagro que llegaras con vida a los 17 años –musitó Draco por decir algo.

-Si, eso ya lo sabía –dijo Harry recogiendo sus cosas y precipitándose hacia la puerta de donde desapareció en un suspiro.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Ron confundido.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta –comentó Draco aún sorprendido por el arranque de Harry. Ni siquiera se había despedido de Dawn a quien adoraba y eso ya era demasiado.

° ° ° ° °

Los siguientes días Harry tuvo la certeza de que estaba siendo vigilado, algo que lo molestaba sobremanera. No era que no quisiera la compañía de sus amigos y sus atenciones, sino que no podía concentrarse correctamente. Incluso acudió de nuevo con Madame Pomfrey para un chequeo completo y los resultados fueron que gozaba de buena salud aunque sus niveles mágicos habían disminuido drásticamente. Toda la magia extra que había obtenido con el conjuro especial se había desvanecido y al parecer su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ese nivel alto comenzando a desgastar los niveles normales de Harry.

Estaba perdiendo su magia.

El pensamiento era tan aterrador que Harry sintió que el piso se desvanecía bajo sus pies. Como si fuera un murmullo lejano escuchó la voz preocupada de Madame Pomfrey diciendo algo sobre una depresión y las alteraciones mágicas. Pero no alcanzó a percibirlo todo porque una inesperada oscuridad lo cubrió por completo.

° ° ° ° °

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-La pregunta correcta Lupin no es cómo sucedió sino cómo fue que no lo notamos antes.

-Estábamos gozando las mieles de la victoria.

-No, yo estaba leyendo un viejo libro y tú atendiendo a una criatura, no es lo mismo.

-Señores, les recuerdo que están aquí para ayudar y no para aumentar mis problemas –les recordó Madame Pomfrey con mirada dura.

-Parece que nuestro servicio de espionaje ha fallado Severus –comentó Remus apartando un mechón húmedo de la frente de Harry para poder poner la compresa fría encima.

-Lo que me preocupa ahora es cómo tomará las noticias –musitó Severus intentando callar la voz que gritaba dentro de él que de todas las oportunidades que tenía de fallar, esta era la menos oportuna.

-Depende de las noticias –susurró Harry comenzando a despertar lentamente.

Al instante, se encontró envuelto en un "abrazo de lobo" para ser liberado por una enfermera casi histérica. Era bueno saber que algo seguía siendo normal.

-Parece que vas a tener que faltar a más clases de las que esperabas –comentó Severus con lo más cercano a un tono tranquilizador que se permitía usar en público.

-¿Cuántas clases?

-Todas en las que tengas que mover una varita –respondió Poppy después de ofrecerle un vaso lleno de algo que sabía a poción restauradora o a babosas molidas. _¡Ah! La poción restauradora incluye babosas molidas_.

-Por lo menos hasta que sepamos que está sucediendo contigo –agregó Remus de inmediato interpretando el disgusto en la cara de Harry como parte de las noticias.

-¡Tengo que prepararme para los EXTASIS! –se quejó Harry.

-Y lo harás, por lo menos la teoría, por el momento –confirmó Severus regresando a su tono magisterial de siempre- sin contar con que no necesitas magia para preparar pociones, cuidar algunas criaturas mágicas, observar un telescopio o reconocer una planta de otra.

-Entiendo –declaró Harry derrotado- ¿alguna idea de por qué está pasándome esto?

-Sólo una hasta el momento Harry –dijo Madame Pomfrey- y confiamos en que no sea muy duradera.

° ° ° ° °

Lo cierto es que la magia de Harry no estaba regresando en absoluto. A principios de febrero podía declarar, sin temor a equivocarse, que sus notas en todas las clases que no necesitaran magia práctica serían las mejores que obtendría en los próximos exámenes, lo que era frustrante si tomaban en cuenta que él quería ser sanador y necesitaba aprender ciertos conjuros.

Fuera de eso el cambio había sido muy bueno, en las últimas dos semanas hacía recibido autorización de acompañar a Severus en sus entrevistas con el pequeño James, lo que había sido una experiencia agridulce. Si bien estar con el pequeño era un deseo largo tiempo aguardado, descubrió que no era lo que había esperado.

Todo se resumía a que James no lo reconocía.

No recordaba su voz o le interesaba mucho su compañía, de hecho sólo buscaba con verdadero entusiasmo la atención de su padre, Severus y la señora Weasley. Era como si hubiera olvidado que alguna vez Harry formó parte de su vida.

Descubrir esto lo ayudó a comprender cabalmente que nunca podría tener al pequeño en su vida como no fuera otra cosa que una especie de tío, no que no lo quisiera, pero después de un embarazo él esperaba mucho más, como la risa gorjeante que emitía Dawn cuando jugaba con ella.

_Algún día tendré a mis propios niños_ se prometió por centésima vez después de dejar a Remus en compañía de James.

-¿No se supone que deberías sentirte algo más o menos feliz?

-Supongo que los bebés me entristecen.

-Esa es una declaración muy seria "señor Potter". ¿Qué será de nuestros hijos si cada vez que los veas tus ojos se enrojecen?

-Supongo "profesor Snape" que puedo usar gotas para limpiar los ojos antes de verlos –bromeó Harry gozando de caminar al lado del hombre que amaba.

Severus nunca caminaba con él sujetando su brazo o su mano, mucho menos su cintura. Era demasiado respetuoso y serio para llegar a ese comportamiento "absurdo y exhibicionista" como solía llamarlo. Pero siempre caminaba a su paso, mientras el sonido de sus pasos formaban un agradable murmullo acompasado.

El corredor estaba vacío como solía estarlo a la hora de la cena cuando todos los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor, uno de los momentos consentidos de Harry porque le permitía caminar más cerca de Severus, lo suficiente para percibir el suave olor remanente de alguna poción en la túnica oscura que se movía a su lado.

Usualmente se separaban antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, aunque sabían perfectamente que todo Hogwarts estaba encantado con su romance como si ellos fueran los protagonistas de una novela rosa como las que leen las chicas enamoradas. La discusión de ese tema por parte de Dumbledore había arrancado una fea mueca a Severus y una carcajada a Harry.

Al parecer, el viejo director estaba encantado por la idea de su idilio y si no fomentaba mayores acercamientos era porque los gobernadores del colegio habrían despido a Severus con todo y su Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.

Esperar, todo se reducía a esperar.

Lo que era un absurdo tomando encuenta que Harry ya era un adulto, había acabado con el mago tenebroso más temible de los últimos tiempos y había parido a un bebé, aunque claro, no quería que nadie supiera lo último.

-Sabes Harry he estado pensando en tu próxima salida a Hogsmaede –la suave voz de Severus rompió el hilo de pensamientos de Harry regresándolo a su lado con tanta fuerza que tuvo que detenerse para no terminar chocando contra una columna.

-Creo que todo será demasiado rosado en la villa, como es cerca de esa fanática fecha de absurdos enamorados –aclaró como si el pensar en el 14 de febrero le provocara salpullido-. No quiero que sufras una recaída mágica a causa de todos esos conjuros románticos flotando por ahí, por eso he pedido autorización al director de que te permita acompañarme en un viaje de compra de material a Londres. Claro, si tu aceptas.

¿Qué si aceptaba? ¿Londres con Severus? ¡cómo si a él le importara pasar algún tiempo comprando ingredientes viscosos! Iba a salir con Severus y aquello era lo más cercano a una cita que tendría del hombre, así que con una enorme sonrisa Harry aceptó antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

No fuera a ser que Severus se arrepintiera de su ofrecimiento.

° ° ° ° °

El día esperado Harry despertó más temprano de lo usual y se arregló con su mejor ropa muggle para ponerse encima la capa del colegio, no quería parecer demasiado ansioso o narcisista, así que no se arregló más de lo usual, pero se cercioró de ir impecable dentro de sus propios parámetros.

Con un nudo en la garganta se encontró con Severus en la entrada principal del colegio, uniéndose a las largas filas de alumnos que pasaban revisión antes de salir a Hogsmeade.

-Justo a tiempo –comentó Severus a modo de saludo- al parecer has aprendido a valorar el tiempo ajeno.

-Sólo cuando quiero aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo –agregó Harry juguetonamente y sin más comentarios, ambos aparecieron, con ayuda de traslador, en el Callejón Diagón.

El lugar estaba rebosante por decir lo menos, si Severus esperaba huir de la celebración de San Valentín, su elección había sido pésima. Parecía que cada tienda quería celebrar por la oportunidad de **Seguir vivos y amar para contarlo** como rezaba el título del nuevo libro de Gilderoy Lockhart que se exhibía en Flourish and Blotts. Severus sólo arrugó la nariz y siguió su camino intentando ignorar los múltiples abrazos y muestras de afecto que se ponían de manifiesto cada dos pasos.

-Parece que estuvieran en la estación recogiendo a alguien que han visto en mucho tiempo –masculló molesto.

-Quizás no se hayan visto en mucho tiempo –contestó Harry pensando que la gente celebraba por primera vez después de la caída de Voldemort y los mortífagos, ya no había más amenazas y la gente siempre tendía a mostrar su felicidad cuando podía hacerlo.

-Esto no tardará mucho –dijo Severus ignorando el comentario de Harry y adentrándose en su tienda favorita.

Aún así, no pudieron escapar de las festividades. Los artículos principales parecían ser todos los usados para perfumes y afrodisíacos, algunos murciélagos del aparador habían sido teñidos de rojo o tenían alas con forma de corazones mientras chillaban alegremente. Eso sin contar la inmaculada túnica de la encargada que era blanca con puños de encajes rosados.

Severus apenas pudo contenerse de hacer un comentario mordaz, seguramente cuidando su descuento, aunque no pudo evitar un gesto genuinamente agradecido cuando la encargada le comentó lo rejuvenecido que se veía y lo distinguido de su apariencia.

Eso fue algo que le dolió sólo a Harry que se contuvo de hacer algún comentario mordaz sobre la dependienta que se había atrevido a teñir de rosa su rubia cabellera. Pero era cierto. Severus estaba rejuvenecido y encantador, las líneas que se formaban cuando fruncía el entrecejo prácticamente habían desaparecido y su cabello estaba más brillante y sedoso de lo que podía recordar.

En cambio él no podía evitar adelgazar comiese lo que comiese, había desarrollado algunas arrugas prematuras en su frente y tenía las rodillas nudosas. Por un momento Harry se sintió un desgarbado asno parado junto a un hermoso corcel. Y ese sentimiento no lo abandonó cuando salieron de la tienda.

Fue una fortuna que Severus pidiera se entregaran los pedidos directamente en Hogwarts, Harry sentía que no habría podido llevar cajas sin dejar caer algo de valor, lo que demostraba que Severus podría haber hecho el pedido por lechuza y que si estaban ahí era por una cortesía suya hacia Harry.

De repente miles de dudas asaltaron la mente del joven mago ¿quién era él para que alguien con tanta clase como Severus se tomara tantas molestias? Quitando la cicatriz no era nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera podía usar mucha magia sin caer rendido. Se estaba convirtiendo en un inútil y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Deberías relajarte –comentó Severus mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera hacia el Caldero Chorreante- no estuvo tan mal como pensé. Pero será mejor retirarnos antes de que empiecen a arrojar confeti de corazoncitos.

En cosa de unos pasos estuvieron en la concurrida calle de Londres, cruzando calles cada vez más rápido. Harry nunca antes había tenido que correr para alcanzar a Severus, más ahora era obvio que tenía que hacerlo o lo perdería de vista.

Aguzó la mirada enfocando a Severus como si fuera una escurridiza snitch y se apresuró tras él como si no hubiera personas atravesándose constantemente, con tal velocidad que por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar sobre su saeta de fuego. Concentrándose sólo en Severus, y no en el asfalto que quedaba atrás o en el pasto suave que ahora pisa, hasta que lo perdió por completo en medio de un parque.

-¡Severus! –llamó ansioso temiendo haberlo perdido.

Apenas fue consciente de los brazos fuertes que lo aprisionaron por la espalda obligándolo a perder el equilibrio mientras ambos caían al pasto y quedaban tendidos bajo un grueso roble.

-¡Pero qué te ha poseído! –vociferó Harry desde el suelo intentando recobrarse de la impresión mientras Severus reía con una claridad que nunca antes había dejado libre, como una cascada desbordándose sin control hacia el corazón de Harry.

-Supongo que debe ser cierto aquello de que los viejos robamos la juventud a las parejas jóvenes –bromeó Severus acercando a Harry a su pecho en un gesto desenfadado-. Creo que hoy me siento verdaderamente un adolescente enamorado.

Fueran esas palabras las que desataron ángeles flotantes y corazones visibles sólo para Harry. Muchas cosas cayeron en su sitio en ese instante, Severus lo consideraba su joven pareja y le había declarado estar enamorado como un adolescente. No había dicho el trillado "Te amo" con el que soñaba, pero le había dado algo que nunca más había entregado a nadie, un regalo envuelto en la más bella de las risas.

Estaban juntos, recostados a la sombra de un roble en medio de un parque muggle, a la vista de mucha gente que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran ahí con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cabezas apoyadas juntas, disfrutando de un bello día soleado.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti –comentó Harry en medio de esa paz- pensé que podría amarte toda mi vida.

-Eso es muy pretencioso Harry –susurró Severus.

-Entonces no sé como describas el que ahora estoy seguro de que te amaré aún después de mi muerte.

-Yo diría que esa es una declaración muy seria que debe sellarse debidamente –fue la respuesta de Severus mientras giraba ligeramente su rostro hasta encontrarse con los labios de Harry en un beso tierno, lento, lleno de promesas que no podrían ser expresadas de otro modo.

-Y después agregaría que yo siento lo mismo –concluyó con el rostro encendido, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa genuina que iluminaba sus rasgos.

Harry supo entonces que estaba junto al más bello corcel y que después de todo él no era un borrico sino sólo un ejemplar equino que se había desgastado un poco antes de tiempo, pero que todavía podía correr al lado de la persona que amaba.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Terminé este capítulo! ¿qué les ha parecido? He querido incluir varios rasgos que serán más importantes en el futuro y algo de romance porque ya se los debía. Aunque claro, Severus no puede llegar con el típico ramo de flores así que me pareció que obsequiarle a Harry un día sin su fama era un bello regalo para sellar un noviazgo. Con respecto a Harry y su magia ya tendrán mucho de qué preocuparse más adelante.

¿Apropósito alguien ya sabe porqué está tan débil Harry?

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Besos quetzalescos.


	14. El Libro

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** El último año de Harry y sus amigos casi llega a su fin, ha llegado el momento de cumplir las promesas hechas y Harry tiene una con Draco cuya fecha ya llegó. ¿Podrá Draco superar a Harry?

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

** Capítulo 14   
El Libro**

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron con gesto ansioso prácticamente deslumbrando a Harry con el brillo de sus ojos igualando de una manera aterradora al profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Y bien qué? –contestó Harry obviamente a la defensiva, intentando contener el impulso de alejarse al extremo más lejano de la habitación para huir de esa mirada inquisitiva.

-¡No finjas! –acotó Ginny uniéndose a su hermano en su ataque contra Harry-. Ya tuvimos suficiente de que nos ocultes estas cosas. Queremos que confieses ¿cuándo nacerá tu bebé?

-¿Bebé? –repitió Harry comprendiendo que la presión de los exámenes estaba consumiendo el cerebro de sus amigos-. Supongo que unos nueve meses después de que sea concebido.

Hermione extendió una mano hacia Draco, recibiendo de inmediato un reluciente galeón y una mueca exasperada.

-Ya fue suficiente –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras según su antigua costumbre-. Debes confesar y si realmente no sabes que estás esperando, entonces debes ir con Madame Pomfrey para que te haga una prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿QUÉ! ¿Acaso están dementes? ¡No hay ni una remota posibilidad de que **YO** esté embarazado!

-Todo lo contrario Harry, ya has tenido un bebé, tu cuerpo se considera a sí mismo un portador y en las condiciones adecuadas, si hay verdadero amor puedes quedar embarazado –explicó Hermione.

-Sé todo eso y puedo garantizarles que NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO –repitió obstinado Harry recibiendo únicamente miradas escépticas.

-Hasta el mejor método anticonceptivo puede fallar –comento Draco recordando todas las precauciones que él Ginny habían tenido- pero cando hay verdadero amor es casi imposible detener a un bebé.

-Pues nada puede fallar en mi método anticonceptivo.

-¿Es algo experimental? –preguntó Hermione verdaderamente emocionada ante la perspectiva de nueva información que devorar.

-Es el método más antiguo que existe –respondió Harry.

De inmediato Hermione y Draco pusieron esa cara en blanco que gritaba estaban revisando todos los métodos anticonceptivos en orden alfabético, cronológico y activo, Ginny y Ron los miraron asombrados por unos momentos antes de que, exasperado, Herry gritara para llamar la atención.

-¡LA ABSTINENCIA! –respondió Harry fastidiado-. El mejor método para evitar un embarazo es la abstinencia.

-¿P-pero entonces tú y Snape no han...? –balbuceó Ron confundido. Nuevamente Hermione extendió la mano hacia Draco que le entregó dos galeones más.

-Claro que no él es un _profesor_, podría perder su trabajo si nosotros...

-¿Entonces que es lo que haces tanto tiempo ahí abajo? –preguntó Ginny horrorizada.

-Estudiar ¿qué creían? Tengo que ponerme al corriente de todas las clases que me perdí para los EXTASIS.

Como si esperara esa declaración para saberse arruinado, Draco gimió lastimeramente mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos antes de entregar a Hermione, por tercera vez, galeones, tres en esta ocasión.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –se lamentó Draco- dijiste que no habías hablado con él antes.

-Y no lo hice –garantizó Hermione- pero lo conozco mucho mejor que tú y sé que Harry no perjudicaría a nadie aún cuando esté muy enamorado. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que él esperará a Snape hasta después de graduarse.

-¡Pero estudiar todo el tiempo! –vociferó Draco escandalizado-. Por lo menos deberían besarse –le reclamó a Harry- ¡¡algo!

-Si nos hemos besado –dijo Harry a la defensiva- pero no en el colegio.

-¡AAAaaarrrrggggghhhhh! –gritó Draco entregando cuatro galeones más a Hermione.

-Gracias Malfoy ha sido un placer apostar contigo –comentó Hermione guardando los galeones en su monedero.

-No puedo creerlo –se escuchó la voz sorprendida de Harry- ¡Han estado aportando sobre mí!

-Sólo en esta ocasión y porque Draco fue muy insistente y fastidioso –le susurró Ron al oído.

-No puedes culparnos Harry –dijo Ginny en el mejor tono "mamá Weasley"- estás tan cansado y débil que nos asustamos y Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que tu salud era excelente, así que supusimos.

-Que estaba embarazado –concluyó Harry cansado-, saben, será mejor que vaya a descansar un rato.

Sin más recogió sus cosas en su mochila y dejó la habitación y a tres caras sorprendidas y una orgullosa que, nuevamente, extendió su mano hacia Draco Malfoy.

° ° ° ° °

-Pensé que pasarías la tarde con tus amigos –comentó en su usual tono inquisitivo Severus cuando abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Harry a su flamante oficina.

El lugar había cambiado significativamente en los últimos días. En lugar de los cientos de frascos etiquetados y las muestras de ingredientes raros adornando la mesa se encontraba un espacio vacío cuyo único adorno era una alfombra en la que Harry solía estar estudiando. No que todo lo anterior hubiera desaparecido, sólo había sido orillado a una esquina ligeramente olvidado a favor de la nueva obsesión de Severus.

Que no era Harry.

Por horas, el maestro de pociones se concentraba en el estudio y análisis del Libro que había pertenecido a Voldemort y que Harry llama "el precioso de Severus" por toda la atención que le robaba de su amado. Fuera del escape en San Valentín, Severus había estado completamente inmerso en los manuscritos y no dejaba a nadie poner una mano sobre el libro.

¡Cómo si Harry quisiera!

Con los montones de datos que tenía que llenar en su cabeza para compensar su "deficiencia mágica" que confiaba sería temporal ante las leves mejorías que confiaban le permitirían aprobar.

-Yo también –contestó algo melancólico, pasando sin esperar mayor invitación y desparramando sus libros a su alrededor en el suelo-. Pero comenzaron con un interrogatorio por demás inquietante y molesto, así que decidí venir y pedirte asilo por el resto de la tarde.

-¿También creyeron que estás en estado? –comentó Severus con remarcada ironía.

-Sí... ¡TAMBIÉN!

-Albus me citó en su oficina –dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón, pasando una mano distraídamente en el Libro que reposaba en la mesita de al lado-. Me parece que lo único que lo detuvo de utilizar veritaserum fue todos los años de leal trabajo y sacrificio.

-¡Oh! yo no...

-Tú no eres ningún problema Harry así que no te culpes, estas cosas han pasado antes, los profesores esperan a que los alumnos se gradúen y no pasa nada. Unos meses más y listo –concluyó con un ligero brillo en su mirada.

Harry sonrió abiertamente. ¿Cómo podía esperar que entendieran? Lo que lo unía a Severus no era una ciega pasión juvenil, era algo distinto y profundo que se reflejaba en los momentos que compartían en silencio, junto al fuego, como ahora.

-Si me sigues viendo así me voy a desgastar nunca podrás comprender la mecánica para construir un traslador.

-¡Cómo si unas cuantas miraditas te afectaran mucho! Ya he visto cuántas recibes cuando entras al Gran Comedor.

-¿Celoso Potter?

-Depende ¿hay alguien que se meta en más problemas que yo y pueda competir conmigo?

Severus fingió meditar la respuesta unos momentos antes de contestar: -Absolutamente nadie.

Un cómodo silencio los envolvió como un suave manto cobijándolos, permitiendo que su rebeldía y testarudez se disolviera sin falsas pretensiones.

-¿Y a quién apoyarás en el último partido de quidditch? –preguntó Harry antes de marcharse, incorporándose con cuidada al lado de Severus de modo que sus manos se recargaran en las suyas, reposando por unos segundos sobre la cubierta de cuero del libro.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Jamás se me perdonará que deje de apoyar a mi Casa –contstesto Severus después de poner el Libro a salva en la mesita para poder cargar a Harry en su regazo por unos segundos

-Eso pensé, sólo quería estar seguro de que va a ser una competencia justa y no vas a darle ninguna poción de buena suerte a Malfoy o me aturdirás para que pierda en mi último partido –dijo Harry abandonando el confort en los brazos de Severus y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta para sujetar el picaporte dispuesto a abrirla.

En ese momento, Severus colocó una mano sobre la de Harry y con la otra lo obligó a volver hacia él, acercándolo hasta tener sus labios en un beso posesivo que exigía una entrega total. Cuando soltó al joven, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas encendidas dándole una renovada apariencia.

-¿Fue eso suficiente para distraerte o necesito besarte de nuevo antes del partido para que pierdas la snitch? –susurró cerca del oído de Harry en forma seductora, mandando miles de pequeñas descargas por su columna.

-Si quieres ganar tendrás que besarme de nuevo, pero dudo mucho que McGonagall te deje acercarte más de cinco metros a mí.

-Cierto –corroboró Severus- hoy me amenazó con transformarme en gato y castrarme si me atrevía a interferir con tus emociones mañana.

-¡Ella no puede hacer eso! –exclamó Harry horrorizado.

-Pero no dijo nada de no acercarme a ti hoy y aturdirte demás –susurró Severus para besarlo nuevamente hasta dejarlo sin aliento y tener que sostenerlo entre sus brazos para evitar cayera.

-Espero recibir otro de esos gane o pierda mañana –dijo Harry en cuanto se recuperó un poco.

-También había pensado sobornarte pero Lupin amenazó con hechizar a todas las armaduras y pinturas para que griten _Snivellus_ cada vez que me vean, así que no lo haré –Severus continuó abrazándolo, trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda hasta que ambos supieron que era el momento de separarse.

Harry no se dio cuenta de cómo sus pasos lo alejaron de las mazmorras, sólo sabía que su vida había mejorado inmensamente. ¿Qué importaba lo restringida que estaba su magia cuando sentía la calidez que surgía en su pecho cuando estaba con Severus? El mundo podía tener sus reglas, pero él tenía un plan.

Feliz de contar con un "As bajo la manga" apresuró el paso hacia la torre buscando evitar a Filch, no estaba seguro de la hora y soñar despierto no era de gran ayuda, no quería correr el riesgo de quedar fuera del gran partido. Sin embargo, el celador parecía tener otros planes, Harry quiso golpearse a sí mismo por salir sin una nota de permiso o su capa de invisibilidad cuando escuchó los pasos cercanos que estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

Ansioso, intentó ocultarse en una esquina, lo que demostró ser una pésima idea tomando en cuenta que los pasos se dirigían hacia él. El palpitar de su corazón amenazaba con delatarlo cuando los pasos siguieron de frente y la voz de Filch retumbó como un trueno amenazante.

-Señor York, parece que Slytherin acaba de perder veinte puntos gracias a usted y tiene detención conmigo mañana, a la hora del partido.

Harry casi pudo imaginar la torcida sonrisa en el rostro curtido de Filch, francamente lo lamentaba por Hugh York, el sucesor no oficial del antiguo Draco Malfoy que había presagiado un accidente en los vestidores de Gryffindor. Aunque siempre era mejor que fuera alguien más quien hubiera sido capturado esa noche.

° ° ° ° °

El último partido de la temporada Slytherin vs Gryffindor, su último partido en Hogwarts. Si por algún momento Harry pensó que le negarían reintegrarse al equipo después de su renuncia el año anterior, estaba muy equivocado. El equipo tuvo una junta y le hicieron muchas pruebas para ver su desempeño, pero fuera de eso, lo aceptaron de inmediato.

Querían la gloria eterna.

Igual que Draco que sólo se había dejado tratar por Harry en un principio ante la promesa de ese partido. Su última oportunidad.

Y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Estaba tranquilo y feliz de no haberle hecho caso a Roger Lancaster de beber ese energetizante. El pobre imbécil que quería vendérselo quiso demostrar la utilidad del menjurje bebiéndolo frente a él y ocasionando su parada inmediata en la enfermería. ¡Torpe! Lo importante de ese encuentro era estar en las mismas condiciones que Potter para demostrar que realmente era mejor.

Entró al campo de quidditch saboreando la expectativa del encuentro, el pasto murmuraba suavemente bajo sus pies en una encantadora sinfonía que presagiaba un gran despliegue de adrenalina. Levantó la mirada encontrando en sus compañeros la misma emoción y en el frente enemigo descubrió a su esposa sonriéndole coqueta mientras se preparaba para salir disparada tras la quaffle, una imagen que le recordó el momento exacto en que descubrió que no odiaba a todos los Gryffindor, Weasley y magos del ED.

Ginny con su cabello rojo moviéndose en el aire en una coordinada danza en la que ella era la mejor cazadora. Sencillamente atrapó su corazón apresándolo como si fuera una pequeña snitch algo de lo que Draco estaba inmensamente agradecido.

Le devolvió la sonrisa pícara antes de dirigir su atención a Harry que había vuelto a ser "Potter" para efectos del juego. No podía permitir que su gratitud hacia él lo distrajera. Potter parecía una fiera que había sido liberada recientemente, Draco podía ver sus músculos tensos y su mirada atenta a todo detalle, como si estuviera estudiando a cada jugador del equipo contrario, cosa que Draco no dudó en absoluto.

Potter incluso se detuvo unos momentos a vigilar las gradas de visitantes, seguramente buscando al profesor Snape que estaba conversando animadamente con Augusto Wiskers un funcionario del Ministerio especializado en magia oscura y que parecía ser el amo temporal de Percy Weasley, el único de sus cuñados que no se había molestado en contactarlo.

Severus debió notar la insistente mirada fija sobre él porque se dignó voltear al campo de juego y cabecear amablemente hacia ellos. Potter debía estar satisfecho porque pateó el suelo para subir con gracia varios metros.

Draco estaba seguro de que no lo decepcionaría con un juego justo y emocionante.

En cosa de segundos el campo de quidditch se convirtió en un campo de batalla en donde los puntos se sumaban a una velocidad vertiginosa en ambos marcadores ganado la simpatía de todo el colegio. De pronto, Hogwarts se había unido en una fiesta que olvidaba las diferencias entre las casas para gritar entusiasmados a cada jugada espectacular fuera hecha por el jugador que fuera.

Ginny hizo una pirueta con doble rizo para lanzar la quaffle a su espalda, pasándola a su hermano que la lanzó de frente con la punta de la escoba, de regreso a Ginny que esquivó a Crabbe pasando por arriba de él y anotando.

Harry y Draco por su parte daban cátedra de vuelo lanzándose en una especie de reto por demostrar quien volaba mejor mientras intentaban distraerse mutuamente buscando la escurridiza snitch. La multitud apenas alcanzaba a seguir sus movimientos en las saetas de fuego que ambos usaban. Una verdadera ironía del destino, había dicho Draco poco después de comprarla para encontrarse con que Potter no iba a jugar más.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te extrañé? –gritó Draco igualando su vuelo al de Harry.

-¡Cómo si yo necesita escucharlo para saberlo! –respondió Harry en una alegre carcajada que cortó de inmediato al obligar a su escoba a bajar precipitadamente hacia el centro del campo.

-¡Maldición! – gritó Draco cuando comprendió la intención de Harry.

Había llegado el momento de la verdadera competencia, las piruetas peligrosas quedaron atrás mientras todo se reducía a una precipitada carrera por conseguir la snitch que estaba prácticamente a nivel del suelo.

Ambos estaban preparados para realizar el Amago de Wromski de ser necesario, Draco extendió el brazo buscando sujetar la escurridiza snitch a diferencia de Harry que seguía sujetando el mango de su escoba controlando su vuelo en espera de algo sin saber a ciencia cierta que.

Pronto Draco tuvo una inesperada ventaja rebasando a Harry por unos centímetros, los suficientes para que tuviera que controlar el impulso de gritar de alegría que estaba volando mejor que Harry Potter, controlando su enfoque en la snitch que estaba a punto de sujetar.

La multitud estaba de pie, asombrada por el desempeño de los jugadores, el resto del juego prácticamente olvidado en espera del resultado de ese combate del que Draco era prácticamente ganador cuando todo cambió en un segundo.

La snitch giró sobre sí misma, bajando por unos centímetros y lanzándose hacia arriba en una vuelta inesperada que siguió con un giro de tirabuzón que la desvió por completo del alcance de Draco... pero no de Harry. Teniendo ambas manos sobre el mango de la escoba tenía mayor control para obligarla a levantarse sobre sí misma en un complicado giro nunca antes visto en el que cuidó de no tocar a Draco para evitar accidentes y se lanzó contra la escurridiza pelota.

Draco comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo demasiado tarde, un par de segundos en el juego eran cruciales y él los perdió realizando el Amago de Wromski y girando para alcanzar a Harry. Pero fue inútil porque le sacaba medio metro de ventaja y ya tenía su brazo extendido, la mano lista para cerrarse en la snitch, en un victorioso estruendo que estalló de las gradas.

° ° ° ° °

-¡No puedo creerlo! –repitió Draco por centésima vez-. Se supone que estabas perdiendo tu magia.

-Estoy perdiendo mi magia, pero no mis reflejos –respondió Harry, en el gran banquete de triunfo que se celebró en el Gran Comedor, en compañía de todas las casas que felicitaban por igual a los jugadores de ambos equipos.

-¿Cómo supiste que giraría así? Porque no lo niegues, ¡lo sabías!

-Estudié el vuelo de la snitch durante el juego –contestó Harry abrochando la túnica verde slytherin que había intercambiado con Draco-. ¿Creíste que sólo estaba jugando durante el partido?

Draco evitó quedar con la boca abierta como un pez concentrándose en abrochar la túnica escarlata. ¡Jamás se le había ocurrido que la snitch pudiera tener un patrón de vuelo! Pero pensándolo bien no debía de ser tan descabellada la idea.

-Tiene muchísimos modelos de vuelo, en todos los años que llevamos aquí he descubierto algunos y hoy tuve suerte de descubrir uno que ya había jugado antes –continuó Harry ante el silencio de Draco- no es un descubrimiento de un juego.

-¡Has pasado siete años estudiando el vuelo de la snitch!

-Sipi, ha sido una ardua labor pero algo tenía que hacer cada vez que alguien me acusaba de ser la más deplorable forma de vida en Hogwarts.

-¡AAAaaarrrggghhhh! La mayoría de esas veces fue por mi culpa –gruñó Draco deseando poder regresar en el tiempo y cambiar muchas de sus decisiones.

-Lo sé, gracias –dijo Harry palmeando el hombro de su antiguo némesis.

-¿Por qué siempre ganas?

-Porque tuve el privilegio de nacer como un imán de problemas, lo que me obligó a ser doblemente precavido, tener mis sentidos alertar, ejercitar mi buena suerte y...

Lo que fuera a decir Harry fue un misterio para Draco porque ese fue el momento que eligió el profesor Snape para entrar como un huracán en el Gran Comedor, su paso fuerte y su gesto duro demostraba que nadie debía atravesarse en su camino si buscaba mantenerse con vida. Su juventud recuperada sólo le daba un aspecto más atemorizante.

Con paso firme enfiló directo al lugar en donde Dumbledore y Lupin platicaban animadamente. Preocupado de no recibir ni una mirada del hombre, Harry lo siguió de cerca acompañado de Draco.

-Cualquiera diría que esta derrota si le dolió –le susurró Draco.

Harry se abstuvo de replicar al comentario, demasiado preocupado por el gesto adusto de su amado que ignorando por completo la festividad del momento arrancó la copa de firewiskey que Lupin tenía en su mano para dejarla en una bandeja cercana.

-Ha pasado algo terrible –musitó preocupado.

-¿Severus te sientes bien? –preguntó Albus ante el súbito cambio de humor del profesor de pociones.

-¡NO! –prácticamente gritó Severus intentando controlarse- ¡Han robado el Libro!

-¡¿QUÉ! –dijeron al unísono Remus y Harry.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Albus preocupado de que las consecuencias que tendría el que el Libro cayera en las manos equivocadas.

-A menos que haya desaparecido por su propia voluntad o _alguien_ lo haya sacado de mi oficina, sí estoy completamente seguro. La última vez que lo vi fue anoche cuando lo guardé cuidadosemente.

Habían perdido el libro, Draco pudo percibir como Harry se tensaba conforme Severus hablaba, estaba preocupado, no era ningún secreto y no era algo que extrañara terriblemente a Draco. Después de todo era Harry quien siempre tenía que hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones.

Por un momento se concentró en el estudio del lenguaje corporal del grupo, su verdadero fuerte, pero lo dejo en poco tiempo, la tensión era casi palpable lo que era de esperarse, Draco recordó la vez que alcanzó a escuchar a Harry y Severus discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de destruir el manuscrito. Nunca antes había visto al hombre tan molesto con Harry, pero el enojo no les duró más de unos minutos y el tema pasó al olvido.

Hasta ahora...

-Debemos hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en el Castillo –ordenó Dumbledore- habrá que usar aparatos para rastrear magia oscura así que no puede ser muy difícil, aunque quiero que hagas un recuento de posibles sospechosos.

-La mayoría del alumnado estaba en el juego –intervino Remus- sólo Roger Lancaster estaba en la enfermería con Poppy.

-Hugh York tenía detención con Filch y me parece que unos visitantes del Ministerio que estaban en las tribunas desaparecieron temporalmente en medio del partido.

-Percy Weasley –dijo Harry integrándose al recuento y Augusto Wiskers, el encargado del departamento de Regulación de Magia Oscura.

De inmediato el grupo buscó con la mirada a los funcionarios del Ministerio que se encontraban en otro extremo del Gran Salón enfrascados en una plática privada.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** El final se acerca porque ya están cerrándose los pequeños cabos que quedaron por ahí. El partido de quidditch ya estaba prometido desde el capítulo 4 y no quería cerrar el fic sin cumplir, además es importante ya vieron que fue la distracción que usó el ladrón . ¿Ya saben quién es? Se aceptan sospechas, nos leemos pronto.


	15. Percy

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus y Remus se lanzan a la cacería del ladrón. Tienen a los sospechosos y no descansarán hasta encontrar el libro aún cuando tengan que enfrentar retos inesperados.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell (si yo la inventé).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

** Capítulo 15   
Percy**

-¿Esa es tu última palabra al respecto?

-Sabes que no, es sólo que... no puedo ayudarte en este momento –explicó Harry cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez-. Severus si quiero graduarme de Hogwarts según las expectativas tengo que estudiar.

-No necesitas cubrir ninguna expectativa. ¡Eres Harry Potter! –exclamó Severus ignorando la sombra que cubrió el rostro de Harry-. A nadie le importará si el Ministerios te exenta de presentarte a las pruebas.

-Ya lo hicieron –dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Qué? –entonces Severus volvió la mirada al suelo, en el usual sitio donde Harry se sentaba a estudiar entre una pila de libros y pergaminos, notando lo desolado que se veía y entendió que en cierto modo era su culpa-. ¿Cómo pudieron atreverse? –Comentó suavemente, sentándose a su lado y atrayéndolo hacia sí en un tierno abrazo-, deberían conocerte mejor y saber que eso te molesta.

-Me alegra que por lo menos tú lo sepas –concedió Harry recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Severus y permitiendo que su calor lo alejara temporalmente de los cientos de cosas que rondaban su cabeza.

-Dije muchas tonterías hace rato –se disculpó Severus dando un leve masaje en el hombro de Harry-, no era mi intención, pero aún no logro entender como alguien logró pasar todas mis barreras sin que me diera cuenta y robarme el libro en mis propias narices.

-Entiendo, pero también espero que no quieras orillarme a una cacería justo antes de los EXTASIS.

Severus meditó unos minutos las palabras de Harry antes de que sus ojos brillaran ante la nueva posibilidad que se abría ante él.

-¿Me prestas tu capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de Lupin? –ronroneó cerca de su oído arrancando un leve estremecimiento por parte de Harry.

-Te presto la capa, pero el mapa tendrás que pedírselo a Remus porque él lo tiene.

-Bien, si no hay más remedio...

° ° ° ° °

Con suaves, pero insistentes golpes, Severus obligó a Remus a dejar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para abrir la puerta de sus habitaciones.

-En serio Severus –dijo el hombre en un tono entre divertido y molesto-, cualquiera diría que tienes trece años de nuevo.

Severus se dejó guiar por la conocida estancia modestamente adornada donde lo recibió el alegre gorjeo de James quien desde su cuna extendía sus bracitos hacia el hombre invitándolo a que lo levantara en brazos.

-Estaba apunto de preparar la fórmula de James –explicó Remus aunque no era necesario, porque era algo que Severus sabía a juzgar por la mirada divertida que le dedicó a su delantal salpicado de manchas que vestía en ese momento.

-¿Aceptas la ayuda de un profesional? –ofreció Severus con un tono demasiado amable.

-Depende. ¿Cuánto me costará?

-Nada que requiera demasiado esfuerzo de tu parte –comentó Severus con la cara a un palmo de James haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su cabello-, es más me atrevo a pensar que es algo que vas a disfrutar mucho y que seguramente extrañas hacer.

-Lo siento mucho Severus pero yo sería incapaz de ayudarte a engañar a Harry y a mi no me gustan los hombres.

Por unos segundos Severus le dedicó a Remus la más dura de sus miradas escépticas.

-¿Ahora vas a venirme con el cuento de que tu y Black eran sólo amigos?

-Pues Sirius y yo...

-¡Olvídalo! En verdad no quiero saber. A lo que me refiero es si quieres volver a tu pasado delincuente y ayudarme a resolver este misterio.

-Deja ver si te entendí ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar el libro de Voldemort con artimañas merodeadoras? –preguntó Remus entre incrédulo, sorprendido y divertido.

-¿Si digo que sí me ayudarás?

-Severus, creo que acabas de convencer a Moony para que entre a tu servicio –respondió Remus justamente en el mismo tono que usaba a los dieciséis años.

° ° ° ° °

Dos horas después de que alimentaron y durmieron a James, Severus tenía una clara idea de por qué Moony era el _investigador_ de los Merodeadores y sólo veinte años después Severus descubrió como era que nunca habían funcionado sus trampas contra ellos. Remus en verdad analizaba todo desde cientos de ángulos en una forma tan obsesiva como inquietante porque era capaz de planear cientos de escenarios y sus posibles causas fallidas antes de llevarlos a cabo.

-Recapitulemos: Hugh York tenía detención con Filch y él es tu aliado, lo has interrogado y...

-No perdió al chico de vista ni por un momento mientras limpiaba los trofeos de la sala este –dijo Severus por quinta vez con voz cansina.

-Así que ellos dos están descartados –concluyó Remus alegremente mientras tachaba sus nombres de la lista-. Roger Lancaster estaba en la enfermería con Poppy y ambos sabemos que no hay modo en que ella le hubiera permitido dejar la enfermería ni un segundo y también estamos seguros de que ella está de nuestra parte, no le interesa tu libro y nunca deja a un paciente.

-Y los interrogué lo suficiente para saber que no mienten con su coartada.

-¿Interrogaste a Poppy? –preguntó escandalizado Remus.

-Pudieron haber usado un _Imperio_ contra ella –se defendió Severus.

-Muy poco probable pero ya lo descartaste y te agradeceré me dejes los interrogatorios a mí.

-Hecho.

-Bien, eso sólo nos deja a Percy Weasley y Augusto Wiskers, el encargado del departamento de Regulación de Magia Oscura que vinieron expresamente con la intención de convencerte de que entregues el libro al Ministerio.

-Los sospechosos más fuertes ¿cómo es que nadie sabe dónde estaban?

-¡Fácil estábamos demasiado ocupados atestiguando el mejor encuentro de quidditch que se ha visto dentro de los muros de Hogwarts de la década y me atrevería a decir que el mejor del siglo pero como no he atestiguado tantos partidos, no puedo afirmarlo.

-¿Podrás concentrarte en este problema antes de que te adentres en las glorias pasadas deportivas de tus amigos fallecidos? –gruñó Severus.

-Amargado –susurró Remus antes de continuar-, para que lo sepas yo estaba sentado al lado del Sr. Wiskers durante el partido, con lo que nos quedamos con un solo sospechoso.

-Percy Weasley.

° ° ° ° °

Weasley seguía en la habitación que le había sido designada. No se había movido del lugar lo que era desesperante porque ni siquiera se movía.

-Debe seguir dormido –comentó Remus fastidiado.

-¿A las dos de la tarde? Debe estar leyendo mientras Wiskers sigue distrayendo a Dumbledore, o quizás está intentando memorizar todo el libro.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué no hiciste una copia del libro Severus?

-Es extraño... –murmuró el aludido con gesto pensativo- cuando lo intenté sentí que absorbía algo de mí, como si me drenara y me dejaba exhausto. Además fue inútil, ningún hechizo copiador que conjuré funcionó.

-Si eso te pasó a ti, con lo astuto que eres, no creo que Percy pueda hacer una copia.

-Tengo la impresión de que te burlas de mí.

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió Remus-, es sólo que tienes que calmarte un poco. No podemos sacar a Percy a la fuerza de su habitación y no podemos entrar sólo porque tenemos una capa de invisibilidad, sería inútil, descubriría de inmediato que alguien abrió su puerta.

-Por lo menos sabemos que sigue ahí... –musitó Severus mientras su voz iba consumiéndose lentamente al concentrarse en el punto marcado como Percival Weasley en el mapa del merodeador hasta que estalló de nuevo con la sorpresa-. ¡Ha desaparecido!

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Remus dejando de mirar la puerta y volviendo su atención al mapa-. Nadie puede desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts.

-¿Y por qué no está en el mapa?

-Porque debe estar en un pasaje secreto que los merodeadores no descubrimos –explicó Remus más para él que para Severus-, es como si no estuviera en Hogwarts.

-¿Y de qué nos sirve el mapa ahora? –gruñó Severus peligrosamente.

-De muy poco hasta que regrese a algún camino conocido –concedió Remus preocupado-. Debemos encontrarlo.

-¿Por qué no entramos simplemente a su cuarto?

-Severus no juegues conmigo –susurró Remus conteniendo un gruñido molesto- ¿en verdad crees que dejaría el libro dentro de su habitación?

Severus cerró los ojos recordando la figura delgada y desgarbada de Percy Weasley cuando era su alumno. Siempre con un libro bajo el brazo o frente a su nariz, dándose ínfulas de muy sabio. No, él nunca dejaría un libro tan valioso atrás, lo traería consigo todo el tiempo ¿por qué no se le ocurrió eso a él? _Porque eres orgulloso y creíste que tu magia era tan poderosa que nadie podría robarte_.

Aquel era por mucho, un pensamiento inquietante. Siempre había sido un hombre juicioso, pero a raíz de que tenía el libro, su confianza en sí mismo se había disparado a un nivel alarmante. _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Intentamos predecir sus pasos adivinando su próximo movimiento de acuerdo a lo que sabemos de él –respondió Remus en el acto, claramente disfrutando del privilegio de ser el líder de la expedición.

-Lo único que sé de él es que es el tercero del clan Weasley, que no habla con su familia desde hace tres años y que ni siquiera conoce a su sobrina.

-Podría ser un principio… creo que Ginny es mejor opción que Ron.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a visitar a los Malfoy? –preguntó Severus horrorizado.

-Para serte honesto, quiero que tú hagas una visita a Draco y su encantadora familia –afirmó Remus palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

° ° ° ° °

_Todo esto es por el libro_ se repitió Severus una y otra vez en el corto plazo entre su llamado y el tiempo que le llevó a Draco abrir la puerta.

-¡Profesor Snape! –lo saludó sorprendido.

-Saludos Draco, vine a hacerles una corta visita a nombre de Harry –fue toda la explicación que Severus dio antes de pasar y tomar asiento en el sofá menos repleto de libros de la habitación.

-L-lo lamento, es que estamos un poco atareados entre Dawn y los exámenes finales –se disculpó Draco levantando un montón de pergaminos para evitar que le cayeran encima a Severus que seguía repitiéndose _todo esto es por el libro_.

-¡Cariño tenemos visita! –alertó a su esposa antes de que saliera por la puerta contigua que era su recámara en algún estado poco arreglado que la pusiera en vergüenza y le acarreara a él una noche de gritos.

-¡Harry! Debiste llegar antes y habrías alcanzado a Ron y Hermio…ne –salió hablando apresurada Ginny justo antes de darse cuenta que estaba frente al profesor de pociones, molesta dirigió una mirada iracunda a su esposo sólo para descubrirlo ordenando los libros que tenían sobre el otro sillón.

-Me alegro –comentó Severus en su tono más cortés-, no creo que al señor Weasley le vaya bien verme cuando acaba de dar gracias por haber salido por última vez de mi clase, aunque haya sido sólo por recoger a la señorita Granger.

-Harry aún sigue molesto con nosotros –musitó Ginny desplomándose en el sillón que recién había recogido Draco quien no tuvo tiempo más que para gruñir un poco mientras depositaba los libros sobre la mesa, lo que necesitó de toda su habilidad para evitar que cayeran.

-No en realidad –respondió Severus sin comprender bien de qué hablaban-, más bien se debe a que ha estado estudiando mucho y sólo se preguntaba cómo estaban… ustedes y la niña. ¿Draco por qué no haces todo eso con magia?

-Porque apostó con Hermione que podía vivir un día sin magia –respondió Ginny por él antes de que Draco lo intentara, en ese momento estaba sosteniendo la gran pila de libros con su cabeza y hombro mientras intentaba alinearla para evitar que cayera.

-¿Acaso no estás estudiando? –preguntó Severus horrorizado.

-Sólo la teoría –explicó Draco una vez que logró su cometido, alejándose lentamente de la mesa para evitar tirar nada-, la práctica la tengo dominada y por eso Granger me tiene envidia y ha lanzado este reto inútil.

-Draco, sabes bien que eso no es cierto –intervino Ginny molesta- Hermione te dijo que Harry se había molestado porque ustedes dos apostaron sobre él y tú seguiste discutiendo con ella hasta que te retó a vivir sin magia por un día.

-¡Qué he cumplido! –señaló Draco orgulloso-, sólo me faltan dos horas y le habré demostrado de lo que soy capaz.

¡La apuesta! Harry había hablado de ella y Severus prácticamente lo había ignorado, hasta ahora recordaba el incidente como algo lejano, ¿qué había pasado entre ellos? Antes sólo tenía que ver a Harry para saber que algo le preocupaba, ahora había pasado por alto que todavía seguía molesto con sus amigos.

-Algo no está bien –susurró para sí mismo, cuando notó que había dicho su pensamiento a notar las miradas atónitas del matrimonio Malfoy.

-Sólo estábamos jugando con Harry –ofreció Draco avergonzado- y de repente todo se salió de control, supongo que mi madre tiene razón y si no aprendo a controlarme voy a terminar como mi tío Thrent que terminó zurciendo calcetas para poder vivir.

-Me alegro que lo reconozcas –comentó Severus como si estuviera en clase felicitando a Draco por una poción bien realizada- ya ubicaste tu problema, ahora sólo tienes que evitar caer en él. Siempre has sido muy competitivo, como tu hermano Percy –agregó mirando a Ginny.

-Si… ¡y no me gustaría perderte cómo a él! –exigió ella mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Así que aún no hacen las pases –concluyó Severus preocupado.

-Es increíble que siga en el colegio y no nos haya visitado –dijo Ginny entre sollozos-, aunque por lo menos envió una nota de felicitación cuando salió el aviso del nacimiento de Dawn en El Profeta.

-Le he dicho a Ginny que es cuestión de tiempo para que su hermano recapacite, a mí sólo me tomo seis años –bromeó Draco mientras intentaba consolarla trazando reconfortantes círculos en su espalda.

_A mi también_, recapacitó Severus recordando todos los años que había mantenido un muro entre él y Harry.

_  
-Vaya Potter, me alegra descubrir que por primera vez está prestando atención en clase –dijo buscando una reacción del muchacho, lo que fuera lejos de esa mutua indiferencia que habían mantenido después del incidente del pensadero y que cada vez era más insoportable._

-Gracias profesor –contestó el joven terminando de recoger su mesa de trabajo-, las maravillas que logra la verdad y la honestidad.

-¿Estás remotamente tratando de insultarme Potter? –siseó Severus disfrutando de la nueva oportunidad de fastidiar al muchacho.

-No, **profesor** –musitó Potter intentando escapar de la pétrea mirada de Severus hasta que entendió que sólo había una forma de salir de ese salón y era con el usual intercambio verbal. Suspiró antes de hablar-. Sólo señalo el hecho de que mi desempeño en su clase estaría más cercano a sus expectativas si **su desempeño** como maestro fuera mejor.

-¿Estás culpándome por tu incompetencia? –susurró Severus en el más peligroso de sus tonos.

-Estoy afirmando que en su clase hay personas muy talentosas en el **fino** arte de las pociones y usted no lo sabe, y no –se apresuró a decir Harry antes de ser interrumpido-, no estoy hablando de mi, que he descubierto el motivo por el que me distraigo en su clase, sino de algunos compañeros que están demasiado se sienten demasiado intimidados por su persona para concentrarse como sería debido.

-Un verdadero Maestro en Pociones debe trabajar en las peores condiciones –se defendió Severus sin saber por qué.

-¡Pero no un niño de once años que no tiene idea de lo que se le pide! –gritó Harry sin poder contenerse más-, su trabajo es enseñar y forjar el carácter de posibles futuros Maestros en Pociones y cuando se han decidido tomando el curso avanzado, entonces sí, someterlos a las peores condiciones.

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme Potter!

-Entonces no me presione... señor –sentenció el joven en un frío murmullo antes de abandonar el aula y dejar a Severus sumido en su propia cólera y una aguda reflexión que llego a su punto máximo cuando Ámber Kernell lo acorraló hasta quitarle la venda que era la sombra de James Potter y descubrir a Harry, el joven detrás de la fama.  


Todo había cambiado tanto desde entonces, Severus sintió una repentina añoranza, un deseo irrefrenable de levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación de los Malfoy, olvidarse del libro y correr hasta encontrar a Harry, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos por haberlo olvidado. Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía cabalmente su obsesión, teniendo algo mil veces más valioso que el poder: el amor.

Empezaba a disculparse para salir de ahí cuando comenzaron a golpear con fuerza la puerta de entrada, al tiempo que gritos acalorados llegaban hasta ellos discutiendo sin sentido. Alarmados, Draco y Severus se lanzaron a descubrir de que trataba ese alboroto seguidos de cerca por Ginny.

Afuera se encontraron con la visión menos esperada. Percy Weasley discutía aporreaba la puerta mientras discutía acaloradamente con su hermano menor que intentaba hablar con mayor fuerza hasta el punto de que ninguno notó cuando se abrió la puerta. Sólo Hermione notó ese hecho pero estaba demasiado sumida en la discusión, intentando en vano calmar los ánimos que no alcanzó a decir nada.

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE TÍ PERCY! De tu egoísmo y tu supuesta superioridad que sólo se basa en seguir reglas estúpidas –gritaba Ron con ahínco- Harry no ha hecho nada indebido ¿ENTIENDES? Absolutamente NADA, no tienes motivo para venir a interrogarlo.

-¡NO ES POR ÉL QUE ESTOY AQUÍ! –vociferó Percy- ¿No logras comprender la complejidad de un asunto como este? No es sólo que las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos estén prohibidas.

-¡BASTA! –dijo Hermione entre sollozos- ¿No se dan cuenta del daño que esto le puede hacer a Harry?

Sólo entonces Severus notó que había un hechizo protector contra oídos indiscretos a su alrededor que parecía empezar a desvanecerse tomando en cuenta que ellos escuchaban perfectamente, seguramente obra de Hermione. Con una floritura renovó el conjuro ampliando el rango de protección.

-¿Y ustedes no se han dado cuenta de que ha sido un "romance repentino"? Snape bien puede estar abusando de la fragilidad emocional de Harry Potter para aprovecharse de su fama y lograr sus ambiciosos propósitos.

-¿Qué ambiciosos propósitos Percy? –Ron se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano, era más alto y fornido y en ese momento no le importaba sacar provecho de esa ventaja-. Snape es tan héroe de guerra como Harry, es listo y respetado, no necesita demostrar nada.

-¿NO? Ron por favor no seas tan ingenuo –se mofó Percy intento demostrar que no se sentía intimidado pero fallando miserablemente-. ¿Lo has visto recientemente? No ha permitido que el Ministerio tenga control del Libro Oscuro.

-¡Está en su derecho según el reglamento vigente de enfrentamientos y pagos de ofensas!

-Por favor Hermione, no todo en la vida se rige por manuscritos antiguos que siguen vigentes.

-Curioso que lo digas tú que siempre te riges por las reglas –gruñó Ron cada vez más molesto.

-Lo sé –reconoció Percy derrotado-, se que me he portado terriblemente, pero deben entender... quería lograr un puesto respetable y después no tuve coraje para regresar a casa derrotado. Quise estar presente en la boda de Ginny... pero ha sido difícil.

-Tú lo has hecho difícil –afirmó Ron dándole espacio a su hermano-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo estúpido que has sido?

-¡Por eso quiero ayudar a Harry ahora! –exclamó fervientemente Percy-, sólo así me perdonarán mis padres. Necesito advertirle de el tipo de hombre que es Snape, descubrir si está bajo el poder de una poción de amor o algo aún peor.

-Harry está consciente del tipo de hombre que es el profesor Snape –dijo Draco revelando por fin su presencia, la de Ginny y la de Severus.

-En cuanto a algún filtro amoroso, no debes preocuparte Weasley –comentó Severus arrancando un estremecimiento de Percy-, puedo garantizarte que no ha habido ninguno, Potter es inmune a cualquier _Imperius_ y nosotros, a pesar de que él es legalmente un adulto, no llevamos ninguna clase de relación fuera de los parámetros profesor-alumno, que el de amigos. Y sólo para evitar reclamos te informo que esa decisión la tomamos no por las reglas, sino porque creemos firmemente que cualquier relación amorosa futura debe basarse en una férrea amistad.

Sin más, desvaneció el conjuro protector , dio la vuelta y se alejó permitiendo que su capa flotara tras él en un ensayado efecto dramático que sabía rompería el resto de las barreras para que esa familia se reconciliara.

_Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar a Remus y gritarle mucho por su incompetencia en rastreo._

° ° ° ° °

No había andado mucho cuando fue prácticamente arrastrado por Remus hasta el salón de pociones. Cualquier insulto que Severus tenía planeado para el hombre se desvaneció al ver su rostro preocupado y sentir cierto temblor en sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede Lupin? –atinó a gruñir después de un rato-. Te desapareciste sin más y no fuiste capaz de encontrar a Weasley. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me acabo de enterar? ¡EL NO TIENE EL LIBRO!

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo? 

-Encon-tré al ladrón –tartamudeó Remus mientras pasaba una mano entre su cabello-. Y-yo alteré un poco el mapa para que señalara objetos mágicos inusuales y... no vas a creerlo.

-¿Quién es el ladrón? –preguntó Severus repentinamente ansioso, sintiendo que un sudor frío lo recorría por completo y controlando apenas el deseo de sacudir a Remus hasta sacarle toda la verdad.

-Yo –respondió con increíble calma y serenidad una voz pausada a su espalda. Ese fue el momento en que Severus notó que no estaban solos y casi quiso gritar por la sorpresa.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Muy bien, llegamos a la recta final, en el próximo capítulo sabrán quién se robó el libro, por qué y más detalles sobre el romance entre Harry y Severus. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. La Hoz y la Espada

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus se encuentra frente al ladrón del Libro y descubre sus motivos y un terrible secreto que sólo él y Remus pueden desentrañar en una búsqueda que los llevará a los rincones de Hogwarts que siempre han temido y al descubrimiento de un conocimiento profundo que habían ignorado generaciones en el castillo.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell y solo por este episodio: una mujer que quiere quedarse con el exlobito y a quien él apenas soporta.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

** Capítulo 16   
La Hoz y la Espada**

-¿Tú? –dijo Severus en un murmullo apenas audible- ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido.

-Ese es el problema Severus, no has descubierto porque, si lo hubieras hecho no habría tenido que robarte el Libro. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, te estaba empezando a absorber y yo no podía permitirlo. Nunca lo permitiría.

-No entiendo, lo que dices no tiene sentido –recriminó Severus a la figura inmóvil que estaba de pie en el centro del salón- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado mintiéndome? ¿Para qué? ¿Se trata de una de esas bromas crueles que gustan de jugar ustedes?

-Nunca, en toda mi vida he buscado ser cruel con alguien, no iba a empezar contigo y me ofende que siquiera lo menciones.

-¡Te ofende! –exclamó indignado Severus- ¿Tienes idea de toda la confianza que deposité en ti Harry? No puedo creer que tú me hayas robado.

Todo estaba de cabeza, el salón entero parecía dar vueltas alrededor de Severus que sentía como nunca antes un fuerte dolor en el pecho que parecía apretarlo. Lo había traicionado la persona que menos esperaba y eso lo debilitaba al punto de que quería desmoronarse sobre el suelo.

Pero se mantuvo de pie, cerrando su corazón de nuevo, recuperando la amargura que lo convertía en el maldito profesor de pociones, el bastardo que podía hacer la vida de cualquier estudiante un infierno y que sólo Harry Potter, el mentiroso más grande de todos, había podido vencer. ¡Qué ciego había estado al creer en el amor de un mocoso irresponsable como ese!

-No era mucha tu confianza si tomamos en cuenta todas las barreras que pusiste alrededor del Libro, no fue precisamente fácil quitártelo –comentó Potter saliendo lentamente de entre las sombras hasta quedar de pie frente a Severus.

Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Su piel tenía un tono amarillento y su figura se veía más frágil que nunca en un delgadez que Severus sabía no había sido visible horas antes. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al suelo de lo débil que se veía sin el brillo que caracterizaba a sus ojos.

Mas Severus estaba tan molesto y había cerrado su corazón como para no dejarse conmover por esas nimiedades. El joven suspiró obviamente esperando ese comportamiento.

-¿Cómo rompiste mis barreras?

-No lo hice –contestó Potter mientras empezaba a jugar con su túnica entre sus dedos- te lo robé la noche previa al partido de quidditch.

-No puede ser –replicó Severus recordando esa tarde-, recuerdo haberlo guardado antes de que salieras y alcancé a verlo en la mañana siguiente.

-Pero no lo volviste a leer, te distraje lo suficiente cuando me besaste para lanzarte un pequeño hechizo de sueño. Si lo hubieras tocado la ilusión se habría desvanecido antes de lo esperado.

Las palabras de Harry llegaron atenuadas ante el recuerdo. Siempre leía antes de dormir, pero esa noche estaba demasiado emocionado por el juego, se sentía fatigado y la sed que sentía después de probar la boca de Harry se habían unido para que se recostara sin tocar de nuevo el Libro.

-¿Por qué? –le recriminó sin poder ocultar el dolor que sentía de haber sido traicionado-. Pudiste pedirlo en cualquier momento. No necesitabas robarlo a menos... que pienses usarlo.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! –exclamó Remus por primera vez.

-¿Entonces ya te dio sus motivos para robar el Libro? –preguntó Severus intentando controlar su creciente ira- ¡Sólo míralo Remus! Ni siquiera ha tenido el Libro dos días y ya lo está consumiendo. Debes entregarlo en este momento.

-Severus tienes razón –intervino Harry con voz pausada-. No tienes idea a qué grado tienes razón...

Harry dio una vuelta al escritorio de Severus y con un golpe de varita apareció un servicio de té con tres tazas y algunas galletas, después con una elegante floritura que debía haberle aprendido a Dumbledore hizo aparecer otras dos sillas.

Con un gesto invitó a los dos adultos a tomar asiento mientras comenzaba a servir el té. Remus lo miró sorprendido e imitó el gesto cuando Severus ocupó su silla habitual.

-Si debo darle crédito al profesor Dumbledore por algo, es por enseñarme el mejor modo para dar este tipo de noticias –comentó Harry como quien habla del clima-. Si no quieren escuchar o aceptar mis motivos siempre pueden romper la vajilla.

Atónitos los dos hombres aceptaron la taza que se les ofrecía, pero Severus no bebió, demasiado molesto con Harry para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo acusadoramente.

-No tiene veritaserum –dijo Harry después de dar un sorbo a su té que acompañó con el contenido de un pequeño vial que entregó después a Severus-. La única poción que será servida en este momento, me la recetó Poppy para ayudarme a regenerar los niveles de glóbulos rojos en mi sangre. Tengo anemia –contestó a la muda pregunta de Remus.

Severus no dijo nada pero olfateó el frasco antes de asentir ligeramente hacia Remus quien no sabía si relajarse ante la verdad que Harry había dicho o angustiarse ante el hecho de que estuviera enfermo y él no lo supiera.

-He estado enfermo desde que murió Voldemort, pero lo habíamos pasado por alto al intentar descubrir el motivo por el que mi magia estaba tan débil –explicó Harry sin mirarlos directamente, sólo concentrado en el humo que despedía la taza entre sus manos-. He estado usando un glamour desde San Valentín para no preocuparlos, he seguido todas las indicaciones de Poppy y sigo bajando de peso. A este ritmo moriré apenas termine el colegio.

-Por eso necesitas el Libro, para prolongar tu vida –murmuró Severus sin comprender cómo las últimas palabras de Harrry habían transformado todo el resentimiento en un dolor aún más profundo que la traición, en una angustia aterradora por la sola posibilidad de que él muriera.

-Si, pero no como piensas –comentó Harry con una sonrisa melancólica, dio otro sorbo a su taza y la depositó en el escritorio-. Logré descifrar la última advertencia de Petigrew –declaró de forma emblemática.

° ° ° ° °

_La última advertencia de Peter_.

En lo último que pensó Remus cuando alteró el mapa del merodeador fue en que él podría dañarlo aún. Había muerto de un modo horrible y sin embargo su sombra todavía lo atacaba. Aún cuando tuvo que pronunciar su nombre junto al de James y Sirius para que los cambios funcionaran en el mapa del merodeador, dolía de un modo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Pero fue un golpe más duro el encontrar a Harry en posesión del Libro camino a las habitaciones de Severus. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la búsqueda había cobrado una dimensión distinta al preguntarse qué podía impulsar a un joven como Harry a robar un objeto tan peligroso de la persona que amaba.

Y ahora las palabras que su antiguo amigo le dirigió a Harry como pago por su deuda habían regresado para azotarlo por su ceguera. El haber optado por ignorarlas por completo en pro de seguir con su vida sin mayores complicaciones era error del que ahora, viendo la forma mermada de Harry, se arrepentía terriblemente.

Severus no debía pensar algo muy distinto a juzgar por su gesto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada demasiados concentrados en escuchar la suave voz de Harry.

-Recuerdo que un fuego mágico azul mantenía la habitación iluminada y tibia, al frente había un sillón y una mesita sobre la que reposaba el Libro, abajo una alfombra que parecía persa por sus dibujos... pero no lo era, la verdad es que era un círculo mágico, con un trazo de runas druidas muy específico que nuestro especialista en aritmancia pasó por alto en su deseo incontenible por poseer el Libro. No que te culpo Severus –agregó de inmediato al notar como el nombrado se tensaba-, todos en la vida tenemos algún deseo profundo y egoísta que deseamos ver realizado.

Remus escuchó la tranquila explicación de Harry y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar así, era el mismo tono en que su padre le había explicado que no tenía mucho que heredarle a causa de los gastos que se generaron buscándole una cura. Era exactamente el mismo tono con que James y Lily se habían despedido cuando le dijeron que se ocultarían con el encanto Fidelus. Los tres sabían de su próxima muerte y se despedían disculpándose por no haber podido hacer más.

-¿Qué significaba esa alfombra? –preguntó intentando controlar todas sus emociones, luchando contra el impulso de correr y abrazar a Harry y suplicar que lo perdonara por no haber podido ser una figura paterna para él.

-Trazaba un círculo envolvente, el primero que cruza para encontrarse con el dueño del Libro caería bajo su conjuro sellando su destino al tocar a su "amo" –respondió Harry con el esbozo de una sonrisa melancólica.

-Recuerdo un estremecimiento cuando me recordaste que debíamos escapar de ahí –susurró Severus al recordar esa tarde.

-Fue el momento en que sellé el conjuro –declaró Harry, un extraño brillo cubría sus ojos cuando los levantó y fue cuando Remus fue consciente del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por permanecer ahí, con ello, explicando algo que debía ser muy doloroso, sin derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus verde mirada.

° ° ° ° °

Harry bajó un poco el rostro para sacar de entre su túnica el Libro, pasó con cuidado una mano sobre su cubierta en una mezcla de respeto y temor, luego lo abrió por una de las páginas finales que había marcado con un listón carmesí.

-_"A ti que has franqueado la última greca  
te corresponde el privilegio de servir como ningún otro aliado.  
Entrégame de tu vida la fuerza,  
de tu magia el resplandor dorado  
y tu juventud hasta que desfallezcas  
una vez el propósito realizado_.

Con gran cuidado cerró el Libro volviendo a marcar la página, contuvo un suspiro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con dos cuerpos que se negaban a mostrarle sus ojos, tal como lo había esperado.

-Cuando te toqué sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y sentí que algo no estaba bien, pero entonces me sonreíste y me sentí tan dichoso que decidí olvidarlo y seguir adelante –continuó sin esperar alguna respuesta de los hombres mayores-. Colagusano lo sabía porque padecía del mismo mal.

Harry sabía que no deseaban mirarlo, que se sentían culpables por no haberlo ayudado y en cierto modo aquello no era tan malo porque le daba cierta libertad para hablar con mayor libertad.

-Al principio estaba tan desconcertado como ustedes y después... fue San Valentín y... cuando regresamos me sentí tan fatigado que apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que me debilitaba más estar contigo que hacer magia y luego todos decían lo rejuvenecido que te veías y lo saludable y... comprendí que debía averiguar lo que significaba esa última advertencia.

Con un ligero movimiento, apenas perceptible, Harry dejó el Libro reposando entre las manos de Severus que apenas notó el procedimiento por el peso que se sintió entre sus manos.

-Decidí tomarlo prestado para averiguarlo y ahora que lo sé te lo entrego de nuevo.

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacerse para que no avance ese conjuro –musitó Severus temeroso-. ¡Cualquier cosa!

-No puedes morir Harry... y mucho menos como esa rata –agregó Remus poniéndose de pie intempestivamente.

-Hay un modo... pero no pienso pedirlo, debe ser descubierto y no explicado –respondió Harry rehuyendo ahora la mirada atenta de los dos hombres fijando sus ojos en sus propias manos que nerviosas jugueteaban con su túnica.

-No puede ser tan malo –dijo Severus con firmeza.

Un leve calor llegó al pecho de Harry, siempre lo sentía cuando el amor que Severus sentía por él era casi palpable. Sabía que cada vez que se sintiera así un poco de su magia era absorbida por el otro hombre y no le importaba, lo amaba demasiado como para importarle morir cuando lo único que quería era hacerlo feliz.

-Ya lo juzgarás por ti mismo –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta donde se detuvo antes de volver el rostro hacia su audiencia-. He marcado la página donde está toda la información, sólo te pido que no leas demasiado el Libro, cada vez que lo haces me debilito más y en verdad quisiera vivir lo suficiente para graduarme de Howgarts.

Con esta última petición, Harry cruzó la puerta sin volver la mirada atrás, como quien teme no tener la fuerza suficiente para continuar adelante.

° ° ° ° °

-No puedo creerlo –repitió por centésima vez Remus mientras Severus continuaba trazando pequeños círculos con sus dedos en su frente para alejar a sus demonios-. ¡Cómo es posible que no te enterarás de algo así! Has tenido ese Libro contigo todo el tiempo.

-Lo lamento Remus, pero a diferencia de Harry, tengo la costumbre de leer ordenadamente de principio a fin.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Deja de hacerte el listo conmigo Severus. ¡AL LIBRO POR SUPUESTO! ¿Vas a destruirlo?

Severus dejó su actitud desesperada, las palabras de Remus hicieron mella en su orgullo y despertaron su conciencia, sin detenerse a pensar se puso de pie encarando al que ahora era su mejor amigo con una postura de fuerza y poderío como no se le había visto antes.

-Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no hagas preguntas tontas Remus. NADA, grábalo bien en tu cabeza, nada es más importante para mí que Harry. No importa si lo pierdo porque decida dejarme, el sólo hecho de que haya estado conmigo en algún tiempo ha sido suficiente para darle fuerza a mi vida. Ningún Libro va a cambiar eso.

Al escuchar esa declaración, Remus se acercó para darle una palmada en el hombro al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a aquel hombre que había aprendido a conocer detrás de la imagen que se había creado.

-No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy con la vida por ponerte a ti en el destino de Harry. Eres una persona muy especial Severus Snape y siempre contarás con mi amistad.

Severus se permitió una sonrisa agradecida ante el comentario y estrechó la mano de Remus con fuerza. Su vida había cambiado tanto y no se arrepentía de todos los giros, excepto de uno que estaba dispuesto a deshacer.

-Sólo hay un pequeño problema –comentó Severus-. Necesitamos encontrar una Hoz de oro y una espada druidas consagradas.

-¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? Tengo un par de contactos que pueden conseguirlas en menos de una semana.

-Mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana hay luna llena y es el comienzo del Beltane, el equinoccio de Primavera. Si destruimos el Libro en una fecha mágica tan poderosa las posibilidades de fracaso se reducen al mínimo –aclaró Severus con su típico tono magisterial-. ¿Acaso no conoces a Harry? Puedo haberse robado el Libro en cualquier momento pero esperó hasta el partido de quidditch no por la distracción que se creo, sino por la cercanía del Beltane.

-Tú esperarías hasta la fecha idónea para tener éxito –completó Remus ante el silencio de Severus y su expresión sombría- siempre lo haces, una de las cualidades que te permitió conservarte con vida siendo un espía.

-Harry sabe ver a través de mí como nadie –dijo Severus con una sonrisa forzada- de informarme antes este problema yo habría buscado un modo de conservar el Libro e intentar liberarlo corriendo un riesgo que pudo haberlo afectado. Me ha acorralado.

-Es el precio del amor.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Remus se paró a un lado de Severus y pasó un brazo por sus hombros en un gesto amistoso que no se había atrevido a tener con el hombre, así lo acompañó hasta la puerta invitándolo a franquearla. Severus se permitió un último suspiro de añoranza al Libro mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho y después simplemente lo bajó hasta sostenerlo con una mano al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta rumbo al único lugar que tenía lo que les hacía falta: la oficina del director.

-Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me alegra la proximidad de una luna llena –dijo Remus mientras caminaba a su lado.

° ° ° ° °

Como era usual Albus Dumbledore estaba en su oficina como si supiera que debía esperar una visita importante, aunque en ese momento era claro que la visita no tenía mucho tiempo de haber partido. Y como siempre, Remus entró al lugar dando un vistazo a su alrededor para descubrir cual artefacto mágico era el que estaba en funcionamiento por el sutil sonido que hacía y que sólo era audible para él.

En pocos minutos y sin extenderse gran cosa en explicar cómo fue robado, Severus le explicó al director el motivo de su visita, pidiéndole de corazón los ayudara a conseguir una Hoz de oro y una Espada celtas además de que fuera testigo del procedimiento y controlara al Ministerio de Magia que seguramente se escandalizaría en cuanto supiera que Severus iba a destruir un objetó mágico tan poderoso.

-Un ritual celta –musitó Albus para sí cuando terminó de hablar Severus-, necesitarán ungir un roble.

-Harry debe estar haciéndolo ahora, después de todo él ya sabe lo que se necesita.

Albus sonrió una vez más, en verdad iba a extrañar todos los líos que Harry Potter había traído desde que llegó al mundo. Ningún otro de los jóvenes que había conocido en su vida tuvieron ese toque para desenredar la vida ajena y lograr sacar lo mejor de las personas que lo rodeaban.

-Creo que en el colegio tenemos justo lo que necesitan aunque... me parece que están desaparecidas dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts.

Un par de miradas incrédulas recibieron estas palabras y Albus tuvo que reprimir una risa traviesa, Severus Snape podría haber cambiado mucho pero difícilmente lo suficiente para apreciar su complicado sentido del humor.

-Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff fueron conocidas sacerdotisas celtas y se presume que dejaron sus más preciadas posesiones en el castillo con la promesa de que podrían ser encontradas cuando fueran necesitadas.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? –Severus siempre directo e impaciente.

-Justo aquí -indicó Albus invitando a los dos hombres a ponerse de pie en el centro de su oficina.

Primero los colocó de espaldas de modo que Remus miraba hacia la puerta y Severus hacia uno de sus artefactos que giraba en círculos constantes, después los invitó a que se tomaran de las manos, algo que ambos hicieron con cierta indecisión y por último les ordenó cerraran los ojos.

Cuando terminó con los preparativos empezó a recitar un conjuro en gaélico antiguo que parecía hacer vibrar las paredes y todas los cosas que había en la oficina. Cada pequeño objeto metálico y de vidrio se unió con un tintineo particular que enriquecía el cántico hasta formar una sinfonía mágica que hizo despertar algo en Severus y Remus.

Como si estuvieran en una antigua historia de magia y aventuras, sus ojos percibieron a través de los párpados cerrados, el castillo de un modo tan claro como si lo estuvieran viendo. Un camino se abrió ante ellos como si pudieran atravesar las paredes guiándolos por separado a un destino distinto.

-¡Necesito ir a la Torre de Adivinación! –exclamó Remus horrorizado al terminar la visión, la sola perspectiva de estar frente a Sybil Trelawney le provocaba una profunda aversión.

-No te quejes –lo riñó Severus-. Yo debo ir a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-En ese caso señores, me parece que deben darse prisa –indicó Albus entregándoles a cada uno un medallón con una piedra negra en su centro, tan pulida que parecía un espejo-. Cuando la superficie se opaque su tiempo habrá terminado y, me temo, habrán fallado. Sin embargo debe cambiar aun color cuando estén cerca de lo que buscan.

Y con un sencillo "buena suerte" los arrojó fuera de su oficina.

° ° ° ° °

Uno de los motivos por los que renunció a la clase de astrología fue su ubicación. No había nada que Remus detestara tanto como esa torre con su escalera circular que le provocaba mareo y su suelo de madera que crujía con cada paso, algo que nadie notaba como él que por años había luchado por vencer su mayor temor después de la luna.

Las alturas excesivas.

Remus no se engañaba a sí mismo, aún cuando el lobo interno que había tenido odiaba las alturas era perfectamente capaz de ponerse de pie en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, pero la torre de adivinación estaba aún más alta y era insegura y tenía algo aún más terrible que el prospecto de una caída. Tenía a Sybil Trelawney y sus horrendas y falsas profecías o peor aún, sus horrendas y acertadas profecías.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, justo llamando a su puerta para buscar lo que sea que haya dejado Rowena Ravenclaw a juzgar por el resplandor azulado que brillaba en el medallón que sostenía.

_Todo sea por Harry_ se dijo con un suspiro cuando la puerta se abrió revelando la figura similar a un gigantesco insecto de Sybil Trelawney.

-¡Remus! Cuánto me alegro de que mi ojo interno no estuviera engañándome cuando me avisó de tu visita –dijo Trelawney mientras Remus seguía repitiéndose que todo lo hacía por Harry a quien debía tanto y empezaba a hacer un recuento de exactamente cuánto le debía.

-Pero pasa, no seas tímido, entiendo que un hombre soltero como tú se sienta algo intimidado de estar a solas con una mujer como yo pero también somos colegas así que no debes temer a lo que puedan decir las habladurías.

-Disculpa Sybil pero me temo que no entiendo.

-Tú no pero yo sí –dijo Trelawney con una risita boba-, descuida no busco apresurar las cosas, el tiempo determinará el curso de nuestros destinos.

Remus estaba a punto de preguntarle a Trelawney a que se refería con esos acertijos cuando se sintió más tentado a llevarla a la enfermería para que le revisaran los ojos por si tenía una conjuntivitis, justo en ese instante Trelawney parpadeó por séptima vez y mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba las gafas dándole todas las claves.

-Sybil tú no estás coqueteando conmigo ¿verdad? –dijo tímidamente.

-¿Yoooo? ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo semejante? Nuestro futuro ya está escrito en los astros y... ¡REMUS! ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué te sucede? Espera voy por un poco de agua y quizás unas sales... no despiertes antes de que te atienda –balbuceó Trelawney saliendo por la puerta hacia su oficina y dejando a penas a Remus recostado entre varios cojines.

Apenas escuchó Remus como la puerta de la oficina de Trelawney se cerraba, se incorporó como impulsado por una fuerza externa y comenzó a revisar el aula de Adivinación guiándose con el medallón que dentelleaba una luz azulada.

-¡Harry tenía razón! Esa mujer está loca –dijo para sí después de felicitarse por haber fingido un desmayo, aunque eso le daba menos tiempo del que esperaba, confiaba en que fuera suficiente.

-Por favor que esté por aquí, por favor –musitó fervorosamente siguiendo una delgada línea que, a modo de brújula, le mostraba la dirección correcta-, no quiero tener que entrar a su oficina... -repitió cuando parecía que ese sería su destino.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta la puerta, la línea azul se desvió hasta un ladrillo que tenía una pequeña muesca en el centro. Remus le dedicó dos segundos al análisis del ladrillo y su muesca apurado porque escuchaba las "cariñosas muestras de apoyo y afecto que Trelawney le dirigía y no quería detenerse (como era su costumbre) en averiguar más así que sólo extendió la mano y tocó el ladrillo siendo absorbido en una vorágine similar a la de un traslador.

° ° ° ° °

La última vez que se había encontrado a sí mismo corriendo por los pasillos del castillo había sido por el mismo motivo: corría por Harry y ese pensamiento no sólo le daba alas a sus pies y aligeraba su corazón, sino que le proporcionaba la entereza suficiente para internarse en uno de los lugares que le resultaban menos agradables de Hogwarts.

La cabaña de Hagrid.

Y sin embargo el medallón corroboraba la visión anterior mostrándole un leve tono amarillento que se incrementaba a cada paso hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña.

Ahí fue donde Severus se sintió e verdad estúpido, mientras levantaba el brazo indeciso en que palabras cruzar con el amigable guardabosques convertido en su colega hacía pocos años y con quien no cruzaba muchas palabras, habiendo siempre entre ellos intermediarios.

Un ladrido a su espalda lo puso en alerta. Al parecer Hagrid estaba llegando apenas a casa y venía con esa bestia que él insistía en llamar "mascota", la misma cosa que se lanzó con inusual rapidez sobre Severus hasta obligarlo a pegar su espalda contra la puerta cuando puso sus patas encima de su túnica y amenazaba con acercar su asqueroso hocico a su cara.

-¡FANG! Qué vergüenza, deja al profesor Snape antes de que se moleste porque lo estás llenando de saliva –balbuceó Hagrid mientras obligaba a la bestia a alejarse jalándolo por el collar-. Debe disculparlo profesor, usted le agrada y como nunca viene de visita...

Mientras Hagrid se disculpaba, sacó un pañuelo con el que intentó limpiar a Severus logrando embarrar la horrenda baba del animal más por su rostro y su túnica.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome "profesor Snape" Hagrid? Tenemos años siendo colegas –dijo Severus para alejarse sin provocar un altercado con el semigigante. Lo que obtuvo fue una reacción por demás inesperada: Hagrid le dedicó una extraña y calurosa sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Vaya, pues... no sabía que podía... es que siempre pensé que no te agradaba –empezó a decir Hagrid mientras abría la puerta de su casa e invita a pasar a Severus casi empujándolo con una de sus manazas-. Como siempre mantenías una distancia conmigo... desde que eras un muchacho... y con esa cara tan seria... ¿té?

Si, Severus tenía que reconocer que le había temido a ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era lo más cercano a un gigante y él sabía exactamente de que eran capaces y ahora que por primera vez se dignaba a escucharlo, descubría que Harry tenía razón. No había nada que temer de Hagrid.

-Harry dijo en alguna ocasión que me daría cuenta de la verdadera persona que eres en el momento menos esperado –continuó charlando Hagrid mientras servía el té y le ofrecía algo parecido a una piedra dura con forma de pan a Severus que había comenzado a acariciar el lomo de Fang en un intento de evitar lo cubriera de baba perruna de nuevo.

-Es un chico listo –reconoció Severus-, también me sugirió hablar contigo antes pero... no había tenido tiempo.

-¿En serio? Harry es un muchacho tan bueno –gimió Hagrid.

-Lo es y tiene un problema ahora.

Severus nunca supo bien discernir el motivo que le llevó a confiarle el problema a Hagrid, pero se alegró profundamente de haberlo hecho. No fue sólo el sentirse apoyado y comprendido, sino también la gran ayuda que representó Hagrid en ese momento al levantar cada mueble de la cabaña que se interponía entre la luz amarilla guía y Severus.

Por fin, bajo la enorme cama de Hagrid, una baldosa con un símbolo dibujado, absorbió el rayo de luz guía logrando arrancar un par de risas triunfales de los hombres. Era la alegría de la victoria y debía de ser muy fuerte porque Fang no pudo contenerse y arrojó a Severus contra la baldosa en su intento por lengüetearlo.

Fuera de balance, Severus hizo lo único posible, extendió las manos y con una de ellas tocó la baldosa justo antes de tocar el suelo y sentir que era jalado por una fuerza similar a la de un traslador.

° ° ° ° °

Abrió los ojos.

Siempre cerraba los ojos cuando viajaba por traslador en un ano intento por controlar el miedo que sentía el lobo ante el brusco movimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que no estaba en el aula de Adivinación y que tampoco estaba solo. Afortunadamente su compañía era Severus y no la fastidiosa Trelawney.

-Supongo que encontraste la marca de Ravenclaw y te trasladó hasta aquí –dijo Severus mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su túnica.

-La pregunta es ¿dónde es aquí? –musitó Remus dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Estaban en lo que parecía una torre con una sola ventana y sin puerta que daba al bosque prohibido. Un lugar que debía estar por encima de la misma torre de adivinación a juzgar por la altura.

-Un sitio oculto de Hogwarts como tantos –comentó Severus-, parece que no sólo Slytherin tenía una cámara secreta.

-Claro, como mujeres, amigas y colegas druidas Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw debían de tener un punto de reunión para sus costumbres y ritos.

-¿Pero en dónde están las cosas necesarias para esos ritos? -preguntó Severus exasperado de estar en una habitación circular cubierta de polvo y completamente vacía.

-Quizás se llevaron todo antes de irse –dijo Remus de frente a Severus, mientras extendía el medallón para estudiarlo una última vez.

La luz azulada no se había desvanecido, por el contrario, brillaba con mayor fuerza y Severus, al notar eso levantó el medallón que sostenía en su mano hasta encontrarlo frente al de Remus, descubriendo que el brillo amarillo se incrementaba entre más cerca estaban ambos medallones.

-O quizás escondieron todo en el sitio menos esperado, para que sólo fueran descubiertos en las condiciones esperadas –musitó Severus clavando su mirada en Remus.

-Y por personas que fueran similares a ellas –concluyó Remus.

-Por dos amigos –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y los medallones parecieron estallar en una aurora oro y plata que se entrelazó cubriéndolos hasta revelar en la habitación antes vacía una puerta en el suelo y cientos de objetos mágicos druidas en varios estantes que parecieron surgir de la nada.

Había estantes repletos de antiguos pergaminos, espejos y grabados colgantes con símbolos casi olvidados y en un escritorio de roble, sobre un mantel blanco, reposaban en el sitio de honor una Hoz de oro y una Espada con un pequeño trozo de pergamino frente a ellos que anunciaba:

_Hoz de la antigua y noble familia Hufflepuff  
heredada a su hija única, la bella Helga,   
fundadora de Hogwarts, sacerdotisa de Triskeles,  
usada para bendecir los terrenos del colegio._

Espada de la antigua y noble familia Ravenclaw  
heredada a su hija mayor, la sabia Rowena,  
fundadora de Hogwarts, sacerdotisa de Espadas,  
usada para proteger los terrenos del colegio.

-Me parece que Hogwarts siempre ha tenido problemas –musitó Remus cuando Severus terminó de leer el pergamino que apenas escuchó un poco de silencio, se enrolló sobre sí mismo y se lanzó hacia un libro que lo recibió antes de cerrarse.

-Será mejor que vayamos a preparar el dolmen para la ceremonia –dijo Severus con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-¡No vas a darle un vistazo a todos esos libros! –exclamó Remus sorprendido.

-Creo que puedo esperar y Harry debe haber encontrado ya el Roble.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nos está llamando desde el Bosque –indicó Severus. Remus se acercó a la ventana sólo para encontrar la pequeña silueta de Harry Potter moviendo los brazos para captar su atención desde un claro en el Bosque.

-Dudo mucho que sea una coincidencia.

-No existen las coincidencias –sentenció Severus tomando la Hoz y entregándole la Espada a Remus para después abrir la puerta e el suelo y ver cómo se creaba una escalera mágica de cuerda.

-Sólo puedo decir que me alegra mucho no estar en el aula de Adivinación –suspiró Remus aliviado cuando puso un pie en el descanso de la escalera de caracol que llevaba hacia la temible Sybil Trelawney.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Terminé! Creo que es el capítulo más largo de esta serie y eso que lo dividí en dos, así que relájense, porque ya tengo avanzada la mayor parte del próximo episodio y con él prácticamente al final.

Así que se reducen sus oportunidades de comentar sobre esta historia, no dejen pasar la oportunidad de comentar todo lo que quieran sobre ella, así que manden algo ¡LO QUE SEA! Y recuerden que los quiero mucho y les envío muchos besos quetzalescos.


	17. Las Cartas

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** La reseña de lo que hizo Harry cuando estaban ocupados Severus y Remus buscando la Hoz y la Espada. Y el conjuro druida para el que se necesitan.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

**N/A:** Aquí estoy de nuevo con todas las explicaciones de para que son la Hoz y la Espada, sólo quiero aclarar que investigué estos elementos antes de agregarlos al fic, aunque claro en adaptación libre. Besos y espero que lo disfruten.

** Capítulo 17   
Las Cartas**

En sus ojos brillaba una luz que parecía haberlo abandonado, aquello era tan claro para Hermione como el resplandor del sol.

Lo insólito era que Harry había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes después del partido de quidditch y ella dudaba mucho que fuera coincidencia la desaparición del Libro que tenía medio castillo de cabeza.

-Suficiente Harry –lo acorraló con la ayuda de Ron, Ginny y Draco en el pasillo que venía de las mazmorras al Gran Comedor, justo después de que Molly y Arthur arribaran vía Flu para hacer las paces con Percy y tomaran posesión de las habitaciones Malfoy.

-¿Vas a confesar sí o no? –intervino Ron cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en una actitud amenazante.

-No sé de que hablan yo...

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente! –insistió Hermione-. Sólo el profesor Dumbledore, Remus y tú pudieron acercarse lo suficiente a Snape como para burlar su vigilancia y honestamente dudo que ellos le hayan robado su Libro.

Harry permaneció recargado en el muro acechado como un conejo por el grupo que parecía dispuesto a acusarlo ante los aurores. Hasta que la situación le pareció lo suficiente ridícula y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo que le ganó el intercambio de miradas preocupadas entre sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo descubrieron? –preguntó apenas recuperó el aliento-. Engañé a todos.

-Lo supimos cuando Snape vino a descubrir si el ladrón era Percy –explicó Ginny preocupada por Harry que no dejaba de reír.

–Si el último sospecho era ese estúpido entonces el verdadero culpable debía de ser alguien mucho más inteligente y poderoso –agregó Draco.

-Así que por eliminación debías ser tú –concluyó Hermione..

-¿Bien? –insistió Ron.

-Si fui yo –aceptó Harry para explicarles a sus amigos todo el conflicto.

-¡Oh, Harry! –gimió Hermione al abrazar la delgada figura del moreno–. Debiste decirnos lo que sucedía, ¡pudimos ayudarte!

-Había un sello de silencio ¿cierto? –musitó Draco sin dejar de estudiar el lenguaje corporal de Harry que se tensó de inmediato para relajar su postura en segundos.

-Deben creer que soy un completo estúpido por haber permitido que esto avanzara tanto –dijo Harry entre el cabello de Hermione que seguía abrazándolo-, pero la verdad es que lo amo y no podía privarlo de ese Libro hasta que tuviera la solución a mi problema.

-¿Y? –preguntó Ron.

-Va a destruir el Libro por mí –respondió Harry con la mayor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Harry eso es fabuloso! –chilló Ginny uniéndose a Hermione en un abrazo colectivo.

-Amigo lamento decirte que estás perdido –dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda- Snape en verdad debe amarte.

-Lo sé.

-Y supongo que deber haber ciertos requerimientos especiales para terminar con un objeto mágico tan maligno –comentó Draco esbozando una sonrisa cómplice-. Vas a necesitar ayuda.

-Espero que mis amigos puedan ayudarme.

-Cuenta con ello Harry –afirmó el rubio liberándolo de su esposa y su próxima cuñada.

Harry los condujo hasta los baños de Myrtle la Llorona y aún cuando debía de tener un muy buen motivo para estar ahí Draco sólo pensaba en aquella vez cuando él y Ginny lo encontraron tambaleándose en un estado muy inconveniente en ese lugar.

-No fue mi mejor momento, aunque tampoco fue mi culpa –le confió Harry con un guiño como si pudiera leer su pensamiento.

-¿Harry qué hacemos aquí? –se quejó Ron sin darle oportunidad a Draco de decir nada mientras él y Hermione cerraban los grifos que Mytle había dejado abiertos.

-Me ayudan a recuperar lo que necesito para consagrar _mi Roble_.

-¿Estás loco? –gritaron Draco y Hermine simultáneamente.

-Si necesitas un roble deberías buscar en el Bosque Prohibido –agregó Ginny.

-Lo sé y quiero decirles que ya he seleccionado el Roble correcto, pero necesito encontrar algo más...

-¡No me digas que Harry Potter tiene un diario secreto! –exclamó Draco gozando con el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de Harry.

-¡Claro que no! –afirmó Ron en defensa de su mejor amigo-. Harry no tendría una de esas cosas de niña.

-Te recuerdo que el último diario que terminó ahí era de un _hombre_, uno especialmente malvado –riñó Ginny a su hermano- y tener un diario no es motivo de vergüenza.

-Lo acepto –dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona-. Entonces... ¿donde está tu diario?

-No es ningún diario –comentó Harry desde el suelo donde se había sentado tratando inútilmente de ser tragado por el suelo-. Son unas cartas y... esperaba que me ayudaran a recuperarlas.

-¿Eso es todo? No tenías que traernos hasta aquí Harry –dijo Hermione confiada-, tan sólo debiste decirnos por donde están.

Harry no levantó el rostro, se limitó a extender el brazo, señalando con el índice al lavabo que estaba justo frente a él.

-¿La Cámara de los Secretos? –vociferó Ron- ¡Acaso has perdido la razón o estar con Snape te ha secado el cerebro?

-¡Ron!

-No lo defiendas Hermione –insistió el pelirrojo-. ¿Por qué tenía que ser en la Cámara de los Secretos?

-Eso es obvio Ron –dijo Draco- porque no quería que nadie encontrara la historia de su vida.

Los hermanos Weasley tuvieron la decencia de mostrar su duda en espera de que alguien explicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Harry dijo que necesitaba un Roble –dijo Hermione y al no obtener mayores respuestas agregó exasperada– por favor ¿es que no saben nada? Eso significa que van a realizar una ceremonia druida y debe consagrar el roble.

-Sólo hay dos modos de consagrar un roble –continuó Draco sin apartar la vista de Harry, uno es que tu padre lo siembre después de tu nacimiento enterrando el cordón umbilical bajo el cobijo de sus raíces...

-Y la otra es que entierres tu vida siendo adulto –terminó Hermione aunque tuvo que alargar la respuesta ante la expresión horrorizada de Ron-, ¡por Merlín simbólicamente! en un escrito detallado que puede ser un diario o...

-Cartas... son cartas que escribí hace tiempo y no tuve tiempo de entregar... –dijo Harry en un murmullo-, eran para Sirius...

El grupo guardó silencio por un momento permitiéndole a Harry recuperarse, hasta que Ron consideró había pasado demasiado tiempo y con su usual desenfado disolvió la pesadez que estaba creándose.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tan sólo hay que sacarlas de ahí así que abre la Cámara Harry y muéstranos el camino –dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-No es tan sencillo chicos –explicó Harry-, yo estaba algo... alterado la última vez que estuve aquí y... digamos que no quería saber nada más de esas cartas así que... yo...

-¡Estás divagando Potter! –dijo Draco más asustado de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Harry que exasperado por su falta de elocuencia.

-Lance un conjuro para evitar la entrada a la Cámara, alguien que haya realizado magia recientemente simplemente no puede pasar, así que sólo puede entrar Filch y...

-Yo –lo interrumpió Draco aliviado de que sólo fuera eso-. En verdad eres un tipo afortunado Harry, porque tengo todo un día sin hacer nada de magia.

-Apenas puedo creer que hayas cumplido con el trato –Hermione comentó conteniendo cada músculo de su cara para no delatar lo que estaba pensando.

-No debiste dudar Granger, quiero mi oro de vuelta y con intereses –sonrió Draco extendiendo la palma de su mano a la joven que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

-No acostumbro llevar tanto dinero conmigo Malfoy.

-De cualquier modo deberías llevar tu varita, una vez dentro puedes usar magia y vas a necesitarla –interrumpió Harry no queriendo saber más de esa nueva faceta de su amiga.

-Harry Potter dime que no te atreviste a poner trampas y cosas como esas –lo riñó Ginny al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.

-No, pero... las guardé entre los pilares con forma de serpiente de la Cámara y...

-¿Acaso no estabas en un estado muy poco conveniente para estar trepando entre cabezas de serpientes gigantes? –gritó Ron.

-¡Por favor Ron! –exclamó Harry-. Utilicé magia, las levité hasta allá.

-¿Y de cuántas cartas estamos hablando? –dijo Draco avanzando hasta el lavabo que Harry había señalado.

-Son tres –suspiró Harry-. Dos para Sirius y una para Severus y te advierto que no debes tocarlas.

° ° ° ° °

El pasillo era oscuro y tenebroso como le había contado Ginny, pero extrañamente despejado. Draco esperaba encontrar alguna de las mudas de piel del basilisco o tener que pasar entre varios escombros y en su lugar sólo había una fina capa de polvo cubriendo el pasillo.

-Potter si que está loco –dijo para sí- mira que bajar hasta aquí a hacer limpieza.

Avanzó por el corredor sin mayores contratiempos hasta encontrar la entrada a la Cámara Secreta que, como Harry había dicho , estaba abierta.

Una vez dentro no pudo menos que maravillarse ante el espléndido trabajo de Salazar Slytherin en crear semejante lugar.

Con cierta actitud reverente caminó por en medio del pasillo formado por las serpientes hasta quedar en medio, entonces levantó la varita y concentrándose en el nombre del destinatario en el sobre convocó:

-_Accio cartas a Sirius Black_.

Draco extendió el brazo de inmediato para atrapar las dos misivas que flotaron hasta él con ayuda de su túnica, aunque una de ellas dio un giro inesperado intentando escapar por lo que los instintos de quidditch de Draco se impusieron y con un rápido movimiento logró capturar en pleno vuelo la carta fugitiva.

Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo hasta que de la carta capturada comenzó a surgir un resplandor verdoso que lo cubrió de inmediato proyectando directamente en su mente imágenes y sentimientos de lo que debía haber escrito, rodeándolo en una cacofónica vorágine que sólo cesó cuando, en un acto reflejo de protección, Draco soltó el sobre dejándolo caer a sus pies.

-Maldito Potter, cuando lanzas una advertencia es en serio –musitó con cierta admiración.

Una vez más levantó la varita para atraer la carta dirigida al profesor Snape cuidando mucho de no tocarla. Una vez concluida la empresa, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al inicio de su pequeña excursión y de ahí al baño donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que viviste en una alacena? –le preguntó a Harry apenas salió de la entrada secreta.

-Porque no quería que nadie se burlara o tuviera lástima de mí –respondió Harry justo después de ordenarle al lavabo regresara a su lugar-. Te advertí que no tocarás las cartas.

-Esa en específico intentó escapar –se defendió Draco.

-¿Vivías en una alacena? –chilló indignada Hermione- siempre dijiste que era una habitación pequeña.

-Cuando recibí mi invitación a Hogwarts me dieron esa habitación –aceptó Harry derrotado-, no quería preocuparlos con algo así. Pero quise compartirlo compartirlo con Sirius porque esperaba que él... 

-Entendiera como tu padrino –dijo Ron por todos los presentes.

° ° ° ° °

Harry partió al Bosque Prohibido completamente solo como era necesario para poder consagrar el Roble. No tenía que buscarlo, muchas veces había ido al claro donde Hagrid les había hablado de los trestals por primera vez para sentarse a la sombra de un frondoso roble que casi consideraba suyo.

Lo encontró especialmente verde, como si hubiera estado arreglándose para ese encuentro. Así que Harry hizo lo de siempre, se sentó a su sombra para hablar con el árbol.

Después de bastante rato se inclinó frente al árbol y cavó entre sus raíces con sus propias manos, como se esperaba, para depositar las cartas mientras dejaba fluir su magia con el árbol para consagrarlo como su Roble, ya después le comunicaría la ubicación exacta a Severus para que hiciera el dolmen.

° ° ° ° °

Severus completó el último trazo de las runas correspondientes en el dolmen que cobijaba ahora a Harry. Ambos habían estado en ese claro dentro del Bosque Prohibido donde el mismo Severus había colocado las piedras en la forma correcta antes de que Harry se sentara dentro de ellas por unas cinco horas, el tiempo que había tomado trazar todas y cada una de las runas que adornaban ahora el dolmen, el suelo a su alrededor y las partes visibles del cuerpo de Harry que vestía una túnica de ceremonia druida.

Albus se permitió una sonrisa al contemplar la hazaña.

No era que le asombrara la perseverancia de Severus para no detenerse ni un momento en el laborioso arte de trazar las runas y construir el dolmen, por el contrario no tenía ninguna duda de que realizara la acción. La verdadera hazaña era de Harry que había logrado encontrar el corazón del hombre y ablandarlo lo suficiente para que realizara esa labor que representaba el verdadero rompimiento de Severus Snape con las artes oscuras a las que había amado por sobre todas las cosas desde que era pequeño.

Un sollozo a su izquierda le hizo recordar que no estaba solo. Hermione Granger seguía intentando controlar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y Albus no pudo dejar de preguntarse nuevamente cual era el verdadero motivo de su llanto: el problema de su mejor amigo o la destrucción de un manuscrito invaluable al que nunca podría tener acceso.

Augusto Wiskers como encargado del departamento de Regulación de Magia Oscura en el ministerio de Magia atestiguaba el procedimiento con la misma solemnidad que se requiere para un velorio lo que era completamente comprensible. Él y Severus habían discutido demasiado el destino del Libro y no fue hasta que Albus amenazó con hacer del dominio público que la causa del fallecimiento del joven héroe y salvador del mundo mágico era el deseo del Ministerio por controlar un libro altamente peligroso que podría traer otro Lord Oscuro, lo que lo hizo recapacitar y aceptar que se destruyera el Libro. 

Percy Weasley tomó algunas notas antes de continuar su labor de fotografiar el proceso. Su reporte sería el mejor testimonio de lo que el Ministerio hacía para garantizar la paz y si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Albus en ese momento, él hubiera dicho que ese reporte sería el libro más vendido en años venideros. Claro que nadie le preguntó y él todavía podía equivocarse, después de todo no era adivino.

Severus bajó la varita dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados en un esfuerzo por recobrar fuerza antes de continuar. El tenue resplandor del sol ocultándose entre las copas de los árboles era suficiente para mostrar en su rostro la decisión que sentía.

Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a la luna.

Draco Malfoy entrelazó una mano con la de su esposa llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla con galantería. Albus estaba lo suficiente cerca para escucharlo decir:

-Recuerdo la última vez que me acompañaste a mirar un atardecer.

-Yo también y si Harry lo hubiera sabido quizás no habría elegido el nombre de Dawn para nuestra hija.

-¿Qué dices? Precisamente por eso fue el nombre perfecto cariño.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

-No tengo la menor duda –aseguró Draco con otro beso en la frente de la joven señora Malfoy y Albus sintió en su corazón que él tenía razón.

° ° ° ° °

La estrella de la tarde empezó a brillar indicando a Remus que podía acercarse al dolmen. En su calidad de padrino debía verificar cada trazo hecho bajo el resplandor del sol a la luz de su varita en medio de una total oscuridad y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo después de dar un afectuoso apretón de hombro a Severus para infundirle confianza.

Mientras Remus se sumergía en la cuidadosa tarea de verificar los trazos, Severus fue libre de acercarse lo más posible a Harry que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, contentándose con mirar el trabajo de Severus al permanecer sentado dentro del refugio del dolmen con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto con la Espada clavada en el suelo frente a él.

Era tal la fuerza de esa mirada que no importaba estuviera en un rostro pálido y demacrado. Al instante en que Severus se acercó sintió que si alguna duda quedaba de su decisión, se desvanecía ante esos ojos bañados ahora por la luz de la luna que lo miraban embelesados.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ibas a cambiar el objeto mágico que más has deseado por mi vida cuando tenía doce años me habría muerto de la impresión –comentó Harry intentando no a perder la concentración y buscar tocar a Severus.

-Si alguien hubiera siquiera mencionado la posibilidad, créeme estaría en San Mungo con varios especialistas intentando devolverlo a una forma semihumana después de que yo lo hubiera maldecido.

-Es un alivio que nadie lo profetizara entonces.

-Quizás Trelawney lo hizo pero Albus ordenó que nadie la escuchara ni asistiera a sus clases hasta que termináramos de destruir el Libro.

-¡Las clases de Adivinación están suspendidas! ¿Por qué todo lo bueno de una clase sucede cuando ya no estoy inscrito en ella? –se quejó Harry acompañado por la suave risa de Severus.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero debo informarles que todo está en orden y la luna ya es visible entre la copa del Roble elegido–dijo Remus sin ocultar la sonrisa que cubría su rostro que se extinguió en las tinieblas cuando apenas pronunció un Nox.

En un fluido movimiento Severus se alejó de Harry hasta una piedra plana que estaba frente al joven, justo a sus pies, ahí colocó el Libro con cuidado de mantenerlo abierto en la página donde había quedado escrito su destino y el de Harry con el mortal conjuro de Voldemort.

Con un último suspiro de añoranza y la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto se puso de pie frente al libro dándole la espalda a Harry mientras miraba a la luna, se despojó de su habitual túnica negra revelando un manto blanco con bordados dorados y plateados que se entrelazaban en los puños lo que le daba un aire de majestuosa sabiduría que ninguno de los presentes recordaba haber visto con tan fuerza en él.

Sin embargo la transformación de Severus Snape no fue completa hasta que abrió la boca y su voz hizo vibrar incluso a los árboles y las piedras, a los magos y brujas que sintieron que su magia reconocía las palabras y unía al antiguo rito.

-_Hoy en el comienzo del Beltane entrego este Libro con humildad sabiendo que la oscuridad reinante no es eterna. El ciclo termina y lo único que permanece es la tendencia al cambio que nos permite superar a la adversidad._

Ruego porque con el fin de esta época de dolor y penurias que nos brindará el nuevo amanecer el alma pura del inocente se libere del maleficio que lo acosa y persevere con su fuerza renovada y la deuda pagada.

Las runas grabadas en la piedra que sostenía al Libro comenzaron a brillar en un tenue resplandor apenas visible al terminar Severus de pronunciar la primera parte del rito. Este resplandor se extendió levemente por cada una de las runas hasta que, como el pabilo de una vela, se extinguió en un santiamén cuando Severus sacó de entre su manto la Hoz de oro y la colocó sobre el Libro adquiriendo un brillo azulado que también se consumió al separarse del antiguo manuscrito.

Con paso decidido, Severus dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta el Roble que había preparado con anterioridad Harry. Los trazos visibles que adornaban las piedras entre sus raíces, comenzaron a refulgir a la par de la Hoz, reconociéndola y permitiéndole paso en una muda invitación a continuar con el conjuro. Todo el Roble parecía vibrar mientras sus ramas murmuraban suavemente, acompañando cada paso que Severus daba hacia él y aunque nadie lo viera, sabían que las piedras también brillaban entre las raíces y la tierra.

Después de una leve reverencia, Severus cortó con mucho cuidado el muérdago entre sus ramas al tiempo que lo depositaba en paños que llevó hasta la piedra donde estaba el Libro.

Una vez que los paños se posaron a su alrededor y la Hoz fue colocada en el suelo entre la piedra del Libro y el dolmen, Severus levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y una niebla mágica surgió desde el miso suelo difuminando todos los contornos visibles hasta que fue apenas visible para los testigos.

-_Ante ustedes renuncio al Libro Oscuro del Señor Tenebroso auto nombrado Lord Voldemort, conocido antes como Tom Molorvono Riddle, en donde selló todos sus conocimientos oscuros._

Conjuro a los fuegos de Beltane para que consuman su poder maligno y nos liberen de su influencia trayéndonos la plenitud que el destino nos depara y liberando la verdadera armonía -rugió la voz de Severus provocando que en un instante estallaran entre las colinas, sobre el dolmen y el la roca, columnas de fuego que giraban sobre sí mismas en espirales parecidas a pequeños tornados que rompieron por completo la oscuridad revelando una maravilla.

En el blanco manto de Severus se marcó con el mismo fuego de Beltane un símbolo en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, dibujado con los mismos bordados dorados y plateados, tenía tres ramas que surgían de su centro y se entrelazaban sobre sí mismas en una formación triangular.

-¡Un Triskeles! –musitó asombrado Dumbledore sin poder contenerse.

-Eso es imposible hace siglos que no se revela ninguno de esos símbolos en un mago –rebatió Augusto Wiskers aún comprendiendo que era verdad lo que veía.

-Sin embargo es claro que Severus es un Caballero de Triskeles –afirmó Dumbledore-, aunque no debería extrañarnos, su familia tiene descendencia druida muy antigua.

Ron y Ginny sintieron suficiente curiosidad por querer averiguar que significaba el famoso símbolo de Triskeles, pero se guardaron de preguntarle a Hermione o Draco en ese momento porque Severus avanzó hasta el dolmen y el fuego sobre él alumbró su rostro reflejando a un hombre de cabello y ojos negros que refulgían por igual entre más se acercaba a la figura inmóvil de Harry para hacer algo totalmente inesperado, que no estaba marcado en el ritual y que sin embargo, a juzgar por le fuerza con que se avivó el fuego sobre el Libro, aumentó su eficacia.

-Harry James Potter ¿aceptarías compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo y unirte a mí en matrimonio?

-Con todo mi corazón y mi alma –respondió Harry aceptando el ofrecimiento y las manos de Severus sobre las suyas que se posaron sobre el mango de la Espada haciéndola refulgir con el mismo resplandor que antes encarnara la Hoz.

Severus Snape nunca había sentido que dejar algo podría hacerlo tan dichoso y sin embargo, al renunciar al Libro estaba encontrando todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Destrúyelo –le dijo a Harry soltando sus manos y la Espada para tomar su lugar bajo el dolmen.

Con esa señal Harry salió del dolmen envuelto en el mismo resplandor que consumió la modesta túnica que vestía hasta reducirla a cenizas quedando sólo vestido con el pantalón del uniforme del colegio y en su torso desnudo con el fuego mágico quedó trazado un antiguo símbolo de la espada druida.

-¡Un Caballero de Espadas! –exclamó Wiskers sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Parece que estos muchachos están llenos de sorpresas –reconoció Dumbledore contemplando como la delgada figura de Harry se lanzaba con fuerza y decisión sobre el Libro y de un tajo, lo cortaba liberando su poder en un viento oscuro que giró sobre sí mismo hasta ser consumido por completo por el fuego de Beltane que se encargó de esparcir hasta el último vestigio de ceniza.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Lo logré! Y con esta capítulo llegamos a la antesala del gran final que será el próximo capítulo y en el que todavía hay varias sorpresas.

A propósito si alguien quiere saber como es un triskeles puede o buscarlo en la red o aquí: http/www.azuregreen.biz/images/JN2074.JPG


	18. Kreacher

**La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Hermione ha estado apostando y ahora ha llegado el momento de que pague sus deudas y reciba su merecido aunque sea algo diferente a lo que ella misma esperaba, después de todo tiene que esperar hasta que termine la boda de Harry con Severus.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Draco-Ginny, Hermione-Ron, Remus-Ámber Kernell

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto un poco.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí, todo lo que viene en este capítulo ha sido dicho en libros anteriores al príncipe mestizo.

**N/A:** Tuve que cambiar de correo electrónico por si alguien quiere incluirme en su lista de msm el nuevo es: Ahora si ya no interrumpo para que puedan disfrutar el final de **La extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de...**

** Capítulo 18   
Kreacher**

Como todas las cosas secretas e importantes en Hogwarts, la noticia del "Romance que sobrevivió a todo mal" entre el profesor Snape y Harry Potter como empezaba a ser llamado, corrió por cada pasillo, pintura y armadura del colegio hasta salir al resto del mundo mágico cortesía de correspondencia entre los alumnos y sus padres y el Profeta que publicó un extenso reportaje, cortesía de Percy Weasley, que incluía fotografías de la ceremonia en donde los interesados habían quedado comprometidos.

—Detesto que esto suceda —se quejó Harry entre la pequeña montaña de notas felicitándolo que habían caído sobre él como una pequeña nevada de papel— ¿por qué siempre tienen que hacer tanto aspaviento sobre mí?

—Porque como héroe único y oficial del mundo mágico la gente quiere compartir tu felicidad, tus logros y... saber todos los detalles de primera mano —masculló Draco con una sonrisa.

—Por lo menos deberías estar contento porque tu "amado" no sufrirá ningún tipo de represalia ni amenaza como Hermione cuando Skeeter la difamó —garantizó jovialmente Ron— nadie es lo suficiente tonto o valiente como para molestar a Snape.

Las risas en la mesa de Gryffindor aminoraron ligeramente con la entrada de dicho profesor al Gran Comedor. Severus cruzó el lugar del mismo modo en que lo había hecho por años, ignorando las miradas curiosas e incrédulas que lo acompañaron hasta que llegó a su mesa, momento en el que las risitas estallaron de nuevo y los cuchicheos reiniciaron con mayor vivacidad.

Severus ni siquiera parpadeó.

—No sé como puede hacer de cuenta que nada sucede —musitó Harry ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo que pasa es que a ti te molesta demasiado —Ginny palmeó amistosamente su espalda.

Harry siguió ocultándose entre sus brazos y la mesa dando pequeños golpecitos sobre la superficie de madera con su cabeza hasta que los murmullos aminoraron y Draco decidió regresar a los negocios.

—Y dime Hermione... ¿cuándo piensas pagarme lo que me debes?

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente, hizo a un lado la correspondencia sabatina de Harry para poder ver a Fred y George que, junto con el resto de la familia Weasley celebraban en Hogwarts el regreso del hijo pródigo; extendió el brazo con la palma abierta hacia arriba y los miró con autosuficiencia, al instante los gemelos palidecieron, voltearon la mirada hacia Draco y devuelta a Hermione hasta verse a sí mismos con la mayor sorpresa.

—¿Lograste hacer que Malfoy viviera un día como muggle? —balbucearon mientras ponían en sus manos una bolsa que tintineó cuando ella contó los galeones que le debía a Draco antes de entregarlos.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Harry cuando su amiga se paró frente a él con el saquito de galeones frente a su nariz y la mano extendida.

—Veinte galeones Harry —el orgullo amenazaba con desbordarse de Hermimone.

Molly Weasley dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia los muchachos, aquello era por demás inusual y ella definitivamente no veía con buenos ojos lo que obviamente era el cobro de una apuesta.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó estudiando al grupo.

—Hermione quiere que libere a Kreacher —explicó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿HAS ESTA APOSTANDO TODO EL TIEMPO PARA COMPRAR LA LIBERTAD DE UN ELFO DOMÉSTICO? —Ron gritó horrorizado ante la cantidad de oro que Hermione ofrecía por esa criatura repugnante.

—Harry dijo que sólo liberaría a Kreacher por veinte galeones y si conseguía vencer a los gemelos y a Draco Malfoy en el mismo juego, con las mismas reglas, sin que se dieran cuenta —respondió orgullosa.

Harry dejó libre un suspiro, la miró con ojos tristes y sin tomar la bolsa de galeones abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar con voz calmada, casi como si no fuera suya.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Liberar a Kreacher puede ser algo muy distinto a lo que imaginas.

—Quiero que el pobre Kreacher sea feliz lo que le resta de vida, quiero que sea libre y como ya no hay que preocuparse porque guarde los secretos de la Orden, se merece que lo liberes Harry.

Un parpadeó lento siguió a sus palabras, Harry estiró la mano y tomó la bolsita con sus veinte galeones, se puso de pie y dijo:

—Hermione Granger acepto tu oferta por la libertad de Kreacher, el elfo domestico. A partir de este momento te entrego mi palabra y me comprometo a liberarlo la noche después de mi boda.

—¿HASTA CUÁNDO? —balbuceó Hermione mirándolo con una réplica exacta de la mejor mueca Malfoy.

—La familia de ese elfo debe ser tan antigua como los Black —comentó Draco asombrado— ¡Veinte galeones era una fortuna hace siglos!

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la libertad de Kreacher?

—Todo Hermione —continuó Draco feliz de saber mucho más que la Sabe-lo-todo Granger—. Un linaje tan antiguo tiene reglas para todo, incluso para terminar un contrato.

—Por lo menos no tienes que esperar tanto Granger —dijeron los gemelos a coro—. Harry va a casarse pronto.

—Y una regalo de libertad por parte del novio es el mejor modo de que Kreacher sea en verdad libre —concluyó la Señora Weasley al ponerse de pie y abrazar a Harry ofreciéndole el consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento—. Eres muy generoso Harry y serás muy feliz.

° ° ° ° °

Después de ese día Hermione dejó de insistir en el tema principalmente porque confiaba en la palabra de Harry y porque los ÉXTASIS en puerta acapararon toda su concentración. Por su parte, Harry dedicó cada segundo libre que le daban los exámenes a planear su boda; él y Severus habían acordado que debían sellar su votos a la antigua usanza celta para honrar su nuevo compromiso con Hogwarts.

Remus y Severus habían llevado a Harry hasta la torre donde habían encontrado la Espada y la Hoz, sólo para encontrar una inscripción en el techo del recinto que les encomendaba la tarea de proteger el legado del colegio como la nueva generación de caballeros druidas.

Desde ese día, Harry subía a la torre para deleitarse en el estudio de los antiguos manuscritos que Rowena Ravenclaw había atesorado y Severus no podía sacar su nariz de entre los profundos tratados de Helga Hufflepuff a menos que Remus lo arrastrara del lugar o mejor dicho, James que balbuceaba alegremente cada vez que veía a la pareja.

—¿Lo ves Harry? —comentó Ginny la tarde previa al último examen de Astrología mientras él lo sostenía sentado sobre sus piernas—. Sólo era necesario que James se acostumbrara a ti.

El pequeño James jugueteaba feliz con el cabello de Harry balbuceando sin parar como sólo los bebés pueden hacerlo mientras Dawn bailaba alegremente a su lado. Harry sonrió con orgullo hacia sus amigos que parecían a punto de caerse de cansancio por las largas horas de estudio.

—¿En serio? Yo diría que él supo todo el tiempo que algo estaba mal conmigo —dijo Harry levantando a Dawn para tenerla sentada a su lado, ambos niños intercambiaron miradas traviesas antes de atacar simultáneamente el cabello del joven.

—¿De qué hablas Potter? —pregunto Draco para evitar reír ante la pequeña batalle que se llevaba a cabo por parte de los pequeños.

—Todos esos meses James y yo tuvimos una estrecha relación, era inevitable que él me conociera por mi magia no por mi persona. Cuando no nos dejaron vernos él se quedó sólo con el recuerdo de mi magia y después de la muerte de Voldemort mi aura mágica estaba fuera de control. Lógicamente yo no era la misma persona que él conocía y por eso no le agradaba.

—¡Pero qué niño! —chilló Hermione.

—Será un verdadero Merodeador cuando crezca —sonrió Remus.

—En ese caso tengo tiempo suficiente para retirarme, me dedicaré por fin a la investigación y quizás acepte un aprendiz —explicó Severus ante la sonrisa indulgente de todos.

Más tarde, cuando Harry terminó su examen de Astronomía, él y Severus se encontraron en las cocinas disfrutando una tarta de calabaza cortesía de Dobby.

—No tenías porque darles explicaciones, si hasta este momento no se habían dado cuenta de que los bebés conocen a sus padres por su magia es porque son demasiado estúpidos para saberlo.

—No seas tan duro con ellos Severus, aún son demasiado inexpertos.

—Y tu empiezas a habar como si fueras Dumbledore, definitivamente has estado demasiado tiempo bajo su influencia.

—Pero tu tienes más tiempo como su discípulo Severus.

—Anda búrlate de mi, como si toda esa correspondencia que me llega exigiendo te trate bien no fuera suficiente.

Dobby les ofreció un poco de leche con chocolate y desapareció con una sonrisa bajo la mirada escrutadora de Severus.

—¿Dónde está tu elfo?

—Me parece que Kreacher quiere abandonarme antes de que pueda darle su libertad —musitó Harry moviendo su cabeza ligeramente con pesadumbre.

—Has comprometido tu palabra, si no lo liberas podrías perder algo más que tu magia, deberías buscarlo.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo previsto —explicó Harry y agregó ante la ceja levantada de Severus—. Kreacher sólo puede pertenecer a la familia Black y el último Black es Draco, a quien he logrado convencer de que lo reciba temporalmente bajo su servicio mientras se cumple el plazo.

—Muy slytherin de tu parte. ¿Qué dice Kreacher?

—Que primero muerto a ser de una sangre sucia —suspiró Harry, Severus intuyó la confusión en el joven y dejó que la conversación se diluyera en el vació de un cómodo silencio acompañado por el suave humo del chocolate.

No había más que decir entre dos personas que se conocen tanto.

° ° ° ° °

El mundo de Harry se convirtió en una vorágine de sensaciones confusas en las que apenas fue consciente de su graduación. Estaba ebrio de felicidad y sólo podía concentrarse en tareas pequeñas a corto plazo sin sentir el temblor que acogía sus manos cuando pensaba en su boda.

Estaba a unas horas de unir su vida a la del hombre que amaba y no podía evitar sentir que una acidez subiera de su estómago hasta su boca, y lo peor de todo era que no estaba asustado por la boda. No, desde el momento en que Severus le propuso matrimonio bajo el dolmen supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta para el resto de su vida.

Lo que en verdad lo tenía vuelto loco era la liberación de Kreacher.

Desde el instante en que Hermione se había levantado con una sonrisa y el dinero de sus apuestas en un saquito, entendió que no tendría tranquilidad hasta que pudiera liberar al elfo más terco que conocía. Kreacher no descansaría nunca siendo libre y era un misterio para él como su amiga, siendo tan inteligente, no podía comprenderlo. Liberar a Kreacher era insultarlo en su linaje y su honor, pero él había dado su palabra y el momento había llegado mucho más rápido de lo que él mismo deseaba.

Bajo el mismo dolmen donde habían acabado con la amenaza del Libro, frente a frente pronunciaron sus votos al amanecer del día siguiente a la graduación. Todo Hogwarts los acompañó para atestiguar su unión en una sencilla ceremonia druida donde se juraron lealtad por toda la eternidad. Dumbledore encabezando al Wizengamont dijo unas palabras llenas de sabiduría que se deslizaron entre los oídos de Harry como si los cubriera un suave velo de seda.

El mismo Ministro de Magia se presentó para "bendecir" la unión sólo porque la pareja decidió que negarle la entrada era un boleto seguro a meterse en problemas y ambos estaban cansados de pelear todo el tiempo cuando lo verdaderamente importante era que estaban juntos y que se tenían uno al otro.

La suave brisa de mayo los rodeó por completo al finalizar el intercambio de votos mágicos, envolviéndolos en un murmullo de hojas verdes y flores que se concentraron en sus muñecas entrelazadas hasta formar un lazo que se condensó en un par de pulseras con sus respectivos símbolos dentro de un triskeles.

—Te amo a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo por el simple hecho de que estás conmigo, a mi lado, para hacerme crecer como persona y para complementarme al ayudarme a crear un futuro verdadero —susurró Severus sólo para Harry.

—Te amo por ser mi vida y mi todo, por tomar cada pedazo de mi ser y unirlo para darle sentido a mi vida. No sería ni la mitad de lo que soy sin ti y estaré vacío si te pierdo —musitó Harry prácticamente en los labios de Severus cuando un beso lo obligó a callar y el bendito silencio de un beso selló por completo su amor.

El castillo parecía refulgir desde sus cimientos como alimentado por esa nueva alianza mágica que se había celebrado entre los nuevos herederos de la antigua magia. Cada grieta formada con el paso de los años sano como una cicatriz que desaparece después de mucho tiempo y de la lechucería una bandada de aves salió haciendo complicadas florituras en el cielo hasta que una pequeña lluvia de plumas cubrió a los novios imitando una delicada nevada.

Harry era tan feliz que se olvidó de Kreacher y de Hermione perdido como estaba en los profundos ojos de Severus hasta que cayó la tarde y se desvaneció en una noche iluminada por una preciosa luna llena ante la que Remus lloró, satisfecho por su libertad.

—Harry...

—Debes encontrar primero a Kreacher Hermione —la interrumpió Harry en cuanto ella se acercó— pide ayuda a Draco y llévalo a Grimauld Place, el profesor Dumbledore dejará la red flu de los Malfoy abierta a las once y media de la noche, los estaré esperando.

Si Hermione quiso rebatir el punto se lo guardó muy bien.

° ° ° ° °

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó de nuevo Severus mirando preocupado la delgada figura de Harry cubierta por una elegante túnica negra llena de decorados que desaparecían a la vista por ser del mismo color, una vestimenta tan distinta a la sencilla túnica druida blanca que hacía unos momentos lo había cubierto.

—Lo he prometido.

—Pero ahora que estamos casados yo puedo llevar a cabo esa promesa —repitió Severus.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que debo hacer o no estaré nunca tranquilo. Además no sabemos si realmente puedas hacer esto.

Remus se acercó a Harry, le entregó la Espada y lo miró de nuevo, con el mismo orgullo que un padre ve a su hijo, lo abrazó una última vez antes de apartarse de su camino para dejarlo pasar hasta la estancia de la noble y más antigua casa de Black.

Harry avanzó hasta quedar frente al cuadro cubierto de la difunta señora Black, pasó una mano sobre la tela y sin mirar a sus acompañantes la descorrió con un movimiento hasta quedar frente a la escrutadora y fría mirada de la señora Black que inesperadamente permaneció en silencio, con una mirada fría y un gesto serio en los labios que la hacían parecer mucho más aterradora que Molly Wesley riñendo a sus hijos.

—Ha llegado el momento de que todo termine.

—No te atrevas a juzgar a mi familia sucio media sangre.

Harry no contesto a las provocaciones, simplemente levanto su espada sosteniéndola por el mango de manera que la punta veía hacia el suelo para mostrarle a la señora Black el símbolo que tenía grabado, ella contuvo un gruñido de reconocimiento y guardó silencio mientras Harry tocaba el lienzo con la empuñadura.

—Cuando lleguen con Kreacher tráiganlos aquí —fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de concentrarse en romper cada pequeño conjuro que había descubierto en el cuadro.

A la hora prevista llegaron Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Draco llevando a empujones a Kreacher, quien no respondía ni a las órdenes de Draco a quien acusaba de _traidor a la sangre_, habían sido necesarios varios conjuros para evitar que elfo desapareciera y aún así habían tenido que cargarlo entre los cuatro, evitando sus patadas, para poder avanzar.

—Un _Inmóvilus_ podría haber funcionado mejor señores —los recibió Severus con su usual modo despreciativo que usaba en clase.

—Hermione le lanzó uno y yo dos pero parece que es inmune a ciertos conjuros —explicó Draco apenas evitando que Kreacher lo mordiera.

—Por lo menos pudimos atarlo —concedió Ron a regañadientes—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Los espera en la estancia —musitó Remus sumándose al esfuerzo de arrastrar a Kreacher.

—¿Ni si quiera pudo esperarnos? —gruño Draco.

—En realidad eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo —dijo Severus al abrir la puerta para permitirles el paso.

Lo primero que el grupo notó al entrar era la penumbra que cubría la estancia, apenas lo suficiente para revelar las cortinas del cuadro de la señora Black descubiertas y frente a él, una figura erguida con porte soberbio y atemorizante.

—¿H-Harry? —tartamudeó Ginny impresionado por el repentino cambio de su amigo.

—No permito que los traidores a la sangre me dirijan la palabra.

Al escuchar esa voz dura tan distinta a la de Harry y al mismo tiempo algo similar la sangre de los presentes se congeló y Kreacher dejó de pelear.

—¿M-mi señora? —balbuceó el elfo.

—Ven Kreacher —dijo la sombra al tiempo que dibuja una floritura con su varita liberándolo de sus ataduras—. Sé lo que quieren hacerte.

—¡Señora! No permita que me entreguen a la sangre sucia o al traidor a la sangre, o peor aún que me humillen liberándome como si hubiera cometido alguna falta —gimoteó Kreacher corriendo a los pies de la figura.

Hermione levantó su varita y encendió las velas más cercanas a la entrada, lo que vio le arrancó una exclamación de sorpresa. Erguida, en todo su esplendor, la señora Black les dirigía una muestra de profundo desprecio mientras pasaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Kreacher.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo y has sabido esperar por mi.

—Siempre, señora, siempre supe que al final vendría por Krecher, que no podría dejarme solo en medio de esta escoria que desprestigia su casa con su sola presencia.

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon de indignación, apenas podía comprender como Harry se había atrevido a tanto, aquello era cruel, molesta volvió la cara para evitar seguir viendo ese despliegue vergonzoso, nunca hubiera esperado que Harry se hiciera pasar por la señora Black para liberar a Kreacher, todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle una prenda, no jugar con la pobre criatura. Apunto de llorar sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a volver su atención al centro de la estancia donde Kreacher seguía quejándose entre hipidos ahogados.

No necesitaba ver más para saber que si seguía eso por mucho tiempo estaría demasiado enfadada con Harry por varios meses cuando un cabeceo de Ron la hizo notar una sombra encogida pegada a la pared, justo al lado del cuadro. Draco se encargó de encender la vela más cercana que apenas alcanzó a revelar el lienzo vacío y a Harry con una rodilla en el suelo, aferrándose a la espada en sus manos mientras sus labios se movían apresurados en palabras que ninguno de ellos podía escuchar.

—Sólo un Black de sangre puede liberarlo —explicó Remus con en un murmullo apenas audible—. Harry lo descubrió antes de que le pidieras la libertad de Kreacher, como sólo queda ese retrata ha liberado la esencia mágica de ella para cumplir con su palabra.

Hermione palideció más al escuchar esa declaración, liberar la esencia mágica de una cosa era muy peligroso al alimentarse de la propia magia. Ginny contuvo un sollozo intentando controlar la vorágine de sentimientos que el recuerdo de su primer año le traía y sólo el apoyo de su marido evito que cayera al piso al fallarle las piernas.

—No debí permitir que llegaras hasta este punto, debí cortarte la cabeza a mi muerte, cumplir mi palabra y no dejarte nunca Kreacher.

—No, no ama, no. No se culpe por los errores de ellos, no. Usted es buena, muy buena.

—La prenda —se escuchó por fin la voz de Harry.

—No te atrevas a darme órdenes media sangre.

—Entonces cumple con tu palabra, libéralo.

—¿Esperas que le entregue una pieza de ropa a mi más fiel sirviente porque tú lo ordenas? PATÉTICO MEDIA SANGRE, nadie insulta así nuestro linaje, ¿qué hará mi elfo con la vergüenza de la prenda? ¿Aún no lo has entendido? Su familia ha elegido servirnos —se vanaglorió la señora Black— ¿entiendes? Ellos eligieron perder su libertad por nosotros, por quedar bajo nuestro cuidado y proteger a nuestra familia. Despacharlo con un pañuelo es ofender la tradición de sus padres y los míos.

—¡PROMETISTE QUE LIBERARÍAS A KREACHER DE SU ESCLAVITUD! —repitió Harry, su pálido cubierto de sudor más sus palabras fuertes.

—Y siempre cumplo lo que prometo ¿crees acaso que no estoy cansada de ver como mancillan mi casa?

La señora Black dio la espalda a Harry y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Kreacher, de un modo casi cariñoso tomó su feo rostro entre sus manos mientras lo acariciaba.

—¿Quieres acompañarme de nuevo? ¿estar a mi lado por siempre, dejar de lado a esta gente? Tienes que elegir tú Kreacher.

—Mi señora no tiene que preguntar, prometí cuidarla y acompañarla desde que era usted una niña, no voy a romper mis promesas ahora, no.

La señora Black se inclinó aún más, hasta cubrir con su túnica el cuerpo de Kreacher en un abrazo cariñoso, como el de una madre a un hijo. Cuando se incorporó, sonrió autosuficiente hacia Harry, caminando de nuevo a su cuadro. En la mano de Kreacher había un pañuelo de lino bordado con el emblema de la noble y más antigua casa de Black.

—Entonces decide Kreacher y será mejor que lo hagas ahora —dijo ella avanzando hacia el lienzo como si atravesara una puerta. Harry se levantó y tocó de nuevo el lienzo con el puño de la Espada, al instante un destello emergió de ella y lo que parecía un puerta empezó a cubrirse con magia, el cuadro volvía a ser el mismo mientras se cerraba de las esquinas hacia adentro.

Kreacher miró el pañuelo en su mano. Era libre por la mano de su ama ¿y qué podía hacer él con el vacío que da la libertad? 

—Ser libre es poder elegir permanecer siempre a su lado mi señora —dijo antes de lanzarse corriendo tras ella, justo en el momento en que Harry cerraba el conjuro que había liberado la esencia mágica de la señora Black y el cuadro volvía a ser una pintura en donde ahora un elfo doméstico muy feliz se inclinaba y le entregaba de vuelta el fino pañuelo a su dueña. Con el último vestigio de magia que quedaba del cuadro, el cuerpo sin vida de Kreacher quedó en el suelo, su espíritu estaba al lado de aquella a quien tanto había amado.

Hermione avanzó lentamente hacia el cuadro sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. Pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre el lienzo antes de ponerse a llorar.

—Te dije que podría ser muy diferente a lo que esperabas.

—Debiste decirme que sucedería —lloró ella hacia Harry que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—No lo sabía, hablé con ella y dijo que Kreacher podía hacer muchas cosas con su libertad, hasta rechazarla.

—¡ENTONCES DEBISTE NEGARTE!

—Nunca te habrías dado por vencida y lo sabes —la consoló él cubriéndola en un abrazo—. Ahora es feliz y eso debería ser suficiente.

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora Harry? —preguntó Ron para intentar aligerar la situación.

—Porque me habrían arrastrado a la pintora en su lugar sin la ayuda de Severus.

Nadie discutió ese punto. Severus caminó hacia su joven esposo, lo liberó de la sollozante figura de Hermione para sostenerla por los hombros captando toda su atención.

—Aún debes entender que en este mundo todo puede ser diferente a como crees Granger. Pero no es necesariamente malo. Después de todo, ese elfo obtuvo su mayor sueño, estar con el ser amado, no puedo imaginar un mejor destino.

—¡Cómo si a esa familia le interesara Kreacher! —insistió Hermione con desprecio.

—Le interesaba y mucho —todas las miradas se concentraron de nuevo en Harry que había logrado llegar hasta la escalera en donde se había sentado—. Después de... la muerte de Voldemort... Kreacher y yo tuvimos una... diferencia. Yo estaba muy alterado, mi magia estaba de cabeza y no lograba encontrar la paz, esa vez quise cortarle yo mismo la cabeza hasta que... entendí, él quería librarse de mí tanto como yo de él, pero simplemente no podía liberarlo sin romper varios contratos mágicos heredados y exponerme a una fea maldición... Así que vine hasta aquí y practiqué mi _legeremancia_ con la señora Malfoy.

—¿Puede hacerse algo así con un cuadro? —interrumpió Ron sorprendido.

—Sólo cuando el retratado dejó una gran cantidad de su esencia mágica como este caso, por eso nadie podía remover el cuadro —continuó Harry—. Fue muy difícil vencerla, pero al final descubrí porque Kreacher le era tan fiel, verán él se comprometió a estar a su lado desde que ambos eran niños.

—¡Kreacher fue niño alguna vez! —interrumpió de nuevo Ron y esta vez recibió un codazo en las costillas cortesía de Draco.

—Ella estaba sola, una niña llena de riquezas sin amor. Él la amó de inmediato y se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su única ambición en la vida era acompañarla para que nunca volviera a estar sola y ahora...

—Ha visto realizado su mayor deseo Harry, eso es algo que debe enorgullecerte —dijo Remus ayudándolo a levantarse— y Hermione deberías estar satisfecha porque Kreacher es feliz.

Nadie dijo nada más al respecto, demasiados concentrados en analizar los recientes sucesos. Pronto estuvieron reunidos en la cocina compartiendo anécdotas más gratas que iban de los exámenes a la graduación, sin olvidar la boda.

—A todo esto —dijo Draco después de brindar por los recién casados— ¿Qué clase de noche de bodas es esta? Pasan de las cuatro de la mañana y a este paso no creo que puedan... _hacer mucho_.

—Vamos Draco, no los molestes deben estar demasiado cansados para divertirse —agregó Ron entre risitas bobas causadas por el firewiskey.

—Nosotros no dormimos en toda la noche —musitó Ginny para sí y enrojeció terriblemente cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos.

—Por muy tentadora que resulte su propuesta señora Malfoy, nosotros decidimos esperar hasta finalizar con este asunto para poder empezar una vida sin arrastrar cadenas —explicó Severus como si hablara con una niña de cinco años—. Y ya que lo menciona, creo que nosotros nos retiramos.

—¿Se van? —preguntó Hermione mirándolos con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Harry tomando la mano de su esposo para salir a la estancia donde el cuadro de la señora Black y Kreacher estaban, completamente inmóviles al desvanecerse el último vestigio mágico de su creadora.

Con un tierno gesto Severus ayudó a Harry a quitarse la túnica negra dejándola en el perchero de la entrada, junto a la suya, dejando a la vista la vestimenta muggle que engalanaba a ambos. Severus disfrutó por unos segundos las miradas estupefactas de su improvisada audiencia antes de dar la vuelta, ofrecerle una gabardina y su brazo a Harry para guiarlo hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Hasta luego —dijo antes de salir con su amado.

° ° ° ° °

Severus condujo a Harry por las calles de Londres, disfrutando la compañía y el silencio que los rodeaba, a esa hora de la madrugada sus pasos sonaban tranquilamente en la calle vacía. La neblina daba un aspecto etéreo a las calles y por algún romántico misterio, Harry se cobijó más en el pecho de su esposo rodeándolo por la cintura lo que hacía sus pasos más lentos algo que a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

—Estás demasiado fatigado —declaró Severus al sentir que el peso de Harry aumentaba conforme avanzaban—, será mejor que tomemos uno de esos transportes muggles.

—¿Falta mucho? —bostezó Harry—, no quisiera tener que soltarte aunque sea para entrar a un taxi.

Severu rió de buena gana ante el comentario antes de garantizarle a Harry que faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar.

—¿Me dirás al menos a dónde vamos?

—¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? Además ya hemos llegado —dijo Severus en medio de una silenciosa calle idéntica a otras tantas calles que habían recorrido hasta ese momento.

Harry se desperezó un poco para echar un vistazo a su alrededor y ubicar el punto exacto en donde estaba o por lo menos descubrir el nombre de la calle, con sus casas victorianas en perfecto estado; más Severus se lo impidió sujetándolo por la espalda en un gesto protector y posesivo mientras aspiraba el suave aroma del cabello oscuro de su amado hasta besar la invitadora boca con ansiedad, como si se tratara del más exquisito y raro elíxir.

Sin permitirle a Harry seguir con su análisis, lo alzó en un rápido movimiento para llevarlo en brazos hasta una de esas casas, subir la pequeña escalinata que parecía estarlos esperando y cruzar el umbral del lugar hasta la estancia, donde bajó por fin a Harry para volver a besarlo.

—Profesor Snape ¿acaso no fue aquello un gesto espontáneo, romántico y algo descuidado porque nos pudieron ver muchos muggles? —bromeó Harry en voz baja con el gusto de Severus entre sus labios.

—¿A las cinco de la mañana? ¿Por qué crees que te entre tuve tanto con tus amigos? A esta hora puedo darme el lujo de cumplir con ciertos requisitos y cursilerías sin dañar mi imagen.

—¡Así que tu imagen es más importante que yo!

—Sólo un poco —siguió jugando Severus mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de la frente de Harry y dejaba a la vista sus hermosos ojos— aunque tu imagen parece que me cautiva mucho más.

Un nuevo beso cayó sobre Harry, esta vez en sus párpados que protegieron sus ojos del resplandor que emanaba de la mirada de Severus.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Si tu quieres en nuestro hogar —ronroneó Severus—. Compré este lugar hace unos años, nunca lo he habitado pero siempre creí que podía llegar a ser útil, después Black ofreció su casa como base de la Orden y me olvidé de esta casa hasta que cierto gryffindor testarudo me hizo recordarlo.

—Está vacío —se escuchó el eco en las paredes intentando llenar la estancia aunque fuera con palabras.

—Para que juntos construyamos nuestro futuro —dijo Severus besando los dedos de la mano de Harry—. Nunca pude decorarlo, no encontraba nada que quisiera meter aquí hasta el Beltane, ahora no puedo esperar a ver cómo quedará este lugar. Pero hay algo si que supe que debía entrar —concluyó guiando a Harry por la escalera que se ofrecía invitadora a ser usada.

Arriba, el corredor desnudo permanecía aislado con todas sus puertas cerradas, todas excepto una, al final, donde un tenue brillo bailante parecía llamarlos. Harry se detuvo en el marco de esa única puerta abierta, completamente extasiado ante la vista del interior de esa habitación, la única que no estaba vacía.

Severus entró primero y extendió su brazo hacia Harry para invitarlo a pasar, a olvidar todo el vacío que había habido en sus vidas y llenarlo de amor, del mismo amor que parecía cubrir las paredes desnudas de esa habitación en dónde sólo había un colchón cubierto por sábanas que reflejaban pequeños brillos de las cientos de velas que flotaban sobre ellos bajo un cielo encantado que permitía la vista del amanecer que despuntaba en ese momento llenando de luz la habitación.

Sólo amor, era lo único que necesitaban para llenar esa casa y aquello era tan poderoso que Harry se lanzó a los brazos de Severus con fuerza, hundió su rostro entre la gabardina de su esposo y el fuerte pecho antes de fundirse en un abrazo lleno de pasión y tomar posesión de esa boca.

En casa, estaba en casa.

—Este es el mejor obsequio que alguien me ha hecho en mi vida, gracias —dijo Harry entre besos.

De algún modo ambos habían terminado recostados en el colchón, mirándose con avidez los cuerpos semidesnudos se detuvieron un momento como estáticos en el tiempo, contentos con la compañía que los complementaba a un nivel insospechado.

—Quiero obsequiarte algo —susurró Harry entrecortadamente.

—¿Es necesario que sea justo ahora? —bromeó Severus perfeccionando el arte de besar el cuello de su esposo.

—Si —fue la sencilla respuesta que obtuvo cuando Harry se levantó y buscó su gabardina abandonada en el suelo—. Es lo justo después de esto...

—Harry, no tienes que agradecer por cada detalle que tenga contigo, sé que no estás acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupe por ti, pero en verdad debes aprender a dejarte amar.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso muy rápido —dijo Harry entregando un paquete envuelto con papel brillante plateado y un listón verde al sorprendido Severus que seguía sentado en la cama, con el cabello revuelto, la mirada confundida y los labios encarnados a fuerza de tantos besos.

—Supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que vea tu regalo —suspiró el hombre resignado mientras desenvolvía el presente.

Una repentina sensación de reconocimiento lo recorrió al ir desenvolviendo el paquete, había algo, en la forma y el peso de lo que estaba oculto dentro del papel que le parecía demasiado familiar. No pudiendo más con la inquietud que lo estaba embargando terminó arrancando el papel ansioso para encontrarse con un libro sobre sus piernas.

—No puede ser —musitó incrédulo— Esto es...

—Una copia del Libro de Voldemort —corroboró Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Pero cómo?

—¿Recuerdas todo el tiempo que pasaba en tu cuarto estudiando? Sólo buscaba una oportunidad...

—¡Es imposible que lograras duplicarlo! —insistió Severus.

—¿Quién dijo que lo dupliqué? Yo lo copié a mano.

—¿Cómo?

—Usando un muy interesante hechizo que descubrí por casualidad el día que me prestaste el Libro.

—¿Memorizaste un hechizo de magia oscura con sólo verlo una vez? —pregunto Severus escéptico.

—Digamos que... no es exactamente magia oscura, al parecer en ese Libro, Voldemort incluyó todos sus descubrimientos, hasta los que le parecían inútiles como el conjuro que usó mi madre para salvarme la vida y el que yo usé para "alentar el tiempo", lo suficiente para permitirme hacer muchas cosas en unos segundos.

—Como robarme el Libro bajo mis narices, muy astuto Harry —dijo Severus adentrándose en sus pensamientos con ese gesto adusto en el rostro. Por un momento Harry lo sintió adentrándose más y mas en sí mismo, hasta quedar fuera de su alcance.

Y tuvo miedo.

—¿Me perdonas? —balbuceó tímidamente intentando controlar todos sus temores.

Entonces Severus lo miró como nunca antes lo habían visto y supo que todos sus temores eran infundados.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Por amarme hasta el punto de arriesgar tu vida para hacerle este obsequio a un amargado y cretino profesor se pociones como yo? Por eso empeoraste tan pronto, no quiero ni pensar la cantidad de magia que usabas cuando te habíamos prohibido usar magia en absoluto.

—No fue tanta —se defendió Harry sentándose, por fin, al lado de Severus y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Severus levantó sus manos hasta acunar entre ellas el rostro de Harry, o acercó al suyo y casi tocando sus labios con los suyos dijo:

—¡Merlín! No tienes idea de cómo te amo y no tenías que regalarme un libro para que lo descubriera.

—Me alegro porque dudo mucho que pueda conseguir otro igual de raro —musitó Harry antes de cubrir la insignificante distancia que los separaba en un beso lleno de mil promesas y una vida nueva para ambos en donde el pasado realmente había quedado a tras y por delante se levantaba el porvenir que juntos construirían.

° ° ° ° °

** Fin **

**N/A:** ¿Les gustó? Ahora necesito su ayuda para elegir la historia que tomará el lugar de **La Extraña y muy misteriosa desaparición de... **el motivo de este mensaje es que me digan si quieren que sea un niño o una niña, las candidatas son:

**Pequeños milagros. **Severus deja Hogwarts después de la segunda guerra para empezar una nueva vida. Cuando regresa, seis años después, tiene una encantadora niña de cinco años que se roba el corazón del sanador de guardia en la enfermería del colegio… Harry Potter. Sip, adivinaron, otro Severus/Harry.

**Soñar no es suficiente** casi la misma premisa anterior pero ahora el hijo de Severus ingresa a Hogwarts a los once años y termina siendo alumno de Harry Potter, el maestro más estricto e insufrible del colegio y sí, también es un Severus/Harry.

Aunque como ya mencioné las dos historias son muy diferentes entre sí, tengo planeado publicar ambas con una razonable diferencia de tiempo por lo que pido su cooperación para que voten y me digan cual quieren primero: **niño o niña**.

Lo único que me falta es agradecerles a todos ustedes por hacer de este fic algo tan especial, en serio, para ser una broma de cinco capítulos que llegara hasta aquí sólo por su apoyo... me quedo in palabras y les mando un fuerte abrazo, un besote y mis mejores deseos. Quetzalli .


End file.
